A Este Lado de la Tumba
by zoraidarose
Summary: Kagome e Inuyasha, han luchado por su vida al igual como por su ro justo cuando han triunfado sobre su última batalla, las nuevas habilidades de Kagome amenazan con destruir el equilibrio que han conseguido...Un fanático avivando la tensión entre yokais y onis. Ahora se ven obligados a buscar la ayuda de un peligroso aliado. Pero el precio puede resultar más peligroso
1. Chapter 1

**A este lado de la tumba**

El yokai empujo las cadenas que lo inmovilizaban a la pared de la cueva. Sus ojos brillaban rojos, alumbrando la oscuridad que nos rodeaba.

\- ¿Realmente crees que puedes sujetarme? - Preguntó él, con su seductor y desafiante acento inglés.

\- Claro que sí - respondí. Esas cadenas fueron instaladas y probadas por un yokai Maestro para que fueran lo suficientemente fuertes. Lo debería saber. Una vez yo misma había sido prisionera en ellas.

\- Muy bien, entonces. ¿Qué es lo que deseas, ahora que me tienes indefenso? - La sonrisa del yokai reveló colmillos en sus blancos dientes superiores. No habían estado allí hace algunos minutos, cuando él todavía parecía humano para el ojo inexperto.

Él no sonaba como si se sintiera indefenso, al menos. Fruncí los labios considerando el asunto, dejé que mi mirada lo escaneara. Nada interrumpió mi vista, bueno, desde que estaba desnudo. Hace mucho tiempo aprendí que las armas podían ser almacenadas en varias partes del vestuario, pero en la piel desnuda no esconde nada.

Excepto que ahora, eso también era una gran distracción. El cuerpo del yokai era, una hermosa extensión pálida de músculo, hueso y elegantes líneas magras, todo lo que culminaba en una hermosa cara con pómulos tan finamente cincelados que podrían cortar la mantequilla. Vestido o desnudo, el yokai era impresionante, algo de lo que era obviamente consciente. Aquellos ojos brillaban rojos en los míos con una mirada de complicidad.

\- ¿Necesitas que repita la pregunta? - Él preguntó con un dejo de malicia.

\- ¿Para quién trabajas? - Me esforcé por ser indiferente.

\- Para nadie. - La sonrisa se ensanchó, dejándome saber que mi actuación no fue tan convincente como yo quería que fuera. Él incluso se estiró tanto como las cadenas se lo permitían, Sus músculos ondulando como las ondas de un lago.

\- Mentiroso. - Saqué un cuchillo de plata y tracé la punta suavemente por su pecho, sin cortar su piel, dejando apenas una línea rosada que desapareció en segundos.

\- ¿Eso debería asustarme? - Él miró el camino que el cuchillo había trazado.

\- Bueno, he matado a sangre fría en el mundo de los no muertos desde que tenía dieciséis años. Incluso me gané el apodo de Parca Negra, por lo que si tengo un cuchillo al lado de tú corazón, entonces sí, deberías tener miedo. - Fingí que analizaba la pregunta.

\- Te gusta sonar desagradable pero apuesto que podría liberarme y tenerte sobre tu espalda antes de que pudieras detenerme - Su expresión seguía siendo divertida.

\- Hablar es fácil. Pruébalo - Bastardo arrogante. Sus piernas se alzaron, sacándome de equilibrio. Salté hacia adelante de una vez, pero un cuerpo rígido y frío me tiró al piso de la cueva al siguiente instante. Una mano de hierro cerrada en torno mi muñeca, me impedía levantar el cuchillo.

\- Siempre, el orgullo antes de una caída - él murmuró con satisfacción.

Intenté derribarlo, pero una tonelada de ladrillos hubiera sido más fácil de desalojar. Debería haber encadenado los brazos y las piernas antes de ser tan atrevida, me reprendí mentalmente.

\- Continúa retorciéndote, cariño. Frota conmigo todas las partes, hazlo - Aquella sonrisa arrogante regresó cuando el yokai me miro.

\- ¿Cómo lograste liberarte de las cadenas? - Por encima de su hombro, vi un agujero en la pared de la cueva, en donde solían colgar los gruesos grilletes de titanio. Increíble. Él las arrancó directamente fuera de la pared.

\- Sabía cuál era el ángulo correcto para tirar. Tú no debes instalar restricciones sin saber cómo salir de ellas. Sólo tomo un momento; y entonces, ya te tenía sobre tu espalda. Tal como había dicho que lo haría. - Una oscura ceja se arqueo.

\- Presumido - Si todavía tuviera latidos cardiacos, ahora estarían acelerados… pero los había perdido en su mayor parte… cuando había cambiado de mestiza a yokai hace ya varios meses. Mis ojos se volvieron rojos brillantes y mis colmillos se deslizaron fuera de mis dientes.

\- Ahora, mi adorable cautiva, cómo terminaste presa debajo de mí ¿qué me impide terminar de una manera vil contigo? - Él se inclinó hasta que nuestros rostros estaban apenas a una pulgada de distancia.

\- Nada, espero - El cuchillo que aun sostenía en mis manos cayó y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

\- Esa es la respuesta que quería escuchar, gatita - Inuyasha, mi marido yokai, soltó una baja y pecaminosa risa.

Estar en una cueva subterránea no estaría en la lista de alojamiento favorito de última hora para la mayoría de las personas, pero era el cielo para mí. Los únicos sonidos provenían del movimiento del rio subterráneo. Fue un alivio no tener que controlar el volumen de nuestras innumerables conversaciones. Si fuera por mí, a Inuyasha y a mí nos gustaría quedarnos aquí por semanas.

Pero teniendo un tiempo límite de nuestras vidas para obtener algo de D&R, no eran dos tarjetas para nosotros. Lo aprendí de una manera difícil. Lo que también aprendí fue aprovechar los momentos de escape, cuando podíamos. De ahí la parada para descansar la madrugada en la misma cueva, donde hace siete años, comenzó mi relación con Inuyasha. En aquella época, yo había estado apresada, convencida de que estaba a punto de ser comida por un chupasangre del mal. En lugar de eso, termine casándome con el chupasangre. Mi gato me dio un maullido lastimero en la esquina del pequeño terreno, arañando la losa de piedra que servía de puerta.

\- No puedes explorar. Te perderías - le dije. Él maulló otra vez, pero comenzó a lamer su pata, dándome una funesta mirada todo el tiempo. Todavía no me perdonaba por dejarlo con una niñera durante meses. No culpo a mi gatito por su rencor pero si se hubiera quedado conmigo, podría haber terminado muerto. Varias personas lo hicieron.

\- ¿Descansaste lo suficiente, Cariño? - preguntó Inuyasha.

\- Hum… hum - murmure largamente. Me había quedado dormida en un largo sueño poco después del amanecer, pero no había tenido los instantes de inconsciencia que me habían atormentado durante mis primeras semanas como un yokai. Yo había crecido a partir de ahí, para mi alivio.

\- Será mejor que te muevas, entonces - dijo él. Bien. Tenemos lugares para estar, como de costumbre.

\- La única cosa que lamento sobre parar a dormir un poco aquí, es la falta de una ducha normal - suspiré.

\- Ven ahora, el rio es muy refrescante - Inuyasha resopló con diversión. Con cuarenta grados, "refrescante" era una manera de describir el tipo de versión de la tubería al interior de la cueva. Inuyasha movió la losa de piedra del camino para poder salir de la habitación, poniéndola de vuelta antes que mi gatito pueda saltar hacia afuera, también.

\- El truco es saltar - él continuó, tomar las cosas con calma no significa que sean más fáciles.

Disimulé mi risa. Ese consejo podría aplicarse también a navegar en el mundo de los no muertos. Bien. Saltamos hacia el helado río apareciendo. Luego llegó el momento de encontrar la verdadera razón por la que habíamos venido a Ohio. Con suerte, nada estaba sucediendo en mi estado natal, excepto por algunos casos eventuales de colmillos presos de la violencia. Eso esperaba, al menos. El sol de la tarde todavía estaba alto en el cielo al tiempo que Inuyasha y yo llegamos a la fuente del centro comercial Easton. Bueno, a una calle de ahí. Tuvimos que asegurarnos de que esto no fuera una trampa. Inuyasha y yo teníamos un montón de enemigos. Dos guerras recientes con yokais lo causaron, por no hablar de nuestras anteriores profesiones.

No sentí ninguna energía excesiva sobrenatural, excepto un pequeño cosquilleo de poder en el aire que denotaba uno, o tal vez dos yokais jóvenes mesclados con la multitud. Sin embargo, ni Inuyasha ni yo nos movimos hasta que una nebulosa, de una forma indefinida atravesó el estacionamiento hasta dentro de nuestro coche de alquiler.

\- Dos yokais están en la fuente - afirmo Fabián, el fantasma que de cierta forma adopte.

\- Ellos no me notaron - Su contorno solidificando hasta que parecía más a una persona y menos a una nube espesa de partículas. A pesar de ese era el objetivo, Fabian se puso casi triste en esa última parte. Al contrario de los seres humanos, los yokais pueden ver fantasmas, pero en general ellos los ignoran. Estar muerto no significa que las personas automáticamente se lleven bien.

\- Gracias, compañero. - dijo Inuyasha.

\- Mantén la vigilancia para asegurarnos de que no tienen cualquier sorpresa desagradable esperando por nosotros - Las características de Fabian se fueron borrando hasta que todo su cuerpo desapareció.

\- Se suponía que solo conoceríamos a un yokai ¿Que piensas de nuestro contacto teniendo un amigo con él? - reflexione.

\- Pienso que será mejor que tenga una muy buena sangrienta razón para ello. - Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

El salió del auto. Y yo hice lo mismo, dándole a los cuchillos de plata escondidos en uno de mis guantes, un leve golpe tranquilizador. Nunca salía de casa sin ellos, era mi lema. Cierto, este es un lugar público lleno de gente pero eso no garantiza seguridad. Los cuchillos tampoco, pero inclinaban la balanza a nuestro favor. Lo mismo que con los otros dos yokais estacionados más abajo de la calle, listos para entrar en acción si esto terminaba en algo diferente de una charla.

Los aromas me asaltaron cuando me acerque a la fuente del patio. Perfumes, olor corporal, y varios productos químicos fueron los más fuertes, pero en el fondo era otra cosa que yo comenzaba a descifrar mejor. Emociones. El miedo, la ganancia, el deseo, rabia, amor, tristeza… todos… se manifiestan en perfumes que varían del suavemente aromático al amargamente rancio. No sorprendentemente, las emociones desagradables tenían los aromas más duros. Caso en cuestión: Ambos yokais sentados en el banco de concreto tenían el olor de frutas podridas del miedo que de ellos emanaba antes de que Inuyasha les diera una mirada acallándolos.

\- ¿Cuál de ustedes es Scratch? - pregunto con voz nítida.

\- Yo soy - El único con rayas grises en su cabello se levantó.

\- Entonces puedes quedarte, pero él… puede irse - Inuyasha hizo una pausa para dar un pequeño movimiento de cabeza al otro esquelético yokai.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Calculo que estas aquí para hablar conmigo acerca de…? El podría tener alguna información sobre eso. - Scratch bajo la voz y se acercó a Inuyasha. Él me miro. Yo levante un hombro, en una media encogida de hombro.

\- Puede que esté bien escuchar lo que nuestros invitados inesperados tienen que decir - comente.

\- Soy Ed - dijo el yokai, con una mirada nerviosa sobre el hombro de Inuyasha para mí.

\- Scratch no me dijo que pensaba conocerlos a ustedes aquí. - Por la expresión de Ed, imagine que entre mi cabello azabache, el gran diamante rojo en mi dedo, el acento Ingles de Inuyasha y el hormigueo del aura de poder que emanaba, Ed había descubierto quiénes éramos.

\- Eso es porque él no lo sabía ¿tomo eso como que las presentaciones no son necesarias? - Inuyasha respondió fríamente. Sus emociones estaban ahora atrapadas detrás del muro impenetrable que usaba en público. Aún así, cualquiera podría entender por el tono de voz de Inuyasha, cuando continuo. La mirada de Scratch se deslizo hacia mí, entonces soltó.

\- No… tú eres Inuyasha, y ella es la Parca Negra. - La expresión de Inuyasha no se suavizo pero yo sonreí con mí mejor yo no estoy-yendo-para-matarte.

\- Llámame Kagome y ¿por qué no buscamos alguna sombra para hablar eh? - Un restaurante francés con sillas al aire libre estaba cerca, así que los cuatro encontramos una mesa con sombrilla y nos sentamos como si fuésemos viejos amigos que pasan el rato.

\- Dices que tu Maestro fue asesinado hace algunos años, y no dejo a nadie para cuidar de los miembros de su línea Un grupo de ustedes se reunió para vigilarse los unos a los otros. ¿Cuándo hiciste el primer anuncio de que algo extraño estaba sucediendo? - Inuyasha declaro a Scratch, después el mozo tomo las ordenes de nuestras bebidas.

\- Hace varios meses, alrededor del año pasado. Al principio, solo pensaba que algunos de los muchachos habían huido de la ciudad sin avisar a nadie. Hemos mantenido un ojo en eso, pero nosotros no somos niñeras ¿sabes? Entonces, cuando más de nosotros desaparecieron, personas que normalmente decían algo antes de despegar… bueno. Hizo que el resto de nosotros nos empezamos a preocupar. - Scratch respondió.

Yo no lo dudaba. Como yokais jóvenes, sin maestro, Scratch y otros como el estaban en la parte inferior de la jerarquía en el mundo no muerto. Yo podría tener algunos problemas con el sistema feudal vampírico no muerto, pero cuando se trata de proteger a los miembros de su línea, la mayoría de los yokais Maestros son unos malditos vigilantes. Incluso los malos.

\- Entonces, mas onis comenzaron a mostrarse en el área - continuó Scratch. Me tense. Por esta razón, Inuyasha y yo habíamos dejado nuestra casa Blue Ridge después de que apenas hubiésemos desempacado, solo para venir a Ohio.

\- Hey, es una zona de juegos no muertos aquí. Muchas "líneas Ley" y divertidas vibraciones, así que no pensamos nada acerca de todos los comedores de carne apareciendo. Pero algunos actos realmente molestan a los yokais. Asediar a los sin Maestros, seguirlos hasta la casa, comenzar peleas… eso nos hizo pensar que tal vez ellos estaban detrás de las desapariciones. El problema es que no le importa a nadie, ya que no pertenecemos nadie. Estoy sorprendido que a ustedes les interese, francamente - continuó Scratch, ignorando mi incomodidad.

\- Tengo mis razones - dijo Inuyasha en el mismo tono impasible. Él ni siquiera me miro. Siglos de fingir desprendimiento hizo de él un especialista en eso.

\- Si lo que estas buscando es dinero, no tenemos mucho. Además de eso, pensaba que estabas retirado del asesinato a sueldo desde que te mezclaste con línea del Mega-Maestro, Inuno - Ed salto. Inuyasha arqueo una ceja.

\- Intenta no pensar muy seguido, solo vas lastimarte - Respondió amenamente. La cara de Ed se contrajo, pero cerró la boca. Escondí una sonrisa. No mires los dientes de un caballo regalado… especialmente cuando muerde.

\- ¿Tienen alguna prueba de que los onis puedan estar envueltos en los desapariciones de sus amigos? - pregunte a Scratch, volviendo al asunto.

\- No. Justamente parece más una coincidencia que siempre que uno de ellos desaparece, fueran vistos por última vez en un lugar donde alguno de esos oni estaban – comento.

\- ¿Que lugares eran esos? - Pregunte.

\- Algunos bares, discotecas… - comenzó a enunciar.

\- Nombres - presiono Inuyasha. Scratch comenzó a nombrarlos, pero de repente, su voz fue reprimida por un diluvio de otras.

_\- …cuatro horas más para conseguir un descanso… - _

_\- ¿...recordaste pedir el recibo por eso? Por si no encaja, ya estoy volviendo… - _

_\- …si ella mira otro par de zapatos, voy a gritar… - _

El súbito silencio de la conversación intrusiva no provenía de los compradores a nuestro alrededor—Había sintonizado incluso antes de que nos sentáramos. Eso venia de dentro de mi cabeza. Me sacudió como un golpe, mi mano voló hacia mi frente.

_Oh mierda. No otra vez. _

\- ¿Qué hay de malo Gatita? - pregunto Inuyasha de inmediato. Ed y Scratch también me dieron miradas preocupadas. Forcé una sonrisa, mientras luchaba para concentrarme en ellos en lugar de la gran cantidad de conversaciones que repentinamente habían aparecido en mi mente.

\- Solamente, um, un poco de calor aquí - murmuré. Maldita fuera si fuera a contarle a dos yokais desconocidos la causa real de mi problema. La mirada de Inuyasha viajó sobre mi cara, sus ojos marrones oscuros no se perdían nada, mientras esas voces despiadadamente continuaron rechinando en mi mente.

…_nadie me vio. Espero poder quitar la etiqueta de seguridad… _

…_Voy a darle algo que lo haga llorar pronto… _

…_si ella no se aparece en cinco minutas. Comeré sin ella… _

\- Yo, ah, necesito un poco de aire. - Barbullé antes de reconocer la estupidez dentro de esa excusa: Uno, que ya estábamos al aire libre, y dos, yo era un yokai. Ya no respiraba, y mucho menos, ya no tenia condiciones de salud a las que le podía atribuir mi repentino extraño comportamiento.

Inuyasha se puso de pie, tomando mi codo y asintiendo un "Quédense aquí" por sobre su hombro hacia Ed y Scratch. Caminé rápidamente, intentando concentrarme más en la fría presión de su mano que de a dónde iba. Mi cabeza estaba gacha, porque probablemente mis ojos se habían vuelto rojos brillantes debido a la agitación. Cállense, cállense, cállense, canté hacia la no deseada multitud en mi cabeza. El estruendo en mi mente pareció amplificar los ruidos de la gente arremolinándose a nuestro alrededor, hasta que todo se confundió en una clase de estática. Creció, abrumando mis otros sentidos, haciéndome difícil enfocar la atención en cualquier otra cosa excepto las voces implacables abalanzándose sobre mí desde todos lados. Luché por empujarlos hacia atrás, concentrándome en cualquier cosa excepto los sonidos que parecieron crecer con cada segundo.

Algo duro presionó en contra de mí al mismo tiempo que una recta barrera, más dura se aplanó a mi espalda. Por debajo del charloteo atronador que ahora mismo bombardeaba mi mente, oí una familiar voz inglesa.

\- …Muy bien, cariño. Oblígalos a retroceder. Escúchame a mí, no a ellos… - Intenté imaginar las incontables voces en mi cabeza como un canal de Televisión que solo necesitaba bloquear—con mi fuerza de voluntad siendo el control remoto.

Sus dedos acariciaron mi cara, su toque era un ancla del que saqué fuerza. Con gran esfuerzo, separé mi mente del bullicio, separándome a mí misma del ruido que quiso consumir el resto de mis sentidos. Luego de varios minutos de obstinada concentración, el rugido mental se apaciguo en un refunfuño molesto pero manejable. Era similar a los sonidos de los compradores a nuestro alrededor, ajenos al hecho de que estaban cerca a mordaces criaturas que se supuestamente no existían.

\- Tengo que dejar de beber tu sangre - le dije a Inuyasha cuando me sentí en suficiente control como para abrir los ojos. Una mirada alrededor demostró que nos había apoyado contra un pilar en lo que probablemente parecía un abrazo apasionado, a juzgar por las miradas inclinadas que nos lanzaban.

\- Te harás más débil - Inuyasha suspiro.

\- Pero cuerda - sumé. Y más segura, también, porque si centenares de voces repentinamente se estrellaban violentamente contra mi mente durante una batalla, podría ser una distracción suficiente como para ser la causa de mi muerte. Tiré de los cortos y oscuros rizos de Inuyasha hasta que él retrocedió para mirarme.

\- Sabes que éstos no pueden ser los residuos de cuándo bebí la sangre de Inuno; Están ocurriendo más a menudo, no menos. - Dije suavemente.

\- Tengo que estar recibiendo esto de ti. Y no lo puedo manejar. - Había pensado que cambiar de un híbrido a un yokai completo significaba un fin a mi singularidad, pero el destino pensó diferente.

Me desperté al otro lado de la tumba en posesión de dos cosas sin precedentes en la historia de los yokais… un latido ocasional de corazón y con un deseo por sangre no muerta. El efecto secundario de esto ultimo significaba que absorbía temporalmente el poder de la sangre de la que había bebido, al igual que los yokais absorbían la vida de la sangre humana. Eso estaba muy bien, pero si bebía de un yokai Maestro, también absorbía temporalmente algunas habilidades especiales que este Maestro tenia. Esto era genial cuándo se trataba de realzar mi fuerza, pero no tan genial cuando se trataba de otras habilidades que estaban fuera de mi profundo control. Como la habilidad de Inuyasha de leer las mentes humanas.

\- No te das suficiente crédito, Gatita - él dijo, en voz baja.

\- Hay una razón por la cual lleva siglos para que los yokais reciban poderes especiales, y sólo si son Maestros. Es demasiado enfrentarme a eso. Si sigo bebiendo de ti, lo que sucedió hoy sólo empeorará. Tú obviamente conseguiste el poder de leer los pensamiento que heredó Inuno, por lo cual yo comencé a recogerlo de tu sangre, también - Negué con la cabeza.

Y si Inuyasha comenzaba a manifestar algunas otras habilidades como resultado del cambio de poder que había recibido de su co-gobernante, yo en realidad no quería ser parte de ellos. Había bebido de Inuno una vez por necesidad, y eso me había frito por más de una semana después. Me estremecí debido al recuerdo. Nunca más, Si podía evitarlo. Las zumbantes voces en el fondo de mi mente parecieron estar de acuerdo.

\- Resolveremos eso más tarde, pero necesitamos regresar ahora, si ya estás lista - Dijo Inuyasha, dándole a mi cara una última mirada.

\- Estoy bien. Volvámonos, antes de que se descontrolen y escapen. - Inuyasha lentamente desenrosco su cuerpo del mío.

El alboroto en mí cabeza ahora era lo suficientemente bajo que noté a varias hembras a nuestro alrededor chequeándolo. Sellé aun más fuerte esas voces interiores. Lo último que necesitaba era oír un torrente de imaginaciones lujuriosas que involucraban a mi marido y otras mujeres, eso realmente amargaría mi humor.

Para ser justos, no podía culparlas. Incluso en sus pantalones negros de "marca registrada" con un informal suéter blanco, Inuyasha destacaba como una joya entre las rocas con sus rasgos finamente moldeados y el marco de su altura, esculpida. Cada movimiento de su cuerpo enviaba ondas a lo largo de esos delgados músculos, y su piel de cristal perfecta prácticamente desafiaba a las personas a ver si se sentía tan buena como lucia… lo cuál era. Aún cuando nos conocimos por primera vez y conspiré para matarlo, la imagen de Inuyasha se había metido en mi cabeza. De esa manera, era un depredador perfecto, seduciendo a su presa para acercarse lo suficientemente como para morderla.

\- Estas siendo seguido por los ojos de una docena de mujeres mientras hablamos, pero estoy segura de que ya lo sabes. - Dije en un tono sarcástico. Su boca rozó mi cuello con el más ligero de los besos, haciéndome temblar.

\- Sólo me concentro en los deseos de una mujer - murmuró, el aliento de sus palabras cosquilleando en mi oído.

Su cuerpo estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para rozar el mío, un recordatorio tentador de qué tan completamente él podía satisfacer cada una de mis inclinaciones lujuriosas, así como de unas cuantas de las cuales probablemente no había pensado. Sin embargo, aunque el calor comenzó a llenarme, teníamos que investigar desapariciones. Cualquier investigación íntima entre los dos tenía que esperar. Como si estuvieran de acuerdo, el grupo de voces en mi cabeza se elevo nuevamente, cortando la sensualidad afectuosa que esta cercanía había desatado en mí.

\- No sé cómo puedes estar de pie oyendo esta explosión en tu mente todos los días - murmuré, negando con la cabeza como si eso pudiera aclararla. Él me dio una mirada insondable mientras se apartaba.

\- Mientras eso este siempre allí, es más fácil de ignorar. - Tal vez fuera cierto. Puede que si no tuviera sólo mis propios pensamientos llenando mi cabeza, fuese menos abrumador escuchar las frecuencias mentales de otras personas. No lo sabía. Sin embargo, no quería seguir bebiendo la sangre de Inuyasha para averiguarlo.

Ed y Scratch no hicieron ningún comentario acerca de nuestra abrupta partida cuando Inuyasha y yo volvimos a sentarnos con ellos. Sus expresiones eran convenientemente suaves, pero las miradas furtivas que lanzaron hacia mi lo decía todo. Ellos se preguntaban qué diablos había ocurrido.

\- Creo que olí a alguien que conocía - ofrecí, vaciando el gin-tónic que había llegado junto a las otras bebidas mientras Inuyasha y yo estábamos ausentes. Era una mentira obvia, pero Ed y Scratch hicieron ruidos placenteros y fingieron creerlo. Inuyasha les dio una mirada que no se prestaba a más preguntas sobre el tema.

\- Entonces, ¿algunos nombres de los lugares que los desagradables comedores de carne tienden a frecuentar? - pregunto Inuyasha, como si no hubiera habido interrupción en la conversación.

\- No, pero Ed tiene algo que decirte - Scratch codeó al otro yokai.

\- Un amigo mío, Shayne, me llamó anoche y dijo que nuestro amigo Harris fue golpeado como la mierda por unos onis en un club. Shayne iba a irse a casa con Harris para evitar alguna otra paliza más contra él. El asunto es que, he estado llamando al móvil de Shayne todo el día, pero no me ha contestado, y él no es así. Cuando se lo conté a Scratch, me dijo que viniera aquí porque él conocía a personas que podrían ayudarnos. - Ed lucia renuente pero luego enderezó sus hombros.

\- ¿Sabes dónde vive Harris? - Pregunté de inmediato.

\- Sí, no está muy lejos de aquí, en realidad – muemueo.

\- Sin embargo, ¿no fuiste allí para ver como estaba él? - pregunto Inuyasha con pesado escepticismo.

\- No, e incluso aun no lo haré a menos que pueda obligar a varias personas a ir conmigo. No quiero ser el siguiente yokai al que nadie escuchó. Juzga todo lo que quieras, pero no tengo un montón de poderes que pateen el culo para protegerme de lo que les ocurrió a Shayne y Harris… si los onis que lo hicieron están todavía allí - Ed le dio a Inuyasha una mirada cansada.

Simpatía fluyó de mí, opacando las voces que todavía resonaban en mi mente. Ed y Scratch estaban haciendo lo mejor que podían, mirando desde fuera a sus amigos que vivían en difíciles circunstancias en un mundo donde estaban cerca de los ciudadanos de segunda clase. Sabía por experiencia como jodía tener la impresión de que nadie cuidaba tu espalda cuando los monstruos husmeaban alrededor. Por supuesto, técnicamente, Ed y Scratch, también eran monstruos. No obstante, también lo era yo. Y en este caso, eso era algo ventajoso. Inuyasha me miro y arqueo una ceja.

\- Hagámoslo - Dije a la pregunta tácita.

\- Muy bien entonces, compañeros. Vamos a ver si el móvil de Shayne de verdad solo está descargado. - Él se levantó, haciendo chasquear sus nudillos rápidamente, como un experto, y luego lanzo varios billetes sobre la mesa.

Las palabras de Ed eran verdaderas. El apartamento de Harris estaba a sólo veinte minutos. Lo cual encontré irónico ya que estaba a sólo una milla de distancia del complejo de en el que yo había residido cuando fui a OSU (Ohio State University), aparentemente en otra vida. Si Inuyasha noto la proximidad con aquel viejo lugar, no hizo comentarios sobre eso. Él lucia estar más enfocado en el exterior del edificio, intentando coger cualquier vibra de peligro en su interior. No podíamos arriesgarnos a enviar a Fabián para hacer una comprobación. El fantasma se había colado en nuestro coche cuando nos marchamos, inadvertido para Ed o Scratch, pero si enviáramos a Fabián por delante, eso atraería la atención hacia nuestro amigo fantasma.

Los hormigueos de poder en el aire llegaron desde nuestras espaldas en el estrecho estacionamiento. Ed y Scratch se sacudieron con fuerza pero Inuyasha no se sobresalto. Ni lo hice yo. Eran Tiny y Band-Aid, nuestros respaldos que nos habían seguido desde el centro comercial.

\- Tiny, Band-Aid, mantengan un ojo sobre estos dos por un momento, ¿lo harán? - Inuyasha dijo antes de caminar a grandes pasos hacia el complejo.

Fui con él, encogiéndome de hombros dentro de mi largo abrigo de cuero. No era porque tenía frío en el último y caluroso día de verano, pero mi abrigo tenia varias libras de cuchillos de plata. Cierto, había metido cuchillos debajo de mi blusa, pero estos eran más cortos y eran para lanzarlos contra los yokais. Sólo la decapitación mataba a un oni, lo cual significaba que necesitaba hojas más grandes por si alguno de estos siniestros miembros de esa especie nos esperaba dentro.

Inuyasha inhalo una vez cuando alcanzamos el segundo piso. Yo también lo hice. Las puertas principales estaban en una línea frente al estacionamiento, con el aire fresco alejando la mayor parte de los perfumes delatores de sus ocupantes, percibí un soplo de algo inhumano llegando desde la segunda puerta. También Inuyasha, porque sus pasos se aceleraron. Inhalé otra vez, mi nariz se arrugo cuando nosotros ya estábamos casi en esa puerta. Inuyasha se detuvo para darme una mirada sombría. Las persianas estaban bajas y aplanadas, impidiéndonos mirar dentro, pero yo ya sabia lo que íbamos a encontrar. El olor a muerte era inconfundible.

\- Llegamos tarde - susurré. Viendo el candado roto en la puerta, fue casi redundante.

Inuyasha empujo la puerta abierta, moviéndose inmediatamente hacia un lado en caso de que un destello de plata acompañara su entrada. Nada se movió, sin embargo. El interior del apartamento era tan silencioso como una tumba. Y justo como una tumba, tenía cuerpos en ella.

\- No siento a nadie, pero mantente atenta - dijo Inuyasha mientras entraba.

Yo le seguí, revisando primero las esquinas, uniéndome a Inuyasha mientras hacíamos un barrido en el interior con tanta cautela como si supiéramos que fuerzas enemigas estaban dentro. Como lo habíamos sospechado, sin embargo, el lugar estaba vacío de todo el mundo excepto nosotros—y dos yokais marchitos en el piso del diminuto cuarto familiar.

Las malditas voces en mi mente comenzaron a alzarse de nuevo. No había tantas personas en el complejo de apartamentos, como en el centro comercial, así que no me afectó con el mismo tipo de explosión mental, pero era como si mi mente se llenara del zumbido de un nido de abejas enojadas. Froté mi frente, como si eso pudiera atenuarlas, pero por supuesto, eso no sirvió de nada. Inuyasha no percibió el gesto. Su atención estaba todavía enfocada en los dos cadáveres marchitos cerca de nuestros pies.

\- Luce como una emboscada al amanecer. Pobres bastardos no tuvieron oportunidad de soportar una pelea - señaló, teniendo en cuenta la falta de zapatos y cómo ningún cuerpo estaba completamente vestido.

La falta de desorden en el apartamento era testimonio de ello. Cuándo las criaturas sobrenaturales luchaban a muerte, por lo general obtenías algunas mesas volcadas y alguna sangre embarrada sobre el tapete. Investigar las muertes de los yokais aún era algo inusual para mí. Cierto, pasé muchos años trabajando para una rama secreta de Seguridad Nacional rastreando homicidios paranormales, pero en esas circunstancias, los yokais usualmente habían sido los perpetradores. No las víctimas.

…_si no pago la cuota del coche, tendré suficiente para la hipoteca… _

…_le dije a ese bastardo que no permaneciera fuera de toda la noche otra vez… _

…_estoy tan orgulloso de ella, se graduará con su clase… _

Frote mi cabeza nuevamente mientras las voces se hicieron más altas.

\- ¿De nuevo? - Esta vez, Inuyasha me vio.

\- Estoy bien - le dije, intentando un tono casual.

\- Y una Mierda - Su mirada fija se volvió afilada.

\- Lo tengo bajo control; no es nada para preocuparse - Enmendé. Eso era cierto. Los cadáveres tenían prioridad por encima de los refunfuños mentales en mi cabeza. Por su expresión, Inuyasha no iba a comerse mi acto indiferente, pero el reloj seguía corriendo en el lugar de los hechos. Teníamos cuerpos que eliminar, evidencia que borrar, y asesinos que encontrar.

\- Ed, ven aquí - Inuyasha alzo su voz. La cara del esquelético yokai fue aplastante cuando entró y vio los cuerpos.

\- Oh, mierda - gimió.

\- ¿Son Shayne y Harris? - pregunto Inuyasha, en un tono más apacible que antes.

Ed se inclinó, oliendo cada cuerpo. Los yokais nunca podían lucir un día más viejos de cuando fueron cambiados, pero todo eso terminaba en la muerte. Después de la muerte, el cuerpo de un yokai rápidamente se desintegraba a su edad verdadera, lo que significaba que la mayoría de las veces, no había nada sobrante además de restos momificados en el interior de cualquier ropa con la que ellos muriesen. Estos dos cuerpos no eran la excepción. Ed se sentó a cuclillas junto al cuerpo vestido de mezclilla.

\- esos son ellos - dijo en una voz más gruesa.

\- ¡Jodidos onis! - Entonces gruñó.

\- ¿Por qué no sales? - Le dije, dándole al brazo de Ed una palmada. No había nada más que él pudiera hacer, pero Inuyasha y yo aun teníamos cosas de que encargarnos. Ed dio otra larga mirada hacia los cadáveres de Harry y Shayne antes de que se levantara y saliera. Suspiré. Esto era malo por tantas razones, y la pena de Ed era sólo una parte de ella.

\- ¿Por qué crees que dejaron los cuerpos? - Le pregunté a Inuyasha quedamente.

\- Ed y Scratch no habían escuchado acerca de cuerpos dejados ni otras desapariciones. ¿Piensas que los asesinos fueron interrumpidos? -La mirada fija de Inuyasha barrio los alrededores del cuarto. No tardó demasiado; el área sólo consistía en una diminuta cocina y un gran cuarto familiar suficiente para solo un sofá tamaño completo.

\- No, cariño… Creo que quien fuese que haya hecho esto tuvo tiempo para tomar los cuerpos, pero escogió no hacerlo. - dijo al fin.

Tragué. Eso podía ser el resultado que había visto en el pasado de asesinos que dejaban los cuerpos atrás porque pensaban que eran demasiado listos para ser atrapados. Pero desafortunadamente, no pensaba que este fuera el caso. En lugar de eso, esto parecía la afirmación de un problema mucho más grande… asesinos que querían que supiéramos quiénes eran. Sólo un idiota no etiquetaría a los onis como sospechosos número uno después de haber golpeado a Harris, la tarde antes de que él y Shayne fueran asesinados. Los onis sabían que dejando los cuerpos aquí, prácticamente firmaban sus nombres sobre ellos.

Sólo había una razón que pude pensar…quienquiera que estaba detrás de esto se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para salir desde detrás de las cortinas. Este bien podría ser un anuncio de que los onis comenzaban la intensificación de sus ataques, y yo no creía que eso fuera una coincidencia ya que habían elegido comenzar a exhibir los cuerpos de los yokais en la misma zona en la que yo había crecido. No, yo estaba tomando esto como una declaración de 'No nos puedes detener. Negra', y maldita sea si dejaba que eso se interpusiera. Los yokais podrían ir desapareciendo en otras áreas, también, pero aquí los perpetradores se anunciaban en voz alta dejando los cuerpos. Si no se trazaba una línea en la arena aquí mismo, entonces casi estábamos invitando a que las cosas se pusieran peores en algún otro sitio.

\- Pero no hay mucho que cualquier otro haga al respecto, ¿no? - Pregunté en un torrente de frustración.

\- Mi viejo equipo no se involucrara porque sólo intervienen cuando los no-muertos atacan a los humanos. La comunidad yokai sólo se encogerá de hombros porque Shayne y Harris están sin Maestro. Ed y Scratch no pueden enfrentarse a un montón de onis por si mismos, y si vamos tras los asesinos y su líder es quién pienso que es…seremos juguetes en las manos de ese bastardo. Inuyasha se me quedo mirando sin pestañear.

\- Tienes razón con respecto a tu viejo equipo, la comunidad yokai, y cómo no podemos ir abiertamente tras esos onis si Goryomaru está involucrado - Goryomaru. Una imagen del oni –con siglos de antigüedad, su cuerpo agazapado y su casi ridículo peinado—cruzó por mi mente.

Aparentemente… sabelotodo Goryomaru, podía estar en el fin de la mierda promedio pero el año pasado, había logrado incitar un infierno de bastantes problemas. Inuyasha casi murió después de que los onis nos atacaron en París hace varios meses, y además los onis apoyaron a otro yokai Maestro en su intento de obligarme a regresar a él. Toda cortesía de Goryomaru se volvió retorica. A pesar de que esperaba estar equivocada, sabía que él era el que está detrás de estos ataques, también. Por supuesto, eso significaba que todas estas terribles cosas estaban ocurriendo por mi causa.

\- No podemos dejar que el o los otros lleguen más lejos con esto - gruñí.

\- Gatita… dije que no podemos ir abiertamente tras ellos. - La boca de Inuyasha se rizo en una depredadora gran sombra se asomo cruzando el umbral, tapando el sol cuando Tiny entró en el apartamento. El apodo del yokai era irónico, porque era enorme en una forma que haría que incluso el mítico Conan se sintiera inseguro.

\- Los policías están llegando - dijo.

Yo había oído el gemido de las sirenas aumentando cada vez más cerca en los últimos dos minutos. Supongo que uno de los vecinos había conseguido ponerse muy nervioso al ver a varias personas con aspecto siniestro alrededor del camino de entrada. Ellos obviamente no habían oído la lucha a muerte que había tomado lugar varias horas antes o nosotros no hubiéramos sido los primeros en la escena.

\- Sigue husmeando por aquí, yo voy a manejarlos - le dije a Inuyasha.

Si teníamos suerte, Inuyasha podría reconocer el olor de uno de los asesinos. En sus doscientos veinte y tantos años como un yokai, se había encontrado un montón de gente no-muertos, y el olor era tan único como una huella digital. A pesar de todo, no tenía muchas esperanzas de que resolviéramos estos asesinatos tan fácilmente. Inuyasha podía conocer un montón de gente no-muerta, pero los yokais y onis cubrían alrededor de cinco por ciento de la población mundial. Incluso con la extensa historia de Inuyasha, eran demasiados para que Inuyasha conociera a cada uno de los sin pulso, personalmente.

Inuyasha miró a Tiny, quien me siguió afuera. No levante mi móvil, pero había sido mi primer instinto. Usar mis conexiones con el gobierno para ahuyentar a los policías fuera de la escena del crimen se había vuelto un habito después de los años en mi antiguo trabajo. Esta parte, sin embargo, era todavía relativamente nueva.

\- Oigan. Me alegro de que estén aquí, estaba a punto de llamar - grité cuando los policías llegaron y salieron del coche patrulla.

\- ¿Vive usted aquí, señora? Hemos recibido un informe sobre personas sospechosas merodeando en el área - dijo el policía rubio, mirando a Tiny de una manera cautelosa. La mano de su compañero se movió a su pistola.

\- Muestra esa piel de nuevo y voy a olvidar que no tengo hambre - murmuró Tiny, tan bajo que los policías no podían oírle.

\- Yo no vivo aquí, pero el lugar de mi amigo fue asaltado. ¿Pueden echar un vistazo? - Ahogué una risa y me dirigí a los policías de nuevo.

El policía me dio otro vistazo mientras subía las escaleras al segundo piso. Me sonrió de una manera inofensiva y me asegure de que mis manos vacías estuvieran bien a la vista. Por supuesto, un policía meticuloso se preguntaría por qué llevaba una chaqueta larga durante una tarde de verano. Cuando estuvieron a unos tres metros de mí, mis ojos grises se pusieron verde brillante. Los miré fijamente, dejando que el encierro del poder de Nosferatu nublara sus mentes.

\- Nada está pasando aquí. Den la vuelta y váyanse, la llamada fue una falsa alarma - les dije en una firme y agradable voz.

\- Nada está pasando - entonó el oficial rubio.

\- Falsa alarma - repitió su amigo, su mano dejo la pistola.

\- Eso es correcto. Continúen. Servir y proteger en algún otro lugar - Ambos se dieron la vuelta y volvieron a su coche sin decir una palabra, comenzaron a conducir.

Antes de convertirme en un yokai, esto hubiera tomado veinte minutos y dos llamadas telefónicas para obtener el mismo resultado, a menos que Inuyasha mirara verde a los policías locales para que se marcharan. El control mental vampírico claramente hacia fácil acortar los trámites burocráticos cuando había escenas del crimen. Inuyasha apareció en la puerta del apartamento sosteniendo dos delgados bultos, cubiertos por una fina sabana. Para cualquiera de aquellos curiosos vecinos, él podría estar cargando persianas de forma horizontal en vez de lo que yo sabía que eran- los restos de Shayne y Harris.

\- Tiny, pone esto en tu bota - dijo Inuyasha. Tiny miró a sus pies en la confusión.

\- Se refiere a tu maletero. El Inglés británico puede ser confuso a veces - Yo resoplé.

\- Eso es sólo porque ustedes los yanquis siguen cambiando el nombre de las cosas - respondió Inuyasha con una mirada maliciosa, entregando los cuerpos a Tiny. Luego salto por el balcón, aterrizando en el estacionamiento sin problemas a su paso cuando él se acercó a Ed y Scratch. Ambos yokais consideraron a Inuyasha con tristeza.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo con sus cuerpos? - preguntó Ed.

\- Enterrarlos en otra parte - respondió Inuyasha.

\- Supongo que estas fuera ahora que has descubierto lo que quería saber. - Scratch pasó una mano por su pelo gris-veteado.

\- Métanse en el coche, muchachos. Tenemos algunas cosas que discutir - Scratch sonó resignado.

Yo atrapé una leve sonrisa de Inuyasha cuando bajé al estacionamiento por el camino habitual de las escaleras. Yo estaba luchando por el volante con Inuyasha cuando Ed y Scratch con cautela subieron a nuestro asiento trasero. Desde mi espejo retrovisor vi a Tiny meter los restos de los dos yokais en su maletero, luego, tanto él como Band Aid estaban dispuestos a irse.

\- ¿De regreso al centro comercial? - pregunté, saliendo de la entrada.

\- Eso está bien, Gatita - respondió. Su brazo descansado en el respaldo de su asiento a la vez que se acomodaba para descansar mientras miraba a Ed y Scratch.

\- ¿Tratarían de llevar a los asesinos de sus compañero ante la justicia si tuvieran ayuda? - les preguntó Inuyasha.

\- Por supuesto. Shayne no se merecía acabar así. No conocía muy bien a Harris, pero probablemente él tampoco. - Una burla vino de Ed

\- Maldita sea - murmuró Scratch.

\- Podría ser peligroso, incluso con ayuda - Le lancé una mirada de reojo a Inuyasha, preguntándome a dónde iba con todo esto y seguía sin poder conectarme a sus emociones para obtener una pista. Se tocó la barbilla, pensativo.

\- Vivir es peligroso cuando estas sin maestro, a menos que seas uno de los fuertes afortunados, pero no creo que tú sepas mucho de eso - Otra burla, esta vez vino de Scratch.

\- Yo sé una cosa o dos acerca de vivir en peligro, de hecho, pero como ustedes no parecen estar tan bien sin maestro, ¿qué dicen de unirse a mi línea? - Una sonrisa fantasmal cruzo los labios de Inuyasha. Mi mirada voló a Inuyasha antes de mirar hacia el espejo retrovisor. Tanto Ed y Scratch miraron atónitos. Yo también lo estaba. Lo que Inuyasha estaba ofreciendo era similar a una adopción.

\- Piensen antes de contestar. Una vez jurado, no se puede cambiar de opinión y obtener la libertad de nuevo a menos que formalmente lo soliciten y yo resuelva la concesión de esa petición - continuó Inuyasha.

\- ¿Hablas en serio, ¿no? - Ed dejó escapar un suave silbido.

\- Como la muerte - respondió Inuyasha ligeramente.

\- He oído que eres un hijo de puta. - dijo Scratch tras una larga pausa.

\- Pero también he oído que eres justo. Puedo hacer frente a lo mezquino y lo razonable. A estar por mi cuenta tratando de luchar contra todos los imbéciles que piensan matar a los yokais sin maestros es una manera fácil de hacerse de un nombre por sí mismo - Mi cejas se elevaron ante éste análisis contundente, pero Inuyasha no parecía ofendido en lo más mínimo.

\- ¿Y tú, Ed? – pregunto tranquilamente.

\- ¿Por qué estas ofreciendo esto? - le preguntó Ed, mirando a Inuyasha con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Tu conoces nuestros niveles de poder y que nunca vamos a ser maestros. Tampoco puedes estar interesado en nuestro mísero diezmo, así que, ¿qué hay en esto para ti? - Inuyasha encontró la mirada de Ed.

\- Para empezar, quiero atrapar a estos onis, y que me ayuden con eso. También debes haber oído que las guerras recientes mataron a varios miembros de mi línea. Ustedes fueron leales a sus compañeros incluso después de que su Maestro murió y no tenían ninguna obligación con ellos. Luego, fueron lo suficientemente inteligente como para no caer en una trampa potencial sin tener apoyo. Podría usar mas de esos individuos inteligentes cuya lealtad sería hacia mí, mi esposa y mi cogobernante sin excepción. - Ed encontró brevemente mi mirada en el espejo retrovisor antes de mirar otra vez a Inuyasha.

\- Muy bien. Estoy dentro - dijo, cada palabra medida.

Inuyasha sacó un cuchillo de plata. Retomé mi atención de nuevo a la carretera antes de que causara un accidente con mis frecuentes miradas por todo el coche. Además, sabía que Inuyasha no estaba a punto de empezar a apuñalar a Ed y Scratch. Él solo lo estaba haciendo oficial.

\- Por mi sangre - dijo Inuyasha, marcando una línea en la palma de su mano.

\- Los declaro, Ed y, a ti Scratch, miembros de mi línea. Si traiciono este juramento, que mi sangre sea mi pena. - Entonces Inuyasha le pasó el cuchillo a Ed, su corte sanándose antes de que las primeras gotas de sangre salpicaran contra su pantalón oscuro. No necesitaba mirar hacia atrás para saber que Ed hacia un corte en la palma de su mano, el nuevo aroma tentador de sangre me dijo eso.

\- Por mi sangre, te reconozco, Inuyasha, como mi Maestro. Si voy a traicionar este juramento, que mi sangre sea mi pena - dijo Ed con voz áspera.

Scratch repitió las palabras y lo acompaño con otro aroma delicioso que lleno el coche. Aparte de mi incomodidad con todo lo relativo respecto a lo de "Maestro", que se incluía con el linaje de yokai, yo ahora tenía una opresión en el estómago solo de pensarlo. No me había alimentado desde la noche anterior y mi próxima comida podría ser difícil de conseguir ya que tenía que encontrar a alguien aparte de Inuyasha para beber de él. Los yokais normales tenían un montón de opciones a la hora de comer. El poder de su mirada significaba que podían merendar de seres humanos sin que sus donantes recordaran que había sucedido o los yokais intercambiaban alojamiento y comida con los seres humanos especialmente seleccionados, a cambio de sangre.

Yo no tenía esas conveniencias. El control mental no funcionaba en otros yokais y no conocía de ningún hogar de no muertos que tuviera yokais disponibles para alimentarse. Además, todavía estábamos tratando de mantener en secreto mi extraña dieta -y sus efectos secundarios- para que no se convirtiera en conocimiento común. Por lo tanto, no podía pedirle al siguiente yokai que viera si podía tomar un bocado de él o ella.

Scratch pasó el cuchillo manchado de sangre de nuevo a Inuyasha una vez que terminó de jurar su lealtad. Resistí una urgencia repentina por lamer la hoja y me concentré en la carretera, haciendo un resumen mental del modo que podría conseguir sangre. Juan, un miembro de mi antiguo equipo, era un nomuerto justo hace un año, por lo que era una posibilidad. Tal vez podría conseguir que me enviara algo de su sangre, aunque Juan se preguntaría para qué la querría. Ninguno de ellos sabía de mi dieta extraña, aun.

El mejor amigo de Inuyasha, Spade, sabía de lo que me alimentaba y había tenido antes su sangre, pero no quería hacer de eso un hábito, Spade era un yokai Maestro, lo que significaba que él era demasiado fuerte. La mayoría de los amigos de Inuyasha eran demasiado fuertes, en realidad. Maldita sea. No beber de Inuyasha sin pasar hambre sería más difícil de lo que había imaginado.

\- Por ahora, no le digan a nadie de nuestra asociación. Encárguense de sus negocios como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido. Aquí hay un número en donde me pueden encontrar. A la primera vista de esos onis, me llaman de inmediato, pero no los enfrenten. ¿Entendido? - dijo Inuyasha a Ed y Scratch, centrando mi atención en la situación actual.

"Lo tengo" y "Seguro" fueron las respuestas. Me preguntaba si ellos de hecho lo entendían. Yo lo hice, y no estaba muy emocionada. Dejé a los yokais cerca de la fuente Easton en la que nos habíamos reunido, esperando hasta que nos alejamos un par de millas de distancia antes de que inclinara un vistazo a Inuyasha.

\- Los estás utilizando como cebo – dije directamente.

\- Sí – Inuyasha se encontró con mi mirada, su mirada de color marrón sin nada que ocultar.

\- Dios. No les permites que digan a nadie que acaban de ser ascendidos de sin maestro a pertenecer a un poderoso yokai por lo que los onis, todavía los considerarán carne fácil. Eso es ponerlos deliberadamente en peligro - murmuré.

\- No más de lo que estaban antes, como dijeron ellos. Pero ahora si son dañados, voy a tener derechos en virtud de nuestras leyes para investigar - respondió con una lógica fastidiosa. "Créeme Mocosa, espero que nada les suceda, y su utilidad proviene de llevarme en dirección a esos onis. Pero si Goryomaru está detrás de estos ataques, necesitamos una manera de llegar a él sin que parezca que somos unos antagonistas irracionales. Por otra parte... - Inuyasha no tenía que terminar la frase. Por otra parte, Goryomaru tendría más combustible para los rumores de que estoy tratando de ser una especie de yokai Stalin. Yo mentalmente había terminado. Cierto, porque eso era lo que yo ponía en mi lista de Cosas por Hacer cada mañana. Cepillar los dientes. Lavar el cabello. Gobernar el mundo de los no muertos con puño de acero.

\- No sé por qué los onis escuchan a Goryomaru sobre que puedo ser una amenaza de todos modos. Tal vez tenga una dieta loca como yokai, pero Goryomaru ya no puede decirle a las personas que combinare los poderes de los yokais con los de oni. El cambio se encargo de despotricar esa paranoia de él. - murmuré.

\- Gatita, has sido un yokai por menos de un año. Durante ese tiempo, acabaste con un yokai Maestro a través de la piroquinesia y congelado decenas de yokais en un estupor a través de la telequinesis. Tus habilidades, mas el ocasional latido de corazón, obliga a algunas personas a asustarse. - La mirada de Inuyasha era amable, pero inflexible.

\- ¡Pero no son mis habilidades! Bueno, el latido intermitente es mío, pero todos los demás fueron poderes prestados. Ni siquiera los tengo ya y si no hubiera bebido de Sesshomaru e Inuno, nunca los hubiera tenido en primer lugar - estallé.

\- Nadie sabe cómo los conseguiste, o si los has perdido después de un tiempo - señaló Inuyasha.

\- Tal vez deberíamos decirles - Pero incluso mientras lo decía, conocía el error.

\- Si Goryomaru conociera la fuente de tus habilidades, él podría argumentar que puedes manifestar el poder que quisieras con simplemente beber del yokai que lo tuviera. Mejor que sólo piense que eres extraordinariamente dotada basada en tus propios méritos - Él soltó lo que podría haber sido un suspiro.

En otras palabras, no importa la forma en que tratemos de arreglarlo, todavía doy la impresión de un monstruo peligroso, tomé una respiración profunda con la esperanza de que el gesto familiar me calmara. No lo hizo. Todo lo que hice fue llevar el olor de la sangre a mis pulmones, comprimiéndome el estómago de una manera casi dolorosa.

\- Que pena que las visiones de tu co-gobernante aún no hayan vuelto con su máxima fuerza. Con ellas podríamos sacar las conjeturas de lo que esta o no haciendo Goryomaru - Inuyasha se encogió de hombros en asentimiento.

\- Inuno ha tenido algunos vislumbres más del futuro, pero nada relacionado con esto y todavía no puede comandar sus visiones a voluntad. Con suerte, sus poderes volverán al completo pronto. – murmuro.

\- Así que optamos por no decirle a nadie como absorbo poder de la sangre y usamos a Ed y Scratch para conducirnos a estos onis y ver si Goryomaru está detrás de ellos - Pero hasta entonces, estamos por nuestra cuenta.

\- Así es, cariño - Cerré los ojos. No me gustaba el plan, pero en este momento, era nuestra mejor opción.

\- Eso sólo deja una cosa más. Encontrar a alguien que no seas tú para alimentarme. - dije, abriendo los ojos para dar a Inuyasha una pálida sonrisa.

_Continuara…_


	2. Bajo La Manga

**Bajo La Manga**

No reconocí a los guardias que corrieron sobre la pista de aterrizaje del helicóptero para escoltarnos a Inuyasha y a mí dentro del complejo controlado por mi ex jefe y tío, Don Williams. Ya que otra vez, no había regresado aquí desde el año pasado. Tal vez debería haber llamado primero. Anunciarme a la torre de control una vez que ya estaba dentro de su espacio aéreo no era realmente un aviso, pero Don necesitaba saber acerca de los problemas que amenazaban. Ese tipo de información merecía una actualización cara a cara, en mi opinión. Además Juan estaba aquí, y esperaba que estuviera de acuerdo ante la idea de dejarme tomar algo de su sangre.

Por supuesto, si fuera del todo sincera, admitiría que el viaje improvisado en helicóptero al este de Tenessee era por algo más de información que incluso alimentarme. Los negocios habían hecho que Don cancelara nuestros últimos intentos de reunirnos, por lo que había pasado meses desde que yo había visto a mi tío. Podríamos haber tenido un comienzo difícil en nuestra relación, pero lo echaba de menos. Este viaje era una oportunidad para matar tres pájaros de un tiro, que Don debería apreciar. Él era todo en multitareas. Habíamos llegado a las puertas dobles de la azotea cuando Inuyasha se detuvo abruptamente, uno de los guardias chocó contra él.

\- Sangriento Infierno - murmuró Inuyasha. Mi cabeza giro hacia los lados, pero nada inusual estaba sucediendo, excepto por el guardia que lucía avergonzado por haberse estrellado contra la espalda de Inuyasha. Entonces, la lastima y la resolución se deslizó a través de mi subconsciente. Me tensé. No eran mis emociones.

\- ¿Qué? - Le pregunté a Inuyasha.

Su expresión pasó a ser tan controlada que el miedo se encendió en mí. Los guardias junto a nosotros intercambiaron miradas desconcertadas, pero si ellos sabían cual era el problema, yo no podía decirlo. No podía escuchar los pensamientos de nadie, excepto los míos en este momento. Inuyasha tomó mi mano. Su boca se abrió, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, se abrieron las puertas de la azotea hacia el exterior y un musculoso yokai con pelo castaño corto se dirigió hacia nosotros.

\- Kagome, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - exigió Tate. Ignore la pregunta de mi ex primer oficial, manteniendo mi atención en Inuyasha,

\- ¿Qué? - Le pregunté por segunda vez. Su mano apretó la mía.

\- Tu tío está muy enfermo, Gatita - Algo frío se deslizó hacia arriba por mi columna vertebral, miré a Tate. Por la forma severa de sus hombros, Inuyasha tenía razón.

\- ¿Dónde está él? - ¿Y por qué no me llamaron?

\- Don esta aquí, en Reconocimiento Médico, y no fuiste llamada porque él no quería que lo supieras. - La boca de Tate se torció.

\- ¿Así que el plan era no decirme a menos que hubiera un funeral al que asistir? ¡Bonito, Tate! - Tate no sonaba como si hubiera aprobado esa decisión, pero la ira estalló en mí.

Lo empujé, sacando mi mano del agarre de Inuyasha para precipitarme dentro del edificio. Reconocimiento Médico estaba en el segundo sub nivel, un piso por encima del centro de entrenamiento y dos pisos por encima de donde solíamos hospedar a los yokais en cautiverio. Apuñalé el botón de bajada del elevador, golpeando mis pies con impaciencia. Unas pocas miradas sorprendidas fueron arrojadas en mi camino por los guardias, pero no me importaba que mis ojos estuvieran brillantes o mis colmillos presionando contra mis labios. Si esos guardias no sabían sobre yokais antes, Tate se ocuparía de alterar sus memorias para que no lo recordaran después.

\- ¿Cómo infiernos sabes tú de Don? - Oí a Tate exigirle a Inuyasha.

\- Por la escurridiza actividad de dejarlo presentable para ella. Lectura de mente, ¿recuerdas? - fue la respuesta de Inuyasha mientras se daba un par de golpesitos en la sien.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y entré, sin querer escuchar nada más. Normalmente yo estaría preocupada de dejar a Inuyasha a solas con Tate ya que los dos juntos, eran como el aceite y el agua. Pero ahora, todos mis pensamientos estaban en mi tío. ¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿Y por qué iba a prohibir que alguien me dijera algo al respecto? Yo casi salí corriendo del ascensor cuando se abrió en el segundo piso, corriendo por el pasillo y atravesando las puertas que marcaban Reconocimiento Médico. Ignore al personal y seguí el camino, no los necesitaba para decirme donde estaba mi tío. La tos de Don y su murmullo a alguien en la última habitación de la derecha me dijo eso. Desaceleré cuando llegué a la puerta, sin querer irrumpir dentro en caso de que mi normalmente elegante tío no estuviera vestido.

\- ¿Don? - llamé, sintiéndome vacilante ahora que tan sólo unos metros nos separan.

\- Dame un momento, Kagome - fue su respuesta, sonaba ronco pero no como si estuviera en peligro inminente de morir. El alivio se extendió por mí. Tal vez Don había contraído la gripe porcina o algo igualmente desagradable, pero ahora se estaba recuperando. Una enfermera que no reconocí salió de su habitación, y me dio una mirada para la cual no necesitaba tener habilidades para leer la mente para interpretarla.

\- Él se esta vistiendo - dijo en un tono crispado, mientras que un olor molesto a amoniaco fluía de ella.

\- Tomo eso como que ¿él no lo debería estar haciendo? - Le pregunté.

\- No, pero eso no lo detiene - respondió sin rodeos.

\- Puedo oírte, Anne - mi tío castañeó.

\- No dejes que se esfuerce demasiado. - Ella me dio otra mirada acusadora antes de bajar la voz hasta un susurro.

Una ronda de tos precedió a mi tío murmurando "todavía puedo oírte". Mis cejas se levantaron. Lo que sea que estuviera mal con la salud de Don, sus oídos estaban tan agudos como siempre. Después de otra serie de topes sonidos, mi tío abrió la puerta. Llevaba un poco arrugado la camisa de jersey combinada con pantalones de color gris a juego con el color de sus ojos. Por un segundo, sólo parpadeé, dándome cuenta de que esta era la primera vez que había visto a Don con su pelo algo alborotado y vistiendo algo que no sea un traje y corbata.

\- Kagome, me temo que me has tomado un poco por sorpresa. - La ironía en su voz era familiar, aunque su apariencia no. En los meses desde que yo no había visto a mi tío, parecía haber envejecido diez años. Las arrugas alrededor de la boca y los ojos eran pronunciadas, el pelo gris casi blanco, y su impecable postura estaba un poco inclinada, me tragué el nudo que se abrió camino en mi garganta.

\- Me conoces. Siempre soy un dolor en el culo - alcancé a decir.

\- No, no lo eres. Ni siquiera cuando estás tratando de serlo - Don alcanzó a apretarme el hombro.

La forma en que lo dijo, combinado con la tristeza que se dibujó en su expresión, casi me hizo perder el control. Justo entonces supe que su condición era terminal. De lo contrario, Don me hubiera dicho con cariño sarcástico que sí, que era un dolor descomunal en el culo y siempre lo sería. No aferrándose a mi hombro con un apretón que temblaba mientras él intentaba destellar una sonrisa. Todas las cosas que antes había descartado volvieron en un nítido enfoque. La tos recurrente de Don las últimas veces que había hablado con él, restándole importancia como "un simple resfriado". Los planes de cancelación en el último minuto, reprogramándolas sólo para ser canceladas otra vez...

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de él, sintiendo la pérdida de peso que su ropa ocultaba, tomando una respiración profunda llené mis pulmones con el olor de los antisépticos, el sudor, y la enfermedad. Más lágrimas quemaban mis ojos así que parpadee para atrás. Cualquier cosa que estuviera mal en él, la sangre de yokai lo curará, me recordé a mí misma, tratando de obtener un control sobre mis emociones. Don probablemente solo estaba siendo obstinado y se negaba beber, a pesar de que de toda la gente sabía de los poderes increíbles de la sangre de los no muertos. Bueno, me gustaría llevarlo a reconsiderar esa estúpida decisión.

\- Así qué, he oído que no querías que supiera que estabas enfermo - dije, logrando un leve sonido de reprimenda en lugar de preocuparme histéricamente. Punto para mí.

\- Has tenido suficiente con que lidiar últimamente - respondió Don.

Me desprendí de él y arrastré mi mirada por la habitación. Su cama era una de esas ajustables donde podrías tener la cabeza y los pies levantados, pero carecía de los rieles normales de hospital a cada lado de ella. Cerca, una laptop estaba abierta sobre una bandeja móvil, junto a varias carpetas apiladas, su teléfono celular, un beeper*(localizador de personas), y un teléfono interno de las instalaciones.

\- Que típico de ti no dejar de trabajar incluso cuando te ves como si la muerte estuviera llamándote - dije medio en broma, medio censura.

\- Puede que luzca como si la muerte me estuviera llamando, pero eres tu quien fue llamada, ¿recuerdas? - Mi tío me dirigió una mirada perversa.

Yo podría haber sonreído a su chiste, pero estaba demasiado preocupaba por el tono grisáceo de su piel y la forma lenta y dolorosa en que se movía cuando dio un paso lejos de mí. Mi tío siempre había tenido una presencia imponente, no importaba las circunstancias, pero ahora, parecía frágil. Eso me asustó más que enfrentar a fuerzas enemigas estando desarmada.

\- ¿Qué está mal para que te haya traído aquí? - Le pregunté, de nuevo controlando mi voz más alta de lo normal.

\- Tengo una fuerte gripe - respondió Don, sus palabras haciéndose ásperas por la tos.

\- No le mientas a ella. - La voz de Inuyasha fluyo dentro de la sala, y unos pocos pasos adelante él apareció.

\- Tus habilidades no te dan el derecho a… - Con su oscura mirada de color marrón enfocada en Don, quien visiblemente se puso rígido.

\- Mi linaje lo hace - interrumpí a Don, apretando los puños.

\- Eres mi familia. Eso significa que tengo derecho a saber. - _Y si no me lo dices, solo enrojoceré mis ojos a tu enfermera hasta que ella lo haga_. Añadí mentalmente. Don se quedó en silencio durante un largo rato, mirando Inuyasha y a mi. Por último, su hombro se levantó en un gesto débil.

\- Tengo cáncer de pulmón. Parece que esas advertencias en los paquetes de cigarrillos son correctas - Su sonrisa era forzada, pero su ingenio, su aguda "marca personal" aun estaba a la altura de la ocasión. Todo en mí se tensó tan pronto como él dijo la palabra "C".

\- Pero nunca te he visto fumar - Solté, sorprendida ante la negación.

\- Lo dejé antes de conocernos, pero por treinta años antes de eso, tenía como habito un paquete al día. - Cáncer de pulmón. Avanzado, demasiado para que luciera de esta forma y obligarse a sí mismo a permanecer en el recinto de Reconocimiento Médico.

Decir que Don era un adicto al trabajo era decirlo suavemente. En todo el tiempo que lo conocía, mi tío no había tenido tiempo libre para vacaciones, feriados o cumpleaños y mucho menos días por enfermedad. Luego, en medio de mi pasmada asimilación de esta noticia, una seria mentalidad empresarial me invadió, piadosamente bloqueando el dolor, que me hizo sentir como si me hubieran dado un disparo en el estómago.

\- ¿Supongo que los médicos van a operar? ¿O hacer quimioterapia? ¿Ambos? ¿Qué plan de tratamiento te han dado? - Suspiró.

\- Es demasiado avanzado para la cirugía o la quimioterapia, Kagome. Mi plan de tratamiento es sacar el máximo provecho del tiempo que me queda. - No. La palabra resonó en mi cabeza tan fuerte como esas voces indeseadas que había tenido antes.

\- Tal vez tu condición ha pasado lo que la medicina tradicional puede tratar, pero hay otras opciones. La sangre de yokai curaría tus pulmones de sufrir un daño mayor, tal vez incluso la remisión del cáncer… - Entonces estiré mis manos desde puños cerrados que había apretado a mis lados, tratando de mantener mi voz muy serena. Llorar y el pánico no ayudarían, pero la calmada lógica lo haría.

\- No - Don interrumpió.

\- ¡Maldita sea! - Exclamé.

\- Estás dejando que la intolerancia estorbe en el camino de tu sentido común. Tu hermano era un idiota antes de convertirse en un yokai, Don. Cambiar en uno no me hizo malvada, y beber sangre de yokai para ayudar a tu condición no te volverá malvado - Demasiado para un enfoque tranquilo, racional.

\- Lo sé - dijo, sorprendiéndome.

\- Comencé a beber sangre de yokai poco después de que fui diagnosticado por primera vez hace siete años. Tú lo hiciste posible con los yokais cautivos que traías de vuelta de las misiones cuando estabas trabajando para mí. Tienes razón, esta puso al cáncer en remisión, pero el tiempo alcanza a todo el mundo, y lo hizo, por fin, me alcanzo. - ¡Siete años! Mi mente se tambaleó.

\- ¿Ocultaste esto todo el tiempo que nos hemos conocido? ¿Por qué? - El suspiro de Don se sacudió en la garganta.

\- No confiaba en ti cuando te uniste al equipo, como recuerdas. Entonces, yo no quería distraerte de tu trabajo. Después descubriste que eras mi sobrina... en fin. Cosas sucedieron. Has tenido mucho con que lidiar en los últimos dos años, más que la mayoría de la gente tiene en toda su vida. Yo iba a decirte al respecto, pero quería darme tiempo para ordenar algunas cosas primero. - Sabía que mi boca colgaba abierta, pero no lograba reunir la fuerza de voluntad para cerrarla. Inuyasha se me acercó y me tomó la mano, sin palabras, apretándola.

\- Debes de haber tenido una razón importante para venir aquí sin llamar. ¿Qué está pasando? - dijo Don. No podía creer que él esperara que yo solo cambiase el tema, como si el tema de su inminente muerte no valiera la pena discutirlo.

\- La quimioterapia, la cirugía, y la sangre de yokai puede que no sean capaz de ayudarte, pero yo todavía puedo. Soy un yokai ahora y puedo hacerte uno también. No me debes ninguna lealtad o nada de esa basura y cambiando todo se curara - Las palabras se derramaron imprudentemente.

\- No - La única palabra era suave pero contundente. Mi farfullante argumento, instantáneamente se desvaneció cuando Don fue preso de una atormentada tos.

\- Pero no puedes... tú no puedes solo morir - le susurré.

\- Sí puedo. Se llama ser un humano - Se enderezó, controlando la tos. La misma voluntad feroz que había ordenado a Tate a dispararme el día que nos conocimos aún estaba en sus ojos grises.

Tragué saliva duramente. El mismo argumento que había utilizado una vez con Inuyasha para racionalizar por qué una relación entre nosotros no podría funcionar acababa de ser arrojado en mi cara. Ahora sabía la frustración que Inuyasha debió haber sentido en ese momento, porque tenía una urgencia repentina de sacudir a Don hasta que la ciega terquedad saliera de su cabeza.

\- Eres indispensable para este operación. Si te vas, yo no seré la única que sufrirá. Piensa en el equipo - Pero como no podía hacer eso, probaría con otra táctica.

\- Ellos tienen a Tate. Ha llevado este departamento durante los últimos tres meses y está haciendo un trabajo excelente - me interrumpió Don.

\- Tate se necesita en el campo, no para la administración - discutía mientras que aun me tambaleaba por esta nueva información.

\- Sólo tienes un yokai mas y un oni en el equipo además de Tate. Eso no es suficiente cuando vas detrás de los no muertos. Además, una grave mierda se está preparado con los oni en este momento. - Una tos hizo que Don pausara antes de responder.

\- Puede que pronto tengamos otro yokai en el equipo. - Debe ser Cooper. Él era el siguiente en la línea de perder su pulso. Parece que un montón de cambios habían sucedido. Incluso si no fuera un ex miembro del equipo, yo pensaba que ser un amigo y familia significaba mantener un lazo. Hombre, estaba equivocada.

\- Cristo Todopoderoso - murmuró Inuyasha.

\- Hablaremos de eso más tarde. Ahora dime qué problemas se están fomentando con los oni, Kagome. - Don le lanzó una mirada.

La expresión de mi tío dijo que proseguir discutiendo las razones obvias por las que debía salvar su vida sólo sería un sin sentido ahora. Traté de mantenerme lo suficientemente completa para centrarme en el por qué había venido, pero me sentía como si el suelo acabara de abrirse debajo de mí.

\- ¿Recuerdas que el año pasado un líder oni, Goryomaru, fue quien dio a conocer la posibilidad de que yo posiblemente cambiaría en un híbrido yokai-demonio? Bueno, no se ha calmado... - Varios minutos más tarde, yo le había dado a Don todos los detalles que nosotros conocíamos. Él tiraba de su ceja como escuchaba. Cuando hube terminado, dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

\- Esos yokais reportándose ante ti es un buen comienzo, pero no creo que sea suficiente. Si aumentan las hostilidades entre los yokais y oni, los seres humanos se llevan la peor parte de la lluvia radiactiva. Necesitamos a alguien infiltrado en el grupo de Goryomaru. Averiguara todo lo que nosotros estamos sólo tratando de adivinar. - Dejé escapar un gruñido.

\- Eso sería genial, pero hay un problema. Cualquier oni en el que nosotros confiemos para espiar, sería asociado a Inuyasha y lo matarían en el acto. Encontrar a alguien fuerte y confiable que Goryomaru no reconozca será difícil... - Mi voz se fue apagando hasta que Inuyasha enarcó una ceja. Don me dio un corto asentimiento.

\- Dave. - Cerré mis ojos, odiando la idea de mi amigo en esta situación, pero Don estaba en lo cierto. Dave era inteligente, fuerte, con experiencia y ya muerto.

Inuyasha había resucitado a Dave como oni hace más de dos años después de que Dave había sido asesinado en una misión, pero pocas personas en el mundo no-muertos había conocido a Dave. Había estado demasiado ocupado como miembro del equipo de Don para pasar el rato en fiestas de colmillos o comedores de carne.

\- Vamos a preguntarle a él" decidí. "Permitámosle que decida si quiere hacerlo. Ir encubierto siempre es peligroso, pero ir de incógnito para infiltrarse en un grupo de asesinos fanáticos no-muertos es demasiado arriesgado para ordenarlo".

\- Ve por él. Él está en la sala de la ruina - dijo Don.

\- Voy a ir por él y vamos a hacer frente a la situación "oni", pero no estoy renunciando a ti. Piensa en mi oferta. Acerca de todos los cambios positivos que podrías hacer en el mundo si todavía estuvieras vivo. - Enfrente la mirada de mi tío intratable, con una igualmente obstinada.

\- Yo siempre voy a morir, Kagome. Ya sea en unos meses o unos años, es inevitable. Ya deberías haber aceptado eso, pero no es así. Has pensado con la mente de un yokai desde el día en que nos conocimos. Tus colmillos son nuevos, pero esa es la única diferencia que veo desde que cambiaste. - Él me dio una leve sonrisa.

\- Voy a buscar Dave. - Me mordí el labio, negándome a reconocer que podría tener razón.

Con Inuyasha siguiéndome, tratando de concentrarme en nada, pero la tristeza de mi tío, la mirada obstinada. Click-click-click iban mis zapatos en la baldosa. Cáncer de pulmón. Click-click-click, llevándome cerca del ascensor. Más allá del de la cirugía, la quimioterapia o la sangre de yokai. Click-click-click. Sabido por siete años.

Una vez dentro del ascensor sin embargo, mi control se agrietó y las lágrimas empañaron mi visión. Aparte de mi madre, Don era la única familia real que me quedaba. Mis abuelos habían sido asesinados hace varios años y mi padre estaba cumpliendo una nueva definición de "tiempos difíciles" debido a que en varias ocasiones trató de matarme. A pesar de que nuestra relación estaba en ninguna parte cerca de lo normal, en los últimos años, Don se había convertido en lo más parecido a un padre que yo hubiera tenido nunca. Y pronto se iría. Para siempre

Inuyasha me recogió entre sus brazos. Con su altura, mi cara fue presionada a su clavícula, su fría chaqueta de cuero contra mi mejilla mientras su mano alisaba mi pelo. Me aferré a él, hundiéndome en el oasis de sus brazos, sentía su fuerza no sólo en la musculatura de la pared de su cuerpo, sino también en el poder que me envolvía como una nube espesa como si dejara caer el escudo de su aura.

Entonces lo alejé, limpiando el rosa de mi visión con varios parpadeos. Si ahora permitía que esto se alojara en mí, no sería capaz de manejar las importantes tareas que se venían. No estaba renunciando a Don, pero tenía que mantenerme unida y concentrarme en lo que se necesitaba hacer. Este no era el momento para caerme en pedazos.

\- Estoy bien - le dije a Inuyasha, sosteniendo en alto una mano cuando él debió hablar.

\- Vamos a buscar a Dave. Una crisis a la vez, ¿verdad? - Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron para revelar un oscuro apuesto yokai en el otro lado, el pelo negro recogido en una coleta suelta y su normalmente expresión traviesa controlada.

\- Oye, Juan - dije, dirigiendo una sonrisa residual.

\- _Querida_ \- murmuró, abriendo sus brazos. A pesar de que estaba molesta con él, entré en ellos, dándole un abrazo breve.

\- Lo siento - susurró cuando lo dejé ir.

\- Sí, yo también lo siento. Tu, Tate, Dave… todos Ustedes deberían habérmelo dicho - le respondí con frialdad.

\- Don nos hizo prometer que no hacerlo. No quería preocuparte. – murmuro.

\- Ahora es demasiado tarde - Estaba demasiado molesta para reírme de la ironía de eso.

\- Inuyasha, mi amigo ¿como está usted? - dijo Juan de inmediato.

Inuyasha respondió en el mismo idioma, pero yo estaba demasiado distraída para molestarme en traducir su español mientras me dirigía a la Sala de la Ruina. A pesar de mi promesa de no pensar acerca de la condición de Don, una parte de mí todavía estaba ocupada planeando la manera de salvarlo. Tal vez la sangre de yokai que Don utilizaba para tratar su cáncer no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Si comenzara a ingerir la sangre de un yokai Maestro… como Inuyasha o de Inuno-tal vez sus resultados serían diferentes. Más al fondo del pasillo, las puertas dobles para el área de formación se abrieron y Tate salió. Se dirigió directamente hacia mí, pero yo ni siquiera lo miraba mientras me dirigía a grandes zancadas por el pasillo hacia la habitación que él acababa de dejar.

\- Kagome, hay algo que necesito… - Tate me tomó del brazo cuando empatamos uno con el otro.

\- Guárdatelo. No podías correr lo suficientemente rápido para contarme cuando pensabas que Inuyasha me estaba engañando el año pasado, pero cuando se trataba de Don y algo que es realmente verdad, entonces eres todo respeto y silencio - respondí, empujando fuera su mano.

\- Eso no es… - empezó, alcanzándome una vez más. Inuyasha agarró a Tate antes de que su mano pudiera rozar mi piel, apareciendo más rápido que si se hubiera materializado del aire que nos rodeaba.

\- Si te apetece conservar esto. No trates de tocarla otra vez - dijo en un gruñido, mientras que sus dedos se apretaban en el brazo de Tate.

En cualquier otro momento me hubiera opuesto, a sabiendas de que Inuyasha nunca alardeaba y que él podía rasgar el brazo de Tate, pero hoy no me importó. Fuera del silencio de todo el mundo acerca de la salud de mi tío. El de Tate me lastimaba más. Sí, las cosas habían sido tensas entre nosotros desde que Inuyasha volvió a entrar en mi vida, pero durante mucho tiempo antes de eso, Tate había sido mi mejor amigo. Enfrentando la muerte juntos en innumerables misiones, forjando fuertes lazos entre nosotros pero esto fue el colmo para mí.

\- Mejor aún, trata de tocarme de nuevo y seré yo quien va a rasgar tu brazo. He aguantado mucho de ti a pesar de tu animosidad hacia Inuyasha y tu negativa a aceptar que tú y yo nunca seremos más que amigos. Pero después de esto, hemos terminado, así que se mantente lejos de mí - chasquee, dando un paso en torno a él para continuar por el pasillo.

\- Ah, querida. - Detrás de mí, Juan se aclaró la garganta.

\- No te molestes defendiéndolo - respondí, abriendo de un tirón las pesadas puertas de la zona que habíamos llamado Sala de la ruina debido al intenso entrenamiento que teníamos.

\- Yo no… - Mi voz se desvaneció mientras mis ojos se desorbitaban. Allí, en medio de la habitación, estaba una vampira morena corriendo a través de lo que parecía ser una carrera de nuevos obstáculos, fácilmente esquivando los bloques de cemento que se balanceaban hacia ella.

\- ¿Qué? - jadee. La yokai no me oyó. Tate murmuró algo que sonó como "Intenté advertirte", pero no me di la vuelta. Ella esta usando un uniforme, mi mente vagamente señaló, inmediatamente seguido de ¿Por qué INFIERNOS ella está usando un uniforme?

\- ¡Mamá! - Le grité.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - Su cabeza dio vuelta… y entonces fue golpeada lejos de sus pies por el siguiente oscilante bloque de cemento. Incluso desde la distancia, Atrapé la agraviada mirada que mi madre me echó mientras volvía atrás.

\- ¡Higurashi descuidada! - Cooper le ladró desde su posición de supervisión en la carrera de obstáculos.

\- Kagome está aquí - ella respondió, señalando.

Él se dio la vuelta, una mirada culpable cruzo sus rasgos moca. Mi sorpresa se desvaneció lo suficiente para marchar hacia el interior, apenas dándome cuenta que Inuyasha murmuraba en voz baja que ellos estaban sangrientamente con suerte de que mi temperamento ya no se manifestara en fuego. Él estaba en lo cierto. Si hubiera sido hace tan sólo seis meses antes, el fuego hubiera sido disparado de mis manos por esta nueva sorpresa a mis ya volátiles emociones. Tres meses antes y hubiera enterrado toda actividad en la Sala de la Ruina con un apretón furioso de mi mente. Pero con esas habilidades prestadas ya idas, todo lo que podía hacer era atacar con mi voz.

\- Tu tienes que estar bromeando. Pensé que era una mierda que nadie me dijera acerca de la condición de Don, ¡Pero quien sabría que tenían mas secretos aún bajo la manga! - escupí a la sala en general.

\- Todo el mundo, tómense diez - Dave hablo en voz alta. La docena de miembros del equipo habían parado la extenuante actividad en la que estaban involucrados, marchando de la habitación… tomando la puerta opuesta a la que yo estaba más cercana, advertí. En cuestión de minutos, la sala de entrenamiento estuvo vacía de todo el mundo, pero Cooper, Dave Tate, Inuyasha, Juan y mi madre quien era la única aparte de Inuyasha que no tenía una expresión avergonzada.

\- Kagome, deja de reaccionar exageradamente. Después de todo, no estoy haciendo nada que tu no hayas hecho por más de una década - dijo en una forma de reprimenda mientras caminaba hacia mí.

\- Y he sido casi asesinada más veces de las que puedo contar - replique, resistiendo la tentación de sacudirla. Su mirada azul endurecida.

\- Fui asesinada. Esconderme de la maldad en este mundo no hizo nada para protegerme. No entonces y, no las otras veces antes de esto tampoco - respondió rotundamente.

La culpa me apuñalo a través de sus palabras, quitando parte de mi ira. Aparte de la noche en que ella conoció a mi padre, cada otra vez que había sido maltratada por yokais y oni fue por mi culpa. Los monstruos no luchan limpio, y cuando fueron detrás de mí, también fueron detrás de aquellos que eran cercanos a mí. El último yokai con el que me había enredado pensaba que forzar el cambio de mi madre sería la cosa justa para darme una lección. Yo solo lamentaba no poderlo matarlo más de una vez.

\- Grande es la diferencia entre ocultarse del peligro y correr de cabeza a sus brazos. No puedes deshacer el mal que te causaron por tener dominio sobre tu cabeza, Sonomi - señaló Inuyasha en un tono más razonable del que yo había usado.

\- Tienes razón, yo estoy más allá del arreglo - dijo, una desolación intermitente cruzo los rasgos que parecían de unos treinta años en vez de cuarenta y seis.

\- Pero otras personas no. No puedo cambiar lo que soy, pero matar a ese yokai hace unos meses me mostró que al menos puedo usarlo para asegurarme de que otros no terminen de esta manera - prosiguió.

Es como escucharme a mí cuando era más joven, pensé con incredulidad. Durante mucho tiempo, odie lo que era y descargaba mi ignorancia y odio en otros yokais, pensando que sería equilibrar la balanza en contra de mi padre. Si no fuera por Inuyasha que me mostró que el mal era una decisión, no una especie, puede que aun estuviera atrapada en ese círculo vicioso de autodestrucción. Y esta fue la segunda vez en el día que había estado en el extremo receptor de los mismos argumentos obstinados que alguna vez había utilizado. Lancé una mirada rápida y suplicante hacia arriba. En cualquier momento en que desees suspender los reembolsos, Dios, sería genial.

\- Podrías matar a cientos de yokais y oni deshonestos, pero aun así no hará que el dolor desaparezca - dije finalmente, mi sensación de déjà vu crecía mientras repetía algunas de las mismas cosas que Inuyasha me dijo en aquel entonces.

\- Créeme, lo sé. Sólo aceptándote a ti mismo hará que el dolor disminuya, y eso significa aceptar incluso las partes que no te gustan o no elegiste. - Mi madre miró hacia otro lado, parpadeando con un repentino brillo rosado en sus ojos.

\- ¿En serio? - Rodney me aceptaba. Mira a dónde lo llevó.

\- Rodney no sólo te aceptaba, él te amaba - dijo Inuyasha en voz baja.

\- De otro modo no habría muerto tratando de salvarte. - Ella se giró hasta que su espalda estuvo frente a nosotros, pero a pesar de que su columna estaba recta. Vi temblar sus hombros. Quería abrazarla, pero sabía que la simpatía sólo sería sal en la herida. Un abrazo no traería de vuelta al único hombre con el que ella había tenido una relación real.

\- Voy detrás de cada sucio chupasangre que pueda - dijo después de un largo momento, aparentemente ajena al hecho de que se había ofendido así misma por lo de su comentario de _sucio chupasangre_.

\- No tienes control sobre esto. Lo único que puedes controlar es si lo hago con el apoyo de tu antiguo equipo, si es que lo hago a través de su versión de formación básica, o por mi cuenta. - Cuando se dio la vuelta, su mirada estaba desprovista de color rosa y en su lugar se iluminó de rojo yokai.

\- Incluso con su apoyo, probablemente aun conseguirás ser asesinada. No sabes lo peligroso que es. Por favor, no hagas esto - Dejé escapar un suspiro de pura frustración.

\- Lo estoy haciendo - Su mandíbula apretó hasta que crujír.

\- ¡Dios, eres tan terca como Don! - dije harta.

\- Así de terca como alguien que conozco, también - murmuró Tate en voz baja.

\- Cierra la boca, Tate - le espeté.

\- Gatita - Inuyasha puso una mano sobre mi brazo.

\- Algunas cosas no se pueden enseñar, sólo se aprenden. Pero hay una cuestión que podemos cambiar; detener a estos oni radicales. Si sus números crecen, cada yokai estará en peligro, incluyendo a tu madre - Las olas de calma parecían arrastrarse sobre mi subconsciente, calmando mis emociones retorcidas como un bálsamo aplicado en una quemadura.

Bien. Ese problema no me esperaría para que intentara hacer entrar en razón a mi obstinada familia sin sentido. Tenía que centrarme en las prioridades. En primer lugar: Detener la letal propaganda fascista en la comunidad oni que había dejado ya un rastro de cuerpos de yokais sin Maestro. Entonces podría continuar intentando hablar con mi madre y mi tío de sus deseos de muerte recién descubierta. Algo cínico en mí se preguntaba si los fanáticos oni podrían llegar a ser más fáciles.

\- Ustedes chicos están en mi lista de mierda, tanto por ocultar esto y por ocultarme la condición general de Don, pero tenemos problemas mucho más grande. Ven conmigo para enseñarte lo que es velocidad. Mamá - Me quedé mirando a los miembros de mi antiguo equipo.

\- Vamos a hablar más tarde. - Negué con la cabeza.

\- Mucho más tarde. Tengo entrenamiento por las próximas horas - Ella rehízo su cabello oscuro en una tirante cola de caballo mientras se alejaba.

Don se sentó en la cama, había una máscara de oxígeno sobre la mesa junto a él. Por las débiles líneas alrededor de su rostro, la había tenido puesta antes de que entráramos. Le habría dicho que siguiera usándola, pero por supuesto, esa lógica sólo habría caído en oídos sordos. Cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros seis y luego procedí a explicar resumidamente la situación con los oni como la conocíamos.

\- Como le dije a Kagome, necesitamos a uno de los nuestros en este grupo. Es lo suficientemente importante por lo que te pido a ti, Dave, que tomes una licencia de larga duración del equipo para infiltrarte con estos fanáticos. Nuestro país tiene suficientes problemas con los terroristas humanos. No podemos darnos el lujo de dejar que los no -muertos ganen poder. Los resultados podrían ser catastróficos. - declaró Don una vez que terminé.

\- Eso es jodidamente cierto. Lo haré. - Dave se pasó una mano por el pelo.

Sabía que esa iba a ser su respuesta. Dave nunca rechazaba una misión peligrosa. Ni siquiera después de que había resultado muerto en una. Una satisfacción se dibujó en mi subconsciente por un instante antes de que se hubiese ido. Le di una mirada a Inuyasha, justo a tiempo para coger su sonrisa antes de que, también desapareciera. Entonces comprendí todo de golpe. Él había previsto esto todo el tiempo. Inuyasha sabía lo que Don haría si le hablaba de los Oni, y también sabía que lo habría rechazado si hubiera sido él quien sugiriera que Dave fuera el operativo encubierto. Maldición, ni siquiera me gustaba usar a Scratch y Ed como cebo, y acabábamos de conocerlos.

No era de extrañar que hubiese estado tan interesado en venir aquí cuando abordé el tema de dejarnos caer donde mi tío. Yo quería esperar hasta mañana, pero Inuyasha dijo que deberíamos ir de inmediato. Pensé que era sólo porque quería estar de regreso en Ohio rápidamente en caso de que Scratch y Ed se toparan con los Oni esta noche, pero había tenido otro plan completamente diferente.

\- Tú y yo tendremos una charla más tarde - le dije en voz baja, medida. Arqueó una oscura ceja, pero Inuyasha no pretendió ignorancia en cuanto a lo que sería el tema.

\- ¿Por qué eres el punto focal en la retórica de este ONI de nuevo, Kagome? - Preguntó Tate, su mirada añil parpadeando entre mí y Inuyasha.

\- Creí que la paranoia de Goryomaru contigo había terminado cuando te convertiste en un yokai completo. - Me moví, incómoda. Este era un tema que esperaba evitar, pero si Dave estaba arriesgando su vida y mi viejo equipo estaba en desventaja por perder a uno de sus miembros en una misión extendida, merecían saberlo.

\- Okey, tengo algo así, como una especie de desorden alimentario... - comencé antes de dar los detalles de mi dieta inusual y sus posteriores efectos secundarios. El silencio descendió sobre la sala. Mi tío se veía demasiado sorprendido como para toser incluso, mientras el resto de los chicos me miraban con diversos grados de asombro.

\- ¡¿Comes yokais y absorbes sus poderes?! ¡Madre de Dios! - espetó Juan.

\- Y pensaba que te habías ganado el premio al fenómeno como una mestiza, Comandante. Aunque supongo que él te mantiene bien alimentada. - murmuró Cooper. Luego lanzó una mirada a Inuyasha.

\- Siempre tienes que hacer las cosas diferentes, Kagome. Supongo que esto no debería ser la excepción - Dave movió lentamente la cabeza. Tate aún no había hablado, pero su mirada me rastrillaba.

\- Parece que no somos los únicos que mantuvieron secretos - dijo al fin.

\- Eso ni siquiera es lo mismo - le contesté bruscamente.

\- Por supuesto que no - dijo en un tono que gritaba mierda.

\- Hemos estado manteniendo lo que causa mis habilidades en secreto porque no queríamos dar a Goryomaru otra herramienta para incitar paranoia - dije con exasperación.

\- Bajo circunstancias normales, no creo que a nadie le importara si me alimentara de sangre no-muerta en lugar de humana, pero es evidente que algunos Oni no están pensando normalmente. ¿Por qué echar más leña al fuego? - El silencio encontró a esta pregunta, pero era más retórica por lo que no esperaba una respuesta.

\- Ahora que todos conocemos el plan, Inuyasha y yo nos vamos. Tenemos que volver en caso de que nuestros espías yokais llamen, por no hablar de que dejé a mi gato en una cueva con sólo un fantasma para velar por él. - continué.

\- No nos podemos ir aún - declaró Inuyasha.

\- ¿Por qué? - Le lancé una mirada cautelosa. ¿Qué más tiene bajo la manga?

\- Porque todavía tienes hambre, Gatita. - Su boca se curvó. Oh, cierto. En medio de todo lo que había sucedido en el último par de horas, me había olvidado de eso. Me aclaré la garganta, la incomodidad estableciéndose.

\- Um, Juan, ¿Estarías dispuesto a…? - ¿Cuál era la etiqueta adecuada para preguntarle a un amigo si podía beber su sangre?

\- Bebe de mí. Eso era lo que estabas a punto de preguntarle, ¿no? - me cortó Tate. Esmeralda tiñendo su mirada.

\- No tú. Ya te lo dije antes, estoy perdiendo la paciencia contigo. - dije mientras Inuyasha se ponía rígido como una serpiente de cascabel lista para atacar.

\- No me estoy ofreciendo por razones personales. Después de ver cómo te ibas con el Príncipe de las Tinieblas en lugar de mí cuando pensabas que Inuyasha te estaba engañado, por fin lo entendí. No me quieres y nunca lo harás. Ni siquiera si Inuyasha no estuviese en el cuadro. - Algo así como un resoplido se le escapó. Mis ojos se ampliaron aún cuando Inuyasha murmuró, "Pensé que nunca sangrientamente lo ibas a entender". Cooper y Juan fingieron de pronto ser sordos, pero mi tío le dio una mirada pensativa a Tate.

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué quieres que Kagome tome tu sangre? - preguntó Don.

\- - Tate cuadró los hombros. ―Porque yo soy el líder de este equipo, así que si la sangre de cualquier persona es derramada, será la mía.‖

La más extraña forma de nostalgia se apoderó de mí. Este era el Tate, que había roto mi fría reserva cuando por primera vez me uní al equipo hace varios años. Una persona fuerte que nunca dudaba en ponerse a sí mismo en la primera línea, ya sea por sus amigos o por su unidad. No la persona terca, cáustica que había intentado varias veces abrir una brecha entre Inuyasha y yo. La amistad que acababa de jurar estaba muerta entre nosotros dio un pequeño suspiro de vida.

\- No voy a morderte. Una aguja y una bolsa, así es como vamos a hacerlo - establecí.

\- Como quieras.- Tate se encogió de hombros.

\- Anne, ¿Puedes traer en una jeringa, un catéter, y una bolsa vacía? - Don pulsó un botón.

La enfermera le respondió con una afirmación y trajo los elementos requeridos en dos minutos. Tate se puso la aguja él mismo, agitándole una mano a Anne, y pronto la bolsa de plástico comenzó a llenarse con líquido carmesí. Mi estómago soltó un ruido sordo que estaba segura de que cada persona en la habitación pudo oír, para mi vergüenza.

\- ¿Vas a decirnos por qué no estás bebiendo de él? - preguntó Tate, señalando con la cabeza hacia Inuyasha.

\- Él es demasiado fuerte. Estoy recibiendo más capacidades de las que puedo manejar - contesté, tratando de no mirar fijamente a la bolsa que estaba ahora medio llena.

\- Y alguien como yo es agradable y débil. - Tate dejó escapar un resoplido. A pesar de que Tate se merecía recibir varios cortes por toda la mierda que había sacado los últimos dos años, no me atreví a echar sal en la herida.

\- Tú no eres débil, eres sólo un yokai joven. Si tuvieras la edad de Inuyasha, estoy segura de que sería demasiado fuerte para beber de ti. - La diversión de Inuyasha revoloteó en mi subconsciente.

\- PTI10, la lástima es peor, así que la próxima vez, no trates de levantarme el ánimo. - Levanté mis manos. Hombres. Era imposible razonar con ellos.

\- ¿Cómo pretendes que Dave se ponga en contacto mientras esté de encubierto? - preguntó Inuyasha a Don, cambiando de tema.

\- De la forma habitual. Reportándose cada vez que pueda hacerlo de forma segura. - Mi tío frunció el ceño.

\- Demasiado arriesgado, eso. Su móvil puede ser monitoreado, sus mensajes de texto e e-mails copiados... necesita un método de comunicación del que los Oni no sospechen, mientras que él sigua ganándose su confianza. - declaró Inuyasha.

\- ¿Y qué método es ese? - preguntó Don, escepticismo pesado en su voz.

\- Correo fantasmagórico - La sonrisa de Inuyasha era astuta.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Los otros Oni, si es que llegan a notar a Fabián, simplemente lo ignorarán. Además, Ohio está lleno de líneas Ley, por lo que se podrá viajar más rápidamente si hay problemas y Dave tiene que ser extraído. - exclamé, repentinamente sintiéndome mejor sobre las posibilidades de Dave.

\- ¿El fantasma estará de acuerdo con todo esto? - Don se veía intrigado.

\- Le preguntaremos, pero apuesto a que dirá que sí. - Mi estado de ánimo se alivianó aún más mientras consideraba esto.

\- Fabián me dijo que por encima de todo, echa de menos sentirse útil. Ser incorpóreo limita un montón de cosas en las que puede participar, ¿sabes? - Fabián también extrañaba la compañía, que era la forma por la que había acabado conmigo y Inuyasha. La soledad no se limitaba a los vivos, después de todo.

\- ¿Por qué no podemos simplemente enviar a Fabián a espiar a los Oni y reportarse, en lugar de enviar a Dave como infiltrado con Fabián como contacto? - preguntó Cooper. Apreté los labios. Por mucho que esa opción me atrajera por representar la menor cantidad de peligro, no era práctico.

\- Los fantasmas son generalmente ignorados, pero para que Fabián recoja la misma cantidad de información que Dave podría haciéndose pasar por un nuevo recluta, tendría que ir a caballito con los Oni. Si suman dos y dos sobre que el mismo fantasma siempre está cerca, podrían alimentarnos con información errónea a través de él. - A veces hacer las cosas a la antigua es la mejor opción, incluso si eso significaba un riesgo mayor. Tate sacó la aguja de su brazo, y el pequeño orificio se curó antes de que me entregara la bolsa ahora llena.

\- Hay alguien más que podría ser útil en esta operación. Un reportero independiente que sigue revelando información clasificada paranormal al público. - dijo lentamente.

\- ¿Cómo puede un reportero ayudar a rastrear a un grupo de Oni fanáticos? Dudo que anuncien sus manifestaciones anti-yokais en el periódico. – pregunte.

\- Este tipo tiene buenos instintos. - respondió Tate con un toque de severidad.

\- Es tan bueno que ahora tenemos un empleado cuya única función es encontrar formas para desacreditarlo cada vez que su revista on-line Ugly Truth publica demasiadas cosas que el público no está preparado para saber. - No estaba convencida de que un reportero pudiera ayudar. Especialmente no uno que cargara Internet con sensible información sobrenatural, pero nada estaba más lejos de mí como para dejar cualquier piedra sin voltear.

\- ¿Así que van a detener a este Morfeo moderno y hablar con él para que ayude a nuestra causa? - La boca Tate se curvó.

\- No, Kagome. Tú lo harás, porque para empezar, pasa que está en Ohio. – se burlo.

_Continuara…_


	3. Vencidas

**Vencidas **

Miré a la estrecha carretera frente a nosotros, gruesos árboles en ambos lados dándole al área una sensación de estar aislada natural.

\- De todos los lugares, supuse que él vendría aquí - murmuré.

\- Si somos permitidos en la puerta, estaré sorprendida. - Inuyasha me dio una sonrisa inclinada mientras dirigía el coche desde la carretera al camino de grava. Una puerta abierta a un kilómetro por delante era el único indicador de que este camino llevaba a algo más que un callejón sin salida.

\- Vamos a conseguir entrar. Confía en mí. - Una vez que pasamos la puerta tipo cadena, un gran almacén apareció a la vista.

Desde fuera, parecía abandonado, ventanas tapiadas, y sólo algunos restos de basura en el estacionamiento vacío. Si no tuviera oído sobrenatural, no habría escuchado la música flotando fuera de las paredes insonorizadas, pero fragmentos de canciones montaban en el viento mientras puertas invisibles se abrían. Inuyasha dio la vuelta por la parte de atrás. Una vez detrás del almacén, otra zona de estacionamiento apareció a la vista, está llena de coches. Debido a su clientela inusual, la verdadera entrada al club estaba aquí, la imagen decrépita del frente del almacén fue creada sólo para disuadir a los automovilistas que pasan por casualidad.

\- ¿Por qué no simplemente pasamos el rato aquí hasta que salga del club? - le pregunté.

\- Si vamos adentro, podríamos ser reconocidos. - Había dejado mi anillo de bodas en el hotel en el que nos registramos, pero no había teñido mi pelo o hecho cualquier otra cosa para disimular mi apariencia. Y la apariencia de Inuyasha significaba que se destacaría sin importar de qué color tuviera el pelo.

\- Es mejor si nos reconocen. Sólo vamos a estar en Ohio unos días más, pero si somos vistos frecuentando pubs, hay menos posibilidades de los esos Oni vayan a pensar que estamos tras ellos. Esperarían que permaneciéramos ocultos si lo estuviéramos. - Se encogió de hombros. Tenía un punto. Yo había esperado que permaneciéramos ocultos, después de todo.

\- Además. - Algo frío brillaba en los ojos de Inuyasha a pesar de que su voz seguía siendo ligera.

\- Si piensan que no somos conscientes de cualquier peligro, algunos de ellos podrían ser lo suficientemente estúpidos como para tratar algo con nosotros. Sólo necesito mantener con vida a uno para comprobar que es Goryomaru quién está detrás de estos ataques. - Me moví en mi asiento.

Ponme en modo lucha directa y no tenía reparos en volverme letal, pero cuando se trataba de la clase de interrogatorios de los que Inuyasha estaba hablando, deseaba que hubiera una mejor manera. No la había, por supuesto. No cuando se trataba de los no-muertos, y si las cosas tenían que ponerse problemáticas para detener un levantamiento potencial de Oni... bueno, llámame Hannibal Lecter. Con escote. Unos faros brillaron en el espejo retrovisor mientras otro coche entraba en el estacionamiento. Tiny y Band-Aid mantendrían un ojo aquí fuera. Eso significaba que no habría ninguna emboscada sorpresa más tarde, cuando saliéramos del club, lo que hizo que me relajara.

Inuyasha estacionó el coche y yo salí, sacudiendo algunas motas de pelusa de mi falda color carbón. Era más apretada de lo que prefería, además de lo suficientemente baja como para exponer mi ombligo y varias pulgadas de mi estómago con mi top halter, pero el objetivo era verse más interesados en la diversión que en lucha. Las botas hasta la rodilla se podría esperar que contuvieran una hoja o dos, pero sólo una persona muy cuidadosa notaría la textura de mis tacones como algo más que madera. O los débiles contornos de mi espalda debajo de mi top como algo más que un sujetador sin tirantes.

Inuyasha también estaba vestido como si el entretenimiento fuera su única motivación. Su camiseta de manga larga estaba hecha completamente de malla negra, su piel de cristal estaba más expuesta de lo que estaba cubierta con el material. Pantalones de cuero colgaban bajos en sus caderas, apretados lo suficiente como para insinuar sus bienes, pero suficiente para no obstaculizar sus movimientos. El conjunto todo negro combinado con su pelo oscuro sólo hacía a su piel pálida aún más llamativa en comparación, atrayendo al ojo a la carne musculosa que esos cientos de pequeños agujeros revelaban. Captó mi persistente mirada donde el peep show de su piel terminaba y la parte delantera de sus pantalones empezaba… y me deslumbró con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Mantén ese pensamiento, cariño. Con suerte, estaremos de vuelta en nuestra habitación de hotel entrando en el jacuzzi antes del amanecer. - Si hubiera sido todavía humana, podría haberme ruborizado.

La lógica decía que debería estar más allá de la etapa en que era obvio que estaba mentalmente desvistiendo y abusando sexualmente de mi propio marido. Ya no estábamos en el florecimiento de nuestra relación, después de todo. Pero cuando Inuyasha se acercó, sus oscuros ojos brillantes con toques de verde, se me puso la piel de gallina, como si se tratara de una primera cita. Entonces, todo en mí se tensó con la expectativa cuando estuvo de pie tan cerca como le era posible sin tocarnos, sólo su respiración golpeando mi piel mientras me hablaba cerca del oído.

\- ¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que luces esta noche? - Una ola de calor se volcó en mi subconsciente, como si mis terminaciones nerviosas acababan de ser tocadas con la más cálida de las caricias.

Mis manos lentamente se convirtieron en puños mientras me resistía a la tentación de tocarlo, de disfrutar de la tensión que se construía entre nosotros. Sí, esto era diferente de la primera etapa vertiginosa de la atracción que había sentido por él, pero eso no disminuía su efecto en mí. En cambio, el deseo que sentía era más rico, más fuerte y mucho más embriagador cuando se combinaba con la posesión que tenía Inuyasha de mi corazón. Su aroma se hizo más profundo, esa mezcla de azúcar quemada y almizcle tentándome con la evidencia de que él sentía lo mismo que yo. Anoche, después de salir del recinto, había estado demasiado herida emocionalmente por la condición de Don y las nuevas aspiraciones mortales de mi madre para haber estado de un humor más amoroso.

Además, teníamos que informar a Fabián, cambiarlo de la cueva, y llevar al fantasma de vuelta con Dave en Tennessee antes de regresar a Ohio otra vez. Eso dejó poco tiempo para algo más que dormir algunas horas antes de dirigirnos a las actividades de esta noche. Ahora, sin embargo, deseaba que hubiéramos podido pasar una hora o más de vuelta en nuestra habitación de hotel antes de salir a este club. Su comentario acerca del jacuzzi hizo que algunas imágenes explícitas bailaran en mi mente. De cómo de devastador se vería Inuyasha con nada más que espuma – y luego con nada más que mi cuerpo. Otro pensamiento siguió su camino a mi mente. ¿Por qué esperar? El asiento trasero de nuestro coche estaba tan sólo unos metros de distancia…

\- Sabes, además de tus habilidades para leer la mente, puede que haya absorbido algo de livido de tu sangre - le dije, dando a mi cabeza una pequeña sacudida. Tenía que ser. Yo normalmente no pensaría en follar en un estacionamiento cuando había un reportero que teníamos que enganchar en el interior y dos amigos no-muertos sólo una docena de metros de distancia.

\- Sigue siendo mi corazón aunque no late. - Una risa suave me hizo cosquillas en el cuello, mientras que la caricia invisible de su aura se intensificaba.

El pecado en su tono, decía que estaría demasiado encantado con la idea de retrasar nuestra aparición dentro del club – y provocar ampollas en los oídos de Tiny y Band-Aid – ¿Debería sugerir la opción del asiento trasero? Di un paso atrás, decidiendo que era por el mejor interés de mi rápidamente menguante decoro no tocarlo hasta que estuviéramos a salvo dentro del club. Aunque las posibilidades acechaban allí, también…

\- Vamos a, um, ir a buscar a nuestro amigo reportero - dije, las palabras tropezando mientras una brisa hizo que su aroma pasara sobre mí en un oleaje con el aire impregnado de fragancia lujuriosa.

No pude resistir dar una rápida mirada de anhelo al coche antes de que me diera una bofetada mental. ¡Saca tu mente fuera de la cuneta, Trampzilla! Gente que ver, malos Oni que detener, ¿te acuerdas? Inuyasha tomó un largo suspiro, por lo que me pregunté si el aire se tiñó también con mi excitación. Probablemente. El olor era el indicador más obvio del deseo de los yokais de lo que un hombre con una erección levantando una carpa en los pantalones era para los humanos.

\- De acuerdo - dijo, la sola palabra con un toque de aspereza.

Luego replegó su aura, la energía invisible a su alrededor disminuyendo hasta que sólo el hormigueo leve de un yokai promedio se mantuvo. Al mismo tiempo, mi enlace con sus emociones cesó, tan abruptamente como un movil terminando una llamada. Sólo los yokais muy viejos o Maestros tenían la habilidad para camuflar sus niveles de potencia, lo que los hacía aún más peligrosos. Inuyasha podrían querer que finalmente se nos reconociera, pero parecía que íbamos a ir en bajo perfil para empezar. Caminamos hasta la entrada de Bite. La línea de humanos a la espera de entrar era menor de lo habitual, pero apunté que eso se debía a que era miércoles por la noche en lugar de un fin de semana. No esperamos en la parte posterior, nuestra falta de pulsos era lo mismo que estar en la lista VIP aquí.

\- Quédense ahí. Shippo está molesto con ustedes dos. - Pero una vez que estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca para que la alta, y musculosa mujer gorila se fijara en nosotros, levantó una mano.

\- Ahora, Trixie, no puede estar aún dolido por ese insignificante incidente - Inuyasha le dio a la yokai su sonrisa más encantadora.

\- ¿Insignificante? ¡Ustedes demolieron el estacionamiento! - Su boca se abrió en incredulidad, mostrando sus incisivos chapados en oro.

\- Por lo menos búscalo para que pueda decirnos que nos vayamos a la mierda el mismo, si eso es lo que siente al respecto - respondió Inuyasha, aun con esa sonrisa descarada. Trixie dejó escapar un ruido exasperado, pero gritó un comentario diciendo a alguien a quien no podía ver que fuera por el dueño. Después de unos momentos, un gran Oni pelirrojo apareció, con una expresión muy poco acogedora en su rostro.

\- Tienes un montón de agallas para volver aquí… - Shippo comenzó.

\- Vamos, compañero, eso no fue nuestra culpa y lo sabes. Podría haberle pasado a cualquiera, pero sólo estamos aquí ahora para beber y bailar un poco. - Inuyasha interrumpió, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

\- No creas que porque hemos sido amigos desde hace ochenta años soy lo suficientemente estúpido como para creer eso. Este lugar está destinado a ser un tiempo-fuera para todas nuestras especies. Sin violencia en el establecimiento ¡Y el estacionamiento sigue siendo parte del establecimiento! - Si fuera posible, los rasgos del oni se volvieron más oscuros.

\- Siento mucho lo que pasó antes, pero ni siquiera doblaremos mal una pajilla en un trago esta vez - intervine, dándole a Shippo mi sonrisa más ganadora.

\- De hecho. Por mi honor, compañero. - agregó Inuyasha, su propia sonrisa ampliándose. -

\- Y tu tarjeta de crédito, si algo sólo resulta dañado siquiera. Muy bien. Entren, pero no me hagan lamentarlo. - disparó Shippo de vuelta antes de soltar un gruñido.

A primera vista, incluso la gente que no podía sentir las vibraciones que los clientes no-muertos despedían podrían adivinar que Bite no era un club típico. Por un lado, las explosiones al azar de las luces en el techo eran mucho más moderadas que en un club normal, además el interior era más oscuro de lo que las directrices legales permitían. La música tampoco era dolorosamente fuerte para mis oídos, otra concesión para los agudizados sentidos que yokais y Oni tenían.

Pero la diferencia más notable era que la barra no era el único lugar donde los clientes podían pedir bebidas. En cabinas, en la pista de baile, e incluso en los rincones, las parejas se sostenían en abrazos que, tras una mirada más cercana, eran más depredadores que apasionados. El olor de la sangre le daba al aire un sabor débil, de cobre penetrante, probablemente cosquilleando las papilas gustativas de Inuyasha, pero sin hacer nada por la mías, porque era sangre humana, no de yokai.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo quieres esperar antes de que nos separemos? - murmuré a Inuyasha una vez que estuvimos lejos de Shippo. Si el dueño de Bite seguía observándonos, no podíamos dejar que sospechara si nos separábamos inmediatamente después de que habíamos hecho hincapié en que estábamos aquí sólo por la recreación.

\- Vamos a empezar con un par de copas. Entonces, tal vez puedes ir a empolvar tu nariz y tomar el largo camino de regreso. Después de eso, voy a encontrar a alguien de quien tomar un trago, y voy a ser muy exigente con mi elección - respondió en un tono igualmente suave.

A mí me sonaba como un plan. Después de todo, ambos reconoceríamos al reportero de vista, si estuviera aquí. Deje a Inuyasha llevarme a la barra, contenta de que hasta el momento, sólo mis pensamientos sacudieran mi mente. Esperaba que con el alto porcentaje de clientes no-muertos en este club, no me sintiera tan abrumada si empezaba a recoger pensamientos perdidos como en el centro comercial. Supongo que habían beneficios en frecuentar lugares llenos de mi propia especie en lugar de tener sobre todo humanos a mí alrededor.

Mi propia especie. Qué extraño que me sintiera de esa manera ahora. Había pasado los primeros dieciséis años de mi vida sin saber de mi herencia mestiza, y luego, los próximos seis años odiando a los yokais hasta que conocí a Inuyasha. Ahora, a los veintinueve, era un yokai completo por menos de un año, pero casi no podía recordar cómo había sido pensar en mí misma como una humana. No me había sentido así desde que mi madre me dijo por qué era diferente de todos los demás.

\- Gin and tonic, y whisky, solo - dijo Inuyasha al cantinero.

Por extraño que parezca, me hizo sonreír. Algunas cosas no cambian, después de todo. Estaba de regreso de mi tercer viaje al baño, pensando que mi nariz no podría estar menos brillante y me sentía alegre de que los baños públicos ya no fueran un mal necesario para mí, cuando un gritó me hizo volver la cabeza.

\- ¡Déjenme ir! - Incluso por encima de la música y los otros ruidos, las palabras eran distinguibles.

Cambié de dirección y me dirigí hacia la fuente de ese grito, dándome cuenta que provenía de las cabinas en una esquina lejana en dónde me había encontrado la primera vez con Inuyasha. Un grupo de yokais estaban reunidos en círculo, de espaldas a mí. Tenían a alguien en medio de ellos, y por los sonidos, quienquiera que fuese no estaba feliz.

\- ¡Quítenme las manos de encima! - llegó otro grito, demasiado estridente para saber si podría reconocer quién estaba hablando.

\- Conocen las reglas. Llévenlo fuera del recinto - tronó el DJ. No parecía demasiado preocupado por lo que pasaría después de eso, me di cuenta. Llegué a los yokais justo cuando empujaban al hombre gritando fuera de mi línea de visión. Por el golpeteo frenético en el interior de su pecho, era humano.

\- ¿Qué pasa, chicos? - Mi voz era casual y dejé mis manos lejos de la plata atada a mi espalda. Después de todo, había prometido a Shippo que no se rompería sus reglas en esta ocasión.

\- No es asunto tuyo, Pelinegra. - Uno de los yokais me dio una mirada hostil.

Inuyasha llegó al lugar, obviamente después de haber oído la interrupción y mi participación en ella. Le sonrió al grupo de yokais, pero eso no fue lo que les hizo detenerse para darle toda su atención. Fue el poder que Inuyasha liberó cuando dejó caer su escudo y todo el peso de su aura explotó como un géiser, girando en el aire a su alrededor como corrientes invisibles.

\- Creo que mi esposa les hizo una pregunta - señaló en un tono aparentemente ligero.

Fue muy poco feminista de mí, pero las expresiones de cautela que se asentaron en sus rostros hicieron que me mordiera las mejillas para no reír. Acaban de notar que tener a varios de sus amigos alrededor no significa que tengan la ventaja ¿eh, muchachos?

\- El humano es un espía. Lo he visto venir antes aquí, hacer preguntas acerca de nuestra especie… ahora lo sorprendimos tomando fotografías. Sabes que no podemos permitir eso. - dijo el que me había respondido bruscamente a Inuyasha de una manera mucho más respetuosa.

Todavía no podía verle detrás de la pared de yokais, pero apostaba a que este era el reportero que estábamos buscando. Y tan pronto como se lo llevaran del recinto, estaría metido profundamente en la mierda. Yokais y Oni harían cualquier cosa para asegurar que todos, excepto unos pocos, y seleccionados humanos, estuviesen felizmente inconscientes de que compartían el planeta con criaturas que se suponían eran un mito.

\- Déjamelo a mí. Voy a limpiar su mente y destruir todos sus artefactos. Sin daño, no hay castigo. - le dije, pensando rápido.

\- Pero tengo hambre - protestó uno de ellos. Oh sí, el control de daños que ellos habían previsto era mucho más permanente.

\- Mucha gente aquí sería feliz de ayudar con eso, pero de él no lo van a conseguir - dije, mis palabras suaves pero inflexibles. El aparente líder del grupo me ignoró mientras sacaba un cigarrillo, poniéndolo entre sus dientes.

\- No hay necesidad de pelear. ¿Lo quieres? Negociaré - dijo a Inuyasha. Ya había pasado de mi diversión inicial sobre cómo estos yokais estaban tan centrados en Inuyasha que yo parecía ser invisible para ellos. Además, Inuyasha había dicho que sería mejor si fuéramos reconocidos. Bueno, dejemos que esto sirva como mi introducción.

\- Tengo una idea. ¿Qué tal unas vencidas? El ganador se queda con el humano. - Eso llamo su atención hacia mí. Risas estallaron entre el grupo y la mirada del líder se convirtió en rosa con lágrimas de alegría.

\- Tienes que estar bromeando - logró decir.

\- No, en lo absoluto. - Le di una sonrisa dulce.

\- No vas a dejarla hacer esto, ¿verdad? - Su mirada se desvió hacia Inuyasha.

\- ¿Dejarla? Compañero, si crees que puedes controlar a una mujer, debes ser soltero… ¡y mil libras a que ella vence tu culo! - Inuyasha resopló.

\- Podemos usar esta - continué, acercándome a una mesa alta que topaba contra la media pared que separaba la zona de cabinas de la pista de baile.

\- Vamos. La luz de la luna está quemando. - Una pequeña multitud comenzó a formarse. No me fijé en ellos, reservando mi atención al líder mientras le arqueaba una ceja en invitación. Podría haber sugerido que saliéramos del recinto para esto. Subiendo la apuesta a una pelea en lugar de una simple prueba de fuerza, pero aunque no estaba a punto de ser despedido como un brazo de caramelo18, yo no estaba buscando hacer nuevos enemigos, tampoco.

El yokai entregó su cigarrillo a uno de sus amigos antes de acercarse. Se arremangó la manga derecha con una mirada de confianza a mi constitución promedio. Si estaba midiendo mi aura para conocer mi nivel de energía, no iba a encontrar nada intimidante allí, tampoco. Inuyasha me había dicho que esta sentía como de un yokai nuevo, lo que era en su mayor parte un disfraz como los latidos de mi corazón lo habían sido cuando era mitad humana.

En comparación, el yokai era casi tan alto como Inuyasha, pero con el pelo negro y corpulento, lo que hablaba de músculo grueso debajo de una capa de grasa bien compacta. Su apariencia no fue a lo que le presté más atención, sin embargo. Fue a su aura, resaltando en él como una gran cicatriz y él mismo acarreando su gran forma con gracia. No era un oponente imposible de vencer, pero tampoco uno con el que iba a usar la mitad de mi fuerza. Puse el codo sobre la mesa, sin necesidad de hacer ninguna preparación porque mi top no tenía mangas. A nuestro alrededor, se estaban haciendo apuestas. Me divirtió oír mis bajas probabilidades.

El yokai enroscó su mano en torno a la mía mientras ponía su brazo sobre la mesa, teniendo que inclinarse un poco debido a su mayor altura. Su apretón era firme, pero no extenuante, levantando mi opinión de él un poco. Un idiota hubiera apretado mis dedos en su puño tratando de demostrar un punto. Por el rabillo del ojo, vi el hombro de Shippo de camino hacia el frente donde habían más espectadores. Probablemente estaba deseando no habernos dejado entrar, después de todo.

\- ¿A la cuenta de tres? - le sugerí al yokai.

\- ¿Por qué no? - Ojos azules teñidos con esmeralda se reunieron con los míos.

Gritos de "¡Muéstrale de lo que estás hecho, Nitro!" y "¡Golpéala en su bonito culo!" sonó cuando empecé a contar, sin apartar los ojos de mi oponente. Tan pronto como la palabra tres salió de mis labios, el antes firme agarre se tensó y Nitro martilló su mano hacia abajo, yendo por una victoria rápida, con una explosión de fuerza sobrehumana.

Salvo que nuestros brazos se quedaron en la misma posición vertical. Los bíceps de Nitro se abultaron casi tanto como su mirada cuando sus esfuerzos no movieron mi brazo ni si quiera un centímetro. Le dediqué una sonrisa al sostener mi posición, contando mentalmente hasta diez antes de empezar bajar su brazo en un lento y constante arco. Después de todo, no quería avergonzarlo al estrellar su mano sobre la mesa antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado. No era culpa de Nitro que no tuviera idea que había nacido con una fuerza inusual, o que todavía tuviera algo del poder de Inuyasha por beber su sangre. Pobre yokai corpulento, no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

Murmullos se elevaron de la multitud, ahogando incluso la música mientras el brazo de Nitro se acercaba más a la mesa. Líneas se formaban en su cara y un gruñido áspero se le escapó mientras ponía más empeño en sostenerme. Dejé que levantara el brazo unos centímetros – el ego masculino era una cosa tan… frágil, después de todo – antes de enviarlo hacia abajo sobre la mesa con un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para romper la Formica. Vamos a tener que pagar por eso antes de salir, pensé en medio del estallido de exclamaciones de sorpresa de los observadores que nos rodeaban. Nitro se quedó mirando su brazo con incredulidad. Luego su mirada volvió de nuevo a mí mientras desenredaba mi mano y sacudía el adormecimiento temporal. Él había ido realmente con todo aquellos últimos segundos.

\- ¿Cómo diablos has llegado a ser tan fuerte? ¡No puedes tener más de un año de renacida! - exigió.

\- Adivinaste. Va a ser un año este otoño, en realidad, pero te diré un secreto… He tenido fuerza de yokai desde mucho antes. - comenté.

\- Cabello negro, hermosa, y ruda. Debes ser la Parca Negra. - Sus cejas se unieron en un ceño fruncido. Luego, cayó en cuenta y Nitro comenzó a reír.

\- Llámame Kagome. - Le sonreí.

Luego le echó un vistazo a Inuyasha, elaborando la conexión obvia en cuanto a quién tenía que ser. Inuyasha no se dio cuenta, estaba muy ocupado recogiendo sus ganancias. Comentarios como "¡Ah, eso es espléndido" y "Mejor suerte la próxima vez, muchachos" venían de él. En el momento en que se acercó, tenía un grueso fajo de billetes en sus manos. La mayoría de los yokais eran lentos en seguir lo que ellos consideraban la "nueva" tendencia de tarjetas de crédito y aún llevaban dinero en efectivo.

\- Había que dejarte a ti buscar una manera de hacer un beneficio de esto - señalé en diversión.

\- La fortuna favorece a los audaces. - Su boca se curvó.

\- Supongo que es hora de que pague, también. - Nitro negó con la cabeza cuando volvió a mirar hacia nosotros. Entonces se acercó a donde estaban sus amigos, tirando del reportero que estaba detrás de la pared de los yokais. Le dio un suave empujón, que sin embargo le hizo aterrizar en un montón desgarbado cerca de mis pies.

\- Todo tuyo, Parca Negra - dijo arrastrando las palabras.

\- Un placer hacer negocios contigo, Nitro. - Puse mi mano en mi frente en un saludo alegre.

\- La próxima vez, lo sabré mejor antes de caer en tu pequeño e inocente acto femenino. - Eso me ganó una risa.

\- No te sientas mal compañero. - respondió Inuyasha.

\- Ella me engañó con lo mismo cuando nos conocimos, justo hasta que la vi matar a un yokai siete veces su edad. - Entonces Inuyasha se acercó al bar más cercano y golpeó el paquete de dinero en efectivo en el mismo.

\- Las bebidas van por mí hasta que esto se acabe - anunció, despertando una ronda de aplausos.

Cogí su guiño a Shippo y el oni agitó irónicamente su cabeza. Probablemente no se acercaba a compensar el daño que habíamos causado la última vez que estuvimos aquí, pero era un comienzo. Con otra risa ahogada, Nitro y su grupo se alejaron para hacer sus órdenes de bebida. Alrededor de nosotros, los espectadores se desvanecieron cuando la gente volvió a bailar, beber o lo que fuera que habían estado haciendo antes de que todo esto comenzara. Miré al hombre que poco a poco se levantaba del piso, el pelo rubio revuelto de su lucha anterior. Síp, este era por el que habíamos venido.

\- Hola, Timmie - dije en voz baja.

Levantó la cabeza, revelando un rostro con sombras en la mandíbula y líneas débiles alrededor de los ojos y boca. Se veía diferente del muchacho desgarbado que había sido mi vecino hacía siete años, cuando era una estudiante universitaria de día y cazadora de yokais por la noche. Además de la barba en su rostro, las líneas de risa y su cabello más largo, su cuerpo también se había llenado en un físico más musculoso. Envejecer se veía bien en él, reflexioné.

\- ¿Cómo supiste…? - comenzó. Entonces su voz se apagó al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se abrieron más.

\- ¿Kagome? ¡Kagome! ¡Sabía que no estabas muerta! - consiguió decir. Me miró de arriba abajo, cambiando su expresión sorprendida a una sonrisa que llenó su rostro.

Timmie continuó mirándome con una mezcla de alegría e incredulidad. Sonreí, feliz de ver indicios del joven que había sido mi amigo en medio de las diferencias con el hombre frente a mí. Cuando Tate me dijo que Timmie era el reportero problemático al que teníamos que recoger esta noche, había estado aturdida, pero alegre ante la idea de volver a verlo.

\- No lo puedo creer - Timmie se maravilló.

\- Te ves exactamente igual, excepto, eh, que no solías vestir así antes - añadió mientras desorbitaba los ojos ante mi atuendo. Entonces hizo el ademán de abrazarme, pero se detuvo cuando vio al hombre que daba zancadas hacia mi lado.

\- ¡Tú! Dios, Kagome, ¿sigues con él? - Timmy estallo, perdiendo la sonrisa mientras palidecía. ""

\- Síp. Me casé con él, también. - Ahogue una risa por la incredulidad en su voz.

\- En efecto, luce despampanante, pero si continuas con esa línea de pensamiento, te castrare de verdad esta vez - Inuyasha le dio a Timmie una sonrisa que logró ser depredadora a pesar de que no mostró sus colmillos.

\- Y-yo no… Quiero decir, yo no lo haría… - Las mejillas de Timmie enrojecieron.

\- Espera un minuto. No te ves diferente tampoco, excepto por tu cabello oscuro ahora. Ninguno de los dos parece un día más viejo que la última vez que los vi - Entonces sus ojos se estrecharon.

El miedo emano de él al mirar hacia atrás y adelante entre mí y Inuyasha, juntando las piezas con lo que había aprendido acerca de este club. Lo vi más de cerca mientras esperaba. El Timmie que había conocido había sido de mente abierta y amable, aunque sea ignorante sobre los no-muertos como todos los demás. ¿Cuánto del que solía ser quedaba aún en la persona delante de mí? ¿El tiempo no solo había cambiado su apariencia, pudiera ser que su tolerancia, tambien?

\- Estoy en lo cierto, ¿verdad? Algunas de estas personas. . . no son humanos. - preguntó al fin, en voz muy baja.

\- No, no lo son - respondí en un tono firme.

Su rostro palideció aún más mientras miró alrededor, hacia la gente del bar más cercano. En apariencia, nada de ellos se veía distinto a los clientes que se reunían en cualquier otro bar, sobre todo porque Timmie no podía ver el puñado de fantasmas dando vueltas sobre el último asiento de la izquierda. Pero de vez en cuando, el brillo esmeralda de una mirada. O alguien moviéndose con una rapidez que Timmie subconscientemente registraba, incluso si sus ojos no podían. Por último cuadro los hombros mientras nos devolvía la mirada a Inuyasha y a mí.

-Ustedes dos no son humanos, tampoco. - una declaración, no una pregunta.

\- No. No lo somos - dije suavemente.

\- Esos tipos, los que me agarraron. . . ¿me iban a comer? - Sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera tratando de aclararla.

\- Oh, sí. Definitivamente - No solía mentir sobre eso tampoco.

\- Pero tú no lo harás. - Miró a Inuyasha. Inuyasha arqueó una ceja, como si se lo pensara.

\- No, Timmie, no lo hará. Ninguno de los dos te hará daño - Le di un codazo mientras decía.

\- Tim. Nadie me ha llamado Timmie en años. - respondió, luego me dio una sonrisa irónica.

\- Claro. - Yo le devolví la sonrisa. Mantuvo esa sonrisa irónica.

\- No - dijo Inuyasha.

\- ¿No qué? - La sonrisa de Timmie-Tim se desvaneció. Mire a Inuyasha confundida.

\- No a lo que está a punto de preguntarte. Ya le debes por salvarte de esos tíos. No le agradezcas pidiéndole otro gran favor. - respondió Inuyasha.

\- Dios mío, ¿realmente puedes oír...? ¡Bueno, detenlo! - Tim coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza. Inuyasha se echó a reír. Tenía que admitir que Timmie lucia divertido agarrándose la cabeza, pero no me uní a las risas de Inuyasha.

\- Trata de envolverla con papel de aluminio la próxima vez, a ver si funciona mejor - le sugirió diabólicamente.

\- Basta. Puede que hubiese estado tentada de hacerme lo mismo cuando supe que cierta gente podía espiar en mi cabeza - Le di una mirada aguda a Inuyasha, lamentando que no pudiera leer mi mente y escuchar mi reprimenda mental. Tim dejó sus brazos caer.

\- No me importa lo que el diga, tienes que ayudarme - dijo de prisa.

\- Eres duro, ¿no? Veamos si no puedo hacerte entender afuera - Inuyasha rodó los ojos y luego le dio una mirada a Tim que habría dejado a la mayoría mudos de terror. ¿Fuera del local, donde la violencia estaba permitida?

\- Ni siquiera lo pienses - dije en advertencia.

\- No es para eso - contestó, aunque su boca tembló de una manera que dijo que el pensamiento había cruzado su mente.

\- Créeme, gatita, hubieras perdido tu tiempo salvándolo si los otros oyeran lo que él quiere preguntarte. - Eso no sonaba prometedor. Pero necesitaba a Timmie -maldita sea, ¡Tim!- para algo, también, así que me gustaría escuchar su solicitud. No garantizaba que estuviese de acuerdo con lo que quisiera, pero me gustaría escuchar.

\- Está bien. Vamos a salir y hablar. Antes de ir, tengo que saber: Si la capacidad para leer la mente es real y hay otra cosa que me preguntaba si la ficción tiene razón acerca de que los yokais… - Timmie nos dio a Inuyasha y a mí una mirada especulativa.

\- Pregúntame si brillo y te mato en donde estas - Inuyasha le interrumpió con mayor seriedad.

\- No eso - La boca de Timmie se arqueó antes de que su expresión se volviera grave y, curiosamente, esperanzada.

\- Cuando vuelvo a mi apartamento, ¿es cierto que, eh, los de tu tipo no pueden entrar? - Odiaba destruir su sentido de seguridad, pero creer eso sólo sería peligroso para él.

\- Lo siento, eso es un mito. Los yokais no tienen que ser invitados para ir a cualquier lugar que quieran. - No mencione que ya habíamos estado en su departamento, averiguando de su compañero de habitación donde estaría Timmie esta noche. No es que el joven recordara a Inuyasha y a mi preguntándole una vez que le dimos algunos destellos de nuestra mirada, pero pensé que era más información de la que Timmie podía manejar en este momento. Se quedó en silencio.

\- Mierda - dijo Timmie por fin, con sentido énfasis. Asentí. A veces, esa palabra resumía las cosas mejor de lo que yo jamás podría.

\- Vamos, antes de que la gente empiece a preguntarse porque estamos hablando de tonterías - dijo Inuyasha, inclinando la cabeza hacia la puerta.

Caminamos por delante del atestado estacionamiento hacia un vacio. Estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la entrada real del Bite por lo que nadie debería ser capaz de escuchar, además de Tiny y Band-Aid, que todavía vigilaban en su coche. No podía oír sus pensamientos, pero el aroma de Timmie era una mezcla de emoción, miedo y determinación. Lo que sea que quería preguntar significaba mucho para él.

\- Mira, si tu novia se desvaneció después de husmear en busca de pruebas acerca de los yokais, lo más probable es que esté muerta - Inuyasha dijo una vez que llegó a la puerta.

\- Nadia no es mi novia, y no creo que esté muerta. No la conoces. Ella es mi mejor periodista independiente porque puede encantar a cualquiera para hacer lo que ella quiera. - Hice una mueca a su franqueza. Timmie también parecía agitado, pero luego levantó la barbilla.

\- No me importa si era Helena de Troya y Scheherazade combinadas, evidentemente, alguien la cogió y no le agradó su espionaje. El hecho de que no haya regresado con su memoria borrada y un nuevo deseo de salir de la presentación de informes no presagia nada bueno para ella. - Inuyasha resopló.

Me estremecí de nuevo, pero Inuyasha probablemente tenía razón. Había una razón para que el mundo no supiera nada de los no muertos y eso se debía a que los yokais y demonios eran celosos de mantener su existencia en secreto. Algunos de ellos demasiado celosos, como los yokais que habían estado a punto de hacer de Timmie una merienda nocturna.

\- Podemos echar un vistazo - le dije, dando a Inuyasha un ligero movimiento de cabeza cuando parecía que estaba a punto de objetar. Sí, teníamos un montón de asuntos urgentes, pero la expresión suplicante de Timmie me hizo incapaz de decir que no.

\- Discretamente, por supuesto. - añadí.

\- Empezaremos por preguntar a Shippo si recuerda haberla visto, luego mostraremos su foto a tu gente, Inuno, algunos de tus aliados. . . tal vez uno de ellos sabe dónde está. - No tenía muchas esperanzas de que Nadia estuviera viva, pero por lo menos de esta manera, Timmie podía sentir que no abandonaba a alguien que le importaba. Por el aspecto de su cara, el hecho de que Nadia no hubiese sido su novia no se debía a una falta de interés por parte de Timmie.

\- ¿En serio? Gracias, Kagome - dijo. Luego Timmie me abrazo.

\- No estoy prometiendo que podemos encontrarla, pero buscaremos - le dije, dándole un apretón de regreso.

\- ¿No vas a amenazarme con destriparme por eso? - Timmie me dejó ir, torciendo una sonrisa a Inuyasha.

\- No por el momento - Una ceja oscura se arqueo.

\- Kagome, ¿qué ocurrió hace siete años? - preguntó Timmie.

\- ¿Por qué las autoridades federales afirman que fuiste asesinada tratando de escapar después de ser arrestada por matar al gobernador y a toda tu familia? Sabía que era mentira. Tu nunca podrías matar a nadie. - Algo entre una carcajada y un gruñido escapó de Inuyasha. Me moví incómoda.

\- Bueno, la parte acerca del asesinato del gobernador... es verdad, pero él se lo merecía totalmente. Estuvo involucrado en una mierda muy mala y mis abuelos fueron asesinados por su causa. Luego, esta unidad secreta del gobierno me reclutó para trabajar para ellos… - Aquí estaba esperando nunca tener que explicar a Timmie la razón detrás de mi apodo de Parca Negra.

\- ¡Los hombres de negro! Sabía que existían. Esos perdedores han estado saboteando mis historias de lo paranormal por años - Timmie me interrumpió triunfante.

\- Uh, sí, pero ¿por qué te sorprende eso? No podían solo sentarse mientras asustas como el infierno a la gente diciendo cosas que no están listos para escucha - Me detuve antes de voltear los ojos.

\- No puedo creer que dijeras eso. El público tiene derecho a saber… - Timmie se erizo.

\- Huevadas. Los gobiernos pueda que mientan a su pueblo por razones egoístas la mayor parte del tiempo, pero en esto están en lo cierto. ¿Piensas que no se desataría la histeria de las masas en todo el mundo si supieran que comparten este planeta con criaturas de sus cuentos de dormir? Una bomba nuclear causaría menos estragos - Inuyasha interrumpió secamente.

\- Podríamos manejarlo - dijo Timmie, su barbilla sobresaliendo aún más.

\- El día en que tu raza deje de matarse unos a otros por el color de la piel o a que Dios le reza alguien, podría creer eso. - Inuyasha dejó escapar un ruido burlón.

\- Teniendo en cuenta lo que está pasando ahora con los yokais y oni, diría que los seres humanos no tienen el monopolio de la intolerancia letal. - Me aclaré la garganta, la actitud defensiva de mi primera especie aumento dentro de mí.

\- Sí, pero han pasado 600 años desde que nuestra raza se enfrento en esos asuntos - murmuró Inuyasha.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué ocurrió hace 600 años? - Timmie preguntó, haciéndose eco de la misma pregunta que me vino a la mente.

La expresión de Inuyasha se aclaro, convirtiéndose en inescrutable. Yo lo conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que esa reacción significaba que se le había escapado algo que no pretendía, aun cuando no sabía cual era el gran problema. Seiscientos años era mucho tiempo. Lo que haya sucedido en aquel entonces no debería tener incidencia hoy en día en el potencial problema entre yokais y Oni… La premonición deslizó un camino frío por mi columna. En los últimos días, escuchar de mi madre y tío los mismos argumentos sin fundamento que alguna vez utilicé, me recordaron una y otra vez de cuando conocí a Inuyasha. Algo bromeó al borde de mi mente desde entonces. Un recuerdo olvidado sobre lo que Inuyasha dijo la segunda noche que nos conocimos, cuando creyó que otro yokai me envió tras él porque no podía creer que fuera una mestiza. _"Supón que creo que eres la descendencia de una humana y un yokai. Casi desconocidos, pero regresaremos a eso..._"

\- Inuyasha, ¿qué pasó con el otro mestizo? Dijiste que los mestizos eran casi desconocidos, y Onigumo menciono a uno antes que yo ¿no? - Dejó escapar un silbido lento, algo que no haría si no estuviera molesto o excitado, y no se trataba de circunstancias excitantes.

\- Gatita, ahora no es realmente tiempo… - intento evadir el tema, si aun pudiera habria enrojecido de la furia, ah no, no iba a dejarme fuera de esto.

\- Mi culo - lo corté, endureciendo mi voz mientras mis sospechas se confirmaron.

\- Habla. - Timmie nos dio una mirada interesada, pero no dijo nada. Inuyasha se pasó una mano por el pelo de una manera frustrada antes de encontrar mi mirada.

\- Vamos a dar una vuelta. Necesitas llevar a tu amigo a casa de todos modos - Así que estaba siendo realmente cauteloso acerca de ser escuchado.

\- Vamos, nuestro auto esta por este camino - No había forma de que condujéramos hacia el apartamento de Timmie y dejáramos antes de explicarle como era que necesitábamos su ayuda con los Oni. Di un corto asentimiento antes de llamar a Timmie.

\- Traje el mío - comenzó, deteniéndose ante la mirada de Inuyasha le lanzo.

\- Pero siempre puedo volver y recogerlo más tarde - termino Timmie sin convicción.

\- Sabia elección. Después de ti, compañero. - comentó Inuyasha.

_Continuara…_


	4. Otro mestizo

**Hola chicos, una cosita antes de darles el capítulo ¿Qué paso? No he recibido comentarios desde que empecé este fic, ¿no les gusta? Sé que muchos de ustedes esperan la continuación de Dualidad Y Sentimientos, pero la verdad no he tenido ideas a causa de muchos (demasiados) eventos que he tenido en mi vida personal y familiar, todos uno detrás del otro, (si tienen sugerencias las escucho) y por eso me he dedicado más a las adaptaciones, ahora porfa si les gusta cómo va esta historia déjenme al menos un comentario, aunque sea con un emoji, no les pido más. Sin otro pendiente que solucionar, les deseo buen fin de semana y no publicare NADA más hasta que me den un comentario aquí.**

**Bye, Bye, mis tesoros**

**Otro mestizo**

Estábamos a varias millas de distancia, desplazándonos por la Interestatal 70 con la usual indiferencia de Inuyasha por el límite de velocidad, antes de que hablara nuevamente.

\- Una vez en el pasado, en mil cuatrocientos, una mujer era extensamente conocida por ser medio yokai. Pudo haber habido otros en la historia, pero consiguieron permanecer anónimos. Ella no. Su nombre era Jeanne d'Arc, pero ustedes la conocen como Juana de Arco. - Por un segundo, pensé que Inuyasha estaba bromeado, aunque él no era del tipo que hacia bromas tontas. Entonces esa misma parte aturdida de mi cerebro se dio cuenta que él miraba al frente hacia la carretera con una seria expresión mortal, así que esto no era una broma.

\- ¿Juana de Arco? - repetí.

\- ¿Santa Juana? ¿Ella es la única mestiza conocida? - Hablando de dejar la vara alta.

\- Esto fue antes de que yo naciera, pero repetiré la historia como Inuno me la contó. En su época, Juana era bien conocida por los humanos por sus habilidades de batalla y convicciones religiosas. Para los yokais, ella era también conocida como una mestiza después de que uno viera sus actos en el campo de batalla. Goryomaru aprovechó su inusual estatus para sembrar las semillas de la rebelión entre los Oni de Europa. El afirmaba que Juana podría ser la más poderosa criatura no muerta en el mundo si sus habilidades yokai eran combinadas con las de un ONI, y así, Juana uniría a todos los yokais contra los Oni. – comenzó a explicar.

\- En otras palabras, la misma mierda que ha soltado sobre mí. No creo que ella tuviera la intención de hacer nada de eso, tampoco. - Mi sorpresa inicial desapareció bajo una capa de rabia.

\- Goryomaru no tenía ni la más minina prueba en esa época, y ninguna ha sido encontrada desde entonces, pero sin embargo estaban aquellos suficientemente temerosos o crédulos para ser influenciados. Los Oni comenzaron a retirarse de la sociedad de los no muertos, atacando a yokais sin maestros. Después atacaron abiertamente pequeñas líneas de yokais, cargándose a los más débiles y menos conectados primero. Comenzaron a circular los rumores de que estaban acumulando un ejército para un ataque a gran escala contra todos los yokais. Un enfrentamiento entre especies parecía inevitable, pero una vez que Juana fue ejecutada por la Iglesia, se negoció una tregua entre los yokais y los Oni. Goryomaru ha estado relativamente tranquilo desde entonces…hasta recientemente. - Claro, cuando apareció otra mestiza para que él la use como chivo expiatorio para sus tendencias genocidas. Y ahora el mismo escenario parecía estar sucediendo de nuevo con los recientes ataques a los yokais sin Maestro.

\- No fue solo la Iglesia la que se aseguró que Juana fuera quemada en la estaca, ¿cierto? - Timmie abrió la boca de una manera casi cómica, pero yo solo sentí rabia atravesándome.

\- No, amor. Incluso después de su muerte, algunos de los Oni de Goryomaru todavía le temían. Removieron sus huesos y los convirtieron en polvo para asegurarse que Juana no pudiera ser revivida. - Inuyasha cerró sus ojos brevemente.

\- Y los yokais dejaron que ardiera. Fue el cordero de sacrificio, su muerte el precio por su tregua. - dije. Mi voz se elevó.

\- Sí y no. Se le ofreció a Juana la posibilidad de convertirse completamente en yokai en vez de enfrentar la estaca. Escogió morir. - Su mirada era tan oscura e insondable que casi me sentí tragada por esos orbes dorados.

El más extraño tipo de pena serpenteó a través de mí. Aunque Juana hubiese muerto siglos antes que yo naciera, una pequeña parte de mí aun así sentía como si hubiese perdido una amiga. Ella era la única otra persona que había sabido lo que era vivir como yo lo había hecho… sin encajar ni en el mundo humano ni el de los yokais. Había sido castigada por su singularidad no deseada como yo, también, pero incluso si hubiese escogido el vampirismo sobre la muerte, la persecución de Juana por Goryomaru podría no haber terminado. No todos los mestizos que cambiaban terminaban tan extraños como yo. Era tan yokai como podía, pero por mis rarezas, el líder ONI estaba tratando de usarme como astillas para los fuegos de guerra.

En ese momento tomé la decisión de matar a Goryomaru. No habíamos querido hacerlo para evitar fortalecer su causa al convertirlo en un mártir, pero incluso si tenía que hacerlo parecer un espantoso y doloroso accidente, ese Oni iba a morir. No era suficiente detenerlo o desacreditarlo. El simplemente esperaría hasta que otro mestizo apareciera en la historia y después usaría a esa persona como un niño símbolo para conseguir apoyo comprado con miedo en otra búsqueda de poder. No permitiría que sucediera eso.

\- Con razón estás tan nervioso por que Goryomaru esté detrás de estos recientes ataques. Y debiste haberme dicho todo esto antes. - dije tranquilamente.

\- ¿Ese fenómeno aún está vivo? - soltó Timmie, sonando horrorizado.

\- Iba a decírtelo, Gatita. Aunque admito una gran aversión por el tema, como puedes imaginar. - Su boca se torció.

Ciertamente podía. Me permitía saber cuan altas eran las apuestas si Goryomaru había vuelto a sus viejos trucos… y todo apuntaba a que ese era el caso. Si no lo deteníamos antes que las cosas alcanzaran un punto de inflexión, la nación yokai podría simplemente ofrecerle a Goryomaru el mismo trato que había evitado la guerra la última vez: la vida de la mestiza.

O en mi caso, la vida de la anormal yokai en su mayor parte muerta con el ocasional latido de corazón y ciertamente rara dieta. No me habrían dado otra alternativa como a Juana, considerando que ya había cambiado. Si la nación yokai hacia ese trato, el mundo no sería suficientemente grande para que me escondiera. No cuando el noventa y cinco por cierto de todos los yokais estuviera gritando repentinamente por mi cabeza para prevenir un conflicto general entre especies.

E Inuyasha moriría defendiéndome de los de su clase, sin importar que nuestra situación fuera imposible. Sabía eso, porque haría lo mismo por él. Ahora su crueldad con Ed, Scratch e incluso Dave, al cual Inuyasha consideraba un amigo, tenía mucho más sentido. Detener a Goryomaru de que instigara una guerra entre especies no era suficientemente bueno. Teníamos que detenerlo antes de las cosas incluso se acercaran demasiado a ese punto. Si no, estaba tostada, e Inuyasha junto a mí.

\- Bien, entonces. Tendremos que trabajar más rápido, ¿no es así? - Mi voz era muy calmada.

\- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar? - La situación era tan seria que me sacaba de mi frescura usual.

\- Estoy tan contenta de que hayas preguntado. - La voz de Timmie era un graznido ronco, pero me giré hacia él con una sonrisa agradecida, aunque de alguna manera forzada.

Las luces de la ciudad se filtraban borrosas mientras Inuyasha pasaba zumbando por la carretera. Tenía mis brazos alrededor de su cintura más por comodidad que por temor a caer de la motocicleta. Aunque ya no tenía miedo de andar en ellas (estar muerta tiende a curar un montón de fobias) todavía no creía que pudiera tomarles cariño como Inuyasha lo hacía. Además, no me atraparías andando sin casco como él lo hacía. No con todos los insectos que se juntaban en el calurosos aire de verano. Asqueroso.

Habíamos pasado los últimos diez días parrandeando inútilmente, esperando a ver parecido tan ignorantes y relajados que algunos Oni agitadores no serían capaces de resistir atacarnos. No tuvimos tanta suerte, como resultó ser. Ed y Scratch no habían visto a ninguno de esos Oni recientemente, tampoco. Timmie, quien había estado de acuerdo en ayudarnos, tampoco había encontrado ninguna pista prometedora a través de sus fuentes. Dave, rondando los lugares que Ed y Scratch habían dicho que frecuentaban los Oni, había igualmente fallado mientras se hacía pasar por un oni buscando un grupo de intolerantes para pasar el tiempo. Hasta el momento, la puntuación era Goryomaru, uno; nosotros, cero.

Mi parte lógica sabía que podíamos esperar esto. Que Goryomaru era demasiado inteligente para ser engañado tan fácilmente, pero aun así me sentía frustrada. Cada día que pasaba persiguiendo los esbirros de ese extremista era un día menos que tenía para convencer a mi tío y madre de no hacer el equivalente de ‗ir a toda velocidad a la muerte', como ambos parecían determinados a hacer. Por una vez, ¿no podían ser más complacientes los chicos malos?

Obviamente no, así que era tiempo de cambiar de tácticas. Quizás mi presencia y la de Inuyasha en Ohio habían hecho que los Oni de Goryomaru se movieran a otra ciudad. Tal vez estaban esperando para atacarnos cuando tuvieran más efectivos. ¿Quién sabia? Todo lo que era aparente era que nuestra actual estrategia no estaba funcionando, y no teníamos tiempo para esperar y ver si otros diez días de la misma actividad producirían mejores resultados.

Había tenido una idea para un potencial Plan B: pasearme en público varias veces sin Inuyasha. Inuno siempre podría reclamar necesitar a su cogobernante para algún inventado negocio urgente de manera que Inuyasha tendría una excusa para no estar ahí. Sin embargo Inuyasha se había rehusado de plano hacerlo. Demasiado peligroso, había dicho, y era dejar el tema, o hacer lo que había jurado nunca hacer nuevamente—ir a sus espaldas y tomar el riesgo de cualquier manera.

Ese había sido mi modus operandi varias veces en el pasado, pero sin importar como pareciera ser la única manera de manejar las cosas en ese momento, siempre me había salido el tiro por la culata. Estaba determinada a mostrar que había aprendido de mis errores, pero mi parte rebelde sabía que si no fuese su esposa, Inuyasha habría estado de acuerdo en que usarme como carnada era nuestra mejor opción. Aun así, habíamos prometido pelear nuestras batallas juntas en vez de uno de nosotros—generalmente yo—saliendo pitando a la lucha dejando a la otra persona al margen, y pretendía cumplir esa promesa.

Detener a los chicos malos sería difícil, aunque a veces, el trabajo de tener una relación entre dos personas tercas parecía una igualmente desafiante meta. Por supuesto, si Inuyasha tuviera una personalidad dócil y pudiera convencerlo de hacer cualquier cosa, no lo amaría como lo hago. La misma implacable determinación que me frustraba ahora era lo que me había atraído de Inuyasha en primer lugar. Él había dicho casi lo mismo sobre mí una vez. Supongo que ambos éramos masoquistas en adición a ser testarudos.

Salí de mis reflexiones cuando Inuyasha salió de la autopista. Con lo rápido que conducía, no nos había tomado mucho llegar a los suburbios de Chicago donde Inuno se estaba quedando para que su novia pudiera estar cerca de su familia. Aún era extraño pensar que el Mega Maestro yokai tuviera una relación, pero Inuno estaba perdidamente enamorado de Izayoi. Parecía ser una persona agradable, también, en vez de una perra homicida como su anterior esposa. De otra manera, el mundo debería temer. Cuando Inuno se enamoraba de una mujer, se enamoraba locamente. Si Izayoi pedía su propio continente como regalo de cumpleaños, Inuno conquistaría uno para ella antes de que soplara las velas.

Después de pasar por algunos ventosos caminos y anunciarnos ante la cámara de seguridad en el portón, nos detuvimos en frente del hogar de Inuno. La casa de tres pisos era mucho menos grande que sus otras residencias, siendo capaz de alojar a sólo quince en vez de cincuenta. Pero otra vez, esta residencia reducida era debida a la influencia de Izayoi.

\- Esto no es una casa; es un hotel - había comentado ella acerca del lugar que Inuno había escogido inicialmente, y el antiguo faraón consintió en vivir en algún lugar más pequeño sin una sola palabra de protesta.

\- ¿Ya lo ves? Él nunca discute con ella. ¿No es dulce? - le susurre a Inuyasha, dándole un codazo con una sonrisa.

\- Sigue soñando, mocosa. - Un bufido precedió su respuesta.

Inuyasha estacionó la Ducati justo cuando se abría la puerta del frente y Gorgon, una versión Nórdica de Alfred para el Batman de Inuno, salía. Me saqué el casco, sacándome los audífonos de mi iPod al mismo tiempo—oye, no tenía que tomarle atención al tráfico como pasajera—solo para tener algo más que el último CD de Norah Jones asaltándome mis oídos. Los rasgos de Gorgon estaban perfectamente compuestos, como si no hubiera una sinfonía de gemidos y gruñidos llegando desde una de las habitaciones superiores de la casa tras él.

\- Inuyasha, Kagome. Inuno está retenido lamentablemente por el momento, pero por favor, entren. - Era sólo mi nuevo control yokai el que me permitía mantener un rostro serio, pero Inuyasha simplemente se rió.

\- Claramente no tiene su habitación a prueba de sonido todavía, así que estamos al tanto de que no está lamentando su "retención" en absoluto. - Un sonido estrepitoso seguido de un prolongado chillido femenino me hizo mirar hacia arriba desconcertada. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo? Gorgon parpadeó incluso mientras la risa de Inuyasha se volvía perversa.

\- No lo sé, pero **me aseguraré** de preguntarle después. - Ups. Debo haber dicho eso en voz alta. Me aclaré la garganta, luchando nuevamente por parecer indiferente, a pesar de lo que todos aun podíamos escuchar en detalle gráfico.

\- En, que encantadores jardines traseros. Creo que no tuvimos oportunidad de verlos la última vez que estuvimos aquí, Inuyasha. - tartamudee.

\- Volveremos alrededor de una hora - le dijo a Gorgon, elevando su voz para que más que el rubio yokai pudiera oírlo.

De los continuos ruidos arriba, dudaba que Inuno recibiera el mensaje, pero no me quedé lo suficiente para averiguarlo. Caminé hacia el prado detrás de la casa, volviendo a ponerme los audífonos de mi iPod. Con mi ritmo y unos cuantos clics del volumen, pronto no podía oír nada salvo a Norah cantando suavemente sobre sangre joven y fantasmas yendo a casa. Mucho mejor que escuchar al cogobernante de Inuyasha y su novia haciendo sus cosas raras.

Inuyasha me alcanzó en unas cuantas zancadas largas, sin decir una palabra, aunque sus labios crispados decían todo sobre como lo divertía mi incomodidad. Nada lo avergonzaba a él, por supuesto. Trabajar como un gigoló para las adineradas, aburridas esposas de Londres había matado cualquier vergüenza en él mucho antes de que convertir matara su humanidad. Esta no era la primera vez que había oído por casualidad a gente teniendo sexo, debido a la audición supernatural desde que era una niña. Pero este era Inuno, el solemne yokai algo terrorífico cuyos extensos poderes me ponían nerviosa desde la primera vez que lo conocí. Así que esto era otra cosa de totalmente extraño, escucharlo reír y gritar como, bueno, una persona normal.

\- Al menos estará de buen humor cuando hablemos finalmente con él - le dije a Inuyasha sin sacarme los audífonos.

Me tiró hacia él en respuesta, su boca cubriendo la mía antes de que pudiera siquiera formular una palabra. Un largo, hambriento beso pareció encender llamaradas a lo largo de mis terminaciones nerviosas mientras su lengua acariciaba la mía con profundos ataques y tentadores movimientos. La lujuria llenó mis sentidos desde mi conexión a él y mi propia respuesta, un golpe doble a mis emociones que me hicieron arquearme contra él a pesar de mi sorpresa.

\- Nosotros estaremos de buen humor, también - murmuró después de sacarme los audífonos, después comenzó a abrir mis pantalones mientras su boca quemaba un sensual camino por mi cuello.

\- No puedes ir en serio. Alguien podría ver. - Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás incluso mientras farfullaba una protesta.

La casa estaba a cerca de cien yardas de distancia desde donde estábamos parados. Seguro, estaba oscuro y el pasto a nuestro alrededor era alto, ¡pero no tan alto! Cualquier no muerto mirando esta dirección sería capaz de ver lo que estábamos haciendo, sin mencionar que serían capaces de oírnos.

\- Por supuesto que voy en serio. ¿Por qué piensas que dije que volveríamos en una hora? - La risa de Inuyasha era oscura y decadente.

Su boca se deslizó hacia la mía nuevamente, besándome con incluso más pasión mientras me bajaba los pantalones lo suficiente para meter la mano dentro. Solo tomó unas cuantas caricias de esos expertos, hábiles dedos para que me olvidara de nuestros alrededores y me hundiera en el piso con él, tirando de sus pantalones con una impaciencia que bordaba en la urgencia. De cualquier manera no había querido ver los jardines. Una hora y media después, me senté en el sofá de la sala, acariciando al Mastiff que creía que pertenecía a mi regazo en vez de a mis pies. Si el perro pesara cincuenta libras menos, lo dejaría allí, pero era más grande que yo.

Izayoi entro en la sala luego de algunos minutos, con su cabello color ámbar aun mojado probablemente debido a un baño apresurado. Como nuevo yokai, no se ruborizó por lo que obviamente les había impedido saludarnos la primera vez que llegamos, pero se mostró casi efusiva al ofrecerse a traernos algo de beber. Inuyasha tomo un Whiskey pero yo decline su invitación muy educadamente escondiendo una sonrisa. Era bueno saber que no era la única que carecía de una actitud despreocupada, que muchos yokais parecían tener respecto a sus actividades sexuales.

\- Inuno bajará enseguida - dijo Izayoi por segunda vez, metiendo un hilo de cabello detrás de sus orejas mientras alzaba la vista hacia las escaleras.

\- ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento de Enforcer? - le pregunté. Ella sonrió alegremente. El proceso que eventualmente la convertiría en la versión Yokai de un policía era el tema favorito de Izayoi.

\- Bien - Entonces rió.

\- Pienso que iría mejor si Inuno dejara de lanzar personas a través del cuarto con el pensamiento cada vez que me golpean demasiado fuerte. Él dice que es un desliz accidental de sus poderes, pero tendré que excluirlo de mis prácticas de combate, o nunca pasare la primera etapa. - Esos pobres bastardos tienen suerte de tener aun sus cabezas, pensé, incluso mientras le devolvía la sonrisa. Inuno golpeándolos alrededor del cuarto era casi una palmadita amorosa comparado con lo que haría si realmente creyera que Izayoi estaba siendo maltratada en exceso por sus entrenadores.

\- Inuyasha, Kagome. Mis disculpas por hacerlos esperar. - Inuno entró en la habitación con su cabello plateado húmedo.

Tenía puesto una prenda de vestir larga y blanca que en una mujer "yo" llamaría vestido sin forma, pero que en cierta forma, en el lucia como una prenda masculina usada en tiempos de esparcimiento. Se las arregló para sonar sincero respecto a lo de hacernos esperar, aunque yo sabía que no estaba en absoluto apenado. No era que me importara. De hecho, estaba muy feliz por su reciente retraso, teniendo en cuenta en lo que había terminado.

\- Grand sire. - Inuyasha se levantó, dándole a Inuno un gran abrazo de saludo.

Yo también lo hice, aunque con menos afecto que mi esposo. Los hechos recientes habían hecho que Inuyasha perdonara los pecados de omisión de Inuno referente a mi pasado, pero yo no había podido superar todo mi rencor contra él. Aunque siendo honesta, había que admitir que incluso si lo hiciera, Inuno todavía me intimidaría un poco. A pesar de que Inuyasha lo había llamado "Abuelo2 porque Inuno cambio al yokai que más tarde convirtió a Inuyasha. Con apariencia sensata, Inuno lucia como si estuviera a principios de los veinte. Sin embargo, las apariencias engañan. Inuno había vivido más que la mayoría de las civilizaciones existentes, y sus habilidades eran verdaderamente escalofriantes. Yo debería saberlo; había absorbido brevemente algo de esas habilidades después de beber su sangre para ayudar a mis amigos en una pelea. Eso me dejo fuera de combate por una semana, mi cuerpo se tostó debido a una sobrecarga de energía. Así que cierta cautela con Inuno no era muy irracional, en mi opinión.

\- Por favor, tomen asiento. - Inuno hizo una señal hacia el sillón que recientemente habíamos dejado libre, interpretando el papel de amable anfitrión. El perro se escabullo más cerca tan pronto como me senté una vez más, poniendo su cabeza en mi regazo logrando un mejor acceso para rascarlo. Inuno tomo asiento junto a Izayoi, arrastrando su mano sobre su hombro antes de devolver su atención hacia nosotros.

\- ¿Asumo que están acá porque tienen nueva información acerca de Goryomaru? - Una parte de mí se divertía con la forma seria y adecuada en la que todos lucíamos justo ahora, sentados al borde nuestros sillones contrarios con expresión sobria. Simplemente un grupo de yokais discutiendo una situación sobrenatural peligrosa con toda la solemne y horrible dignidad del caso, a pesar de las recientes indulgencias sexuales.

\- La única novedad, es que no hay nada nuevo. Estamos de camino a Nueva Orleans para hablar con Midoriko. Con suerte, podremos convencerla de que Goryomaru es una amenaza tanto para los miembros racionales de la nación de los Oni como lo es para nosotros - Inuyasha gruñó, tomando un gran trago de whisky antes de continuar.

\- Midoriko Laveau realmente sería una aliada poderosa para aquel que pueda influir su lealtad. - Inuno asintió pensativamente.

Esa era una subestimación. La Reina del voodoo no solo era la jefe de una larga línea de Oni; también gobernaba una ciudad entera, una hazaña que ninguna otra persona no viva que yo conociera había realizado. Por consiguiente, el pensamiento de cualquiera "influyendo" su lealtad me hizo soltar un bufido.

\- La principal lealtad de Midoriko es para ella misma, y si yo fuese una mujer de apuestas, habría dicho que ella ya tomo una decisión respecto a respaldar o no a Goryomaru. Nuestra única oportunidad es el hecho de que la guerra sería mala para todos los involucrados, no solo para los yokais. Si Midoriko no insistiera siempre en las reuniones cara-a-cara, podríamos ahorrar tiempo preguntándole por teléfono. O enviándole un mensaje. - La potencial imagen mental de recibir un mensaje de texto de Midoriko diciendo _¡I Kill U_! me hizo reír. Midoriko no desmenuza las palabras una vez que determinaba un curso de acción, así que no pondría nada más.

\- Olvídalo. Es simplemente mi retorcido sentido del humor. Entonces, Inuno. ¿Debo suponer que no has tenido visiones recientes acerca de donde está la base de operaciones de Goryomaru, no? ¿O si azotara a los demonios en el mismo frenesí histérico de la última vez? - Inuyasha me dio una mirada inquisitiva, pero yo moví una mano.

\- No lo presiones. Aun se siente culpable por no poder ver nada al respecto. - El abrió la boca, pero Izayoi se le adelanto, con su aura chispeante y sus ojos destellando verde.

Me trague la risa que se alzaba en mi garganta, sintiendo una onda de diversión similar arrastrándose sobre Inuyasha a pesar de que nada había cambiado en su expresión. Los pelos de punta de Izayoi en actitud protectora por un yokai que podría matarnos a todos sin siquiera levantarse de su silla era demasiado gracioso. Mientras que la acusadora mirada de Inuno nos golpeaba antes de murmurarle algo relajante a ella, obviamente recogiendo algo del humor de Inuyasha a través de la conexión poderosa que compartían, si no es que la mía también.

\- Tienes razón, Izayoi. Perdóname, Inuno. Um, de cualquier forma, queríamos darles el dato acerca de a dónde nos dirigimos y por qué. Ya saben, en caso de que nunca más escuchen noticias. - dije, logrando que mi voz sonara arrepentida a pesar del dolor de mis costillas debido a la supresión de la risa.

Dije la última parte en tono de broma, pero la triste realidad era que aquello era verdad. Midoriko Laveau prometía un paso seguro desde y hasta cualquier reunión con ella, pero siendo la reina de los ONI de Nueva Orleans, estas circunstancias con Goryomaru cambiaban un poco las cosas. Ella podría decidir qué lo mejor para su especie era retractarse de su palabra solo por esta vez y hacer que nuestro viaje a la Big Easy24 un viaje de ida… definitivo.

\- Iremos con ustedes - declaro Inuno.

\- No - respondió Inuyasha suavemente.

\- Se quedaran aquí protegiendo la línea en caso de que algo suceda. De esa forma nuestra gente seguirá estando segura. - Una débil sonrisa fantasmal cruzo por los labios de Inuno. Inuyasha acababa de repetir el mismo argumento que el yokai Egipcio había usado con él dos meses atrás, cuando había sido Inuno quien había rechazado la ayudar de Inuyasha en una situación peligrosa.

\- Muy bien. Me quedare. Tal vez Miroku pueda acompañarlos en mi lugar. - dijo, con una elegante inclinación de cabeza.

\- Hay un problema con eso. Uno, sé que es el mejor amigo de Inuyasha, y Miroku no querrá que Sango vaya si resulta ser algo peligroso, y así será. Dos, conozco a mi mejor amiga, y por el infierno que ella no estará de acuerdo en quedarse atrás. Además, todo lo que necesitamos es que Goryomaru se dé cuenta que Sango es ahora una Cambia formas para que el realmente tenga algo por lo cual volverse loco.- señale.

No agregue la cuestión de que si alguien descubría lo que había en la alterada sangre demoníaca de Sango, ella tendría incluso menos oportunidad de sobrevivir que yo si la nación de yokais decidía ofrecerme a Goryomaru. Mientras que Inuno ya lo sabía y yo no pensaba que Izayoi no fuera de fiar, no sabía cuántos oídos no muertos había en la casa a parte de Gordon.

\- ¿Qué hay de Sesshomaru? Él es rudo y aterrador - pregunto Izayoi.

\- No, el perro de exhibición - se quejó Inuyasha

\- Buena idea - al tiempo que dije eso sus cejas se elevaron mientras se volteaba a verme. Aclare mi garganta, retorciéndome un poco bajo la lacerante mirada color dorado.

\- Bueno, lo es - respondí, enderezándome.

\- Solo porque no te cae bien no significa que no sea nuestra mejor apuesta, mientras que él puede rehusarse a hacerlo solo porque vas tú, las probabilidades son que el dirá que si porque yo estaré ahí. -La boca de Inuyasha se retorció de una forma que me advirtió que ese no había sido el mejor argumento que pude haber usado.

\- Porque somos amigos. Sesshomaru es generoso estando allí para sus amigos. - agregue rápidamente.

\- No cuestiono el gusto de Tepesh en relación a ti como amiga. Solo el tuyo por sentir lo mismo hacia él. - Murmuro Inuyasha.

\- Tal vez porque él me recuerda a alguien que amo. - No pude resistir una pequeña sonrisa.

Inuyasha resoplo en desacuerdo, pero por el rabillo del ojo, capte algo que Inuno me guiño un ojo. Eso me sorprendió tanto que azote mi cabeza para voltear a mirarlo, para el momento en que lo hice, la expresión del yokai era tan suave e impenetrable como un estanque a la media noche.

\- Tepesh no necesita ir con nosotros - Dijo Inuyasha al fin.

\- Su presencia podría ser interpretada como una amenaza por Midoriko ya que ella sabe muy bien que él y yo no nos caemos bien el uno al otro. Sin embargo, si él estuviera en un ciudad cercana, sería lo suficientemente cerca para proveernos ayuda, en caso de que así lo requiramos. - Considerando que Sesshomaru puede volar… pero de no estar lo suficientemente cerca, estaríamos perdidos de todas formas entonces. No lo dije en voz alta. Todos los presentes ya lo sabían.

_Continuara…_


	5. Parca Alada

**Mmmmjmmmj así que al final cedo yo, bien, que no se diga que su servidora es cruel, aquí les dejo este cap. y otro de otra historia de regalo, también les preparare una nueva mini historia de cuento de hadas en honor al día del niño y también porque me aburro con lo del COVID-19 pero también denle las gracias a la contingencia pues con este tiempo libre me ha vuelto la inspiración.**

**Bye, Bye niños, y porfa sus comentarios, son gratis lo prometo.**

**Parca Alada**

El hotel Ritz-Carlton se encontraba en el borde mismo del Barrio Francés, frente a Canal Street. Su exterior era una hermosa combinación de arquitectura moderna y la influencia del antiguo estilo del sur, con yeso blanco y gárgolas con la forma de leones tallado que adornaban el edificio. Mientras nos registrábamos el personal fue amable hasta el punto del servilismo, provocando que me dieran ganas de decirles que se relajaran, que yo no fuera tan difícil de complacer. Sólo cuando me quedé en casa de Sesshomaru mi culo había sido tan meticulosamente besado, y la gerencia de aquí no tenía la reputación de expresar su descontento empalando a su gente en largos postes de madera. Al menos, no que yo supiera.

Una vez dentro del elevador que conducía hasta nuestro piso, entendí la razón por la cortesía más allá del tope de los trabajadores. Si la mujer vestida de piel a mi lado tuviera la nariz más arriba en el aire, se pondría enferma por la altitud – y realmente, ¿Quién usa un abrigo de piel largo en verano, de todos modos? El hombre con ella, su marido, deduje por sus anillos a juego, parecía como si un palo hubiese establecido su residencia permanente en su culo. Ella me dio una mirada fría, su mirada viajó por mi pelo despeinado por el viento y con un desdén que me llevó de vuelta a mis días como marginada de un pueblo pequeño. Hey, para montar directamente a través de Chicago a Nueva Orleans en una motocicleta, me veía muy malditamente bien. Ni un solo bicho en los dientes ni nada.

\- La clientela aquí parece haber decaído - Un ligero oler la acompañó mientras se volvía para susurrar, a su marido, lo suficientemente fuerte que, incluso sin oído sobrenatural, la habría escuchado.

Mis dientes se apretaron, cuando al mismo tiempo me recordaba que hipnotizarla en la creencia que su culo justo había crecido cinco tallas no era algo muy maduro. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el momento siguiente, gracias a dios en el piso de la pareja. A medida que salían, Inuyasha le dio el marido una suave sonrisa.

\- Ella llama el fontanero todos los jueves mientras estás en el club. ¿De verdad crees que tu baño necesitaba repararse cuatro veces el mes pasado? - La mujer dejó escapar un sorprendido jadeo incluso cuando la cara de su marido se puso moteada.

\- ¡Me dijiste que estaba por las tuberías, Lucinda! - la señalo acusadoramente.

\- Tienes razón, amigo. - Inuyasha gruñó. Las puertas se cerraron justo cuando la mujer empezó a farfullar una negación indignada, pero poco convincente. Mi mandíbula se abrió a todo el intercambio.

\- ¡Inuyasha! - finalmente logré decir.

\- Sembré la semilla adecuada por lo que ella estaba pensando de ti, y él no fue mejor - fue su respuesta sin arrepentimiento.

\- Ahora van a tener algo más para ocupar su tiempo, aparte de mirar por encima del hombro a la gente. - Una parte de mí estaba horrorizada por lo que había hecho, mientras que otra parte menos caritativa rió descaradamente. Dios, ¡La mirada en el rostro de esa mujer! Ella tenía "pillada" escrito en toda su expresión antes altiva.

\- Tampoco es como si hubiese roto el corazón de algún pobre e inocente tipo. Él está follando con su abogado. El par se lo merecía. - siguió Inuyasha.

\- Esto sólo refuerza mi opinión de que no quiero poderes para leer la mente. No tengo la necesidad de recoger ese tipo de cosas de las cabezas de los demás. - le dije, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron de nuevo, en nuestro piso esta vez. La mano de Inuyasha se apoyaba ligeramente en mi espalda mientras caminábamos hacia la habitación. Una vez dentro, mi boca se abrió de nuevo. Esta no era una habitación de hotel, era del tamaño de una casa. Lentamente miré a los pisos de madera, alfombras orientales, elegantes muebles antiguos, un comedor completo con un candelabro de cristal, sala de estar adornada con una chimenea dorada, puertas de cristal del techo al piso que ofrecían vistas del río Mississippi y del patio al aire libre – y no había llegado aún a la habitación. La otra vez que habíamos venido a Nueva Orleans, nos habíamos quedado en la casa de la ciudad de Inuyasha en el Barrio Francés, pero sabíamos que ese sería el primer lugar en que alguien nos buscaría, así que registrarse en un hotel parecía más seguro.

\- ¿Ganamos la lotería y se te olvidó decírmelo? - Aunque mucho más caro, a juzgar por todas la finura a mi alrededor.

\- ¿Conoces una de las ventajas de ser compañero de un yokai que obtiene visiones regulares del futuro? Dos palabras, cariño. Asesoramiento de inversión. - Él me dedicó una sonrisa cuando lanzó su chaqueta en una silla cercana.

\- Ahora tengo otra razón para esperar que las visiones de Inuno vuelvan con toda su potencia. - Me reí mientras me encogía de hombros en mi propio abrigo de cuero.

\- Aun así. Tenemos tiempo para limpiarnos y cambiarnos, pero no te pongas demasiado cómoda. Vamos a salir. - Él se paseó más cerca, alejando el pelo de mi cara.

\- Pensé que no veríamos a Midoriko hasta mañana por la noche. - Fruncí el ceño.

\- No, no la veremos hoy. Esta noche, tenemos otros planes. - Inuyasha rozó mis labios con el más elemental de los besos.

Miré al río, varios pisos debajo de mí, preguntándome si esto era una especie de broma. El puente en el que estaba de pie ahora – en construcción y por lo tanto vacío de personas – se balanceaba ligeramente en la brisa, o tal vez era sólo una consecuencia de que hubiese agarrando la viga a mi lado muy duro.

\- Dilo de nuevo - Le dije a Inuyasha. Estaba de pie en la parte inferior del puente, había volado allí después de dejarme caer en una viga saliente con una sola palabra de explicación que debí haber oído mal.

\- Salta - repitió. No, no lo había oído mal antes.

\- Si esta es tu manera de decir que quieres el divorcio... - Miré de nuevo en el remolino de las aguas del Mississippi.

\- No puedes ahogarte aunque lo intentaras. No has respirado por necesidad en casi un año. Ahora deja de vacilar y salta. Es la mejor manera de aprender a volar. - él contestó, divertido.

\- A mí me suena como una muy buena manera de aprender a caer mientras gritas, en su lugar. – Inuyasha sin dejar de reírse, cogió dos de las vigas de soporte de metal debajo de mi sección y las sacudió. Las vibraciones posteriores fueron tan fuertes que dejé escapar un grito mientras mis manos se apretaban más fuertes a la barra junto a mí hasta que crujió. Maldito. Él sabía que no me gustaban las alturas.

\- Los Oni no pueden volar, dándoles a los yokais que pueden una gran ventaja sobre ellos. Quiero que seas capaz de volar antes de que nos reunamos con Midoriko mañana por la noche, en el caso de que tengamos que hacer un escape rápido. Has volado dos veces antes, lo que significa que tienes la capacidad. Sólo tienes que afinarla. - gritó hacia arriba.

\- No volé, sólo salté muy alto. Ni siquiera sé cómo lo hice. - lo corregí, aun sosteniéndome por la vida después de la muerte.

\- Tus instintos dan una patada bajo coacción. Caer desde esa altura debería hacerte experimentar una coacción similar, permitiendo que tus instintos tomen el poder otra vez. Vamos, Gatita, salta. O te haré caer. - respondió con más calma de lo que era justo.

\- Me tiras de este puente, Inuyasha… ¡Y tendrás un millón de años de celibato en tu futuro inmediato! – le grite agitando mi puño hacia el mientras me aferraba a la biga con mi potro brazo.

\- Sólo significa que tendré que trabajar más duro para cambiar tu opinión, y sabes cómo me encanta mi trabajo. Ahora sal de ese estancamiento. Si todavía estás allí en cinco minutos, voy a lanzarte. - Sus labios se curvaron en una forma que decía que no estaba preocupado. Poco a poco solté mi abrazo de muerte a la viga. Haría justamente lo que dijo, y conociendo a Inuyasha, ya había comenzado la cuenta atrás.

\- Tramposo, manipulador, chupasangre sin piedad... - Aunque el sentido común me decía que tenía razón sobre sus razones para que aprendiera a volar – además, es cierto, el salto no me podría matar incluso si cayera estrepitosamente en el Mississippi – aun así lo maldije mientras me alejaba de la viga.

\- ¿Conversación de almohada ya? Me dejarás duro antes de que estemos de vuelta en nuestra habitación. - Una risa fue a la deriva hacia mí.

\- ¡Bueno, espero que disfrutes tu dureza azotando esta noche al obispo! - Espeté.

\- Realmente, cariño, estoy impresionado. ¿Dónde has aprendido una expresión tan picante? - Su risa sólo aumentó.

\- De Miroku. Él estaba ayudando a Sango a mejorar su argot Inglés. - Estaba a pocos metros de la viga a la que me había aferrado, no había nada más cerca de lo que agarrarse y sólo mi balance me impedía caer en las oscuras aguas abajo. Vaya, realmente era un largo camino hacia abajo.

\- Ah, por supuesto. Sólo tres minutos para el final, Gatita. – me recordó.

Miré a las luces de la ciudad parpadeando al otro lado del puente, tratando de calmar mis nervios. Incluso en la oscuridad, podía ver los edificios que bordean el agua clara. De vez en cuando, formas espectrales me llamaban la atención, fantasmas sin problemas entrando y saliendo de ellos y otras estructuras, mientras se dedicaban a sus negocios fantasmales. Nueva Orleans era verdaderamente uno de los lugares más embrujados en el mundo, con más fantasmas que en cualquier otro lugar que hubiese visto jamás. Demonios, aquí era donde había adoptado a Fabián.

\- Último minuto, cariño. No más demoras - dijo Inuyasha despiadadamente.

Hijo de puta. Enderecé mis hombros, tomé una respiración profunda para darme valor, y luego salté fuera de la cornisa del puente, como si se tratara de un trampolín. Al instante mis ojos se humedecieron con el aguijón de aire golpeándolos. A pesar de que sabía que esto no me iba a matar, una oleada de pánico todavía me llenaba mientras nada pasaba, excepto que iba cayendo más rápido hacia el río. Casi locamente, empecé a sacudir mis brazos, como si al hacerlo de repente me brotaran plumas y me llevaran lejos. ¡Su estrategia no funcionaba! No estaba volando, caía como un ladrillo. Dios, golpearé el agua en cualquier momento...

Mi cuerpo entero se preparó para el impacto cuando sentí un zumbido y la distancia bruscamente comenzó a crecer entre mí y el río. Por una fracción de segundo, pensé que me había cogido Inuyasha, decidiendo en el último momento que no me dejaría caer en el agua después de todo. Pero con la misma rapidez, me di cuenta que no sentía una presión fuerte de los brazos. No, no sentí nada, sino la más extraña sensación de amortiguación del aire, como si aviones invisibles hubieran aparecido por arte de magia que me impulsaran hacia arriba. Una mirada hacia abajo demostró que me encontraba ahora a decenas de metros sobre el río, moviéndome hacia arriba con cada momento que pasaba, nada me apoyaba, salvo las corrientes de aire pulsante.

Una sonrisa salvaje dividió mi cara. ¡Mierda, lo estaba haciendo! ¡En realidad estaba volando! El pánico anterior de una vez se volvió en euforia. Yo volaba y era la sensación más increíble. Mucho más superior a los ocasionales sueños que había tenido en los que podía volar sin explicación o práctica. El aire continuaba sintiéndose diferente, también. Como si tuviera forma que pudiera moldear y manipular. No había más espacio vacío, sino un lienzo de oportunidades y regocijo en su lugar.

Miré a mí alrededor, tratando de ver donde estaba Inuyasha, cuando tan repentinamente como había subido, empecé a caer. Mis brazos comenzaron a hacer ese loco batir de nuevo, pero esta vez, no pasó nada. La resignación me llenó mientras veía desaparecer la distancia entre el río y yo. Qué bueno que Inuyasha tenga mi chaqueta de cuero fue mi último pensamiento antes de aterrizar en el río con un gran chapuzón.

La sacudida fue a través de mi cuerpo como una patada giratoria. Mi impulso me hundió varios metros bajo el agua y salí escupiendo el montón de agua que había absorbido accidentalmente cuando quedé sin aliento por el impacto. La cara de Inuyasha fue lo primero que vi cuando reaparecí.

\- Te dije que saltar de ese puente haría estallar tus instintos lo suficiente como para que pudieras volar. - Estaba a pocos metros por encima de mí como una hermosa aparición, mirándome con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, pero todavía estoy en el agua, por lo que no funcionó tan bien como pensabas que lo haría. - Le dirigí una mirada apuntando al río menos-que-aromático en el que estaba flotando

\- Nunca dije que no se necesitaría práctica antes de que aprendieras a evitar estrellarte. - Su sonrisa se amplió.

Me abalancé sobre él, decidida a sumergirle en el agua conmigo, pero evitó cuidadosamente mi agarre, riendo entre dientes. Luego me sacó del río por los hombros. Un experto planeo controlado después– fanfarrón – y estaba de vuelta en la parte superior del puente, empapando el borde de metal con la ropa goteando.

\- Muy bien. Una vez más - declaró Inuyasha.

Miré hacia abajo al río y luego a él, notando que estaba lo suficientemente lejos para evitar cualquier otro intento que pudiera hacer para agarrarlo. Antes de que terminara esta noche, prometí en silencio, "estarás tomando un baño en el agua conmigo". La necesidad podría ser lo que lo llevó a insistir en esta forma extrema de lección de vuelo, pero su sonrisa, decía que Inuyasha estaba demasiado divertido viéndome caer al río, mientras luchaba por encontrar mis alas de yokai.

\- Había olvidado lo mucho que disfrutabas darme un "tiempo duro" en los entrenamientos. Toma cada golpe bajo, ¿no? – le escupí.

\- Seré más duro para estresarte y que vueles, ahora que ya has saltado una vez. Puede que tenga que lanzarte para elevar tu sangre lo suficiente esta vez. - Su sonrisa se hizo más malvada, lo que confirmaba mi suposición.

\- Ni siquiera pienses en ello - le advertí.

\- ¿Es eso un desafío, Gatita? - Arqueó una ceja.

Estaba de alguna manera al otro lado de mí, moviéndose con la rapidez de un rayo que me dejó sin defensas. Sentí un fuerte golpe un instante, un empujón – y luego estaba cayendo del extremo hacia el río, mis maldiciones fluyendo tan rápido como el viento mientras me acerca rápidamente al agua.

\- ¡Maldita sea, me voy a vengar por esto! Sólo espera hasta que tenga mis manos sobre ti… - le grite mientras aleteaba como una loca.

\- Palos y piedras, cariño - le oí decir en respuesta. Luego me estrellé contra el río, cortando más de mi furioso alboroto.

\- Te ves como una rata ahogada. Tal vez deberías intentar batir menos y concentrarte más la próxima vez. - Salí farfullando de nuevo, viendo a Inuyasha cerniéndose sobre mí, esta vez sin molestarse siquiera en contener su risa.

\- Vas a pagar con creces - juré, abalanzándome sobre él.

\- Si quieres tu venganza, ven y cógela - se burló, volando justo fuera de mi alcance, mientras seguía nadando hacia él.

Mi mirada se redujo. Quería jugar, ¿eh? Bueno, tal vez me había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba ser rudo en el entrenamiento, pero, obviamente, había olvidado que yo era un aprendiz rápida. Has volado dos veces antes, lo que significa que tienes la capacidad. Sólo tienes que afinarla, había dicho hace un rato. Oh, la afinaría. Ahora mismo. Canalicé todos mis planes para la venganza imaginando el aire por encima de mí como una escalera que podía subir, podía hacerla sólida en mi mente. Inuyasha continuó volando en círculos por encima de mí, preguntándome si había disfrutado de mi baño por la noche y observando que no tenía que ser verdad que a los gatos no les gustaba el agua. No hice caso de sus graciosas ocurrencias, y continué imaginando el aire como algo que era maleable.

Energía comenzó a empujar contra mi piel, creciendo hasta que vibraba con la misma firmeza que una vez habían pulsado los latidos de mi corazón dentro de mí. Recuerda cómo el aire se sintió antes. No es un espacio vacío. Es algo que puedes formar y moldear, impulsándote hacia arriba y detrás de él, si te concentras lo suficiente...

Cuando sentí el aire por encima de mí pulsando a tiempo la energía en mi cuerpo, salté hacia arriba fuera del agua. Inuyasha se encontraba en medio de su nuevo paseo junto a mí y me lancé como un cañón detrás de él, aunque se tiró hacia atrás en el último segundo. Ese sentimiento exultante volvió, como una descarga de adrenalina en mi sistema, mientras sentía el aire doblarse a mi voluntad, permitiéndome impulsarme y apoyarme para taclearlo en el aire que nos dio la vuelta a los dos. Y luego, con una risita victoriosa, apreté mis manos a su alrededor y caímos en el río, su respuesta fue risa, y fue lo último que oí antes de que el agua se cerrara sobre nosotros.

\- Ahora sé porque escogiste un cuarto ubicado en el techo - comenté mientras Inuyasha nos bajaba en un elegante aterrizaje en el patio exterior de nuestra suite. Después de varias horas de practicar, probablemente habría conseguido aterrizar por mí misma, pero habría destrozado algo del mobiliario de hierro forjado en el proceso.

\- Puede ser muy útil - dijo, con una mirada significativa a sus pantalones y camisa, rasgados, víctimas de cuando lo agarré en aire. Entre eso, nuestra ropa mojada, y nuestro cabello empapado, le habríamos dado a cualquier cliente presumido del hotel un ataque cardiaco si entrabamos por el vestíbulo.

\- Te dije que me vengaría. - Sonreí.

Su risa era una caricia para mis sentidos. Incluso mojado y oliendo como un rio apestoso, Inuyasha todavía conseguía atraerme. Su ropa podría estar destrozada y su chaqueta de cuero chorreando agua, pero hacia que se viera sexy. Tal vez porque estar empapado significaba que su pantalón y camisa se aferraban a todas las líneas de su cuerpo explícitamente ajustados, resaltando los magros músculos y planos duros como si hubieran sido moldeados sobre él.

\- ¿Me atrevo a tener la esperanza de que esa venganza fuera suficiente para hacerte olvidar tu otra promesa de castigo? - Él se inclinó. Mis manos se deslizaron por su pecho, deteniéndose cerca de sus tetillas, las cuales estaban rígidas debido a la ropa mojada—o porque él sabía cómo esos capullos apretados prácticamente gritaban por ser tocados. Sin pensar conscientemente, me lamí los labios.

\- ¿Y dejarte faltar a tu promesa de trabajar duro para hacerme cambiar de opinión? - No pude evitar el tono ronco de mi voz

\- Eso no sería inteligente de mi parte, ¿no es así? - Se acercó más, presionando su pecho más firmemente contra mis manos hasta que pude sentir todos sus músculos cuando sus brazos se elevaron para rodearme.

\- No, no sería inteligente en absoluto - murmuró, su respiración aterrizando exactamente en el punto cercano a mi oreja. Cerré mis ojos, saboreando las sensaciones que se elevaban en mí. Entonces lo empujé y comencé a buscar en mi pantalón. A sólo una corta distancia de nosotros había un dormitorio. Ahí es donde necesitábamos estar, y mientras más rápido mejor.

\- Espero que la tarjeta de la habitación no se haya caído…ah, gracias a Dios por los bolsillos con botones - dije, sacando mi tarjeta. El patio exterior tenía acceso de entrada con llave electrónica, aunque apuesto que nunca había sido usada como primera vía para entrar a la habitación.

Pero cuando me dirigí a la puerta exterior, Inuyasha siguiéndome suficientemente cerca para que su energía vibrara en mi espalda, no sucedió nada cuando introduje la tarjeta en la ranura. Lo hice nuevamente, chequeando dos veces que la flecha estaba en la posición adecuado. Lo estaba, pero aun así no mostraba luz rojo.

\- Prueba la tuya - dije frunciendo el ceño. Después unos cuantos momentos, Inuyasha había sacado su tarjeta y la tenía en la posición correcta, pero varios intentos después, la puerta todavía no se abría.

\- Mojarlas debió hacer cortocircuito en la banda magnética… Espera aquí. Volveré por el lobby y te dejaré entrar cuando me den las tarjetas nuevas. - dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Vestido así? Debería dejarte sólo porque me partiría de la risa imaginándome las expresiones de las personas. Pero iré yo. Podré estar igual de mojada que tú, pero al menos mi ropa no está desgarrada, y mi chaqueta está seca porque la dejaste sobre el puente antes de que te lanzara al rio. - Pregunté riéndome.

\- ¡Feh! No me importa lo que piensen esos encopetados - respondió desdeñosamente. Sin importar que había hecho cosas muchas más cuestionables en los meses recientes, parte de mi rígida educación insistía que uno no aparecía en púbico con agujeros indecentes en su ropa si podía evitarlo. Traté otra táctica.

\- Vamos, ten piedad de cualquier mujer mayor que pudiese verte en el vestíbulo. No quieres darles un ataque al corazón si alcanzan a ver tus bienes - bromee, deslizando mis dedos por la parte frontal de sus pantalones rasgados. Su mano se cerró alrededor de la mía, llevándola hacia arriba contra los bienes en cuestión. Cosas abajo en mi interior se apretaron en respuesta, emitiendo un corto gemido. Dios, sentirlo volverse más grueso y duro en mi mano casi terminó con mi control ahí mismo. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no ponerme de rodillas y reemplazar mi mano con mi boca.

\- Me voy. No me demoraré mucho. - dije, las palabras roncas por la fuerza de voluntad que me tomó sacar la mano.

\- Apúrate. - Sus ojos eran rojo brillante, concordando con el hambre en su mirada, sus colmillos tentándome desde debajo de aquellos labios perfectamente esculpidos.

Salté del techo sin siquiera mirar para asegurarme que no hubiera nadie abajo mío hasta que casi había alcanzado el piso. Era algo bueno que fueran casi las cuatro de la mañana, tarde para que la mayoría de los residentes de esta ciudad anduvieran de un lado para otro.

Entonces rodee la esquina y entré al Ritz, dándole una breve inclinación con la cabeza al portero. Un corto viaje en ascensor después y estaba en el vestíbulo, pretendiendo no darme cuenta de las miradas sorprendidas que los empleados le daban a mi cabello mojado y zapatos. Saqué mi licencia de conducir—falsa, pero registrada con el mismo apellido con el que Inuyasha reservó esta habitación—y expliqué que la llave de mi habitación de alguna manera no estaba funcionando. Mientras esperaba mis tarjetas nuevas, un hombre se registró, sosteniendo una niña pequeña en un brazo mientras firmaba torpemente los formularios con la otra. Por su voz silenciosa, era obvio que esperaba acostarla antes de que despertara, y después de escuchar sus comentarios hastiados sobre los retrasos del aeropuerto, era obvio que estaba igual de cansado.

Obtuve mis nuevas tarjetas al mismo tiempo que el empleado terminó de registrar al hombre, así que esperamos juntos el ascensor. Miró parpadeando las gotas de agua que se reunían a mis pies cuando entramos en el ascensor, pero no dijo nada.

\- Me tropecé y caí en un charco grande - susurré.

\- Ah - fue su igualmente silenciosa respuesta. Al menos no me había dado la misma mirada de desprecio que la vieja mujer vestida de pieles.

Habíamos subido cerca de diez pisos cuando de repente un sonido retumbante precedió al ascensor sacudiéndose como si estuviéramos atrapados en un terremoto. El hombre se tambaleó y lo agarré para que no botara accidentalmente a la niñita, que despertó con un grito. Tuve medio segundo de confusión antes de que el miedo se deslizara por mi columna. Energía sobrenatural llenó el aire, proviniendo de la parte superior del ascensor, donde hace unos momentos, había sonado como si una roca hubiese caído sobre nosotros. Excepto que las rocas no caen desde los hoteles bonitos sobre los ascensores, y tampoco hacen siniestros sonidos de gruñidos. Oh mierda, pensé, justo antes de escuchar romperse al primer cable.

\- ¡Quédate en la esquina! - Ordené, empujando al hombre cuando el simplemente se había quedado parado.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - Gritó.

Su niñita comenzó a gemir. El elevador se estremeció nuevamente, esta vez acompañado de un horrible sonido de un latigazo que sonaba como si hubiesen arrancado otro cable. Al mismo tiempo, comenzaron a aporrear el techo del vagón. Ignoré eso, introduciendo mis manos en la parte que se unían las puertas del ascensor con suficiente fuerza para que mis dedos sangraran antes de retirarlos. Vi un bloque de concreto y hierro, no espacios abiertos por los cuales escapar. El ascensor estaba suspendido entre pisos, pero no por mucho tiempo, juzgando por el último chasquido.

\- Oh Dios, ¿qué es eso? - Gritó el hombre.

Metal, yeso y vidrio cayeron sobre nosotros cuando apareció un agujero en el techo donde no había habido uno antes. El rostro de un oni apareció a la vista, una sonrisa salvaje iluminando sus rasgos mientras me veía.

\- Parca Negra - siseó.

_Continuara…_


	6. Tercera facción

**Dedicado especialmente para .j por ser el primer comentario de este fanfic de la saga Night Huntress, gracias. Y para ti seguiré escribiendo esta saga completa, bueno, al menos los libros publicados hasta ahora ;)**

**Tercera facción**

Empujé al hombre a un lado justo a tiempo de sacarlo de las manos del oni de un golpe mientras se abalanzaba hacia mí.

\- ¡Quédate abajo! - grité, tratando de rechazar al oni mientras me paraba bajo el agujero que había abierto. Si el oni entraba, tanto el padre como la hija estarían muertos en segundos, y eso solo si eran suficientemente suertudos para que el ascensor no se cayera antes.

Dolor atravesó mis brazos y rostro, el rojo inmediatamente coloreando mi visión. Tiene un cuchillo. Un cuchillo de plata, me di cuenta, juzgando por el ardor que dejó en mi piel. Traté de evitar la destellante cuchilla mientras todavía evitaba que el oni bajara al ascensor. Otro chasquido y el vagón cayó unos cuantos pies antes de detenerse bruscamente, el metal crujiendo bajo la tensión del último freno tratando de mantener el ascensor. Pero algo bueno había resultado de la caída del ascensor. Ahora, las brillantes puertas de acero ocupaban parte de la pared de metal y concreto. El vagón había descendido a medio camino de la apertura a un nuevo piso.

\- ¡Tira de esas puertas para abrirlas y sal ahora! - grité. Una mirada llena de rojo reveló que el hombre estaba agachado en el mismo lugar que antes, agarrando a su hija mientras nos miraba con la boca abierta.

Todavía no podía desviar la mirada. Maldición, estaba en shock, y no tomaría mucho antes de que o el oni entrara al ascensor o la tensión de dos seres sobrenaturales luchando probara ser demasiado para ese último freno de emergencia. Apoye mis brazos en las barandillas de soporte que revestían el vagón, usándolas como palanca mientras me volteaba boca abajo y pateaba al oni con todo lo que tenía. Las barandillas se rompieron, haciéndome aterrizar sobre mi trasero con suficiente fuerza para hacer que el ascensor se sacudiera peligrosamente de nuevo, pero por el momento, el oni se había ido del agujero en el techo.

Abrí las puertas de un tirón y arranqué a la pequeña niña lloriqueando de los brazos de su padre, arrojándola a través del espacio. Aterrizó en el piso contiguo con una llanto que me llenó de alegría, porque aunque estuviera magullada, ahora estaba segura. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera arrojar a su padre a través de la misma apertura, un rugido llenó el aire mientras el oni saltaba a través del agujero en el techo y aterrizaba en el ascensor con nosotros. El ascensor se sacudió suficientemente fuerte para que estuviera segura que se caería. No tuve tiempo de buscar mis armas en mi abrigo, sino que corrí precipitadamente hacia el oni arrojándolo lejos del hombre. Entre el chirrido del metal, los gritos del hombre, y los sólidos sonidos del oni y yo golpeándonos en el ascensor enzarzados en una batalla a muerte, escuché algo más.

\- ¡Vengan aquí malditos bastardos! - Un enfurecido gruñido Ingles resonó arriba.

Tuve una fracción de segundo de vertiginoso alivio. Inuyasha estaba aquí, así que el padre y yo saldríamos de esto. Si no estuviese preocupada acerca de mantener lejos al Oni del hombre acurrucado (un pisoteo descuidado o golpe del comedor de carne podría romper su cuello como una ramita) podría haber ido por mis armas e igualar las posibilidades un poco. Pero mi alivio desapareció en el siguiente instante cuando el sonido de un crujido fuerte precedió al suelo cayendo bajo mis pies.

Oh Jesús. ¡El ascensor se estaba cayendo! Todo a mi alrededor se sacudió con horribles vibraciones mientras la velocidad nos levantaba unos cuantos centímetros antes de la gravedad tuviera mis pies de vuelta sobre el piso. El oni me dedicó una sonrisa llena de odio incluso mientras el hombre gritaba tan fuerte que brevemente ahogó todos los ruidos de la caída libre del elevador. El oni y yo podríamos sobrevivir el choque, aunque sin duda el oni haría su mejor esfuerzo para asegurarse que mi supervivencia no durara mucho más. El padre, sin embargo, estaría muerto en instantes.

El arremetió contra mí, lanzando su cuchillo de plata a través del aire hacia mi corazón. No levanté mis brazos para bloquearlo, sino que me moví hacia la izquierda en el último segundo. La hoja se clavó en mi pecho, lanzando llamas de angustia a través de mi carne, pero sin perforar mi corazón. Al mismo tiempo, empuje al oni hacia abajo y hacia un lado, apuntando hacia los destellos de luz* que aparecían entre las puertas del ascensor parcialmente abiertas mientras caíamos a incluso mayor velocidad.

Un crujido acompañó el cuerpo del oni quedándose flojo, cuando los pisos pasando rápidamente y el apretado espacio actuó como una tosca guillotina. No desperdicié ni un momento en saborear mi victoria, sino que saqué el cuchillo de mi pecho y agarré al hombre, metiendo lo más que podía su cabeza en mi torso sangriento. Entonces, todavía doblada sobre él, salté hacia arriba con toda mi fuerza.

La candente agonía deslizándose a través de mi cuerpo me hizo darme cuenta apenas del crescendo de los ruidos que siguieron. Polvo, vidrio, y sangre llenaron mi mirada, haciéndome casi imposible ver. Arriba era mi pensamiento primario, seguido de cerca por ¡No lo sueltes! Varios objetos pesados me golpearon y parpadee furiosamente, tratando de aclarar mi visión mientras mantenía mi agarre en el hombre. Esos crujidos podían ser más Oni tratando de matarme, o partes del ascensor que se estrellaban contra mí mientras nos impulsaba a ciegas lejos de la explosión de escombros cuando el ascensor se destrozó con el impacto.

\- ¡Gatita! - El grito de Inuyasha me dio un marco de referencia.

Entonces las sombras se volvieron objetos sólidos cuando mi visión se aclaró con rapidez sobrenatural. El rojo todavía coloreaba mi visión, pero no necesitaba ver en más colores que eso para saber que nos había sacado fuera del elevador con probablemente solo un segundo de sobra. Mi espalda aun ardía mientras sanaba, pero al menos podía enderezarla ahora, incluso si se sintiera como si me hubieran reajustado la columna con un buldócer.

\- ¡Estoy bien! - grité, sin ver a Inuyasha, pero juzgando que estaba luchando por los sonidos de arriba. La última cosa que necesitaba era estar distraído preguntándose si había muerto en el choque.

Mi velocidad en ascenso comenzó a disminuir mientras buscaba cualquier lugar seguro para dejar al hombre. Ahí. Un pequeño borde entre dos pisos señalando donde se debería detener el ascensor, si no estuviera hecho pedazos abajo. Ajusté mi agarre en el hombre, llevándolo con un brazo mientras alcanzaba esa pequeña cornisa con la otra. La agarré, balanceándonos un par de pisos sobre los restos del elevador. Estaba fláccido, pero su corazón aun latía, menos mal. Continué agarrándolo a él y la estrecha cornisa mientras balanceaba mi pierna hacia arriba, metiendo mi pie entre la división de las puertas que protegía a aquellos que esperaban un ascensor de los peligros del hueco al otro lado. Entonces, apretando los dientes ante la incómoda posición, eche una patada, empujando aquellas paredes de metal hasta que se abrieron.

Cuando fueron suficientemente grandes para que las atravesara el cuerpo del hombre, lo balancee hacia arriba, empujando suavemente boca abajo a través de la apertura. No había nadie en los alrededores, pero no tardaría mucho en que alguien lo encontrara. Con los ensordecedores ruidos del ascensor estrellándose, el hotel tendría todas las manos a la obra tan rápidamente como sea posible para ver si había alguien herido. Ser expulsado a través del techo del ascensor lo dejó con huesos rotos y cortes en todos lados, incluso con mi cuerpo tomando la mayor parte de los daños. Pero estaba vivo, y también lo estaba su niñita. Eso era lo mejor que podía hacer por ellos.

Entonces me paré en puntillas y cerré las puertas a la fuerza nuevamente. Tan pronto como estuvieron cerradas, salté de la estrecha cornisa hacia los restos del cable del ascensor colgando, moviéndome rápidamente ahora que no tenía a un hombre que proteger y mis heridas habían terminado de sanar.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? - la voz de Inuyasha siseó antes que resonara más ruido a través del hueco del elevador y escombros ligeros llovieran sobre mí.

Entonces un cuerpo salió volando hacia mí desde arriba, distanciándose cerca de cuatro metros de su cabeza suelta. Ninguna de las piezas era Inuyasha, así que envié una rápida oración de agradecimiento mientras me balanceaba a la izquierda para evitar que me golpeara. No lo llamé de nuevo, no queriendo alertar de mi presencia a más Oni que pudieran estar esperando en este hueco. Con la furiosa energía de Inuyasha llenando el lugar, era difícil sentir si había algún otro no muerto aquí.

Escalé incluso más rápido, no queriendo tratar de volar nuevamente. Primero, podría haber sanado, pero me sentía débil por usar mi cuerpo para hacer una escotilla de emergencia lo suficiente grande para que pasaran dos personas, y todavía no había dominado el arte de no estrellarme cuando volaba. Me fui disparada hacia Inuyasha mientras él estaba en medio de una batalla, que podría tener espantosas consecuencias. Incluso si no pudiera oír los sonidos de la batalla, que si podía, aun así sabía que estaba enzarzado en un combate. Un furioso y mortal propósito se apoderó de mi subconsciente, mezclado con destellos de dolor seguidos por euforia. Lo que sea que estuviera sucediendo, Inuyasha estaba ganando, porque no sentí miedo emanando de él.

\- ¿Gatita? - Otra serie de fuertes ruidos sordos después y entonces me llegó su voz desde la parte superior del hueco.

\- Estoy casi ahí - grité, redoblando mis esfuerzos.

Llegué al nivel superior donde estaba Inuyasha en menos de un minuto, lanzándome a través del agujero con forma de hombre en la pared que tenía manchas de sangre a su alrededor. Probablemente hecho por el oni sin cabeza justo antes la de caída libre a través del hueco del elevador. Ese debió hacer sido el estruendo que había escuchado antes que el cuerpo saliera volando. La espalda de Inuyasha estaba hacia mí. Su abrigo había desaparecido, lo que mostraba que su ropa estaba incluso más rasgada que la última vez que lo había visto, y estaba de rodillas conteniendo al oni bajo él. Sus rostros estaban cerca mientras las piernas del hombre pateaban a ambos lados de las caderas de Inuyasha en una macabra parodia de la pasión. A pesar del estrés de los últimos minutos—o quizás debido a eso—me eché a reír.

\- ¿Necesitan unos minutos solos? - conseguí decir.

\- Oh, tendremos tiempo a solas muy pronto. ¿No es así, amigo? - soltó Inuyasha en una voz que destilaba a amenaza.

\- Gatita, necesito ambas manos para este tipo, así que pon tus manos alrededor de mi cuello y agárrate bien. - Lo hice, cerrando mis brazos firmemente bajo su barbilla.

Inuyasha giró su cabeza para depositarles un solo beso antes que el aire se volviera más espeso con poder y se lanzara hacia arriba, llevándonos volando a través del recibidor de servicio dañado y fuera del hotel. Menos de treinta minutos después, volábamos hacia una casa de dos pisos que estaba ubicada a cerca de medio kilómetro de la carretera principal que limitaba con un denso pantano. Francamente, no sabía cómo Inuyasha había encontrado el lugar, pero él nunca dudaba en su dirección. Podía ver a media docena de personas paradas en formación de guardias fuera de la casa, y todos nos miraron cuando nos acercamos.

Inuyasha no se molestó con su usual aterrizaje elegante. Nos bajó suficientemente duro para dejar una grieta en la entrada para autos. Los guardias formaban un círculo abierto a nuestro alrededor, habían sacado sus armas pero no estaban disparando, claramente esperando instrucciones. Eso llegó en forma de la puerta del frente abriéndose y un delgado yokai con cabello largo y plateado saliendo a grandes zancadas. Su largo cabello se balanceaba por sus rápidos pasos, mientras llamas azules se arremolinaban en sus brazos, de alguna manera sin quemar ni un punto de su ropa.

\- Inuyasha. Kagome. - Entonces el yokai se detuvo cuando nos vio.

\- Qué agradable de su parte haber venido. - Una sonrisa sardónica arqueó la boca de Sesshomaru Tepesh mientras asimilaba el estado parcialmente vestido de Inuyasha, el agarre que tenía alrededor de la garganta del oni, y mi propia ropa manchada con sangre. Solté a Inuyasha, permitiéndole un mayor rango de movimiento para controlar al oni. Probablemente estaba contento de que yo no lo limitara más, a pesar de que él no necesitaba respirar.

\- Esta bestia tiene respuestas que necesito - declaró Inuyasha resueltamente a Sesshomaru cuando arrojó al oni de bruces en el suelo de hormigón, saltando sobre su espalda antes de que pudiera intentar pelear de vuelta. Le di a Sesshomaru una pequeña seña con la mano cuando Inuyasha procedía a hacer más abolladuras en el camino de la entrada usando la cara del oni.

\- Nosotros, ah, fuimos asaltados por los Oni en nuestro hotel y él es el último que quedaba con vida - le dije a modo de explicación.

\- ¿Los atacaron dentro de la ciudad? Midoriko no respeto su palabra de paso seguro, ¿no? - Sesshomaru le dio al oni una mirada intrigada, aparentemente no relacionada por el daño infligido al suelo, a pesar de eso, me hice una nota mental de darle un cheque.

\- Esa es mi primera pregunta ¿La reina de Nueva Orleans te envió? - dijo Inuyasha, moliendo la cara del oni contra de un borde dentado de hormigón.

\- Vete a la mierda - el oni escupió. ¿Por qué tenía que decir eso? Ahora las cosas iban a ser realmente desagradables.

\- ¿Quieres hacerlo de la manera sangrienta, o la rápida? - le preguntó Sesshomaru, examinando con frialdad mientras Inuyasha reanudaba agujerear la entrada con la cara del oni.

\- No puedo decir que me preocupe cómo consigo mis respuestas, siempre y cuando lo haga - respondió Inuyasha secamente, golpeando otra vez la cara del oni para dar énfasis.

\- Hmm. Sostenlo, pero no demasiado cerca - Inuyasha se apoderó de los brazos del oni en un agarre que el acero no rompería aunque saltó fuera de su espalda. Sesshomaru se acercó al oni y le alborotó el cabello, casi como un gesto amistoso. Luego regresó a mi lado. En los pocos pasos que le tomó, las llamas comenzaron a lamer las piernas del oni, ennegreciendo su ropa y la piel. El oni gritó. No pude reprimir un gesto por el recuerdo. Había sido quemada antes, y dolía aún más que ser apuñalada con plata.

\- ¿Te sientes más hablador ahora? Continúa en silencio y cocinaré tu salchicha y frijoles después - preguntó Sesshomaru, apenas perceptible por encima de los gritos del oni.

El oni tiró de su brazo en un intento desesperado por huir, pero como había sospechado, el apretón de Inuyasha no se movió siquiera. Lo que me sorprendió fue que el oni lanzara el resto de su cuerpo en la dirección opuesta con tanta fuerza que más que su camisa se rasgó. Inuyasha no compartía ninguno de mis reparos acerca de sostener de repente un brazo que no estaba unido a un cuerpo. Él simplemente agarró al oni por el otro brazo y comenzó a golpearlo en la cabeza con la extremidad suelta. Yo había oído a Inuyasha amenazar con golpear a alguien con sus propias extremidades antes, pero siempre había asumido que era una forma de hablar. Al parecer no.

\- ¿Te envió Midoriko? - Inuyasha gruñó, manteniéndose alejado de las llamas que subían más arriba de las piernas del oni.

\- ¡Majestic no sabe nada de esto… aarrrghhh! - Ahí van la salchicha y frijoles, pensé con una mueca de dolor.

\- Está siendo cooperativo ahora, disminuye la llama - le dije a Sesshomaru.

\- ¿Tu llamas a eso cooperativo? Yo lo llamo apenas conseguir su atención - El hombre cuya historia inspiró la más famosa novela de yokais en el mundo me dio una mirada cansada.

\- Sesshomaru... - Solté.

\- Aguafiestas - murmuró él

El fuego disminuyó en la parte inferior del cuerpo del oni en la misma proporción en que desapareció de las manos de Sesshomaru. Me estremecí, recordando lo que se sentía tener ese poder después de haber bebido la sangre de Sesshomaru. Si fuera honesta, admitiría que había sido tentador y aterrador. Para que de repente toda tu ira fluyera en arroyos de fuego, había sido tan abrumador para mis sentidos como mi nueva capacidad de volar. El problema era que, al igual que todos los poderes que tomaba prestados a través de la sangre, yo no podía controlarlos. Podría haber volado en pedazos a un enemigo feroz, pero también había puesto a Inuyasha en el fuego por accidente.

\- Me haces incendiarte otra vez y voy a olvidar que me importa la opinión de ella - Sesshomaru le dijo al oni tan a la ligera que él podría haber estado comentando sobre el clima.

\- ¿Midoriko no te envió detrás de Kagome? - preguntó Inuyasha, dándole al oni un golpazo final con el brazo roto antes de arrojar la extremidad marchitada a un lado. Los ojos azules del oni se encontraron con los míos. Él podría no lucir más viejo que yo en años humanos, pero para ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para no balbucear su nombre, rango y número de serie tan pronto como Inuyasha comenzó a trabajar en él, tenía que ser viejo.

\- Majestic no conocía nuestra intención - dijo él, llamando a Midoriko por el nombre ostentoso que ella prefería. Inuyasha echó una mirada al cielo.

\- Pronto será el amanecer. Si no estoy en la cama con mi esposa para entonces porque todavía estoy tratando con tu culo sin valor, tendré un estado de ánimo muy malo. Así que será mejor que reconsideres mentirme. Además voy a enviarla adentro y hacerte cosas que serán demasiado horrorosos para querer sobrevivir - De hecho, palidecí ante la frialdad en el tono de Inuyasha, por no decir de toda la parte de "enviarla a adentro", pero la boca de Sesshomaru se curvo en lo que parecía una aprobación a regañadientes.

\- Majestic no lo sabía. Nosotros planeamos dejar la ciudad después para evitar su ira por atacar a un invitado sin su permiso - repitió el oni, con mayor énfasis esta vez.

\- Oh, ella tendría razón de estar decepcionada de ti, si estás diciendo la verdad. Pero todavía no estoy convencido. Si tú no está haciendo su mandato, ¿Quién te envió? - asintió Inuyasha. Luego apretó su puño amenazante.

\- Nosotros nos enviamos a nosotros mismos - jadeó el oni.

\- Gatita… Entra - La voz de Inuyasha era tan plana que era terrible.

\- Espera un minuto - yo comencé, aun cuando el oni gritó.

\- ¡Es cierto! ¡No podemos permitir que Goryomaru incite a nuestra especie a la guerra! - Mis cejas se elevaron ante eso. Había asumido que si Midoriko no lo había enviado, él debería ser uno de los Oni de Goryomaru, pero él no sonaba como si fuera un admirador.

\- ¿Quiénes son nosotros? - preguntó Inuyasha, trazando sus dedos casi delicadamente sobre la piel que se regeneraba en el oni donde Sesshomaru lo había quemado. Incluso ese toque suave generaba un grito estridente al comedor de carne antes de hablar.

\- Aquellos que como yo, saben que Goryomaru busca la guerra para su propio beneficio, no para el beneficio de nuestra especie. A Goryomaru se le negó su golpe siglos atrás, cuando la otra mestiza de tu clase fue asesinada, por lo que ahora prohíbe a sus seguidores dañarla. Si lográramos detenerlo antes que su locura infecte a mi pueblo, ella debe morir. - El oni lanzó una dura mirada en mi dirección.

Inuyasha estrelló el cráneo el oni en el suelo lo suficientemente fuerte para que un trozo del mismo saliera volando con un estrépito espantoso como un mini disco volador no muy lejos de mis pies. Aparté la vista, frotándome la sien con un cansancio repentino que no tenía nada que ver con el amanecer. No debería sorprenderme que no solo la nación de yokai pudiera buscar mi muerte para evitar la guerra, pero no había previsto que las cosas progresaran así tan rápido. Yo también había asumido que Goryomaru quería verme muerta. Tonta de mí que no me había dado cuenta que mi muerte no encajaba en su gran esquema de dominancia de las especies. No es de extrañar que sus Oni nos evitaran a Inuyasha y a mí, cuando estábamos en Ohio. Si Goryomaru había prohibido a su pueblo el hacerme daño, nosotros éramos los yokais más seguros en el estado.

\- ¿Por qué Goryomaru está tan convencido que los Oni ganarían en una guerra contra los yokais, de todos modos? Sin ánimo de ofender, pero por lo que he visto, los colmilludos tienen algunas ventajas sobre los comedores de carne. - pregunté, todavía frotándome la sien.

\- Los Oni son más difíciles de matar que los yokais por su fragilidad a la plata. Pero lo más importante, desde que su señor está muerto Majestic no tiene lealtad al mundo de los yokais. Si la nación oni fuera a la guerra, ella estaría ahora del lado de su pueblo en lugar de los yokais - El oni todavía parecía un poco aturdido por el golpe reciente en la cabeza, pero se las arregló para contestarme.

\- Tu cerebro no debe haberse regenerado por completo si piensas que un solo oni puede ganar la guerra - Sesshomaru dejó escapar una breve carcajada.

\- No sé si la ayuda de Majestic puede hacernos ganar - respondió el oni, sonando tan cansado como yo me sentía en ese momento.

\- Goryomaru cree que puede. Pero mis hermanos creen que ambas partes sufrirían pérdidas inimaginables si hacemos la guerra, y después de eso, ¿cómo podría alguien ser considerado como un ganador? - Tu cerebro no debe haberse regenerado por completo si piensas que un solo oni puede ganar la guerra.

Una parte de mí se solidarizó con el oni. Él entendía lo que mucha gente aún no hacía, que si tenías que casi destruir todo el mundo en ambos lados para ganar una guerra, entonces eso no era una victoria. No estaba siendo conducido a ciegas por la lujuria del poder como Goryomaru, de hecho, a su propia manera retorcida, este oni y los del resto del hotel habían estado intentando salvar sus vidas. A mí no me preocupaba su estrategia, pero sus motivaciones eran mucho mejores que las de los otros asesinos a sueldo que habían estado detrás de mí.

\- Aparte de tus compañeros muertos en el hotel, ¿cuántos otros conforman este grupo de vigilantes? - preguntó Inuyasha, su expresión seguía siendo dura como siempre. Una mirada a Sesshomaru reveló la frialdad equivalente. Parecía que yo era la única que sentía lástima por mi presunto asesino.

\- Fuimos asignados a pequeños grupos, nunca conociendo a nadie de fuera de la división de manera que si uno de nosotros era capturado, no podía traicionar a nuestros hermanos. - El oni sonrió. Con el rasgón aun no sanado en la cabeza, no era una vista agradable.

Genial. Una persona inteligente había planeado que este grupo de asesinos fueran por mi cabeza. Tal vez debería agregar la compra de lapidas a mi lista de tareas pendientes. ¿Fue Kennedy quien dijo que si un asesino estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por una muerte, no había manera real de defenderse en contra de eso? Si es así, él tristemente tendría su propia teoría probada, también.

\- ¿Cómo sabías dónde estábamos? - continuó Inuyasha.

\- Oímos que se reunirían con Majestic. Nosotros vigilamos el aeropuerto, los muelles, la estación de tren y puentes. Hay un número limitado de formas para entrar a Nueva Orleans. Los seguimos hasta el hotel cuando entraron. Sin tu casco tú eras reconocible, aun si ella no lo era. - La mirada del oni se deslizó a mí otra vez.

\- Te dije que los cascos eran más seguros - no pude dejar de murmurar.

\- Bien, entonces. Si no tienes nada más útil que decir me… - Inuyasha me dio un vistazo antes de tirar al oni a sus pies.

\- Deja que se vaya. No hay razón para matarlo - le dije a Inuyasha, quien ya había enroscado un brazo alrededor del cuello del oni con un obvio propósito mortal.

\- ¿Me la estas montando? - Su brazo dejo de apretar, pero levantó ambas cejas.

\- No - llegué más cerca, dándole un vistazo medido al oni.

\- No queremos la guerra, tampoco. Es por eso que vamos a detener a Goryomaru antes que las cosas lleguen a ese punto, pero vamos a hacerlo sin ofrecer mi cabeza. Tal vez tú puedas encontrar a los otros grupos y decirles que estamos del mismo lado. - Entonces volví mi atención hacia Inuyasha.

\- Matarlo no va a ayudar en nada. Mientras yo estaría encantada si nunca lo volviera a ver, a su manera, él sólo estaba tratando de proteger a su pueblo. - Inuyasha dejó ir al oni con un murmullo.

\- Te mueves y estás muerto - antes de cerrar los últimos centímetros que nos separaban.

\- Mira, cariño, tú puedes simpatizar con las motivaciones de los idiotas todo lo que quieras, pero lo cierto es que… - Sus manos se establecieron suavemente en mis hombros.

Yo olí humo justo antes de escuchar el "_pop_" al igual que un petardo que estalló. Salpicaduras de algo grueso recubrían mi espalda incluso cuando un ruido sordo resonó detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta boquiabierta a lo que quedaba del oni. Su cuerpo cayó hacia adelante en el camino de entrada, nada más que un desastre latente, donde su cabeza había estado. Mucho más lento, me di la vuelta para ver a Sesshomaru examinando sus uñas, como si sus manos no estuvieran todavía ardiendo en las llamas que habían arruinado la cabeza del demonio unos momentos antes.

\- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – jadeé.

\- Combustión espontánea – respondió

\- A veces sucede. **Muy** vergonzoso, no me gusta hablar de ello - Un resoplido de diversión vino de mi derecha. Me oscilé en esa dirección para ver Inuyasha conferirle la mejor mirada de aprobación a Sesshomaru que nunca le había dado. Luego su expresión se puso seria cuando encontró mi mirada.

\- ¿Esta es una especie de broma para ustedes dos? Tuvimos tal vez la oportunidad de difundir algo de buena voluntad entre las personas que odian a Goryomaru tanto como nosotros. Ya sabes, el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo ¿y todo eso? Pero no, ustedes chicos, piensan que una barbacoa ¡Es la mejor manera de hacerlo! - pregunté bruscamente, señalando el cuerpo aun humeante del oni.

\- Si lo dejaras libre, él no hubiera contado historias alabando tu generosidad. Él hubiera vuelto con sus amigos fanáticos con la feliz noticia de que tú eras una tonta sentimental, incitándolos a que redoblen sus esfuerzos en matarte. Deja de aplicar las normas humanas a los juegos de poder de los demonios, Kagome. No te gustarán los resultados. - dijo Sesshomaru, su implacable mirada rojo cobriza.

Inuyasha no dijo nada, pero un vistazo a su rostro confirmó que él estaba de acuerdo con cada palabra. Mis puños cerrados cuando la ira por la desesperación brotó en mí. Maldita sea, ¿Por qué siempre tienen que aterrizar en la más sangrienta carretera o correr riesgos de muerte y de la derrota? ¿No podrían los problemas por una vez ser resueltos mediante la negociación, en lugar de solo ver quién puede matar a mas oponentes?

\- No siempre será así. Todavía eres muy nueva en este mundo, pero una vez que bestias como Goryomaru vean que no pueden quebrarte, ellos se cambiaran a un juego más fácil - dijo Inuyasha en voz baja, detectando la fuente de mi frustración.

\- Yo raramente soy cuestionado, a pesar de que tengo mi parte justa de enemigos. Cuando respondes con la dureza suficiente las primeras veces, esto hace que otros adversarios estén menos dispuestos a probar tu valía más tarde - Sesshomaru se encogió de hombros en acuerdo.

Solté el aire en un apretado suspiro sin hacer la lógica pregunta declarada, ninguno de ellos podría responder de todos modos. ¿Cuántos enemigos tengo que matar antes que el resto de ellos decidan que no vale la pena encargarse de mí? Y la pregunta más aterradora -¿Qué clase de persona sería yo para el momento en que llegara a ese punto? ¿Aún me reconocería a mí misma? ¿Realmente valía la pena la supervivencia renunciando a tantas piezas de mi alma?

\- ¿Crees que soy un hombre malvado? ¿Un tipo miserable que habría sido mejor nunca haber conocido? - Inuyasha se acercó, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos fuertes, pálidas y me miraba como si yo fuera la única persona alrededor de varios kilómetros.

\- Por supuesto que no. - le dije de una vez, dolía que él tan solo hubiera preguntado tal cosa.

\- Te amo, Inuyasha. Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, y yo no soy ni la mitad de honorable de como tú lo eres. - Una ligera burla sonaba detrás de mí. Ignoré eso, concentrándome en los oscuros ojos de color dorado que perforaban los míos.

\- Sin embargo, tú sabes que soy un asesino. Así que si tú crees que soy un hombre bueno a pesar de eso, entonces sabes que aun podrás ser una buena persona a pesar de que, a veces, las circunstancias te requerirán actuar más duro de lo que preferirías. – murmuro Inuyasha acercándose a mis labios.

\- Eh… voy a estar adentro. Por alguna razón, siento la necesidad de ver a Hitman seguido por el Sr. y la Sra. Smith - dijo Sesshomaru con otra suave burla.

Ignoré eso también, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de Inuyasha, sintiendo el repiqueteo constante del poder procedente de sus manos. Sí, Inuyasha era un asesino, pero eso no era lo que yo veía cuando lo miré. Yo vi a la persona que me había enseñado a aceptarme a mí misma cuando nadie más me quería. Quien me amó sin ninguno de los temores o condiciones que yo le había puesto primero a nuestra relación, y quien se había arriesgado hasta la muerte varias veces por mi vida, mi madre, mis amigos y un sin número de otras personas que nunca había conocido, incluso cuando tomó un caso de trata de blancas de no-muertos. Todo eso había sido sólo en la última década, también. Probablemente nunca conocería todas las cosas que Inuyasha había hecho por otros en el tiempo antes de que él me conociera, o aun los siglos antes de que yo naciera. Asesino, sí, pero esa era la parte más pequeña de él a mis ojos. Yo era una asesina, también, pero él me dio la esperanza de que podía aprender a hacerla la más pequeña parte de mí, incluso si fuera necesario en el mundo que yo había elegido para vivir.

\- Mientras estés conmigo, puedo manejarlo. Puedo manejar cualquier cosa contigo - le dije, llegando hasta tocar su cara.

\- Yo siempre estaré contigo, Gatita. Siempre - dijo Inuyasha con voz áspera antes de sus labios se acercaran sobre los míos.

\- Bu Huh ¿Dónde está un pañuelo desechable cuando lo necesito? - A pesar de que estaba dentro de la casa, todavía podía oír el murmullo sardónico de Sesshomaru

\- Si no estás demasiado ocupado mirando Hitman, escuche que Drácula 2000 es una buena película - Volví mi cara lejos de Inuyasha después de un largo rato, poniendo fin a nuestro beso, y grité.

\- Chistosilla - fue la respuesta de Sesshomaru, clara diversión en su tono.

\- Sólo asegúrate de mantener esa actitud despiadada hasta que Goryomaru haya sido derrotado, Kagome. - No pude evitar mi sonrisa por su énfasis en el nombre con el que yo había nacido, pero rara vez iba por más. Inuyasha rodó sus ojos, poniendo su brazo alrededor de mi cintura mientras caminábamos hacia la casa.

\- Si no es mucha molestia, Tepesh, podríamos usar algo de ropa nueva, sangre y un lugar para dormir. No presumo regresar a Nueva Orleans hasta que sea el momento de reunirme con Midoriko, en el caso de que más compañeros del oni estén merodeando - Sesshomaru salió de una habitación por el pasillo.

\- Yo sólo llegue ayer, por lo que esta casa no tiene mucho, pero tiene todas esas cosas. Maximus. – llamo dando dos palmadas.

\- Por favor, vengan conmigo - El yokai de pelo moreno que yo recordaba de mi estancia en el hogar de Sesshomaru en Rumania salió, haciendo una reverencia de una vez a Sesshomaru antes de gesticular a Inuyasha y a mí.

_Continuara…_


	7. Hambrienta

**Hambrienta**

Ver las formas espectrales enroscándose alrededor de las criptas de cal en el interior del Cementerio Número Uno de San Luis me hizo extrañar a Fabián. ¿Quién sabría que me volvería tan apegada a un fantasma? Pero sólo porque Fabián era transparente no significaba que no era un gran amigo. La mayoría de los fantasmas en el cementerio no eran sensibles como él. Eran sólo sombras de sus anteriores seres, sin pensamientos, sin sentimientos, simplemente repitiendo las mismas acciones unas y otra vez como una fotografía de una banda de Moebius.

Ocasionalmente, veía a algunos espectros que claramente tenían toda su cordura ectoplásmica como Fabián. Nos daban miradas a Inuyasha y a mí variando entre curiosas a desdeñosas mientras esperábamos fuera de las puertas del cementerio. Estaban cerradas, una advertencia a los visitantes que nadie salvo los muertos o quienes querían estar muertos deberían estar dentro de las paredes del cementerio de noche. Dudaba que fuéramos atacados por ningún ONI tan cerca al lugar preferido de reunión de Midoriko Laveau, pero Inuyasha estaba suficientemente rígido para hacerse añicos mientras pasaba una mano por su brazo.

\- Mi pobre gato me va a odiar por desaparecer de nuevo - comenté sólo para romper la tensión.

Habíamos dejado a Helsing en Ohio ya que sería "crueldad animal" tratar de llevarlo en la parte trasera de la Ducati. Quise dejarlo en un agradable resort para mascotas, pero por extraño que parezca, Ed y Scratch insistieron en cuidarlo. Parece que consideraban que hacer de niñeras del gatito Helsing era lo mínimo que podían hacer para demostrar su nueva lealtad hacia Inuyasha como su Maestro. Considerando lo que había sucedido en el Ritz, estaba contenta de que no hayamos intentado llevar a mi gato con nosotros a Nueva Orleans. Si la administración del hotel hubiera descubierto que habíamos sido parte de la destrucción del ascensor ayer, podrían haber tomado a Helsing en represalia.

Tate ya había hecho algunas llamadas para que le llevasen a él los cuerpos de los Oni del hueco del ascensor, en vez de la morgue local. Nada hace que los policías hagan un montón de preguntas como tener cadáveres de décadas o incluso siglos de antigüedad apareciendo en una escena del crimen. Tate manejó todo con perfecta competencia, pero hablar con él en vez de Don sobre la contención de la escena del crimen era sólo otro recordatorio de cuan serio era la condición de mi tío.

Me moví impacientemente. No podía pasar tiempo con mi tío hasta que se resolviera esta situación con Goryomaru, y a Don no le quedaba mucho tiempo. También estaba la brillante idea de mi mamá de pintarse un blanco en el trasero uniéndose al equipo. Familia. Los villanos no tenían nada del estrés que mis parientes podían causarme. Hablando de eso, ¿dónde estaba el oni que siempre acompañaba a los invitados de Midoriko al cementerio para verla? Debería haber estado aquí diez minutos atrás. Como si lo hubiera convocado, un oni familiar de tez oscura dobló en la curva de la esquina opuesta, viéndose casi desconcertado de vernos esperando en las puertas.

\- Jacques ¿No interrumpimos tu diversión, cierto? - Inuyasha saludó al oni, dándole una mirada mordaz al reloj de su celular.

\- Majestic no sabía que habían regresado a la ciudad. Asumió que su ausencia significaba que habían cancelado su reunión de esta noche. - El rostro del oni se despejó para cuando Inuyasha terminó de hablar, hasta que era suave como la obsidiana pulida en vez de registrar sorpresa.

\- Recién hemos llegado hace solo unos minutos. - Una sonrisa mostrando dientes revoloteó en la boca de Inuyasha.

Si, y no por avión, bote, tren ni auto, tampoco. No después de que el oni ahora sin cabeza nos dijera que sus amigotes estaban vigilando todos esos lugares. Inuyasha nos trajo volando con su propio poder hacía aproximadamente diez minutos, aterrizando en el techo de la Catedral de San Luis en la Plaza de Jackson antes que saltáramos y camináramos un par de cuadras al cementerio. No había querido que probara mis alas de nuevo para esta excursión a la ciudad. Algo acerca de conservar mi energía para después. Bajo otras circunstancias, habría pensado que quería decirlo de una manera traviesa, pero sabía que se refería a la posibilidad de luchar por nuestras vidas más tarde, si las cosas salían mal. Sabía para qué actividad preferiría conservar mi energía, si tuviera control de mi propia vida, pero eso no había sucedido mucho últimamente.

\- Notificaré a Majestic - dijo Jacques, quedándose al otro lado de la calle. Sacó un celular, hablando en voz baja, sus palabras indiscernibles entre otros ruidos del cercano Barrio Francés. El Festival de Jazz iba a ponerse en Marcha al día siguiente más o menos, pero por el aumento de turistas, la ciudad estaba comenzando la fiesta antes.

\- ¿Por qué habrá venido, si pensaba que no estaríamos aquí? - Le susurré a Inuyasha.

\- Porque Midoriko se aseguraría que nada quedara al azar - fue su igualmente suave respuesta.

Eso sonaba como la infame reina vudú. Ella podría verse como una mezcla entre la Sra. Butterwort y Angela Bassett, emitiendo una actitud de ama de llaves o no-tomen-prisioneros dependiendo de su humor, pero Midoriko Laveau no era nada sino meticulosa. Suponía que nos veríamos bajo las mismas circunstancias que la primera vez—yo tratando de averiguar si ella respaldaría a un imbécil en su reclamación contra mí. Esta vez, sin embargo, las apuestas eran mucho más altas que determinar con quien me había casado según la ley de los yokais. Había terminado resolviendo ese asunto volándole la cabeza a mi ex esposo. Si solo pudiera hacer lo mismo con Goryomaru pronto, había considerado la reunión con Midoriko como un augurio de buena suerte.

\- Estará aquí en veinte minutos - anunció Jacques, volviendo hacia nosotros.

\- Ya lo creo, después de los problemas que hemos atravesado para hablar con ella. - Inuyasha soltó un bufido.

Jacques no respondió a eso. No había sido muy conversador la última vez que lo había visto, tampoco. Después de esperar la cantidad de tiempo fijada, Jacques abrió las puertas al cementerio y yo entré, sabiendo a donde nos dirigíamos pero dejándolo tomar la delantera. El ONI comenzó a cerrar la puerta detrás de mí, pero la mano de Inuyasha salió disparada a detenerlo.

\- Voy con ella. - gruño.

\- Majestic dijo que se encontrará con la Parca Negra primero y con usted después. - Frunció el ceño. Inuyasha sonrió.

\- Tal vez no me escuchaste bien. Voy con ella, y si crees que puedes detenerme, pronto estaré decorando una de las estacas del portón con tu cabeza. - Una fácil extensión de su boca que hacía a sus rasgos incluso más sorprendentemente espléndidos, peros su voz no concordaba con su buena apariencia de mujeriego.

Jacques era al menos dos veces el ancho de Inuyasha y de la misma altura, así que para un espectador, si ellos peleaban, seria obvio quien ganaba. Pero el ONI no podía igualar el poder bullendo de Inuyasha cuando bajó sus escudos. Salía de él y se diseminaba para abarcar el cementerio, haciendo que los sensibles fantasmas le dieran más de una mirada interesada mientras pasaba a través ellos.

\- Por aquí - dijo Jacques al final, dándonos la espalda.

Tomamos el camino rodeando las criptas desmoronadas y tumbas reformadas mientras Jacques nos guiaba hacia la bóveda de Midoriko Laveau. Sabía que este cementerio era una atracción turística popular, pero no me veía a mi misma viniendo aquí por diversión. El aire era más espeso con toda la energía residual de los fantasmas, haciéndome sentirme como si caminara a través de telas de araña invisibles con cada paso. El cementerio podía no ser grande, pero por la historia de Nueva Orleans con extremadamente alta tasa de mortalidad en comparación con su espacio para entierros, cada cripta que pasamos albergaba los restos de docenas sino cientos de residentes—algunos de ellos nos observaban cuando pasábamos a su lado.

También tenía una vibra diferente a la sensación de capsula del tiempo del Barrio Francés. Ahí, en el fondo de las calles hechas para caballos en vez de autos y faroles de gas iluminando las aceras, de alguna manera no parecía extraño ver una persona transparente adornada con ropa de un siglo diferente mezclándose entre los residentes vivos. Aquí, sin embargo, la melancolía estaba en el aire en olas casi palpables, haciéndome imaginar que cada cripta que pasaba o centímetro de suelo que pisaba suspiraba con pesar sobre una vida que nunca se iba a experimentar nuevamente.

Jacques se detuvo cerca de la blanca y alargada cripta que llevaba el nombre de Midoriko Laveau, fecha de supuesta muerte, y una apenas visible inscripción en francés que no podía leer. Dijo algo que sonaba en Criollo, y la base donde eran dejadas varias ofrendas para la reina vudú, emanó un sonido chirriante. Entonces algunas de las piedras viejas y de aspecto decrepito se deslizaron sin problemas hacia atrás para revelar un agujero dentro. Midoriko podría ser calculadora y meticulosa, pero también tenía sentido del humor, haciendo que la gente viaje bajo su cripta para encontrarse con ella.

Jacques saltó por el agujero sin dudarlo. Inuyasha me dio una mirada a mí antes de hacer lo mismo. Lo seguí después de un segundo o dos, dándole tiempo para moverse para no aterrizar sobre él, y aterricé chapoteando en unos centímetros de agua de olor salobre. Impresionante escondite mecánico, sí, pero nada se quedaba totalmente seco bajo tierra en Nueva Orleans, y esta área estaba inundada la mayor parte del tiempo. Midoriko debía tener un mejor sistema de bombeo aquí abajo que el Cuerpo de Ingenieros.

Sobre nosotros, los bloques crujieron nuevamente mientras se cerraban. Sumergiendo al túnel en lo que habría sido completa oscuridad para alguien sin visión supernatural. Inuyasha y yo la teníamos, así que no estaba preocupada de que algo nos saltara encima sin verlo. También ambos estábamos usando botas, así que cosas asquerosas chapoteando a través de mis pies mientras avanzamos por el túnel no eran una preocupación tampoco. Aun así, cuando miraba las apretadas paredes a nuestro alrededor, era incapaz de reprimir un temblor. Había visto lo que Midoriko había instalado como trampa en este túnel, y solo digamos que involucraba suficientes cuchillos para convertir a cualquiera que allane el lugar en ensalada de repollo salpicada de rojo.

Después de unos cuarenta metros, Jacques abrió una puerta de metal al fondo que revelaba unos estrechos escalones de escalera. Nuevamente Inuyasha subió primero, yo lo seguía detrás. En la parte superior de las escaleras había una pequeña habitación sin ventanas que podría estar localizada en un hogar cercano, o podríamos estar posiblemente dentro de una de las criptas más grandes del cementerio. No tenía idea, estaba segura que era como Majestic quería que fuera.

\- Majestic - saludó Inuyasha a la mujer sentada en una silla reclinable de felpa, asintiendo con su cabeza respetuosamente. Pero cuando salí desde detrás de él y vi a Midoriko más claramente, mi educado saludo desapareció bajo una explosión de risa. Sobre el piso al lado de sus pequeños talones había una pálido recipiente con carne envuelta en plástico, y no tenia que mirar la etiqueta para adivinar de que tipo.

\- Una gallina sin cabeza. Muy genial - dije una vez que había controlado mi risa.

Inuyasha me arqueó una ceja, sin saber que en mi primer encuentro con la reina ONI de Nueva Orleans, había comentado que estaba segura que ella tendría una gallina sin cabeza considerando su aterradora reputación vudú. Aparentemente, ella recordaba eso, otro ejemplo más del astuto humor escondido bajo su comportamiento de Reina de los Condenados.

\- Es lo mejor que pude hacer en tan poco tiempo - respondió Midoriko con un elegante encogimiento de hombros. Su voz era como caramelo acústico, ese acento Criollo Sureño endulzando cada palabra. Su chal se movía mientras ella se levantaba, rizos negros tocando ligeramente sus hombros con cada movimiento.

\- ¿No entregó Jacques mis instrucciones de que esperes mientras me reunía a solas con Kagome primero? - Entonces entrecerró los ojos mientras fijaba su mirada en Inuyasha.

\- Estoy seguro que escuchaste del incidente en el Ritz ayer, y también estoy seguro que sabes que el ataque estaba dirigido hacia ella. Así que me perdonarás, Majestic, si soy sobreprotector por la seguridad de mi esposa por el momento. - Inuyasha no cambió su postura, pero sentí tensión que no era mía rozando mis emociones.

\- Si, escuché. ¿Puedo asumir que los cuerpos recuperados del hotel pertenecían a tus atacantes? - Ni una insinuación de emoción apareció en sus rasgos.

\- Todos salvo uno. Lo llevamos con nosotros cuando nos fuimos. - respondió Inuyasha.

\- Dime que trajiste a esa persona contigo. - Ahora teníamos toda la atención de Midoriko. Se inclinó hacia delante, su oscura mirada intensa.

\- Lo siento, está muerto ahora - declaró Inuyasha sin inmutarse.

\- ¿Lo mataste? - Midoriko no se veía contenta, y no creía que fuera porque le deseaba una larga y feliz vida al oni. De hecho, si el hombre estuviera vivo todavía, estaría agradecido que Sesshomaru le ahorrara lo que sea que Midoriko tuviera preparado. Por su reputación, ella era el infierno para cualquiera que violara sus reglas del pasaje seguro.

\- Sesshomaru lo hizo - dije antes de que Inuyasha pudiera responder

\- El no sabía todo los detalles. - Parcialmente verdad de todos modos.

\- Hablaré con él sobre eso después - murmuró Midoriko, casi para mí misma.

\- ¿Te molesta? - Le di una mirada a la única silla vacía frente a la de ella.

\- Por favor. - Ella hizo un gesto con la mano.

\- ¿Inuyasha? - Pregunté, asumiendo que me sentaría en su regazo.

\- Me quedaré parado, Gatita. - Me acomodé en la silla. Hasta ahora, las cosas estaban yendo mejor de lo que esperaba. Midoriko no había atacado porque Inuyasha estuviese aquí o por el oni muerto. Tal vez pensaba como nosotros que Goryomaru era tanta amenaza.

\- Puedes quedarte, pero permanecerás en silencio mientras hablo con Kagome, o te sacaré - le dijo Midoriko a Inuyasha en un tono que lo retaba a discutir.

Mis esperanzas cayeron en picada con esa sola frase. Inuyasha cruzó los brazos por su pecho y se reclinó en la pared, viéndose como si estuviera completamente relajado. No podía sentir sus emociones—las había cerrado firmemente desde que entramos en el túnel—pero podía apostar que su pequeña sonrisa a medias escondía un montón de pensamientos poco caritativos hacia Midoriko. No pude evitar admirar su interpretación displicente. No podría fingir indiferencia tan bien cuando estaba enojada.

\- Así que…¿qué hay de los Saints, hah? - Me aclaré la garganta en el repentino incomodo silencio.

\- La última vez que te vi, aun eras una mestiza. Dime, Kagome, como encuentras ser completamente yokai? - La aguda mirada de Midoriko no se movía de la mía. ― ‖

\- Es genial. No he extrañado que me llegue el periodo ni una vez, y oye, no hay que contar más calorías. ¿Qué no hay que amar, cierto? - dije, sabiendo que tenía algo bajo la manga, pero pretendiendo que era una pregunta informal.

\- Olvidas mencionar tu habilidad para matar a tu primer esposo con una bola de fuego. - Me sonrió, revelando hermosos dientes blancos que contrastaban muy bien con su labial rojo mate.

Mi sonrisa en respuesta se congeló en mi cara. Esperaba hablar de Goryomaru, no Onigumo. El había sido el yokai cuya sangre fue combinada con el corazón de oni para levantar a Midoriko desde los muertos hace casi ciento cincuenta años atrás, pero Midoriko lo había querido muerto también, así que no había anticipado recriminaciones por haberlo matado. Midoriko es una aliada valiosa, no pierdas el control y le des excusas para irse al lado e Goryomaru, me recordé a mí misma. Mira a Inuyasha. Casi parece aburrido aunque tiene que estar tan sorprendido como tú de que Midoriko haya mencionado a Onigumo.

\- Porque hizo trampa en su duelo con Inuyasha, el Consejo de Guardianes de los Yokais me absolvió de cualquier delito - dije, orgullosa de que mi voz sonara tan calmada.

Midoriko se recostó en su silla, ociosamente acariciando la tela. Parte de mi se preguntaba dónde estaba la puerta secreta en esta habitación. Esa silla no era una parte permanente o estaría enmohecida por el aire húmedo, sin mencionar que no creía que Midoriko se dejaría a si misma sin una vía alternativa de escape.

\- Hacer trampa, eso no me sorprende - comentó.

\- La arrogancia de Onigumo siempre fue su talón de Aquiles. Como llevarte a Paris cuando tenías dieciséis. Le dije que viniera a aquí. Que su ciudad natal sería el primer lugar en el que cualquiera lo buscaría si sus acciones eran descubiertas, pero no escuchó. - Todo en mi se congeló. No me atrevía a mirar a Inuyasha de nuevo. El destello de rabia que atravesó mi subconsciente antes de que re-encubriera sus emociones me dijo que estaba muy cerca de perder la calma ante esta revelación.

\- Así que. ¿Onigumo te dijo sobre sus planes de secuestrarme en ese entonces? - No pude mantener la rabia fuera de mi voz ni si mi vida dependiera de eso.

\- Onigumo me dijo muchas cosas. Confiaba en mi lealtad hacia él como mi único Sire vivo. No traiciono a aquellos que he jurado lealtad. Esto no debería sorprenderte. Te dije el año pasado que si los alegatos de Onigumo eran probados, estaría de su lado. - Continuó acariciando el brazo de la silla, como si la tensión en la habitación no se hubiese vuelto suficientemente espesa para cortarla.

\- También me contaste una estupenda historia acerca como asesinaste a tu esposo cuando te presionó demasiado. Bueno, diría que engañarme para que me casara con él cuando era adolescente, asesinar a mi amigo, cambiar a mi madre a la fuerza en yokai, y tratar de matar a Inuyasha haciendo trampa en el duelo, todo cae bajo la categoría de "demasiado" para mí. Qué malo para Onigumo que la visión que tuvo cuando tenía dieciséis no mostrara la parte acerca de mi usando todos esos geniales poderes que él quería controlar para matarlo. - respondí bruscamente.

\- Subestimarte fue el error de Onigumo. No será el mío. Pero nadie se puede esconder de la muerte para siempre. Nadie, ni siquiera los de nuestra clase. La muerte viaja por el mundo y atraviesa hasta las más gruesas paredes con las que nos protegemos. Deberías recordar eso. - Midoriko no movió ni un musculo, pero de repente, me sentí como un ratón mirando a una lechuza hambrienta. se encogió de hombros.

\- No es por ser mal educada, Majestic, pero suena como si me estuvieras diciendo que me cuide la espalda de ti. - Midoriko gruñó.

\- Cuando realmente entiendas lo que significa, sabrás como vencer a Goryomaru. - Al final, estábamos llegando al tema.

\- Está bien. Recordaré eso. - . Ya me había dado cuenta que tenía que matar al oni para detenerlo, pero si Midoriko quería sentirse como si estuviera siendo toda impasible y criptica con el consejo, le seguiría el juego.

\- Deberías. Si no lo haces, el ganará. - Sonrió, genial y de alguna manera terrífico al mismo tiempo.

\- Simplemente podrías decirlo claramente y ahorrarnos un poco de tiempo - dije, incapaz de mantener todo mi exasperación fuera de mi voz. ¿Estar muerto por más de un siglo convertía a todo el mundo en maestros de acertijos en vez de gente que podía simplemente decir lo que querían decir?

\- No me uniré a tu causa contra Goryomaru. El año pasado, mi Sire pudo habérmelo ordenado, pero Onigumo ha muerto, mi lealtad es sólo para mi gente. - Me empecé a enojar.

\- ¿Incluso a expensas de miles de personas muriendo por razones tan estúpidas como quien tiene colmillos versus dientes planos? Pensé que serias más inteligente que ponerte de lado de un intolerante absurdo. - Le di una mirada mordaz a su piel café latte.

\- No tiene nada que ver con la intolerancia - respondió con dureza.

\- Pero el alcance de Goryomaru ha crecido. Si me opongo a él abiertamente, seré vista como una traidora de mi raza. Cada Oni que esté en desacuerdo con Goryomaru podría ponerse de su lado por lealtad a la especie. Habrá guerra civil. Durante eso, ¿debo creer que la nación yokai no descenderá en picada para aplastarnos mientras estamos débiles por nuestra batalla interna? No confío tanto. - Midoriko me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Oh vamos. Los yokais no sueñan con subyugar a los Oni. Sabes que eso es solo una cortina de humo que está usando Goryomaru. - resoplé.

\- Hay algunos entre los de tu raza que tomarían ventaja de los Oni igual de despiadadamente como lo que Goryomaru está buscando hacer con los yokais. Si no eres suficientemente inteligente para prestarle atención a mi palabras y ser más lista que él, entonces mereces perder - respondió con una brutal franqueza antes de inclinarse hacia delante y estirar la mano detrás de su silla.

Todo en mi se tensó, lista para saltar por los cuchillos en mis botas, pero todo lo que ella hizo fue sacar una copa de vino vacía. Esa tensión previa comenzó a desaparecer. Jacques nos había servido tragos la última vez que estuve aquí, aunque por mi vida no sabía como había conseguido un gin tonic frio en esta área subterránea húmeda y fría. Pero en vez de llamarlo, Midoriko dejo el vaso sobre el brazo de la silla sin decir una palabra. Después abrió un anillo con su dedo, revelando que escondía una diminuta punta afilada, y la deslizó por su muñeca antes de sostener la copa de vino bajo el corte. Oh mierda no, pensé, conteniéndome de salir disparada de mi silla con cada pedazo de mi fuerza de voluntad. Su mirada perforó la mía mientras un oscuro liquido purpura comenzó a llenar el vaso.

\- Parca Negra… ¿No quieres algo para beber? - dijo tranquilamente. Una vez más no podía arriesgarme a mirar a Inuyasha para ver si parecía tan consternado como yo me sentía. Serénate, puede estar engañándote, canturreé para mí misma, controlándome para no inmutarme cuando ella me extendió un vaso medio lleno.

\- Que oferta tan inusual, pero sabes que prefiero el gin-tonic - dije, rogando que mi corazón no empezara a latir de pánico. Si estaba enterada a cerca de mis hábitos alimenticios retorcidos, ¿Quién podría habérselo contado? ¿Esa persona había metido la pata de alguna forma y había informado que bebo sangre de demonio en vez de yokai para alimentarme?

\- Hace más de doce años, Onigumo me contó de su visión a cerca de una joven mestiza, quien un día ejercería el poder de la piroquinesis. - dijo Midoriko.

\- Después de su Sire, Tenoch, fallecido, solo otro yokai existente podía hacer manifestaciones de fuego y doblegarlo según su voluntad y como sabes, Sesshomaru Tepesh no era aliado de Onigumo. Onigumo había asumido que obtendrías ese poder luego de un siglo de haber sido trasformada en yokai, y pretendió tenerte bajo control por mucho tiempo antes de que sucediera eso. Con todo y eso, lo mataste usando fuego, habiendo sido trasformada hace un mes. - No me moví, temerosa de que mi menor gesto pudiera delatarme.

\- Todo el mundo lo sabe… Es Suerte de principiante. - tan calmada como pude.

\- Entonces, curiosamente, no se ha reportado que hayas usado fuego otra vez, incluso cuando estuviste en circunstancias terribles. Se ha reportado que has usado telequinesis contra un grupo de yokais en Mónaco hace unos meses. Así que son dos poderes increíbles, manifestados en menos de un año luego de haber sido trasformada. ¿Es más Suerte de Principiante? - Una fuerte risa provino de ella.

\- Soy una chica afortunada - dije, pensando que si aún fuera en parte humana, ya estaría vomitando del estrés. Midoriko miro el vaso de sangre en sus manos antes de encontrar mi mirada.

\- Descubrámoslo - dijo, su acento sureño cambiando hasta sonar como cientos de voces hablando repentinamente por medio de ella, ninguna de ellas era amable.

Inuyasha se movió al mismo tiempo que yo, pero una ráfaga helada de poder me empujo de vuelta a mí asiento lo suficientemente fuerte para caerme. Saque dos cuchillos en ambas manos, solo para ser arrancados de mi empuñadura por algo que sentí como garras afiladas. Increíblemente vi a Inuyasha suspendido en medio del aire, con sombras arremolinándose alrededor de él, su boca se abrió con un rugido que aun así no pudo ahogar los horribles ruidos de lamento que llenaron la sala.

Midoriko no se había movido de su posición, el vaso de sangre aun descansaba al lado de su silla. Mire directo hacia ella una vez más, solo para encontrarme con una pared de demonios disparados desde el suelo, sus rasgos no se distinguían debido a su enorme cantidad. Cuando trate de apartarlos, sentí como si me acuchillaran el cuerpo con miles de navajas, peor que eso, mi energía fue absorbida tan abruptamente como si hubiese sido de madrugada la vez que fui trasformada. El dolor se irradio en mí desde mis botas hasta mis cejas. Baje la mirada, esperando estar cubierta de sangre, pero solo una mancha tenue de suciedad estropeaba mi frente aunque sentía como si me fuera a desmayar.

\- Para - jadee hacia Midoriko.

\- Oblígame, Invoca el fuego o tumba esta bebida de mis manos con tu mente, y lo haré - Se encogió de hombros.

¡Perra! La ira me lleno mientras Inuyasha era arrojado contra el muro construido por sombras malévolas. No volvió a gritar. Parecía, espantosamente, como si estuviera tratando de hablar pero no pudiera. Sus rasgos se retorcían mientras luchaba, un dolor más agudo centelleo a través de mí, pero no era mío esta vez. ¿Cómo podían ser capaces de infligir daño estos fantasmas? Ni siquiera Fabián podía manifestarse en una floja versión de un apretón de manos.

Mis ojos se estrecharon mientras miraba a Midoriko. Tenía que haber sido su poder el que le permitiera a los fantasmas hacer esto, por la forma en que su voz sonó como un micrófono de una tumba y las ondas heladas vibrando fuera de ella. A pesar de que no había manifestado recientemente más que una chispa, aun así trate de convertir mi ira en llamas, imaginando a Midoriko, a esa mullida silla e incluso el paquete de pollo ubicado a sus pies estallando dentro de un fuego infernal. Ardan. Ardan.

Nada. Ni siquiera un indicio de humo se filtró por mis manos, por no hablar del fuego. Trate de concentrarme en la copa de vino de al lado, imaginado que se rompía y salpicaba su sangre por todos lados. Un golpe mucho más duro provino de mi izquierda, audible incluso por encima del asqueroso y agudo gemido que emitían los fantasmas. Una mirada reveló que tenían los brazos y piernas de Inuyasha extendidos en línea recta, las sombras aparecían y desaparecían desde su carne. Fragmentos de agonía rebanaron mi conciencia, haciendo más intensos los breves periodos de impasibilidad entre ellos. Maldita sea, Inuyasha estaba tratando de protegerme de su dolor. Incluso en medio del proceso de convertirse en puré de adentro hacia afuera por los monstruos espectrales.

Mire hacia otro lado, derramando las lágrimas de mis ojos, para concentrarme de nuevo en aquel vaso lleno de sangre. No habían pasado demasiados meses desde que había bebido la sangre de Inuno. ¡Parte de su poder debía estar aun dentro de mí! ¡Rómpete, rómpete vaso! O simplemente cáete de su mano, por lo menos. Mas destellos rápidos y luminosos de dolor revoloteaban entre mis emociones, el periodo entre uno y otro era cada vez más corto. No pude evitar mirar a Inuyasha una vez más. Su espalda estaba arqueada, los ojos estaban cerrados, sus músculos se contorsionaban cada vez que las sombras se zambullían dentro de él. La agonía que se filtraba dentro de mí no era nada comparado con el ardiente dolor que rasgaba mi corazón viéndolo en ese estado.

Arrastre mi mirada lejos y mire hacia el vaso con suficiente aborrecimiento, que debió haber explotado convirtiéndose en arena. No ocurrió. Ni siquiera un temblor de movimiento lo perturbo. Tal vez era porque no había bebido la misma cantidad de sangre de Inuno como lo hice con Sesshomaru la primera vez. Tal vez porque había parado de beber la sangre de Inuyasha, ahora estaba más débil y era incapaz de convocar algún poder residual de telequinesis que quedara en mí. En última instancia, la razón no importaba. Todo lo que sabía era que el hombre al que yo amaba estaba siendo atormentado y a pesar de que yo estaba en la misma maldita habitación, no podía ayudarlo.

No me sorprendí cuando un repiqueteo sordo poco a poco empezó a sonar dentro de mi pecho. La ceja de Midoriko se elevó, aunque parecía más curiosa que sorprendida. El odio se apodero de mí al ver con que tranquilidad ella estaba sentada allí, dirigiendo todo este alboroto como si creyera que era un espectáculo de marionetas. Saque dos cuchillos de mis botas y los arroje hacia ella incluso antes de planear la acción, solo para dejar salir un grito de frustración cuando fueron bateados lejos del muro de fantasmas sin siquiera rozarla.

Me lance contra la barrera espectral contigua, decidida a hacerle pagar, pero no importo cuantas veces golpee fuertemente contra la torcida pared hecha de guardaespaldas de otro mundo, no pude abrirme paso entre ellos. Peor aún, parecía debilitarme, sustituyendo la rabia con el mismo letargo vertiginoso que solo había sentido el día en que Inuyasha agotó toda mis sangre para transformarme. Después de lo que parecían horas pero probablemente solo eran minutos, ni siquiera pude mantenerme en pie. La desesperación me ahogaba mientras mis piernas se agotaban. El lamento sobre natural de la sala parecía hacerse más fuerte debido al triunfo.

\- No puedes ganar contra ellos - dijo Midoriko, su voz aun hacía eco de forma horripilante.

\- Estos no son fantasmas, Son Remnants, astillas de las emociones más primarias que quedan luego de que alguien cruza hacia el otro lado. Cada vez que los tocas, se alimentan de tu energía y dolor justo como un yokai se alimenta de sangre, y se hacen más fuertes. - Casi aturdida, mire fijamente hacia el piso de concreto. Nada lo estropeaba excepto las grietas y las manchas de moho, pero yo había visto algo similar a estos Remnants, cuando Inuno levanto espectros en represalia por un hechizo vicioso en su contra. A pesar de que aquellos lucían como fantasmas, también, eran completamente letales, cortando una docena de yokais como un cuchillo caliente entre la mantequilla. Y estos Remnants lucían igual de fuertes.

\- ¿Trabajaste en el embrujo antes de que llegáramos? ¿Dónde has escondido los símbolos? - me forcé a preguntar, a pesar de que hablar pareciera succionar los restos de mi fortaleza.

\- No necesito embrujos. No practico magia negra; soy magia negra. - Su risa resonó alrededor del cuarto. Normalmente habría dicho algo mordaz a cerca de como el orgullo siempre precedía la caída, pero considerando que estaba casi inconsciente en el suelo, no creí que el insulto tuviera el mismo efecto.

\- ¿Que estas esperando, Parca Negra? Si continúan alimentándose de él por más tiempo, eventualmente lo mataran. Si quieres liberarlo de los Remnants, desata tus grandiosas habilidades. Muéstrame el fuego, o mueve este vaso aunque sea un centímetro, y los enviare de vuelta a sus tumbas. - pregunto Midoriko calmadamente, mirando hacia Inuyasha.

La mire, con el corazón aun crepitando latidos esporádicos debido al miedo y a la furia, evaluando cada aspecto de su apariencia mientras pensaba en los detalles que pudieran ayudarme a derrotarla. Esos grandes ojos oscuros, su piel suave anti edad y su boca muy ancha enmarcada por su cabello negro que apenas rozaba el chal de encaje que cubría su vestido azul marina hecho a la medida. Todo respecto a Midoriko lucia moderno y normal orientado hacia sus sensibles talones y aun así con estilo, esta mujer era la adversaria más peligrosa que hubiera encontrado jamás.

Pensé que solamente Inuno podía ejercer el suficiente poder para darnos una paliza a mí y a Inuyasha sin siquiera pararse de su silla, pero aquí estaba Midoriko, haciéndolo muy bien. Su habilidad para controlar a los Remnants debía ser con lo que Goryomaru contaba para hacer la diferencia entre demonios y yokais en una batalla, y tenía que admitirlo; era un maldito espectáculo aterrador.

Mire a Inuyasha. Su rostro aún estaba contorsionado, el dolor estallaba a través de mi subconsciente como disparos de ametralladora, aunque su boca se movió, ni una palabra salió de él. Midoriko no solo podía dirigir a los Remnants para que lo mantuvieran contra la pared, sino que también podía hacer que ellos no lo dejaran hablar. La rabia trajo consigo una llamarada de energía sobre mis extremidades, haciendo que me arrastrara para ponerme de pie mientras la enfrentaba.

\- Las dos sabemos que si tuviera algún residuo de esas habilidades dentro mí, habría decorado las paredes con tu sangre, y tus Remnants estarían ardiendo justo ahora. Solo adquirí esos poderes por corto tiempo cuando bebí de Sesshomaru e Inuno. - dije, deseando que hubiera tenido la fuerza para sonar mucho más amenazadora. La satisfacción revoloteo a través de las facciones de su rostro antes de que se suavizaran otra vez.

\- Como un Mambo, en mi secta de vudú, selectos Mambos beben sangre rociada con esencia de zombi para absorber los poderes de los dioses sobre la muerte… temporalmente. Cuando me convertí en un oni, los poderes se convirtieron en algo permanente, e incrementaron mucho más de lo que cualquiera podía imaginar. - dijo, mencionando la palabra desconocida.

\- Aleja a esas cosas de Inuyasha y podrás contarme todo al respecto - rechine.

Midoriko había confirmado sus suposiciones respecto a la fuente de mi poder, y aun estábamos vivos, lo que sugiere que quería algo de nosotros. No necesitaba una Bola 8 Mágica para saber que si ella nos quisiera muertos, no seriamos más que un montón de cenizas en este cuartucho.

\- Bebe esto, o el morirá. - Su mirada color avellana se encontró con la mía, sin piedad alguna en el fondo mientras sostenía una copa llena con su sangre. Mire dentro de sus ojos y supe, muy dentro de mi alma, que no estaba fanfarroneando. No importaba que estuviera aterrorizada por lo que sucediera cuando bebiera de esa copa, la vaciaría hasta secarla para salvar a Inuyasha.

\- Déjame pasar. - Golpee mi mano indicando el muro de Remnants entre nosotras.

Su frente se arrugo hacia arriba, y luego apareció un camino entre la masa de cuerpos transparentes. Atravesé la grieta, rehusándome a mirar Inuyasha en caso de que hiciera gestos o mímica tratando de decirme que no hiciera lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Si no te afecta, no te afecta, repetí como una letanía mientras tomaba la copa de la mano de Midoriko y luego la voltee en mi boca, tragando profundamente.

Consuelo se extendió a través de mí con el amargo y empalagoso sabor, tan diferente al de la sangre de un yokai. Si no me gusta, entonces no tendrá el mismo efecto que el de la sangre de yokai, ya que esa sabía a ambrosía para mí. Deje que la copa cayera de mi mano una vez que estuvo vacía, sintiendo una sensación de satisfacción pequeña e insignificante al ver que se había destrozado el momento del impacto. Estaba lo suficientemente enojada con Midoriko para querer verla hecha trizas en el suelo, pero justo ahora, me conformaría con imaginar que los fragmentos brillantes de cristal eran trozos de su cadáver.

\- Has obtenido lo que has querido. ¡Ahora aléjalos de él! - dije, sintiéndome más fuerte por el momento.

El efecto de drenaje al contacto con los Remnants debe haber desaparecido. Genial. Eso significaba que Inuyasha no sufriría ningún daño permanente, tampoco. No sabía si el abuso espectral podría arruinar de alguna forma las habilidades naturales para sanarse de un yokai, pero este no debía ser el caso, así que Inuyasha estará bien tan pronto como esta mugrosa energía se vaya al infierno. Levante la cabeza alrededor para mirar ferozmente hacia las sombras que aún se canalizaban a través de su cuerpo. Será mejor que recen cuando finalmente muerda el polvo y que permanezca del todo muerta, o volveré a patear sus traseros por esto.

Las sombras cayeron de Inuyasha tan abruptamente que cayó al piso antes de darse cuenta, encogiéndose en un montón. Corrí hacia él, acunándolo, mordiendo mi labio tan fuerte de rabia que sangro debido a la lentitud con la se impulsaba a sí mismo para ponerse de pie. Entonces lacere con la mirada a Midoriko. Nos observó con una mirada de extrañeza en su rostro, los Remnants que recientemente habían atormentado a Inuyasha aparecieron alrededor de ella.

\- Puedes enviar a tus pequeños amigos de vuelta a las tumbas, o puedes jugar con ellos toda la noche. No me interesa, nosotros nos vamos - le dije de forma cortante, notando que Inuyasha miraba entre Midoriko y yo con una especie de rabia incrédula. El muro de Remnants surgió frente Midoriko, hasta que estuvo rodeada por la diáfana horda giratoria por encima, por debajo, y por todos lados. Aun enseñando su poder, note con desprecio, como si no hubiésemos recibido el mensaje antes.

\- Les ordené volver a sus tumbas en el mismo momento en que lo puse en libertad a él - dijo Midoriko, cada palabra poseía el dulce sabor de su acento en vez del eco de las tumbas.

\- Patrañas… Aún están aquí, ¿verdad? - espete, sintiendo una nueva oleada de ira desgarrándome, seguido por un hambre casi abrumadora.

\- Gatita, tu voz… - dijo Inuyasha con incredulidad.

Algo me golpeo con tanta fuerza que mi visión se volvió negra. Me prepare para el dolor, pero extrañamente, no apareció. Los sonidos se convirtieron en algo sordo, desorganizado. Creí escuchar a Inuyasha gritando, pero no pude concentrarme en lo que estaba diciendo o incluso a donde iba. El aire se precipito sobre mí como un silbido cada vez más grande, recordándome como me sentí cuando caí del puente; pero no podía estar cayendo. Aún estaba en la habitación bajo el cementerio, ¿verdad?

Destellos llenaron mi visión; reflejos de plata y blancos iban muy rápido, eran casi indistinguibles. Pude ver a través de ellos tenuemente, pero era como si estuviera viendo cosas desde muy lejos. Un gemido salió de mi boca, parte de mí noto que sonó como si estuviera llena de voces de gente muerta hacía ya décadas, siglos, incluso milenios. Como si estuviera en un sueño, vi a Inuyasha bajándome suavemente al suelo de concreto y entonces empujo a Midoriko tan fuerte que se estrelló contra la esquina lejana de la habitación.

\- Te lo concedo como un strike, pero solo uno. Ahora, ¿vas a escuchar lo que tienes que hacer para ayudarla, o harás que te mate y dejarla a merced de la tumba? - dijo ella, las palabras parecían hacer eco en mi mente.‖

Pude escuchar a Inuyasha contestar y Midoriko responder, pero en cierta forma sus palabras se me escapaban en medio del lamento de otros, mucho más fuertes que cuando me metí en los pensamientos de los humanos. Sin embargo la sensación de su toque no se perdió, cuando se arrodillo junto a mí y me acogió en sus brazos. Sentir su piel sobre la mía era un ancla al que trate de concentrarme en medio del vertiginoso caos que me superaba. Estaba tan fría. Tan vacía.

Tan HAMBRIENTA…

Mientras me cargaba fuera de la sala, Midoriko lo detuvo, presionando su boca contra mi oreja. Murmuro algo, pero era una sola voz entre muchas, sus palabras me arrancaron lejos del estruendo dentro de mi mente antes de que pudiera registrar plenamente su pregunta. Inuyasha me tiro lejos, pero aun así pude sentir el fuego de sus labios contra mi piel. Sus largas zancadas me condujeron a la negrura del túnel, rozando a Jacques como si el demonio no hubiera estado allí. Mis dedos se arrastraron a lo largo de las paredes mientras pasábamos, ligeramente desconcertada por el rastro de luz que parecía alejarse. La luz se incrementó, tirando por si misma de las paredes para alcanzarme, buscándome con tentáculos, pero no estaba asustada. Estaba triste. Había muchos de ellos, pobres cosas y estaban tan hambrientas…

_Continuara…_


	8. Las puertas entre la vida y la muerte

**Las puertas entre la vida y la muerte**

El sonido del metal rechinaba adelante, luego un espeso rayo de luz plateada centelleo al final del túnel. Inuyasha incremento su ritmo, saltado dentro de ella bañándonos en su esplendor, luego todo a mí al redor estallo. Las voces se volvieron ensordecedoras, el frío entumecimiento mental, el hambre insaciable. Esas sensaciones se incrementaron, hasta sentirme forcejeando en medio de una gran red sedosa para alejarme, pero al mismo tiempo mis esfuerzos solo hacían que la jaula a mí alrededor se apretara. Lo primero que registré fue el olor a humo, curvándose alrededor de mi nariz como si pidiera a gritos ser inhalado. La próximo fue que mis brazos se sentían tiesos y mis muñecas doloridas. Abrí los ojos, el gris suave del cielo de concreto encima de mí, la pálida, carne desnuda de Inuyasha a mi derecha.

\- ¿Qué…? - Empecé a decir, tratando de incorporarme, sólo para que algo tirara de mis brazos. Incliné la cabeza hacia atrás, sorprendida al ver que estaba esposada a una pared, cuando otra mirada reveló que Inuyasha y yo estábamos en una cama estrecha. Mi mirada voló hacia él una vez más, notando el cigarrillo que bajó mientras exhalaba una larga columna de humo color blanco.

\- ¿Por qué estás ahí tirado fumando mientras estoy encadenada a una pared? - Exigí. La mirada que me dio fue una mezcla de alivio y cinismo.

\- Dado que parece que no recuerdas nada de los últimos dos días, permíteme asegurarte, cariño… me gané este cigarrillo - ¿Dos días? Lo último que recordaba claramente era a Inuyasha llevándome fuera de esa habitación subterránea con Midoriko. ¿Eso fue hace dos días? Y durante ese tiempo, ¿Se había convertido de algún modo necesario encadenarme a una pared?

\- Oh, mierda… La sangre de Midoriko... absorbí algunos de sus poderes, ¿no? - dije en voz baja, la memoria de mi voz sonando como la puerta de entrada al infierno reverberaba a través de mi mente.

\- Gatita, esa es una descripción insuficiente. - Gruñó mientras sacaba una llave de debajo de la cama.

Me golpeé la cabeza contra la cama un par de veces, más enojada que asustada. Maldita Midoriko. ¿Por qué demonios había tenido que insistir en que bebiera su sangre? ¿No era suficiente que hubiese descubierto de dónde sacaba mis habilidades? Supongo que no. Tuvo que añadir más a mis problemas al obligarme a beber de ella. Ahora, además de enloquecer a la gente una vez que se supiera que podía absorber los poderes de yokais a través de la alimentación, Midoriko se aseguró de tener pruebas de que podía hacer lo mismo con los Oni. La gente acudiría al lado de Goryomaru una vez que estas cositas fueran reveladas.

\- Ella debe querer la guerra. Si no, nos habría matado. Una vez que la noticia de esto golpeé, nada más que mi ejecución pública calmara los ánimos con los Oni. - dije, frotándome las muñecas cuando Inuyasha abrió las esposas.

\- Eso no va a suceder - dijo con frialdad.

\- No estoy a favor de morir, tampoco, pero cuando la gente escuche acerca de esto, Goryomaru va a combatir contra los conversos con un palo… - Gruñí.

\- Me refiero a que Midoriko no va decirle a nadie, aunque también estás en lo correcto en que no voy a dejar que ninguno de esos fanáticos cabrones te toque. - Me senté, preguntándome brevemente por la humedad que había debajo de mí, pero me centré más en lo que él acababa de decir.

\- ¿Midoriko no se lo dirá a nadie? Eso no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué sino habría utilizado medidas tan drásticas para hacerme beber su sangre, si no creía que pudiera beneficiarse de alguna manera? ¿Y qué otra manera de beneficiarse, excepto decirle a todos que puedo absorber los poderes de los yokais y los Oni? No creo que lo haya hecho para que pueda ser su nueva compañera de vudú. - repetí.

\- No lo creo, tampoco, pero lo último que me dijo fue que si revelábamos a alguien que eras capaz de absorber poderes de los Oni, o que habías bebido su sangre, nos mataría a los dos. Dijo también, que sabría si se lo contábamos a alguien. Debe significar que ya tiene unos cuantos hijos de puta fantasmales espiándonos. Me dan ganas de contratar a un experto para desterrar a todos los carne-vaporosa con los que me encuentre, y va el doble con los Remnants. - Su boca se torció.

\- No digas eso. - Gracias a Dios que Fabián estaba con Dave o el fantasma habría estado inconsolable por escuchar a Inuyasha hablar con tanta frialdad de los de su clase.

\- No son lo mismo que Fabián u otros fantasmas. Midoriko dijo eso, pero yo también podía sentirlos. No son conscientes de lo correcto e incorrecto, de lo que están haciendo, nada de eso. Los Remnants son... como enormes agujeros de necesidad que gravitan hacia cualquier fuente de energía a las que se les dirija. No podían evitar lo que te hicieron… - continué, mi voz alcanzando una repentina oleada de memoria.

\- Dulce Cristo sangrante. Trata de no dejar que esto te convierta en una Ghost Whisperer, ¿ok? Adoptar a Fabián es una cosa, pero ya estamos alejando fantasmas por docena. Si aún deseas otra mascota, te voy a conseguir más gatos. - Inuyasha me interrumpió.

\- Hablando de mi gato - comencé.

\- Él está aquí. No en esta habitación, por razones obvias, pero Ed lo trajo ayer. - dijo Inuyasha, levantándose de la cama.

Dejé que mi mirada viajara por su desnudez, uno, porque ¿Quién no lo haría? Y dos, era casi una costumbre admirarlo cada vez que se levantaba de la cama. Pero algo me llamó la atención cuando me quedé mirando por encima de sus musculosos muslos, haciendo que la incredulidad pasara como una serpiente a través de mí. Una mirada a la humedad debajo de mí mientras me deslizaba a un lado sólo lo confirmó, por no hablar de las manchas de color rosa a juego en mis propios muslos.

\- Inuyasha, ¿Es en serio? - Jadeé.

\- ¿No pudiste esperar tener sexo hasta que estuviera consciente? - Claro, él era una persona muy sexual. Casi insaciable, algunos podrían decir, y estaría tentada de estar de acuerdo, pero esto era cruzar los límites… Él se echó a reír de una manera que era más irónica que divertida.

\- Tal vez no quieras tener esta conversación hasta que estés un poco menos... agitada - dijo, pareciendo elegir sus palabras con cuidado.

\- No vas a usar esa pobre excusa de macho "tuve que hacerlo o iba a explotar" ¿verdad? Porque es una mierda para los humanos, pero más aún para un yokai, especialmente para uno tan viejo como tú... - Crucé los brazos sobre el pecho, no golpeando el pie contra el suelo sólo porque aún estaba sobre la cama.

\- ¿Realmente crees que te cogería si estuvieras fuera de combate? ¿No tratamos esto hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de que estuviéramos juntos? - Sus cejas se arquearon en desafío.

\- . ¿Así que te hiciste esos... por ti mismo? - Di un vistazo hacia abajo, a las manchas de color rosa en la cama, evidencia de su clímax debido a la relación de sangre/agua que hay en los cuerpos de yokais. _¿Y frotaste algo sobre mí para hacerlo mejor?_ Añadí mentalmente, pero no lo dije en voz alta.

\- No, cariño, definitivamente fuiste parte de esto, pero no estabas inconsciente… - respondió de manera uniforme.

\- Estabas enloquecida de hambre por los efectos de la sangre de Midoriko, y no quiero decir hambre en el sentido nutricional. - ¡OH! Mis mejillas realmente se estremecieron con la necesidad de sonrojarse.

Eso no se me había ocurrido, a pesar de que una de las últimas cosas que recordaba con claridad era la sensación de un hambre increíble. Supongo que había juzgado mal qué tipo de hambre. Forcé más mi mente, tratando de pensar más allá de ese momento en el cementerio. Después de una corta espera, imágenes dispersas bailaron en mi memoria. El cuerpo pálido de Inuyasha que se elevaba sobre el mío, su boca abierta en un gemido... gotas carmesí de su sangre sobre su piel que lamí antes de morderlo otra vez... su pelo, tan suave contra mis muslos cuando bajó la cabeza entre ellos... las esposas enterrándose en mis muñecas mientras que olas de placer y necesidad rompían dentro de mí...

\- Bueno, eh... lo siento por acusarte de, ah... - Sí, había estado involucrada, está bien. Y mordiendo, también, al parecer.

\- ¿Aprovecharme de mi propia esposa mientras ella estaba fuera de combate? - agregó él. Hice una mueca.

\- Estoy empezando a vislumbrar algo de lo sucedido… aunque ¿Por qué me encadenaste a la pared? No me digas que la sangre de Midoriko me convirtió temporalmente en una adicta al sadomasoquismo, también. - Si era así, daba una excusa a la pregunta de qué era exactamente lo que la reina del vudú pensaba que era diversión, si hubiera absorbido eso de ella, también...

\- Gatita, déjalo por ahora. Sólo te alterara, y no fue tu culpa. - Inuyasha realmente tomó una respiración antes de hablar.

\- ¿Qué? - exploté, pavor sustituyendo el calor persistente que esas sensuales imágenes habían evocado. Se sentó, tomando mi mano, con sus dedos acariciando mis nudillos. El hecho de que estaba tratando de reconfortarme me puso aún más nerviosa sobre lo que estaba a punto de decir.

\- En los rituales por los que Midoriko era famosa en el siglo diecinueve, llevaba a sus seguidores a los bosques del lago Pontchartrain. Allí cantaban, veían a Midoriko hacer trucos con una serpiente por mascota, y bebían de una cuba con vino salpicado con la sangre de ella. Debido a la posición de Midoriko como sacerdotisa del dios vudú Zombi, su sangre se suponía daba a los participantes algo de los poderes de Zombi sobre los muertos, un efecto secundario era una lujuria incontrolable, si tienes en cuenta todas las orgías que se llevaban a cabo. - dijo, aún sonando como si estuviera escogiendo sus palabras.

\- ¡Pero eso es una gran noticia! Entonces no tengo la capacidad de absorber los poderes de los Oni como con los yokais, porque la sangre de Midoriko puede afectar a cualquier persona de esa manera… - El alivió surgió en mí.

\- Los rituales eran una farsa. Le daban a la gente una excusa para fingir que cualquier depravación a la que se entregaban no era por su propio placer, pero ninguno de ellos realmente recibió el poder de Zombi sobre los muertos de su sangre. Lo qué pasó contigo fue real, sin embargo. Midoriko dijo que nunca lo había visto antes, excepto muy rara vez con otras sacerdotisas vudú. - me cortó.

\- Mambos. ¿Así que fue por eso por lo que tuviste que encadenarme? ¿Debido a que al absorber los poderes de Midoriko me convertí en una puta violenta? No es de extrañar que dijeras que te habías ganado ese cigarrillo. - dije con tristeza, mi alivio convirtiéndose en cenizas mientras recordaba las palabras de Midoriko. Yo soy la magia negra, había dicho acerca de transformar un Mambo en un oni, así que era lógico que su sangre fuera magia potente, también.

Eso hacía que incluso los poderes que había absorbido de Sesshomaru e Inuno parecieran un leve inconveniente en comparación. ¿Disparar un poco de fuego de mis manos cuando estaba molesta? No era gran cosa, y bueno, era muy útil a veces. ¿Accidentalmente destrozar varios muebles en nuestra casa por medio de telequinesis? Bueno, necesitábamos un nuevo sofá y televisión de todos modos, y eso también había ayudado en contra de los malos en un momento crítico. ¿Pero esto? No era útil en absoluto, a menos que Inuyasha tuviera una veta profunda sadomasoquista.

\- La buena noticia es que dijo que este tipo de hambre ciega no debería ocurrirte de nuevo. - respondió Inuyasha.

\- Eso fue sólo la respuesta inicial, una respuesta abrumadora a la apertura de la puerta entre tú y los muertos. Similar a la locura de sangre que los nuevos yokais experimentan, pero que serías capaz de controlar futuros impulsos una vez que fueras tú misma, como claramente lo eres ahora. - Esa era una buena noticia, pero había evitado responder a mi pregunta, me di cuenta.

\- ¿Las cadenas? - empujé, mi voz endureciéndose para que supiera que no iba a dejar el tema.

\- Muy bien, cariño, si no vas a dejarlo ir… Como dije, estabas enloquecida por el hambre, y mucho más jodidamente fuerte de lo que normalmente eres. No parecías reconocer a nadie, tampoco, lo que significaba que no estabas siendo selectiva sobre con quién tratabas de calmar el hambre. Tuve que encadenarte, porque de lo contrario, tratarías de encontrar a alguien para aliviar tus necesidades si yo no estaba contigo, y tuve que hacer pausas para alimentarme un par de veces. - señaló él.

Me quedé boquiabierta al "no estabas siendo selectiva" y mi mandíbula caía más abajo con cada palabra subsiguiente, hasta que estaba vagamente sorprendida de que no estuviese descansando en mi regazo para el momento en que terminó.

\- Oh. Mi. Dios. Por favor, dime que no hice… - Agarré la sábana, tirándola a mí alrededor en una súbita e hirviente vergüenza.

\- No lo hiciste. A pesar de que en el Barrio le habías dado a un tipo afortunado bastantes caricias a fondo cuando te encontré después de que te liberaras de mí en el cementerio. Sin embargo no estabas a un cien por ciento en ese punto, y no esperaba que fueras tan fuerte. Fui capaz de volar de regreso con Tepesh después de alimentarme, pero para entonces, estabas bien y verdaderamente perdida en el hambre. Midoriko me advirtió que estarías así, y debo admitir, que no exagero. - dijo Inuyasha, con un rastro de una sonrisa triste. ¿Tuve que ser arrastrada lejos por tratar de agredir sexualmente a una turista? ¿Por qué? oh ¿Por qué no escuché cuando Inuyasha me dijo que no siguiera con el tema? Pero ahora que lo sabía, tenía que saber el resto.

\- Así que, traté de violar a un turista y te convertí en un esclavo sexual durante dos días. ¿Cualquier otra cosa que de la que debería obtener un aviso? Como, ¿De quién más esperar una orden de restricción? ¿Estamos todavía en casa de Sesshomaru? No me digas que tuviste que arrastrarme lejos de él, también - Mi voz era neutra, porque la vergüenza era tan profunda, que trascendía la reacción.

\- No, y no estamos en la casa de Tepesh. Era una residencia temporal, por lo que no tenía los medios para contener a un yokai en ella. Midoriko se ofreció a recibirnos, pero como te puedes imaginar, quería estar lejos de ella. Inuno tenía un lugar con una celda para yokais en el oeste de Virginia. Contrató un avión con destino a Louisiana y ayudó a contenerte mientras viajamos aquí. - Inuyasha hizo un sonido como una tos delicada.

\- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que Inuno hizo? - Su voz cambió muy levemente cuando dijo "contenerte" casi me hizo chillar.

\- Sostenerte inmóvil con su poder mientras te follaba en la parte trasera del avión. No podía arriesgarme a que te liberas y estrellaras el avión, y tratar de conducir hasta West Virginia contigo en esa condición no hubiera sido prudente. - respondió sin rodeos, con un medio encogimiento de hombros como para decir, _Tú querías saber_.

Inuno. Co-gobernante de Inuyasha, Grand sire, maestro yokai de increíble poder, y el aliado que más me ponía de los nervios, ¿Me había sostenido telequinéticamente para que Inuyasha pudiera montarme en sumisión mientras íbamos de camino a una celda de contención para yokais? ¡Dulce y Santo Jesús, déjame haber alucinado oír eso!

\- Tráeme algo de plata… Voy a suicidarme - me las arreglé para croar.

\- No te preocupes, estuvo de espaldas todo el tiempo. Aparte de saber que te habría molestado tenerlo mirando, a Izayoi tampoco le habría gustado. - dijo Inuyasha sin inmutarse.

\- ¡¿Izayoi estaba allí?! - ¡Dios mío, apenas la conocía! ¿Y había estado sólo a una fila o dos de distancia, mientras todo eso estaba pasando? Si todavía tuviera la capacidad, me hubiera desmayado de humillación.

\- Te dije que te sentirías mejor si no conocías los detalles - respondió Inuyasha con una mirada mordaz.

\- Nunca voy a dudar de tu palabra de nuevo. O poner un pie fuera de esta habitación, si Inuno e Izayoi siguen aquí. – sollocé mientras me escondía entre las sabanas. Él me llevó a sus brazos a pesar de que estaba rígida de mortificación.

\- No tienes que estar tan avergonzada. Todo lo que hiciste fue follar a tu marido, ¿Quién puede estar en shock por eso? No puedo decir que haya sido una experiencia que me gustaría repetir, pero eso es sólo porque no eras realmente tu misma - Sus labios rozaron mi oído.

\- De lo contrario, encadenarte por más de un día y medio y tener sexo desenfrenado suena terriblemente atractivo. - Sabía que estaba tratando de animarme, pero todavía estaba helada de escuchar que había abusado de un turista, que me volvía loca cada vez que Inuyasha no estaba follándome vigorosamente, y como golpe de gracia, Inuno había – en una forma de decir – participado cuando Inuyasha y yo habíamos tenido sexo. Y aquí yo jurando que nunca tendría un trío, la idea se me ocurrió en medio de mi incredulidad persistente.

\- Pensé que habías dicho que fueron dos días - dije, finalmente registrando la última parte de lo que había dicho.

\- Has estado dormida durante nueve horas consecutivas. No estaba seguro de si todavía estarías atrapada en el hambre cuando te despertaras, así que no te quite las esposas. - No lo culpaba. Dios, no lo habría culpado si me hubiera pegado con cinta adhesiva un vibrador y se hiciera cargo de toda la pesadilla sórdida de esa manera.

\- ¿Sabes lo que dicen acerca de ser cuidadoso con lo que deseas? Solía desear que hubiera algo que pudiéramos hacer, ya sabes, íntimamente juntos que no hubieras hecho antes, pero nunca creí que fuera a suceder. Aunque dudo que alguna vez te hayas visto obligado a coger sin parar a una mujer promocionado la versión vudú no-muerta de la mosca española, ¿verdad? - Le di una media sonrisa.

\- No puedo decir que lo haya hecho, Gatita. - Su risa fue suave.

\- Sí, bueno, considérame una original. - Esta vez, cuando sus labios rozaron mi piel, duró más de un momento.

\- Siempre lo he hecho. - Cómo podía ser cariñoso conmigo después de esta cogida en grupo– ¡literalmente!– estaba más allá de mi comprensión.

Debía agradecer a mi buena estrella que, si bien este escenario era un once en mi escala de perversidad de diez, la ex vida humana de Inuyasha como un gigoló, combinado con su pasado promiscuo como yokai significaba que esto probablemente era sólo una tres para él. Gracias a Dios que era un tres, también. Me hubiera horrorizado engañar a Inuyasha si hubiera recibido el golpe de puta inducido por la sangre de Midoriko si él no hubiese estado cerca. La idea me hizo estremecer. Ya estaba echando humo porque Midoriko había dejado a esos Remnants sueltos sobre Inuyasha, si hubiera dañado nuestro matrimonio, también –y aunque Inuyasha hubiese entendido, dadas las circunstancias, sería algo que jamás olvidaría – entonces realmente la despreciaría.

La pregunta que eclipsó incluso mi vergüenza abrasadora sobre mis acciones de los últimos dos días era por qué razón Midoriko me había obligado a beber su sangre. Si no lo utilizaría como combustible para el belicismo de Goryomaru, ¿Por qué iba a querer ver si podía absorber sus poderes? Midoriko era demasiado calculadora para obligarme a hacerlo sólo para satisfacer su curiosidad sobre si la sangre de oni me afectaría de la misma manera que lo hacía la de yokai. Me podría haber hecho beber de otro oni a parte de sí misma para obtener la misma prueba. ¿Qué estaba tramando? ¿Y esa debería ser una mayor preocupación que lo que Goryomaru estaba haciendo?

\- Si has, ah, estado ocupado tratando conmigo la mayor parte de los dos últimos días, podría haber habido algunos avances. Esperemos que haya habido, y que sean buenas noticias. - dije, bajando las piernas de la cama.

Para mi desgracia, las primeras dos personas que vi cuando subí las escaleras fueron Inuno y Izayoi. Estaban sentado el uno al lado del otro en lo que suponía era la sala de estar, mi gato reposaba enroscado en el regazo de Izayoi. Ambos levantaron la mirada, así que era demasiado tarde para correr. Por una vez, estaba agradecida por el estoicismo marca registrada de Inuno cuando vi su impenetrable expresión. Si él hubiera movido sus cejas con complicidad, o cruzado sus muñecas en una mímica del bondage, podría haber saltado de la ventana más cercana.

\- Déjenme decirles ya mismo que si pudiera evitarlos por la próxima década, lo haría. Pero como no puedo disfrutar un poco de tiempo para el rescate de mi modestia, sólo ofreceré mis más sinceras disculpas y espero que nunca mencionemos lo que sucedió nuevamente. De hecho, ¿Recuerdas ese hechizo de amnesia que me pusiste cuando tenía dieciséis, Inuno? Amaría otro de esos. - solté apresuradamente.

\- ¿Borraste su memoria cuando era una adolescente? - Preguntó Izayoi sorprendida.

\- Esa es una historia para otra ocasión. Desafortunadamente, Kagome, mi habilidad para borrar tu memoria estaba basada en tu estado medio-humano. Los recuerdos de los yokais no pueden ser alterados. Al menos, no que yo sepa. - le contestó suavemente antes de volver esa mirada dorada de vuelta hacia mí.

\- Así es mi suerte. Bien, entonces volvamos al Plan A: Pretender que nunca sucedió. - murmuré.

\- ¿Pretender qué cosa nunca sucedió? - Respondió Izayoi con énfasis deliberado mientras me daba una mirada inexpresiva. Le di una sonrisa agradecida. Vi algo nebuloso por el rabillo del ojo. Me di vuelta para ver a Fabián flotando en la entrada, mirando con una mezcla de felicidad y cautela.

\- Hola ¿No se supone que estás con Dave? ¿Él no está aquí, no es así? - dije sorprendida.

\- Todavía está en Ohio. ¿Estás bien, Kagome? Puedo… ¿hacer algo por ti? - Fabián se acercó, casi retorciéndose excitado o agitado.

Ahí estaba ese hormigueo en mis mejillas antes que me recordara a mí misma que Fabián no pretendía decir nada sugerente con su pregunta. No era sólido, lo que era definitivamente un requisito para lo que lo habría necesitado antes, a pesar de mi indecente falta de preferencia por quien lo proveyera.

\- Estoy bien - dije, tratando de cubrir mi persistente vergüenza con una mentalidad formal.

\- ¿Pero por qué dejarías a Dave? ¿Sucedió algo? - ¿Tal vez Dave haya dejado de tratar de infiltrarse en los Oni de Goryomaru por algo que estaba sucediendo con Don o el equipo? Fabián parecía moverse incomodo incluso aunque sus pies no tacaran el piso.

\- Pensé que me necesitabas. Así que te encontré. Dave todavía no se ha topado con los Oni y me pareció bien dejarlo - farfulló.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, me encontraste? - lo interrumpí, tratando de hacer que mi voz sonara calmada en vez de acusatoria. Fabián ya se veía como si se fuera a echar a llorar, si eso fuese posible para un fantasma. Aun así, si algo le había sucedido a Dave porque no había sido capaz de enviar a Fabián por ayuda…

\- Quiere decir que ahora pareces ser un imán para los fantasmas, docenas de fantasmas te siguieron desde Nueva Orleans hasta la casa de Tepesh e incluso aquí. Sospecho que Inuno ha estado enviándolos lejos últimamente, o habrías despertado con algunos posados cerca de ti en la celda de abajo. - proporcionó Inuyasha, entrando en la habitación. Inuno se encogió de hombros aun cuando Fabián se veía más miserable.

\- ¿Así que tu sólo…me encontraste sin que nadie te dijera dónde estaba? - le pregunté al fantasma incrédula.

\- No te enojes. Dave trató de llamarte pero termino en el buzón de voz, y yo sentía como si me estuvieras tratando de contactar. Me fui por algunas Líneas ley, sin saber a dónde iba, pero de alguna manera terminé aquí. - Asintió, casi de aspecto juvenil en su desanimo a pesar del hecho que Fabián había tenido cuarenta y cinco cuando murió.

Líneas Ley. Las autopistas de los fantasmas, Inuyasha las había llamado así una vez. Todavía no entendía completamente con funcionaban, pero sabía que los fantasmas las usaban para llegar a lugares muy rápido porque contenían algún tipo de energía magnética en la que se podían montar. Como trenes bala para los muertos, pero invisibles. Y estas Líneas Ley habían llevado a Fabián hacia mí porque él sentía que yo estaba "contactándolo". A él y a un montón de otros fantasmas, por lo que Inuyasha había dicho. La sangre de Midoriko era un regalo que continuaba dando, al parecer, y cada nueva revelación sobre sus efectos solo me enredaba más en problemas.

Si era un imán para fantasmas, no tomaría mucho antes de que muchos fantasmas me encontraran, pensé consternada. A pesar de que no me gustaba que alguno de ellos fueran espías de Midoriko, esto presentaba otro problema también. Para el letal equipo de Oni que querían detener a Goryomaru matándome antes de que el conflicto alcanzara el punto de ebullición, me acaba de hacer un blanco mucho más fácil. Nada decía "¡Ella está aquí!" como una línea de fantasmas siguiéndome dondequiera que fuera.

\- Fabián, no estoy enojada conmigo - dije tranquilizadoramente, porque estaba revoloteando obviamente agitado y no había sido su culpa. ¿Cómo podía saber él que ahora tenía la versión fantasmal de un silbato para perros en mis venas?

\- Pero voy a necesitar tu ayuda. ¿Están esos fantasmas cerca todavía? - Miró hacia las ventanas, por las cuales era difícil para mí ver, debido al reflejo de las luces de adentro y la oscuridad de afuera. Especialmente ya que estaba buscando a personas que eran transparentes de todos modos.

\- Si - Asintió, casi de aspecto juvenil en su desanimo a pesar del hecho que Fabián había tenido cuarenta y cinco cuando murió. Y estando tan cerca, podían escuchar todo lo que yo decía. No había motivo para que Fabián entregara un mensaje para mí.

\- Muy bien entones… - suspiré, dejando la habitación para dirigirme a la puerta delantera.

Después de vivir con Fabián por casi un año, sabía que mostrarle a los fantasmas el mismo respeto que le habría mostrado a una persona viva… o no muerta era muy importante para anotarme puntos con una especie que era rutinariamente ignorada. Inuyasha me siguió, señalando hacia la izquierda con una mirada resignada en su rostro. Al menos no discutió sobre lo que obviamente había adivinado que iba a hacer. Salí por la puerta del frente y vi las muchas formas diáfanas revoloteando alrededor de los árboles al final del camino de entrada. No podía ver ninguna de las casas cercanas, pero habiendo estado en varios de los hogares de Inuno, reconocí esta como una de sus típicas, grandes, locaciones retiradas. De hecho, con las colinas empinadas, rocas aisladas sobresaliendo a través del paisaje, y los árboles cerca, me recordaba a mi hogar en Blue Ridge. Como Inuyasha y yo, Inuno no quería incrementar las posibilidades de tener vecinos entrometidos que se metieran en sus asuntos.

\- Hola - le dije al grupo.

Una oleada de actividad comenzó cuando al menos dos docenas de difusas apariciones pararon lo que estaban haciendo y se fueron a toda velocidad a la terraza del frente, flotando por los alrededores como la más genial decoración de Halloween de todos los tiempos. Estaba impresionada por el rango de épocas que los fantasmas representaban, como una fotografía de la historia en una mirada. Por la ropa que pude reconocer, vi a uno que tenían un uniforme del ejército de la Unión mientras otro usaba el gris y azafrán de la Confederación. Uno estaba sin camisa con calzas de gamuza, otro era una mujer con un completo atavío victoriano, dos usaban trajes de marineros, otro usaba un vestido de los años veinte, unos cuantos se veían salidos directamente de una película de los cincuenta, y unos cuantos más podrían haber sido vaqueros. Solo dos se veían como si fueran de mi tiempo, juzgando por el corte y estilo de su ropa. Todo lo que necesitamos es alguna música espeluznante, una luna llena, y unos cuantos murciélagos para que esto sea perfecto, pensé irreverentemente.

\- Hola - repetí, tratando de mirar a cada fantasma a los ojos al menos una vez para que se sintieran incluidos en mi discurso.

\- Mi amigo Fabián me dice que algunos de ustedes han…terminado aquí aunque no estén seguros por qué o cómo… Normalmente diría que eso está bien. Mientras más mejor, pero están sucediendo algunas cosas que hace que, emm, que si pasan el rato aquí pueda ser problemático para mí. - continué.

Estaba comenzando a dudar en mi sabiduría detrás de esta idea, viendo como algunos de los fantasmas intercambiaban miradas confusas los unos con los otros. Fabián apoyó su mano sobre la mía, la silueta de su carne no-existente fundiéndose con mi piel en la manera más cercana que podía darme a una caricia alentadora. Cuadré los hombros. Había llegado hasta aquí, bien podía lanzarme adelante y ver si el poder que no había querido absorber de Midoriko podía ser usado para ayudarme ahora.

\- Así que aunque me encantaría verlos nuevamente en el futuro, ahora mismo, necesito que se vayan - dije, poniendo fuerza en las palabras para hacerlas más que una petición.

\- Por favor no me sigan, incluso si sienten que deberían. También necesito que no repitan nada de lo que acabo de decir, o cualquier cosa que pudieran haber escuchado por casualidad antes. Sé que harán esto por mí, porque los fantasmas son una especie honorable, y… - Oh mierda, sólo estaba parloteando, y no estaba funcionando. Ninguno de ellos se había movido siquiera.

\- y realmente me ayudaría - finalicé poco convincentemente. Ghost Whisperer, mi trasero, una voz interna parecía burlarse de mí.

Nada más que silencio de los espectros. Silencio, y completa inmovilidad. Mis esperanzas se hundieron. Lo que sea que haya absorbido de los poderes de Midoriko sobre los muertos, no parecía ser la capacidad de hacer que los fantasmas se fueran si no querían hacerlo. O no sabía cómo canalizar sus poderes adecuadamente cuando se trataba de fantasmas regulares versus Remnants, o tal vez había una palabra clave especial que ella sabía que yo no… Todos a la vez, los fantasmas simplemente se desvanecieron en el aire. Había visto a Fabián hacer lo mismo varias veces, pero se veía mucho más espeluznante cuando eran docenas de ellas desmaterializándose simultáneamente. Incluso su energía desapareció del aire, dejando atrás sólo la suave caricia de la brisa nocturna sobre mi piel.

\- Bastante impresionante - dijo Inuyasha detrás de mí. Me di vuelta para sonreírle, aliviada de que haya resultado, sólo para darme cuenta que Fabián, también, se había ido.

\- ¡Fabián! - exclamé. Se materializó en frente de mí momentos después, una mirada expectante en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? - La culpa me atravesó. Si estuviera haciendo esa oferta por su propia voluntad, estaría bien, pero la sangre de Midoriko había cambiado el balance entre nosotros. Los amigos no deberían ser capaces de obligar a sus amigos a hacer cosas tanto si quieren como si no.

\- Fabián, no tienes que hacer nada por mí. Puedes tomar tus propias decisiones sobre lo que quieres hacer o no. - le dije.

\- Lo que sea que digas - respondió, mirándome todavía expectante. Un bufido reprimido llegó de Inuyasha. Está bien, así que esto no era tan fácil como se veía. Maldita Midoriko por hacerme beber su sangre vudú mágica.

\- Te ordeno hacer sólo lo que quieras hacer - traté nuevamente, más fuertemente esta vez.

\- Te he enojado. Dime qué puedo hacer para hacerte feliz de nuevo. - Ahora frunció ligeramente las cejas. Levanté las manos incluso mientras el bufido de Inuyasha se convirtió en una carcajada descomunal.

\- Gatita, estoy seguro que hay alguna manera de arreglar esto en el futuro, pero ahora mismo tenemos preocupaciones más apremiantes - dijo una vez que había controlado sus risitas.

\- Pregúntale a nuestro amigo que ayuda a repeler fantasmas. No puedo tenerte deteniéndote a hacer el mismo discurso cada par de horas, y mientras Nueva Orleans puede ser una de las ciudades con más apariciones, no es el hogar de cada espectro en el planeta. - Me sacudí la culpa y frustración por la repentina falta de voluntad de Fabián, para absorber el punto de Inuyasha.

Nueva Orleans tenía una población de fantasmas inusualmente alta, lo cual siempre lo había atribuido a su historia de enfermedades, guerra, desastres naturales, y depredadores locales. Pero Inuyasha tenía razón. Si la sangre de Midoriko atraía a los fantasmas (y obviamente lo hacía, juzgando por mi nueva popularidad con los discapacitados para vivir) entonces Nueva Orleans debería tener montones de espectros más de los que tenía. Eso esperando que el amortiguador para la canción de sirena de Midoriko no fuera solo una ventaja geográfica natural, como una sobre abundancia de lagartos. Eso sería motivo para incluso más atención que una enorme pandilla de fantasmas siguiéndome a todos lados. Incluso aunque Fabián había escuchado a Inuyasha, no ofreció ninguna información sobre el tema. Sólo continuó mirándome con una expresión ansiosa.

\- Fabián, ¿si quisiera tratar de evitar que los fantasmas me sigan a todos lados, que podía usar? - Suspiré, pensando que Dominatriz de Fantasmas me quedaría mejor que Ghost Whisperer con mi nueva condición.

\- ¿Te quieres librar de mí? - Se veía preocupado.

\- No, por supuesto que no. Siempre tendrás un hogar con nosotros; te dije eso. Esto es sólo por un corto periodo hasta que se arregle la situación con Goryomaru. De todas maneras, tienes que volver con Dave mientras tanto. Está en peligro sin ti. - respondí, maldiciendo mentalmente a Midoriko una vez más.

Apacigüé a mi subconsciente recordándome que Fabián hacia accedido a acompañar a Dave antes, cuando tenía control sobre sus propias acciones. Esto no era ordenarle hacer algo en contra de su voluntad; era solo ceñirse al plan. Aun así me sentía como un canalla.

\- Ah, entiendo - dijo Fabián, sonriendo nuevamente mientras acariciaba uno de sus patillas meditando.

\- Puedo pensar en dos cosas que, cuando son combinadas, es difícil para muchos fantasmas acercarse porque hacen que el aire se sienta malo. Una de ellas es el ajo. No sólo unos cuantos dientes, sino muchos. - Mi boca se abrió ante esa ironía. ¿La planta más legendaria por repeler a los yokais era realmente parte de la kriptonita de los fantasmas?

\- La otra es la planta que algunas personas fuman. Si hay grandes cantidad de eso y ajo en las proximidades, la mayoría de los fantasmas apenas pueden soportar estar cerca. - continuó Fabián.

\- Quieres decir tabaco. - Wow, supongo que los cigarrillos no son saludables para nadie, vivos o muertos.

\- No esa planta. La otra que hace que las personas actúen como tontas cuando la fuman. - dijo Fabián, frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Marihuana? ¿Estás diciéndome que la marihuana es la parte número dos de la formula repelente de fantasmas? - solté. No podía estar más choqueada, pero Fabián asintió serenamente.

\- Sí. Si tienes un montón de ajo y marihuana sobre ti todo el tiempo, debería ayudar a mantener a la mayoría de los fantasmas lejos de ti, aunque yo soy suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo - añadió con obvio orgullo.

No podía parar de sacudir mi cabeza. ¿Quién habría adivinado que el ajo más marihuana dieran como resultado un repelente para fantasmas? Reflexionando, había olido un montón de hierba y ajo en mis estadías en Nueva Orleans, pero pensaba que lo último provenía de la cocina Cajun y Criolla, y lo anterior era sólo la reflexión de la atmosfera de fiesta de la ciudad. ¿Quién sabía que era la manera de Midoriko de evitar que la población de fantasmas fuera tan grandes que los yokais y Oni se dieran cuenta que algo sucediera? Ella debía tener hierba y ajo rodeando donde sea que viva.

\- ¡Fantástico, iré a conseguir ambas cosas! - dijo Inuyasha, sin parecer contento con la idea.

\- Gatita, dile que debe reportarse con Inuno de ahora en adelante. No debería hacerlo más con nosotros, no con todas las hierbas que estarás llevando pronto. Dice que es suficientemente fuerte, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a la posibilidad de retrasar un mensaje importante. - Le repetí eso a Fabián, sintiéndome todavía extraña por cómo parecía esperar a que diga lo mismo antes de reaccionar. Ahora sabía cómo se debía haber sentido el personaje de Sigourney Weaver en Galaxy Quest.

\- Computadora, ¿tenemos una esfera de berilio a bordo? - murmuré en voz baja.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Inuyasha.

\- Nada. – sonreí.

\- Regresaré con Dave ahora. No debería ser difícil ubicarlo. Dijo que no cambiaría de hotel hasta que volviera - dijo Fabián. Lo miré fijamente, deseando poder darle un abrazo de despedida y una vez más odiando como todo lo que yo decía violaba su libre albedrio.

\- Esto no durara mucho - le dije, acariciando su cara con mi mano aunque lo atravesaba directamente. Una mano incandescente cubrió mi mano, sin peso o presión en el gesto.

\- No te fallaré - dijo Fabián, y entonces desapareció de la vista.

Me quedé mirando el lugar donde él había estado con algún tipo de sombría determinación. Maldita fuera si le fallaba, también. Encontraría una manera de devolverle el libre albedrio a Fabián, vencer a Goryomaru sin hacerme una mártir (lo cual también me sacaría a los asesinos a sueldo de encima) y después hacer entrar en razón a mi inconsciente familia obstinada. Sólo que no tenía idea como iba a hacer todas esas cosas.

\- No te preocupes, Gatita - dijo Inuyasha tranquilamente.

\- Además de saber cómo evitar que la mayoría de los fantasmas acudan a ti, podríamos tener otro golpe de buena suerte. Revisé mi celular y Timmie me mandó un mensaje esta mañana. Piensa que un grupo grande de Oni de Goryomaru podría estar reunido en Memphis, según acontecimientos curiosos que sus fuentes le comunicaron. - Esas eran buenas noticias.

Simplemente apestaba que necesitáramos pillar a uno de los subordinados de Goryomaru ahora más que nunca, pero según el Oni sin cabeza del hotel, habían desaparecido a la primera señal de mí. Qué malo que no pudiera clonarme y tener un Kagome falsa para que fuera un señuelo en alguna parte, haciendo que los Oni se sintieran seguros, mientras la yo real me escabullía detrás de ellos. Eso resolvería un montón de problemas, pero la clonación había sido conseguida científicamente sólo con ovejas, que yo sepa, así que tenía muy mala suerte. Aun así, una modificación de lo mismo no era completamente inverosímil. Tal vez uno de los científicos de Don pudiera diseñar una réplica de mi rostro y pegarla en una mujer de estatura y constitución similar. Funcionaba en las películas, después de todo…

\- ¡Por supuesto! Llamaremos a Dave y le diremos donde tiene Timmie el dato de los Oni, además tengo que decirle que Fabián va en camino de vuelta. Enviaremos a Ed y Scratch a Memphis, también. Entre ellos tres, alguno tendrá que toparse con los subordinados imbéciles en poco tiempo. Después necesitamos comprobar esta combinación de ajo y hierba para asegurarnos que es suficiente para mantener la mayoría de los fantasmas a raya. Una vez que sepamos eso, nos dirigiremos a Memphis, también. - dije, sintiendo una renovaba oleada de optimismo mientras se me ocurría otra idea.

\- Suena como que tienes un plan, amor. - Arqueó las cejas.

\- Si, lo tengo. La primera parte involucra que beba tu sangre de nuevo. Necesito todo el poder que pueda obtener. En cuanto a la parte numero dos…bueno necesitaré hacer un par de llamadas telefónicas. - dije, las ruedas continuaban girando en mi cabeza.

_Continuara…_


	9. Eres míoa

**Eres mío/a**

Barón Miroku DeMortimer, quien se auto-apodo "Spade" por lo que él nunca olvidaría que fue llamado así por la herramienta que un capataz le había asignado, era el mejor amigo de Inuyasha. Se habían conocido hacía más de dos siglos, desde que eran prisioneros humanos en una colonia penal de Nueva Gales del Sur. En este momento, yo estaba bastante segura de que su larga historia era la única razón por la que Miroku no había ido por mi garganta apenas me vio. La mirada que me lanzó cuando Inuyasha desvió la mirada, dijo alto y claro que estaba fantaseando con estrangularme.

\- ¡Me alegra que llamaras! Estoy muy contenta de finalmente poder ayudarte por una vez. - Sango, mi mejor amiga, dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Por encima de su hombro, Miroku me miró fijamente de nuevo cuando Inuyasha se volvió para ver si habían traído más bolsas con ellos. Ignore eso, apretando de vuelta a Sango mientras me maravillaba con su nueva fuerza. Esto reforzaba mi opinión de que este era nuestro mejor curso de acción, aunque puede ser que a Miroku le tome unos años perdonarme por sugerirlo. Él y Sango se acababan de casar, y era muy protector con ella.

Yo también lo era, y si Sango todavía fuera humana, no estaría aquí ahora. Pero ella ya no era realmente humana. Un demonio se aseguró de eso cuando marcó a Sango con su esencia hace unos meses. Ahora que el demonio estaba muerto, lo que le había hecho nunca podría ser deshecho, lo que hacía a Sango quizás la persona más indestructible en el planeta. Diablos, si le cortara la cabeza en este momento, el único resultado sería un gran desastre en el suelo hasta que otra cabeza volviera a crecerle. Esa no era lo única cosa increíble que Sango podía hacer, y por eso les había pedido que vinieran. Me cogí del brazo con ella mientras entramos en la sala de estar, dejando escapar una risa.

\- No que quiera se grosera, Kagome, pero. . . ¿Por qué hueles como si estuvieras bañada en ajo? - Sango dijo mientras fruncía la nariz.

\- Alégrate que tu nariz no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para oler esta peste, también. Es un, eh, remedio casero para mantener a ciertos elementos indeseables alejados de mí. - contesté con ironía.

\- Vas a tener bastantes elementos lejos de ti con ese aroma en particular - dijo Miroku, arrugando la nariz con un gesto tan refinado, que era como tener una vista de él cuando era un noble del siglo XVIII.

\- See, bueno, buena cosa es que ya no esté tratando de matar yokais, lo que lograría con mi nuevo apestoso perfume - dije, ocultando una sonrisa.

Miroku debe estar muy molesto conmigo. Normalmente su caballerosidad innata le hubiera hecho responder con una mentira galante acerca de cómo el ajo era lo último en nuevas fragancias, o que la nube de hedor que brotaba de mi hacia brillar mi cabello. Inuyasha le dio una mirada que dijo que la falta de calor de Miroku no le había pasado desapercibido, tampoco.

\- Corrígeme si me equivoco amigo, pero me parece recordar a mi esposa arriesgando su vida en tu nombre dos veces justo este mismo año. Y aun así no puedes soportar el dolor de tenerla pidiéndole un favor a tu esposa que no la pondrá en peligro, ¿no? - Sirvió dos whiskies de la jarra sobre el aparador, le entregó uno a Miroku con menos gracia de la normal.

\- ¡Por supuesto que estará en peligro! Si tan solo una gota de la sangre de Sango se derrama en un lugar donde otros yokais puedan probarla… - dijo Miroku inmediatamente.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Miroku, hemos hablado sobre esto! Voy a vivir un muy, muy largo tiempo, y me niego a vivir temerosa como lo hice antes. Si te sirve de algo, que tal vez no, vas a estar conmigo todo el tiempo, ¿ok? Y detengamos a este demente líder Oni antes de que consiga mucha gente fuera de quicio… lo que significa más seguridad para todos, ¿verdad? Así que termina con la sobreprotección. Tu no me querrías actuando de esa manera contigo - ella lo interrumpió, sus ojos color avellana se estrecharon de una manera que advertía las repercusiones de esto.

\- Esto suena familiar, ¿no? - le susurré a Inuyasha, sintiendo como si estuviera viendo actores interpretar la parte de él y la mía.

\- Mucho - Él soltó un gruñido.

\- Si pensara que Sango estaría en peligro, no le preguntaría - le dije a Miroku. Desde que había sido marcada, sólo el hueso de un demonio atravesando sus ojos podría matar a Sango, y eso era tan raro como una bola de nieve en el infierno.

\- Tú quieres mantenerla a salvo. Yo también, para eso debemos detener a Goryomaru. Incluso si me estacan con plata mañana, no creo que de repente Goryomaru desaparezca. Ha esperado 600 años para intentar este golpe, y apuesto a que no quiere esperar otros seiscientos o más para que otro mestizo aparezca de nuevo - continué. Miroku no dijo nada durante unos instantes, su mirada viajó de Sango, Inuyasha, y a mí.

\- Tienes razón, por supuesto. Mis disculpas. Parece que la lógica me falla cuando se trata del bienestar de mi esposa. - Por fin, extendió sus manos.

\- Sé cómo te sientes. Pero no te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que Sango recordará cada falla en tu lógica las mismas veces que mi esposa me recuerda las mías - Inuyasha resopló. Yo no podía dejar de reírme por la sequedad de su tono.

\- Lo mismo digo, cariño. Eres muy bueno señalando cuando actuó con mis miedos y no con mi cerebro. Así que supongo que todos somos culpables de aquí. - La tensión en la sala se evaporo, lo que resultó en unos momentos de agradable silencio. Luego, Sango se aclaró la garganta.

\- Así que. . . vamos a empezar. No he comido en todo el día para tratar de prepararme para esto, y me estoy muriendo de hambre. Si esto funciona, me recompensare con comida suficiente para ahogar a un caballo. - Y diciendo esto, se levantó y se puso un poco más lejos del sofá.

Me acerqué a ella, no muy segura de si debía decir algo o si eso sería romper su concentración. Inuno e Izayoi se habían ido, por lo que la casa estaba vacía a un lado de nosotros. No había fantasmas cerca ni alrededor de la casa gracias al ilegal olor a remedio en mí, las cortinas estaban puestas a pesar de que el vecino más cercano estaba a un buen par de cuadras de distancia. No estábamos tomando ningún riesgo de ser observados por nadie, a menos que contara mi gato, que se acicalaba mientras lanzaba miradas de vez en cuando hacia nosotros.

Sango me miró de arriba a abajo, su frente se arrugo por la concentración. Luego cambió su olor, agriándose desde su base de jazmín natural a un aroma más fuerte por la agitación. Su pulso se aceleró, con respiraciones cada vez más cortas, más nítidas. El aire alrededor y su olor se volvieron aún más densos, ahora teñidos de un tenue trasfondo de azufre. A pesar de que había visto esta reacción en ella antes, no pude reprimir una punzada de inquietud cuando sus ojos color avellana lentamente se llenaron de profundo carmesí.

Entonces Sango gritó, duro y fuerte. Su piel parecía tensarse sobre sus facciones en una deforme y derretida manera, como cera demasiada cerca de la llama. Más gemidos provenían de ella, sonidos casi animales en su intensidad. Se inclinó, se estremeció arruinando su cuerpo tan brutalmente, que parecía que sus músculos estaban siendo arrancados de su lugar. Inesperadamente, mi mano llegó a mi boca, ahogando un grito. Miroku tenía razón. No debería haberle pedido que hiciera esto. ¿Qué demonios había estado pensando? Sango cayó de rodillas, con el pelo cayendo sobre su cara mientras un grito horrible salía de ella. Miroku estaba a su lado, incluso antes que yo, tomándola en sus brazos y susurrándole. Le toqué el hombro, colmada de recriminaciones hacia mí misma.

\- Detente Sango, no vale la pena. Encontraremos otra manera… - No podía hablar mientras su cabeza se agito de repente, sus ojos ahora de un bronce gris en vez de púrpura o color avellana, su cabello castaño oscuro cambiado a rojo, enmarcando la misma cara que veía al mirarme en el espejo.

\- Mierda, lo hizo - Inuyasha silbó. Una sonrisa se extendió lentamente en el rostro de Sango, excepto que ya no era su cara. Era la mía.

\- ¡Eso fue mucho más fácil que la última vez! - dijo, dándole a Miroku un rápido beso antes de ponerse en pie. Incluso su cuerpo ahora se veía exactamente como el mío, observe con asombro. Ella había crecido unas pulgadas más y ahora exhibía pechos y traseros más grandes en un espacio de tres minutos.

\- Cariño, ¿estás bien? - preguntó Miroku, levantándose y mirándola con mucha más objetividad de la que yo sentía. Mirando a la imagen en el espejo de mí misma en mi mejor amiga era… extraña, a pesar de que era lo que esperábamos que sucediera. La esencia del demonio la había hecho casi imposible de matar. La había convertido también en una Sango cambia formas como él.

\- No te preocupes, estoy bien. En realidad se ve y suena mucho peor de lo que es… Ahora, ¿dónde está la cocina? ¿He mencionado que estoy muriendo de hambre? - Coloco la mano en el pecho de Miroku.

Acababa de salir de la ducha, cuando Inuyasha cerró la puerta de la habitación detrás de él, su mirada sombría. Después de la cena que todos comimos, así Sango no era la excepción, habíamos finalizado los detalles de nuestro plan. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo que era nuestra mejor opción, cortar la cabeza de Goryomaru, pero Miroku no era el único que tenía dudas sobre la seguridad de su conyugue.

Yo estaba nerviosa por Inuyasha, así como él lo estaba por mí, pero ambos sabíamos que no actuar era un peligro mayor. Sin embargo, ahora que estábamos solos, sentía su inquietud creciendo en mis emociones. Su embriagador aroma natural, azúcar quemado, era más una reminiscencia de la cocina por el Creme brûlée ahora mismo. Dejé caer la toalla con la que secaba mi pelo y me acerque a él, deslizando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, puse mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Pronto, tendría que volver a aplicarme ajo, pero por ahora, podría sostenerlo sin malolientes impedimentos.

\- Todo saldrá bien… Funcionará. - dije, mis palabras soplaron sobre la tela de su camisa.

\- Lo sé. Simplemente no me apetece estar separado de ti - Duros brazos encerraron mi espalda cuando me sostuvo más cerca.

\- No me gusta, tampoco, pero Sango es la trampa final. La viste. Es mi gemela ahora, incluso en la talla del pendiente. Si la vieras en un bar, incluso tú jurarías que soy yo - Dejo escapar un pequeño resoplido.

\- No mientras me acerque. Olvida los latidos del corazón, no huele como tú, su voz no es la tuya, su postura es diferente y mira a la gente de distinta manera que tú. - me respondió, bajando la cabeza hasta que su boca rozó mi mandíbula.

\- ¿Cómo miro a la gente? - pregunté, perpleja. Todas las otras cosas que había mencionado tenían sentido, pero pocos, salvo Inuyasha me conocían lo suficientemente bien como para notar las diferencias. Los latidos de corazón de Sango eran la mayor preocupación, pero teníamos una forma que funcionara salvo estuvieran muy cerca de ella –y dudaba que Miroku dejara a nadie llegar a esa distancia. Inuyasha retrocedió, mirándome a los ojos, incluso cuando sus dedos trazaban mi rostro.

\- Tienes la mirada de un luchador. Me di cuenta apenas nos conocimos. Tú me miraste. . . y note que estabas mentalmente evaluando mis puntos fuertes y débiles antes que nada. En el momento pensé que era extraño, porque esa mirada no encajaba con la chica ingenua que tropezaba con sus palabras cuando me preguntó si quería follar. - Me reí.

\- Estaba tratando de llevarte fuera, así podría matarte, pero a diferencia de todos los yokais que había conocido hasta ese momento, no estabas cooperando. Debería haber sabido en ese momento que estaría en problemas. - Sus labios se curvaron, un toque de rojo apareció en su mirada.

\- Ah, pero eso sólo me hizo más tentador para ti. No pudiste resistir el desafío. Es por eso que viniste a buscarme la noche siguiente, y el por qué accediste a que te entrenara a pesar de que aún planeabas matarme las primeras semanas. - Estaba en lo cierto. En aquel entonces, creyendo que todos los yokais eran sanguijuelas del mal, estaba decidida a matar a Inuyasha a pesar de que él era mucho más fuerte que yo. Y estaba en lo cierto, la tentación de derrotar a un poderoso yokai era un desafío para mí. O imprudencia, dependiendo de a quién le preguntes.

\- ¿Y tú? - susurre, poniéndome de puntillas para tocar su boca con la mía.

\- Si hubiera caído con las piernas abiertas, como todas las otras mujeres que te cruzabas, me habrías dado la noche de mi vida, y luego olvidado mi nombre antes del desayuno. Pero yo era inmune a tus encantos y belleza. Debió haberte sorprendido. Así que no soy la única que no pudo resistirse a un desafío. - No podía quitar mi sonrisa mientras mordía ligeramente su labio inferior.

\- No fuiste inmune a mis encantos por mucho tiempo, por lo que recuerdo - respondió, arqueando una ceja con un significado pecaminoso.

\- Admito haber sido testaruda resistiendo tus encantos. Pero tendría que haber estado muerta para no quererte - Hablaba mientras desenrollaba mi toalla para dejarla caer al suelo.

Sus ojos estaban completamente rojos ahora, y sus colmillos sobresalían de sus dientes superiores. Me encantaba la forma en que su mirada relucía sobre mí. Como si fuera la primera vez que me viera de esta manera, y él no pudiera dejar de mirar. Conocía mi cuerpo, era muy consciente de sus defectos, pero Inuyasha me hacía olvidar eso cuando me miraba. Debajo del hambre en su mirada y la creciente lujuria en contra de mi subconsciente, me sentía hermosa, fuerte y sexy. Libre para hacer cualquier cosa sin temor o vergüenza.

Sus manos se deslizaron por mi piel desnuda, poder acariciando mis sentidos al mismo tiempo. Abrí la boca mientras su cabeza se sumergía, sintiendo las chispas interiores encendiéndose con su beso. Se incrementaron mientras su lengua acariciaba a la mía con deliberada e íntima minuciosidad. Él usaría la misma lentitud, y profundos movimientos cuando su boca estuviese en otra parte, y el pensamiento hizo que mis entrañas se apretaran con anticipación. Inuyasha sólo precipitaba las cosas cuando yo quería eso, cuando la impaciencia hacia mi necesidad tan aguda que no podía soportar la manera deliciosa que él llevaba los juegos previos. Esta noche, sin embargo, quería que fuera él el que se sintiera drogado con la pasión, y si lo dejaba besarme, pronto estaría más allá del punto de tener la suficiente capacidad mental como para hacer eso.

\- Sube a la cama - le dije, arrancando mi boca de inmediato. Él me llevó allí, regando más besos en mi nuca al mismo tiempo, pero me resistí cuando me empezó a poner sobre el colchón.

\- Sólo tú - le dije, me desenrede de sus brazos. Lanzó una mirada significativa al bulto creciendo en sus pantalones antes de mirar hacia mí.

\- No te has convertido en una calienta huevos. ¿No? - Sentí el roce de mis colmillos contra mi lengua, dos recordatorios que señalaban el calor quemando dentro de mí, pero aleje mi deseo.

Lo que era difícil de hacer con Inuyasha apoyado sobre los codos, las piernas extendidas casualmente aún tentadoras, la camisa desabrochada en una V que revelaba una piel de cristal en contraste a la extravagante tela oscura. Por un momento le mire fijamente, dejando que su belleza me llenara los ojos.

\- Los ángeles desearían ser tan hermosos como tú - le dije con convicción.

\- Estoy muy lejos de ser angelical, pero gracias por el cumplido. - Las palabras fueron ligeras… su expresión no.

Era intensa, sus ojos brillantes con rubíes, y ese bulto sobresaliendo entre sus piernas enviado corrientes de lujuria a hacia mí. Si me quedaba mirándolo fijamente, dejando mi mente ahondar en el hecho de que se sentía mucho mejor de lo que lucía, me lanzaría sobre él y perdería todos mis pensamientos en medio de la felicidad de su carne fundiéndose con la mía. Pero tenía una agenda, y en este momento, no se trataba de mí saltando sobre él. Habíamos tenido tanta tensión, peligro y violencia últimamente, con más viniendo en el horizonte, que nuestras circunstancias no se prestaban para el romance, pero no me importaba. Claro, podríamos sentarnos, revisar nuestra estrategia de batalla una vez más, o ahogarnos con amonestaciones sobre tener cuidado, pero si yo he aprendido algo en estos últimos años, era a tomar los momentos de felicidad cuando llegaban. O fabricarlos yo misma, si las circunstancias no eran suficientes para acomodar una oportunidad a mi manera.

\- Después de mañana, no nos veremos por un rato. Así que quiero asegurarme de que tengas algo para recordarme. - le dije, con voz baja y ronca. Me acerqué a Inuyasha con una lentitud deliberada, golpeando sus manos lejos cuando trató de tirar de mí de nuevo.

\- No. Esta noche, yo estoy a cargo. Tu único trabajo es descansar, relajarte, y… dejarme trabajar. - dije, empujándolo contra la cama. El recuerdo de las palabras que había dicho una vez hizo que una suave sonrisa se me escapara

\- Te diría que fueras suave, pero ambos sabemos que realmente no sería en serio. - Sus cejas se arquearon, incluso cuando una sonrisa malvada tiró de su boca.

No, no lo sería, y el saberlo sólo alimentó mi deseo. Inuyasha podrían ser un maestro del control, pero una vez que lo empujabas más allá de su límite, hacía el amor de la misma manera que luchaba, feroz, salvaje e inagotable. No podía contar el número de marcos de camas que habíamos arruinado durante nuestro tiempo juntos, y esperaba que muchos más fuesen rotos en nuestro futuro.

\- Cierra los ojos. Mantenlos cerrados hasta que te diga lo contrario. - le dije. Lo hizo, y presioné sus párpados ligeramente para acentuar mi siguiente punto.

\- ¿Te gustaría que te llame ama también? Puede castigarme si me olvido y me dirijo a ti como Gatita. - Esa pequeña sonrisa todavía estaba en su boca mientras accedía.

\- No me llames "ama" y no hables más, tampoco - dije, mordiéndome una sonrisa a pesar de que no podía verme.

Luego, con mucha más lentitud de la que solía utilizar, le desabotoné la camisa, dejando que mis nudillos rozaran su piel. Una vez que se la quité, me moví a sus pantalones, controlando mi deseo de alcanzar el interior de ellos y en su lugar bajé la cremallera con la misma lentitud. Con sus pantalones desabrochados, les arrastré a una pulgada a la vez hasta que se deslizaron más allá de sus pies. Entonces, por fin, me permití mirarlo. El cuerpo de Inuyasha era pálido, un paisaje suave de belleza, las únicas interrupciones oscuras eran la línea delgada de vellos en su estómago que estallaba a un parche de oscuros rizos acunando lo única grasa en él. Su piel brillaba con la incandescencia natural de un yokai, enfatizando los músculos duros, líneas magras y atractivas curvas. Todo su cuerpo invitaba al tacto, y acepté la invitación.

Mis dedos le rozaron el pecho, midiendo su reacción por la profundización de su esencia y el latido de poder en el aire. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, los brazos cruzados bajo la cabeza para mayor comodidad – o tal vez porque sabía que mostrar su pecho le daría mayor beneficio. Probablemente era lo último. Inuyasha habían dominado el arte de la seducción, incluso antes de que este país eligiera a su primer presidente. Seguí pasando de mis dedos por su pecho, disfrutando de la sensación de tenerlo debajo de la punta de ellos. Él podría tener mucho más experiencia en hacer que alguien se debilitara con deseo, pero yo tenía una ventaja, también. Sabía todo lo que le gustaba, e iba a explotar ese conocimiento para una mayor ventaja.

Puse mis manos extendidas a lo largo de sus costillas y las trasladé lentamente hasta sus brazos en alto. Su poder se estremeció contra mis palmas, enviando agradables vibraciones a través de mí. Luego, coloqué las dos manos sobre su pecho y froté los pulgares contra sus pezones. Se endurecieron para igualar el resto de su cuerpo.

\- Me encantan tus manos - suspiró.

\- ¿Crees que parezco un ángel? Bueno, Gatita, tus manos son mi cielo y tus ojos mi hogar. - Sus palabras fueron cálidas, pero su voz era en sí misma una tentación con su suave acento Inglés y sensual tempo. Si lo dejaba seguir hablando, podría seducirme para hacer lo que él quisiera en lugar de lo que había planeado.

\- Ssshhh... - dije. Inuyasha podría no ser capaz de ver mi sonrisa, pero probablemente la sintió cuando rocé mi boca con la suya en un beso suave como una pluma.

\- Mmmm, mi error - murmuró, estirándose de una manera que hizo ondular los músculos de su cuerpo.

Me lamí los labios, obligando a descender mis ganas de seguir esas ondas con la lengua. En cambio, deje que mis manos vagaran a su antojo, acariciando y tocando desde su cara hasta sus pies y viceversa. Honestamente, no había pasado tanto tiempo sólo tocándolo. La lujuria solía cortar en poco tiempo una exploración a fondo ya que carecía de paciencia y control. Esta noche era diferente, sin embargo. Sentirlo de esta manera, deteniéndome en las curvas de su cuerpo y disfrutando de los bajos sonidos de placer que hacía, era más excitante, afirmante. Inuyasha era mío, y no importaba lo que el futuro nos arrojara, iríamos a su encuentro juntos, contra viento y marea.

Rodó sobre su estómago cuando le dirigí, revelando sus anchos hombros, la curva de su cintura estrecha, y los montes gemelos duros de sus nalgas. Esta vez, no era suficiente para mí simplemente acariciarlo. Me agaché sobre él, dirigiendo mi boca hacia abajo por su columna vertebral y lo sentí temblar bajo mis labios. El sabor de su piel y su olor era como un afrodisíaco. Me subí en la cama, dejando que mi pelo tentara su carne a medida que continuaba arrastrando mi boca sobre él, lamiendo y mordisqueando en todas partes. Empezó a hacer ruidos bajos, guturales con cada centímetro de espalda, culo y piernas al que le dedicaba la misma minuciosa atención.

\- Maldito dulce infierno, cariño, esto fue una idea sensacional. - Su voz era tensa, y sus manos estaban ahora cerradas en puños.

No hice ningún comentario para que hablara esta vez, pero mordí suavemente una musculosa nalga, sin romper la piel con mis colmillos, sólo aplicando presión. Entonces mi lengua se deslizó hacia fuera para una larga lamida mientras presionaba mis pechos desnudos contra la parte posterior de sus muslos. Su estremecimiento reverberó por debajo de mi boca y mi subconsciente mientras su excitación me conmovía, aunque sus manos se quedaron dónde estaban.

\- Más. - La palabra fue casi dura en su vehemencia. Sonreí en su piel mientras llevé a mi cuerpo más abajo por sus piernas.

\- No te preocupes, no he terminado todavía. - Le di la vuelta, mis labios se arrastrándose a lo largo de su cadera hasta su plano estómago.

Sus músculos se tensaron debajo de mi boca en expectación, pero sólo soplé por la dura carne donde sobresalía su ombligo antes de sentarme de nuevo. La habitación estaba iluminada por velas en la mesa de noche y armario, la luz natural es más amigable para los ojos de yokai en lugar del resplandor de las bombillas eléctricas, pero ahora, esas velas servirían a un propósito diferente. Me deslicé fuera de la cama, deteniéndome cuando la mano de Inuyasha salió disparada para posarse en mi brazo, aunque sus ojos permanecían cerrados.

\- ¿Dónde crees que vas? - Empujé su mano con una risa gutural.

\- Estás teniendo dificultades para ser obediente, ¿verdad? Si no te comportas, no voy a hacer lo que pretendía, y confía en mí, te gustaría que lo hiciera. - La curva malvada estaba de vuelta en su boca, incluso mientras dejaba caer el brazo.

\- Mis más sinceras disculpas, ama, por mi vergonzosa desobediencia. Si usted desea continuar, le prometo mi completa sumisión. - Sabiondo. A pesar de la promesa, sabía que Inuyasha era tan sumiso como Genghis Khan, pero eso estaba bien. Lo haría contar como cumplimiento temporal.

Tomé una de las velas de la mesa de noche, viendo a Inuyasha a la luz de la llama vacilante. Su cuerpo estaba estirado, con los brazos una vez más detrás de la cabeza, las extremidades completamente relajadas a pesar de que todavía estaba duro como un bate de béisbol en un lugar muy notable. Toda esta abundancia, era mía para disfrutar. Me lamí los labios. Que me aspen si sabía cómo había llegado a ser tan afortunada, pero era una pregunta para otro momento. Ahora era el momento de la acción, no de contemplación. Me acerqué hasta que mis piernas estuvieron apretadas contra un lado de la cama.

\- ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que me mordiste aquí? - pregunté, trazando de mi dedo sobre el botón apretado de su pezón.

\- Sí. - Una palabra, siseada con todo el peso del deseo que podía sentir a través de sus emociones.

\- Se sintió como si tus colmillos me estuviesen quemando. - Mi voz no fue más que un susurro al estremecerme con el recuerdo, y apagué la vela con un soplo inestable.

\- No puedo duplicar eso contigo porque no eres humano - continué.

\- El jugo en mis colmillos no se sentirá igual, pero tal vez esto se acerca. - Entonces vertí un poco de la cera caliente que quedaba en la vela directamente sobre el pezón Inuyasha.

Todo su cuerpo se arqueó, mientras que un gemido ahogado fue arrancado de su garganta. No esperé a que la cera se endureciera, la cubrí con la boca, mordiendo su piel y lamiendo la mezcla ardiente al mismo tiempo. Su espalda se arqueó de nuevo, sus manos enredándose en mi pelo para presionarme con la fuerza suficiente para conducir mis colmillos más profundamente en él. El placer explotó a través de mi subconsciente, incitándome a morderlo de nuevo, empujando a un lado la cera de mi boca para tragar el embriagador sabor de su sangre.

Entonces, antes de que la cera se enfriara demasiado, vertí los restos en su otro pezón, siendo recompensada por otro gemido gutural. Esperé un segundo antes de cambiar mis colmillos ahí, alternando, lamer y chupar el pico duro, caliente. Una vez que me había tragado un bocado decadente de su sangre –y, posiblemente, algunos pedacitos de la cera – me eché hacia atrás, secándome la boca de las gotas de más y viendo su fija y rojo mirada ardiente.

Su poder latía debajo de mis manos, el olor de su lujuria pesado en el aire. Se mezclaba con el humo y el olor de mi propia excitación, creando un ambiente erótico. Sin quitar mis ojos de él, me incliné hacia delante, rozando con un pecho a lo largo de su costado y me estiré para poner la vela apagada en la mesa de noche... y apoderarme de la otra que aún estaba prendida. Muy lentamente, pasé la mano libre por su cuerpo, dejando a un lado los pedazos restantes de cera en su pecho antes de seguir esa línea delgada de cabello oscuro hacia donde se ampliaba en su ingle. Los ojos de Inuyasha no se cerraron mientras mi mano se cerraba a su alrededor, pero sus labios se separaron, revelando esos dos colmillos afilados. Me humedecí los labios mientras miraba hacia abajo, a la carne dura en mi mano. Se desbordaba de mi mano, pulsando con un tipo diferente de poder, la punta mojada con una gota de color rosa pálido mientras lo acariciaba con firmes, suaves movimientos de la mano. Luego miré a la vela en mi otra mano antes de reunirme con su mirada sin pestañear.

\- Hazlo - dijo, su voz tan áspera que casi no la reconocí. Soplé la vela suavemente lo que todavía la dejó ardiendo lentamente, entonces vertí el quemante contenido en toda la carne dura en mi mano.

Todo su cuerpo se sacudió, mientras que destellos de dolor y placer asaltaban mi subconsciente. Apreté la parte superior de la vela para asegurarme de que estuviese apagada antes de tirarla a un lado, haciendo caso omiso de la fugaz quemadura en mi mano. Entonces, antes de la cera tuviera la oportunidad de enfriarse, puse mis labios alrededor de la cabeza de su polla. Un gemido primitivo salió de su garganta cuando le tomé más profundamente, lamiendo su carne, tomando todo lo que pude con dos colmillos afilados, en el camino. Se sentía como mármol esculpido, la carne más caliente por el contacto con la cera que se adhería entre mis dedos. Le acaricié mientras continuaba trabajando su longitud en mi boca, chupando su carne como si quisiera rasgarla la piel.

Sus manos se apretaron convulsivamente, rompiendo las sábanas por los ruidos de que algo se rasgaba. No me detuve a ver, sino que continué moviendo mi lengua a lo largo de su carne, quitando la cera. Sólo placer inundaba a través de nuestra conexión desde que ya se había curado desde el primer contacto que la cera había causado. Incluso si no pudiera sentir eso a través de sus emociones, lo sabría porque mi mano ya no escocía. Además, sabía que, en ocasiones, a Inuyasha le gustaba un poco de dolor combinado con la pasión. Y después de que me convertí en un yokai, me enteré de una de sus formas favoritas para recibirlo.

Levanté la vista para mirarle mientras lo tomaba tan profundamente en mi boca como pude, mis colmillos presionando contra la dureza de las venas por debajo de ellos. Sus ojos se cerraron y arqueó la espalda – otra invitación que tomé. Hundí mis colmillos, deleitándome en el estremecimiento que le atravesó el cuerpo y el grito que pareció surgir de su garganta. La ambrosía de su sangre provocó a mi lengua mientras, con mucho cuidado, sacudí mi boca en su contra, tomando su polla más profundamente sin ampliar los pinchazos que había hecho en él. Esto había tomado práctica para perfeccionarlo.

Esa mezcla de éxtasis y dolor invadieron de nuevo mis emociones. Él gimió, levantando las caderas a tiempo para el movimiento rítmico de mi boca. Saqué mis colmillos para hundirlos de nuevo en la base de su ingle, sólo por mí la falta de reflejo nauseoso vampírico me era posible tomarlo por completo. Entonces, chupé una vez más, corriendo mi lengua a lo largo de su longitud, mientras que tragaba las gotas de sangre que se filtraban pasando mis colmillos de los pinchazos.

\- Date la vuelta - dijo con voz ronca Inuyasha, mientras sus manos me impulsaron arriba hacia él. Me resistí, sabiendo lo que quería y también sabiendo que perdería todo sentido si se lo permitía.

\- No. Sólo tú, o voy a parar - dije, las palabras un tanto confusas, pero las puntualicé con otro deslizamiento de mis colmillos en su carne. Se movió quedando de costado, su cuerpo curvado hacia el mío, su mano alcanzando entre mis muslos. Un ahogado gemido se me escapó mientras frotaba mi hendidura, con el pulgar haciendo círculos sobre mi clítoris hasta que sus dedos penetraron en mis profundidades.

\- Estás tan mojada - murmuró.

\- Quiero ahogarme en tu sabor y cubrirme con tu olor. - Las imágenes gráficas hicieron que más cosas dentro de mí se tensaran, pero tenía una razón para no querer que me hiciera sexo oral, aunque no podía recordarlo en este momento.

\- No - dije de nuevo, tomándolo de nuevo dentro de mi boca y rasguñando su longitud con mis colmillos.

\- Pronto. No te detengas, Gatita. Más profundo. Más. - Él gimió.

Lo tomé hasta su base de nuevo, chupando con más fuerza. Su mano se quedó dónde estaba, moviendo los dedos sobre mi carne con mayor insistencia, por lo que mis caderas se arqueaban con cada golpe. Un dolor comenzó a construirse en mí, una tensión familiar que hablaba de una necesidad que no podía ser negada. Cada frote me hería con más fuerza, inflamándome. Seguí recorriendo su dura longitud, lamiendo y mordiendo en los lugares que sabía que le gustaba más, tratando de no ceder a la tentación de darme un festín con su sangre. Su mano se movió más rápido, hasta que gritos se derramaron de mi boca a pesar de que eran amortiguadas por su carne.

\- No puedo esperar más - gruñó Inuyasha.

Apenas tuve tiempo de sacar mis colmillos de su piel antes de que me diera un tirón para arriba, deslizándose hacia abajo al mismo tiempo. Sus brazos se ubicaron alrededor de mi cintura, sosteniéndome con fuerza, su boca pegándose en la suave, hormigueante carne entre mis piernas. El placer se estrelló contra mí como si una represa hubiese reventado. Sus dedos se enterraron en mis caderas, acercándome. Lengua y colmillos y labios se convirtieron en un torbellino de sensaciones que me azotaban con éxtasis, robándome todos los pensamientos en la caótica inundación. Cuanto más me movía, más alto me llevaba.

Duros gritos tomaron la cadencia de la respiración, alimentados por un millón de terminaciones nerviosas que me impulsaban para más. Si sus manos no me hubiesen estado sujetando, me habría caído por los temblores que comenzaron a expandirse a través de mí. Culminaron en un orgasmo que sentí como si fuese arrancado de mí. Cierto grado de coherencia regresó, suficiente para ponerme ligeramente avergonzada de cómo su cabeza se comprimía ahora varios centímetros en el colchón. Finalmente me soltó y caí de nuevo en la cama. Cuando se agachó sobre mí, sus ojos todavía eran un feroz fuego rojo.

\- Inuyasha… - Una cortada inhalación se me escapó cuando vi rastros de sangre alrededor de su boca. ¿Mía? ¿O de él?

\- No. No digas nada, sobre todo "detente". Es tu turno ahora. - Algo se escondía en su voz que me estremeció.

Me reunió con él, poniéndome de rodillas y dándome la vuelta. Un brazo pálido se curvó alrededor de mi cintura, sosteniéndome con firmeza. En el siguiente momento, empujó dentro de mí, envainándose a sí mismo en un golpe duro. Me hizo gritar, al igual que el siguiente y el siguiente, tan duro y rápido que sentí lágrimas derramándose de mis ojos. Pasó la boca a lo largo de mi espalda antes de acercarse a mi oído.

\- No te resistas. Grita… Grita para mí. - Su tono estable desacorde con sus movimientos, conduciéndose dentro de mí con más fuerza de la que pensé podía soportar.

―Demasiado. - Mi respuesta fue un jadeo por su ritmo frenético.

\- Como el infierno. Te atravesaste tú misma con mis colmillos y lo amaste. Siento tu cuerpo, y no tienes dolor. Déjate ir, como lo hiciste antes. Cede. - gruñó, lamiendo mi cuello.

Me inclinó hacia adelante, las manos en mis caderas lo único que me apoyaba. Fiel a su directiva anterior, empecé a gritar por la incesante, devastadora pasión de su cuerpo hundido en el mío más duro de lo que nunca antes lo había hecho. Su agarre me inmovilizó, su voz acentuada murmuraba palabras cariñosas entre sus propios gemidos y la intensidad creció hasta un grado impresionante. Cuando llegó hasta un punto abrumador para mí, se inclinó y enterró sus colmillos en mi cuello, bebiendo mi sangre, con fuertes, casi salvajes succiones de su boca.

Me dejé caer sobre el colchón, sin fuerzas, sin sentido, mi liberación golpeándome en fuertes oleadas. Fue tan intenso que sólo tuve una vaga idea del grito de Inuyasha antes de que un profundo espasmo me dijera que se había unido a mí en éxtasis. Después de unos momentos que parecían suspendidos en el tiempo, cayó a mi lado como si alguien cortara una cuerda, ambos tomando unas pocas irregulares, aunque esporádicas, respiraciones.

\- Aun si tengo que rogarte, vas a hacer eso de nuevo. No puedo sentir mis malditas piernas. - Inuyasha finalmente dijo con voz tensa.

Ni podía yo, pero hablar estaba fuera de mis capacidades en este momento. Podía oír y pensar, pero sólo vagamente. Incluso con la capacidad regenerativa rápida como un relámpago por ser un yokai, todavía sentía punzadas de dolor mezclado con el hormigueo residual de un orgasmo muy explosivo. Si hubiera sido humana e Inuyasha me hubiese tomado tan duro, no habría podido caminar en una semana. No, espera, en un mes.

\- Creo que con esto definitivamente me las arreglaré mientras estemos separados - le dije, girándome para quedar sobre mi espalda. Y un poco más, mi mente agregó. Inuyasha rió, arrastrándome a sus brazos con fuerza y mucha más rapidez de lo que era justo, teniendo en cuenta que aún tenía problemas para hacer funcionar mis miembros.

\- Oh, Gatita. Realmente no crees que hayamos terminado, ¿verdad? - murmuró mientras sus labios se arrastraban por mi garganta.

Él será mi muerte, fue mi pensamiento, pero no me atreví a pronunciar una palabra de queja. O protesta mientras su boca se deslizaba por delante de mi cuello y continuaba hacia abajo. Después de todo, y aunque tuviera razón, había cosas mucho peores que la muerte… y no podía pensar en una mejor manera morir, de todos modos.

_Continuara…_


	10. ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?

**¿Te comió la lengua el gato?**

El avión aterrizó justo cuando los cielos se abrieron y las fuertes lluvias cayeron sobre el aparato. Incluso aunque estaba ansiosa por empezar, una parte de mí lamentaba el hecho de que muy pronto, tendría que volver a aplicarme mi apestoso repelente de fantasmas. La seguridad del aeropuerto habría tomado medidas si hubiera intentado abordar un vuelo cubierta de hierbas, y no creía que mi sincera explicación de: "¡Pero tengo que mantener a los fantasmas lejos!" hubiera funcionado con ellos.

Cogí la maleta del compartimento -echando de menos mi arsenal habitual- e hice el ritual esperar-parar-esperar de salida del avión con los otros pasajeros. Una vez en el pasillo, pude caminar libremente, y no me tomó mucho tiempo llegar a la zona de espera de pasajeros. Una mirada alrededor no mostró la cara que estaba buscando, y no hubo un aumento revelador de energía sobrenatural en el aire. Frunciendo el ceño, miré mi reloj. No, no era temprano. De hecho, el avión había llegado con unos quince minutos de retraso. Entonces, ¿dónde estaba Inuno?

\- Kagome, bienvenida. - Me volví, parpadeando por un segundo ante el extraño alto de pelo leonado, y luego reí.

\- Dios, esto es increíble. - El ligero toque de una sonrisa en la cara de Inuno me resultaba familiar, pero no mucho más.

Su pelo negro medianoche y las cejas eran ahora rubio dorado y su mirada color carbón azul celeste, además en vez de los pantalones normales de apariencia cara y camisas de manga larga que prefería, Inuno llevaba una camiseta Ed Hardy y pantalones cortos. Lo más sorprendente para mí, sin embargo, fue su aura. O la falta de ella. Aparte de la falta de latidos de corazón, casi juraría que era humano, porque casi nada de energía sobrenatural agitaba el aire que nos rodeaba. Teniendo en cuenta que estar cerca de Inuno normalmente se sentía como un paraguas de metal volando en un rayo tormenta, me sorprendió lo bien que se las había arreglado para ocultar su nivel de poder.

\- yo pensaba que era buena en estas cosas de capa y espada - continué, acompañándolo con un gesto vago hacia mi nuevo pelo rojo, lentillas marrones y mi piel artificialmente oscurecida por cortesía de una de esas cremas bronceadoras. Incluso había adelgazado y oscurecido mis cejas y teñido la pelusa de mis brazos de castaño a dorado-rojizo. Antes un yokai me había identificado debido a un toque de negro en las axilas, a pesar de que me había afeitado esa mañana. Engáñame una vez y todo eso.

\- He tenido algo más de práctica que tú - replicó Inuno con sarcasmo, cogiendo mi bolsa. Aunque podría haberla llevado fácilmente, no discutí. Él no estaba siendo chauvinista; simplemente venía de una época diferente. Una época muy diferente, considerando la diferencia de cuatro milenios y medio en nuestras edades.

Salimos del aeropuerto sin decir nada más, sin querer llamar la atención sobre nosotros por si acaso el lugar estuviese siendo vigilado por Oni de Goryomaru o de otra secta. No se puede ser demasiado cuidadoso, a pesar de que Inuyasha ya había salido las últimas tres noches con Sango en Ohio. Con su habilidad para cambiar de forma a una réplica exacta de mí, dudaba que alguien, excepto él, Miroku, Inuno o Izayoi tuviera ni idea de que la verdadera Red Parca Negra estaba en Memphis en vez de sacudir los bares y clubs con Inuyasha.

Aun así, para alejar más la sospecha, Izayoi no se uniría a Inuno mientras peinábamos el área de Memphis. Iba a seguir con sus asuntos como de costumbre, haciendo más fácil mantener la farsa de que Inuno todavía estaba en casa con ella. Me sentí mal por ser la razón por la que se encontraban en Estados separados tan temprano en su relación, pero también sabía que ambos entendían la necesidad de hacerlo. Izayoi había sido investigadora privada, por lo que sabía todo sobre vigilancias e Inuno había estado jugando a coger a los chicos malos desde los tiempos de las pirámides.

Una vez que estuvimos en el coche, Inuno me entregó una bolsa del asiento de atrás, ni siquiera necesitaba abrirla para saber lo que contenía. El olor precedió a su contenido, pero las dos hierbas habían sido tan efectivas como Fabián prometió. Sólo había tenido un par de fantasmas rastreándome en los pasados cuatro días, y los envié de viaje con una nota de cortesía. Mantuve la bolsa en mi regazo, diciéndome que no necesitaba ponerlo bajo mi ropa todavía. Solo retrasaba lo inevitable, lo sabía, pero el "eau de ajo" no era mi perfume favorito. Me subí las gafas oscuras sobre la cabeza, sin necesidad de esconderme ya, y me instalé cómodamente en el asiento. Esperaría una hora o así antes de llamar a Inuyasha. Eran las once de la noche, probablemente estaría llegando al que fuera el último club de Ohio con Sango y Miroku. Estábamos a unas cuantas millas del aeropuerto cuando una ráfaga de energía golpeó el coche como una bomba invisible. Instintivamente alcancé mis cuchillos, olvidando que no tenía cuchillos entre mis pocas armas, cuando me di cuenta que sólo era Inuno desechando sus escudos.

\- La próxima vez, ¿qué te parece un aviso antes de hacer eso? Creía que estábamos siendo atacados. - dije, exasperada.

\- Mis disculpas. No quería alarmarte. - replicó a la vez que plegaba su aura de vuelta hasta que ya no se sentía como un explosivo.

Me has alarmado desde la primera vez que nos conocimos, oh antiguo espeluznante fue mi sardónico pensamiento, pero no lo dije en voz alta y él ya no podía leerlo de mi mente. Sólo una de las muchas razones por las que me alegraba de haber hecho el cambio de medio humana a mayormente muerta. Entonces, igual de abruptamente que su poder me había golpeado hacía un momento, la culpa me abofeteó. El poder extraordinario de Inuno, la edad y las visiones del futuro me habían dado escalofríos, pero él no podía dejar de ser como era. Al igual que yo no había podido dejar de ser mestiza antes, o de alimentarme de yokais y absorber sus poderes ahora. En la escala de rarezas, probablemente superaba a Inuno, incluso aunque aún mostraba mi disconformidad en la forma atípica en la que pensaba de él.

Si Inuyasha viviera unos cuantos miles de años más – y Dios sabía que esperaba que lo hiciera- podría acabar con muchas de las inusuales habilidades de Inuno también. Inuno compartió su legado de poder con Inuyasha, permitiéndole leer la mente y una fuerza superior durante la noche, y no sabíamos cuántas cosas más podrían surgir con el tiempo. ¿Cómo me sentaría que las personas trataran a Inuyasha suspicazmente porque sus poderes le hicieran diferente de la mayoría de los otros yokais? Sólo la idea me hacía arder de rabia. Sí, sabía cómo me sentaría; me gustaría patear culos por todo el lugar.

\- Soy yo la que te debe una disculpa. Incluso antes de estar enfadada contigo por no decirme que habías hecho desaparecer un mes de mi vida cuando tenía dieciséis años, siempre me hiciste sentir incómoda, y fue sobre todo porque estaba siendo una hipócrita. - dije, mirando fijamente el perfil drásticamente alterado de Inuno.

\- Me temo que no entiendo, Kagome. - Él me miró con la expresión más extraña en su rostro.

\- Los secuaces de Goryomaru no son los únicos culpables de asustarse de alguien sólo porque es diferente. Uno pensaría que por la forma en que crecí, debería haberlo entendido mejor, pero acabé haciendo lo mismo contigo. Lo siento, Inuno. Merecías algo mejor que eso - le contesté en voz baja. El coche desacelero mientras él lo ponía a un costado de la carretera, esperando hasta estar detenidos para mirarme fijamente.

\- No me debes ninguna disculpa. Ni de palabra ni de obra me has explotado alguna vez para tu propio beneficio, y no puedo decir lo mismo de mis acciones contigo.- Cada palabra dicha como si fuera su propia sentencia. Hace ocho meses, habría soltado, "¡Eso es cierto, colega!" pero muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces.

\- No sé cómo es mantener a una enorme línea sobrenatural unida durante cuatro milenios. Lo máximo que hice en mi antiguo trabajo fue liderar un grupo de sesenta soldados durante cinco años. Aunque no hay comparación entre los dos, aun así tuve que tomar algunas decisiones… por el bien mayor (que fueron realmente duras) así que mientras estaba enfadada contigo por lo que hiciste, una parte de mí lo entendía. Además… ya que con tu manipulación nos uniste a Inuyasha y a mí, me resulta duro justificar el guardarte rencor. - sonreí con ironía.

\- Me honras con tu perdón. - Inuno cogió mi mano y la frotó contra su frente en un viejo gesto formal.

\- Y tú puedes honrarme aceptando mi disculpa, porque no importa lo que hicieras, aun así estaba equivocada, también - contesté.

\- Eres una mujer testaruda. Disculpa aceptada. - Soltó mi mano, una expresión divertida revoloteando en sus facciones antes de volverse impenetrables de nuevo.

\- Gracias. - Entonces esbocé una pequeña sonrisa, consciente de mí misma.

\- De acuerdo, suficiente de confesiones íntimas, ¿verdad? Vayamos a encontrar algún oni intolerante y golpearlo hasta que nos lleve ante su jefe. - La falsa mirada azul de Inuno brilló con un toque del pateador de culos jodidamente letal que había bajo su voz suave y su conducta correcta.

\- Sí. Vamos. Ed y Scratch ya han llegado a la ciudad. Sesshomaru se reunirá con nosotros esta noche en la unifamiliar que he alquilado. Una vez que estemos todos aquí, comenzará la caza. - dijo, sacando la palabra.

De nuestro grupo, Dave fue el primero en chocar con la suciedad en Memphis. Una semana después de llegar, reportó a Fabián que había contactado con algunos oni que tenían una inclinación contra los yokais. No estábamos seguros si estaban directamente afiliados a Goryomaru, o eran sólo unos fanáticos imitadores, pero según Dave, había pasado una noche llena de diversión escuchándoles despotricar sobre como oni y yokais deberían llevar vidas separadas y sin mezclar. Esas citas/matrimonios interraciales eran una contaminación de las especies, y sólo a través del separatismo se podría mantener la fuerza y pureza real.

Sonaba como la clase de mierda que los esbirros de Goryomaru predicaban, considerando que él era como la versión no-muerta del Gran Dragón del KKK. Dave tenía una reunión tentativa con el mismo grupo mañana noche, y yo no iba a interferir. No había necesidad de mostrar nuestra mano siendo impaciente y acaparando los peones si la espera podía significar tener al rey en nuestras manos. Esperaba que después de un par de reuniones más, confiaran en Dave lo suficiente para llegar más lejos en el grupo de los retorcidos oni.

En cuanto a Sesshomaru, Inuno y yo estábamos en nada. Las fuentes de Timmie apuntaban a algún tipo de actividad extraña en los bares, le había pasado la información a Tate y verificó que la tasa de crimen en Memphis había aumentado recientemente, añadiendo también credibilidad a que esta era el área donde Goryomaru estaba más centrado. Pero incluso aunque entramos a los bares locales buscando sospechosos los pasados siete días, volvimos sin nada excepto una apreciación por los muchos sabores de barbacoa de la ciudad. O quizás esa fui sólo yo. Alimentarme de las bolsas selladas con sangre de Inuyasha me mantenía alimentada, pero aún me gustaba dar un poco de variedad a mi paladar. Mi móvil vibró en el bolsillo lateral de mis vaqueros. Lo saqué, reconociendo el número antes de contestar.

\- Parca Negra. - La voz de Ed, lo suficientemente baja como para que me costara oírle.

\- ¿Tienes algo? - pregunté mientras me enderezaba. Scratch y él estaban al otro lado de la ciudad inmersos en otro popular hoyo; ojalá más fructífera que la inmersión en la que Inuno, Sesshomaru y yo estábamos.

\- Quizás. - dijo Ed, todavía tan bajo que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo. Le había dicho que texteara si le preocupaba ser escuchado, pero como había descubierto antes, esa era una habilidad moderna que Ed no había controlado todavía.

\- Han venido algunos traga-huesos antes. Había una vibración desagradable viniendo de ellos. Escuché a uno de ellos mencionar el auto-cine Falcón, y hace unos diez minutos, se fueron todos. - continuó. ¿Un auto-cine?

\- Te refieres a un cine, ¿verdad? - pregunté, sólo para estar segura que no era argot para otra cosa.

\- Naturalmente. Lo busqué antes de llamarte. Está en la Avenida Summer cerca de la I-40. - Ed soltó un bufido.

\- Bien. Vayan hacia allí, pero no en al menos otros diez minutos por si están siendo vigilados. Yo salgo ahora. - Ed podría no ser capaz de textear, pero por suerte, la búsqueda en un mapa no le sobrepasaba.

\- Nos vemos allí - gruñó, y colgó.

\- Estamos en el sitio equivocado. Paguemos y salgamos de aquí. - anuncié a Inuno y Sesshomaru haciendo una seña al camarero. Sesshomaru alzó una ceja.

\- Explícate - dijo arrastrando la palabra.

Bajé la voz. Textear podía ser más silencioso, pero también era un sinsentido con los dos justo ahí. Ed ha oído sobre una actividad extraña en el auto-cine Falcón, como si el uso de las palabras actividad y auto-cine en la misma frase no fuera suficientemente extraño. Inuno me dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

\- ¿Por qué? - Estaba a punto de decirlo. Porque estaban obsoletos, pero entonces me recordé a mí misma que para alguien tan viejo como Inuno, los auto-cines podrían verse todavía como una nueva forma de entretenimiento.

\- Porque el progreso es una perra sin piedad. Las malas noticias son; que si el sitio está todavía abierto, no abandonado, tendremos espectadores humanos de los que preocuparnos si Ed está en lo cierto y algo está pasando. - fue lo que dije.

\- Auto-cines - dijo Sesshomaru, sus labios curvándose de un modo que decía que no había sido su fan ni siquiera cuando eran populares.

\- Supongo que es mejor que una sala de cine normal. Menos gente en los auto-cines, y si son tal y como los recuerdo, la mayoría de los humanos no estarán concentrados en nada más que fornicar de todos modos. - Su tono despectivo casi me hizo reír. ¿Quién diría que el reputado flagelador del inframundo miraría por encima del hombro el sexo en los autocines?

\- No todo el mundo tiene su propio castillo donde volver cuando son jóvenes y están cachondos - dije, mis labios temblando.

\- Mi juventud la pasé en constante guerra, no persiguiendo tiernas seducciones. - La mirada que me dirigió no podía ser más cínica.

Para mí misma pensé que "tierno" era la última palabra que asociaría a Sesshomaru, pero teníamos sitios en los que estar, oni que rastrear, y todo eso. Miré mi reloj. Las diez cuarenta y cinco. Eso ayudaba, pero era viernes por la noche, así que sería cuando más lleno estaría el auto-cine.

\- Bien, chicos… Vamos al cine. - dije, poniendo algunos billetes sobre la mesa.

El autocine no estaba abandonado, como daban fe los autos que se alineaban frente a las cuatros pantallas gigantes al aire libre. Suspiré incluso mientras me movía con sigilo alrededor de la parte trasera del primer proyector. Por supuesto que no tendríamos tanta suerte para que este lugar estuviese clausurado. Diablos, por el número de personas aquí, o había subestimado el atractivo del autocine, o estaban regalando palomitas de maíz y condones en cada espectáculo.

Me agaché mientras me movía furtivamente a lo largo de los arbustos, abriéndome paso hacia la menos atestada proyección de una película de terror, por lo que parecía. Con todos los faros, resaltaría tanto como un perro en misa si me parara y simplemente caminara por ahí, pero no íbamos a pasar por la entrada principal. Incluso con nuestros poderes ocultos, si este era algún tipo de lugar de reuniones secretas de los Oni, que aparecieran tres yokais sería suficiente para comenzar problemas, sin importar que pensaran que estábamos aquí solo para ver películas.

Por eso estaba caminando a hurtadillas mientras intentábamos descubrir si éramos las únicas personas sin pulso aquí. Nos habíamos separado para cubrir más terrero. No podía ver o sentir a Sesshomaru o Inuno, así que estaban haciendo un buen trabajo en ser sigilosos. Esperaba estar siendo igualmente furtiva. Entonces me detuve. Eso era extraño. Una furgoneta estaba demasiado alejada del área de visión de la pantalla más cercana para siquiera ver la película. No se movía de una manera reveladora tampoco, dejando dudosa la posibilidad de estar fuera del rango de visión de la película por una razón romántica. Aun así podría no ser nada malicioso, es verdad, pero solo había una manera de averiguarlo.

Me acerqué sigilosamente, manteniéndome baja y haciendo un maldito esfuerzo por no hacer crujir las hojas caídas que pisaba. Cuando mi celular vibró con un ruido que parecía un chillido para mis tensos nervios, apreté ignorar aunque vi con una punzada de dolor que era Inuyasha el que llamaba. No tenía tiempo para conversar con él, y además del ruido que alguien con audición de no-muerto podría captar, necesitaba mantener mi celular libre en caso de que Sesshomaru o Inuno me mandaran un mensaje con algo importante. Como "necesito ayuda" o "¡corre, nos sobrepasaron!"

A cincuenta metros de la furgoneta, escuché voces que no eran de la película o del interior de mi cabeza, gracias por regresar a la sangre de Inuyasha. Me detuve, tratando de sentir el aire con mis sentidos para detectar cualquier vibra supernatural, además de tomar una inspiración profunda para ver si captaba el aroma a tierra de los Oni. Nada. Tendría que acercarme para asegurarme con seguridad.

La furgoneta estaba estacionada cerca donde un grupo de arbustos se convertían en una colina bordeada por árboles. En la oscuridad, con la pendiente y las luces de las películas brillando en la dirección opuesta, el área detrás de esa parte era prácticamente invisible para cualquiera que mirara. Diablos, yo podía ver en la oscuridad, pero con la pendiente, la luz deslumbrante, y los arbustos, aun así era difícil para mí ver si había alguien en el área, o si eran sólo árboles todo lo que estaba viendo. Estaba casi arrastrándome ahora para evitar ser vista y aguzando mis oídos ante cualquier sonido que no viniera de las películas, la gente observándolas, sus pensamientos, o la autopista cercana. Ahí. Una voz masculina, definitivamente, seguida de otra, ambos en el área boscosa donde ningún cinéfilo tendría razón para estar. Podría ser un par de vagabundos simplemente conversando, pero de cualquier manera saqué dos de mis cuchillos más grandes. Maldita fuera si me dejaba capturar si no era una inofensiva reunión de humanos. Podría ser la única mujer en el grupo, pero eso no me hacía una damisela en apuros.

Después de unos cuantos minutos más de arrastrarme en silencio, pude sentir las punzadas de poder en el aire, demasiado bajas para hacerme devolverme, demasiado altas para ser de Sesshomaru o Inuno, como ellos estaban ocultando sus auras. Apreté mis cuchillos más fuertemente y continué hacia adelante, feliz de no tener más un latido, o estaría disparándose. Salgan, salgan, donde quiera que estén.

\- …matar a más. Mostrarles a nuestros hermanos que vamos en serio - murmuró alguien. Un crescendo de música particularmente alta cortó la primera parte de lo que sea que la otra persona contestara, pero alcancé a escuchar…

\- …hasta que cada sanguijuela este muerta - y realmente no necesité escuchar nada más.

Estaba cerca ahora, a apenas nueve metros de distancia. Suficiente para ver que había cuatro Oni parados en un círculo abierto, uno de ellos casualmente removiendo la tierra con la punta de su bota. Dos de ellos se veían bastante normales, usaban pantalones de mezclilla y camisetas manga corta en la calurosa noche de verano. Los otros estaban vestidos como una mala imitación de Ángeles del Infierno con sus chaquetas de cuero, guantes sin dedos, jeans negros, y accesorios de cadenas. Sobre compensando algo, ¿cierto? Fue mi pensamiento desdeñoso.

\- ¿Sintieron eso? - preguntó uno, mirando a su alrededor.

Los otros ni siquiera tuvieron oportunidad de responder antes de que el poder golpeara a través del aire, sintiendo como un látigo sobre mi piel antes de que me saltara para aterrizar sobre ellos. Me paré, aun sosteniendo mis cuchillos aunque ninguno de los Oni era capaz de luchar ahora. Por sus expresiones horrorizadas, ni siquiera se podían mover lo suficiente para gritar.

\- Ciertamente sabes cómo hacer una entrada, Inuno - comenté. El yokai Egipcio apareció desde el lado opuesto de los Oni, mientras ruidos de crujidos acompasados desde atrás me dijeron dónde estaba Sesshomaru.

\- Hay una furgoneta blanca cerca, ¿alguno de ustedes la revisó? - Pregunté.

\- Apesta a estos Oni, pero está vacía - respondió Sesshomaru mientras se acercaba.

Miré a los Oni, pensando que si abrían más los ojos, podrían salirse de sus cuencas. Apuesto a que nunca esperaron que aparecieran colados como Inuno a su fiesta. Sesshomaru y yo los podríamos matar fácilmente, pero solo Inuno los podía congelar completamente inmóviles sin siquiera poner un dedo sobre ellos.

\- Este grupo es demasiado pequeño para justificar juntarse aquí de esta manera. Deben venir más - dije, bajando la voz. Por el destelló de emociones de cruzó por las caras de dos de los Oni, había adivinado correctamente.

\- Aun los tengo. Escondámonos. - dijo Inuno, retrocediendo.

Había visto su poder en acción antes, así que no dudé en darles la espalda a los Oni y meterme más profundamente en los bosques. Las probabilidades eran, que sus amigos llegarían desde la otra dirección, y si olían a yokais, con un poco de suerte pensaría que era de una matanza reciente que había hecho el grupo.

Inuno y Sesshomaru desaparecieron también en el bosque. Una vez que había alcanzado un punto de vista privilegiado, agachada detrás de una formación rocosa a cerca de cuarenta metros de distancia, miré nuevamente a donde habíamos dejado a los Oni. Había un montón de árboles en mi camino, así que no pude verlos exactamente, pero se veía como si los cuatro Oni todavía siguieran en donde los habíamos dejado, sin siquiera poder hablar, y segurísimo menos correr. Sacudí mi cabeza. Malditamente práctico el poder que tenía Inuno… si fueras suficientemente fuerte para controlarlo, lo cual yo no había sido.

No tuvimos que esperar mucho. Menos de veinte minutos después, escuchamos a otro vehículo detenerse muy cerca de donde estaba la furgoneta, por lo que escuchaba. Después el informal y genial parloteo de sus ocupantes cuando se felicitaban el uno al otro por matar a dos yokais jóvenes esa mañana. ¡Hijo de perra! ¡No había que preguntarse si este era el resto del grupo! Me acerqué más, porque hacían suficiente ruido para cubrir los sonidos que hacía. Claramente no sentían ningún peligro. Una oscura satisfacción me llenó cuando escuché a uno de ellos preguntando en broma que estaban mirando los otros.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Brent? - se rió una voz.

\- ¿Un gato te cortó la lengua? - Esa era una apertura demasiado divertida como para dejarla pasar.

\- Todavía no, pero puedo hacer una excepción - dije, estirándome a mi completa estatura mientras daba zancadas hacia ellos.

El poder de Inuno me sacudió, pasando a mi lado y pegándolos en sus lugares antes de que pudieran siguiera gritar por que aparecían yokais desde los bosques. Aunque apreciaba el sentido práctico, parte de mi estaba decepcionada. Luchar con ellos sería una manera genial de liberar algo del estrés que había estado acumulando, pero no sería una pelea real a menos que pudieran defenderse. Cuando me acerqué a una distancia en la que podía tocar al grupo que había crecido a siete, algo blanco llamó mi atención, distrayéndome de mi lamentación porque el poder de Inuno me había quitado la diversión de capturarlos.

\- ¿Estás usando colmillos alrededor de tu cuello? - Solté, sacando el collar que colgaba de uno de los aspirantes a Ángeles del Infierno. Efectivamente, ocho colmillos ensartados en una cadena de plata, y verlos me molestó dejándome temporalmente sin palabras. Sesshomaru no parecía tan perturbado. Apareció a la izquierda del grupo, meneándoles los dedos casi juguetonamente.

\- Y yo que siempre había encontrado aburridos los autocines, pero van a hacer este divertido para mí, ¿no es así? Inuno, dales la habilidad de hablar, aunque si alguno de ustedes grita, será el último sonido que harán. - Nadie necesitaba decirme que esto se iba a volver sucio, y había demasiado de ellos para que los llevemos a nuestra casa rentada en la ciudad.

\- Tenemos que sacar a todas estas personas de aquí, dije, añadiendo, "algo que no llegue al noticiero de las once" como una importante idea de último momento. Claro, Inuno podría despejar este complejo de teatro al aire libre en cosa de segundos. Pero la gente se podría detener a preguntarse porque su auto estaba volando repentinamente a través del aire, o porque cada pantalla gigante del cine se desmoronaba en una pelota, y no necesitábamos ese tipo de publicidad. Inuno me dio una mirada mordaz.

\- Sé cómo ser discreto - dijo, antes de desaparecer en un borrón de velocidad.

Contuve un resoplido con mucha dificultad. No había sido hace demasiado tiempo que Inuno había demolido una sección de Disneylandia en frente de testigos aturdidos, o transformó a Izayoi en yokai en un video que después fue subido a internet. Si, esas cosas eran la esencia de la discreción.

\- Así que, chicos… - Me di vuelta para ver a Sesshomaru dando zancadas a lo largo del irregular círculo de Oni, todavía en su lugar por el poder de Inuno aunque el yokai estuviera fuera de vista. Los tocó a todos ellos, y yo sabía la razón. Sesshomaru podía quemar cualquier cosa que tocara.

\- El que me cuente todo acerca de su pequeña pandilla vivirá - continuó.

\- El que no hable…bueno, pueden deducir lo que sucederá, estoy seguro. - Salieron llamas alrededor de sus manos para dar énfasis. Unos de los Oni hicieron muecas de dolor, dándose cuenta quien era Sesshomaru. Sólo un yokai macho era infame por manejar el fuego, y la reputación de Sesshomaru habría sido de todo menos tranquilizador para ellos.

\- Hay demasiada gente cerca - le recordé. Quemar en una hoguera a algunos de los Oni iba a atraer demasiada atención, incluso a través de los arbustos y árboles.

\- Entonces que Inuno se apure. - respondió Sesshomaru, su tono endureciéndose.

\- Estos sujetos todavía no hablan, y que ignoren mis órdenes es algo que me choca, como podrías llamarlo. - Uno de ellos hizo gruñidos, abriendo y cerrando sus labios de la manera más extraña, pero los otros se quedaron en silencio.

\- Nadie cree que vas en serio hasta que comienzan a caer cuerpos. - Sesshomaru suspiró.

Entonces se movió tan rápido que no estaba segura de que estaba haciendo… hasta que vi los nuevos cuatro collares carmesí que algunos de los del grupo estaban llevando. Sus expresiones quedaron abruptamente inexpresivas, sus ojos quedaron en blanco, pero sus cuerpos permanecieron verticales y sus cabezas sobre sus cuerpos, aunque nada salvo el poder de Inuno las mantenía pegadas. Parpadee ante la eficiente brutalidad de Sesshomaru, pero no con conmoción. Inuyasha habría hecho lo mismo. Me podía desagradar matar a combatientes enemigos si no podían defenderse, pero estos Oni estaban involucrados en tratar de provocar un conflicto entre dos especies que dejaría al menos miles de muertos si eran exitosos. Eso significaba que tenía que dejar a un lado mis preferencias personales.

\- Esos tipos tuvieron suerte. El resto de ustedes no la tendrá - dije tranquilamente.

\- En caso de que no se hayan dado cuenta, es Sesshomaru Tepesh al que están mirando, y ¿yo? Soy la Parca Negra, y apuesto que han oído de mí. - Dos de ellos escupieron insultos, los más desagradables del Oni que usaba colmillos de trofeos.

No le di a Sesshomaru oportunidad de actuar, sino que atravesé la garganta del Oni antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa más. Ahora tenía dos collares; uno hecho de colmillos, el otro hecho de la última sangre que iba a derramar. El otro Oni que me había maldecido estalló en llamas que quemaban tan ferozmente, que sus gritos fueron interrumpidos en segundos. Miré hacia el cine, esperando que ninguno de los cinéfilos decidiera revisar el repentino resplandor de fuego, si es que lo vieron. Pero antes de que pudiera bajar mis escudos mentales para captar cualquier pensamiento de "¿qué es esa luz ahí?", las llamas del Oni desaparecieron, dejando solo humo elevándose desde sus restos.

Así es, no hay que preocuparse de un incendio forestal con Sesshomaru a tu lado. Mi propio control sobre el fuego había sido mucho menor durante el breve periodo de tiempo que había tenido prestaba la habilidad de él. Mi cadera vibró. Salté, tensa por las circunstancias, antes de darme cuenta que era solo mi teléfono móvil. Lo saqué, viendo el número de Inuyasha, e hice una mueca de dolor mientras presionaba ignorar nuevamente. Por mucho que quisiera hablar con él, parlotear o enviar mensajes durante una interrogación fogosa no era apropiado.

\- Mientras sus números disminuyen, también lo hace mi paciencia ¿Todavía no me van a decir lo que quiero saber? De tin, marín, de dos pingüe… - dijo Sesshomaru en un escalofriante y frio tono.

En "fue" el Oni al cual Sesshomaru señalaba explotó como un petardo, arrojando pedazos de cosas en llamas que ni siquiera quería identificar sobre los dos Oni a cada lado de él. Tomó toda mi fuerza de voluntad no desviar la mirada. Asqueroso no comenzaba a cubrir como se veía eso. En vez de hacer algo completamente femenino, como decir, "Qué asco" me concentré en lo que había escuchado hablar a los Oni, y en cuántas vidas serian destruidas si los planes de Goryomaru eran autorizados a seguir adelante.

\- Nos mataran de cualquier manera, sin importar si les decimos lo que quieran saber - dijo finalmente un Oni con cicatrices en su cuello. El otro Oni, el que parecía estar en la adolescencia, todavía movía su boca de una manera extraña, como si estuviera imitando un pez fuera del agua. ¿Qué pasa con eso? Me pregunté. Sesshomaru se encogió de hombros.- - Si tu información prueba ser valiosa, después de un periodo de tiempo, te dejaré ir. Antes de eso, serás mi prisionero, pero estarás vivo, lo que es más de lo que tus amigos pueden decir - finalizó con una inclinación de su cabeza hacia los otros cuerpos.

\- ¿Por qué debería creer que realmente me dejarás vivir? - El Oni gruñó. Sesshomaru se quedó muy quieto, pero sus ojos brillaban con una luz peligrosa.

\- Llámame **mentiroso** una vez más - dijo, cada palabra llena de desafío.

Incluso aunque no era yo la que estaba siendo amenazada, me atravesó un temblor. Esta era una de las veces en las que estaba contenta de ser amiga de Sesshomaru. El oni más joven movió sus labios nuevamente, abriendo y cerrando su boca incluso más frenéticamente. Le di una mirada irritada. A nadie le gustaba una reina del drama en medio de una interrogación. Pero entonces estreché los ojos, y lo tenía agarrado de la camisa antes de que Sesshomaru pudiese hablar.

\- Abre tu boca nuevamente - dije, porque la había cerrado por la sorpresa una vez que lo había agarrado.

\- ¡No lo hagas! - ordenó el Oni con cicatrices.

Le di una patada de lado, rompiéndole la rodilla sin sacar mis ojos ni una vez del Oni que sostenía. Lentamente, con una mirada que ahora reconocía como suplicante, el Oni abrió su boca. Ampliamente.

\- Jesús, María y José - dejé escapar.

_Continuara…_


	11. Morgue supermercado

**Hola muchachos, sé que llevo una eternidad de retraso pero como parece que seguiremos encerrados hasta el 2021 tratare de ser más rápida publicando, espero disfruten el capítulo y porfa comenten**

**Morgue supermercado**

Continúe mirando la boca del oni. Solo un trozo de tejido cicatrizado permanecía en el lugar donde debería estar su lengua. La mutilación no pudo haber sucedido después de ser un no muerto. Cualquier cosa que lo corte posteriormente crecería, al igual que a los yokais. El tejido cicatrizado también demostraba que la ausencia de su lengua no era un defecto congénito. A juzgar por el aspecto crudo de la cicatriz, alguien se la había cortado y poco después lo había convertido en oni. Si se hubiese sanado poco antes de haber sido convertido en no muerto, el área podría haber sido mucho más suave.

Y no conozco a mucha gente que hubiese accedido de buena gana a semejante cosa. Especialmente alguien tan joven como lo era este chico cuando sucedió todo. Pero solo para estar segura… Me di la vuelta, agarrando al otro oni, clavándole el cuchillo dentro de su boca para mantenerla abierta.

\- ¿Tuviste algo que ver con eso? Miénteme, y te juro por Dios que haré que Sesshomaru vomite con lo que te voy a hacer. - pregunte, clavando la hoja.

\- Yo no le hice eso. No estoy mintiendo. Estaba así cuando fue asignado a nuestro grupo. - dijo el oni a toda prisa. Su mirada se movió detrás de mí.

\- ¿Y quién lo hizo? - pregunte, clavando el cuchillo hasta que debió haber raspado la cavidad nasal, pero no me importo. Mutilación. Conversión forzada de un adolescente. Pudo no haberlo hecho, pero fue parte de ello.

\- Tú sabes quien fue - dijo el oni con voz áspera. No parpadee.

\- Di su nombre. Convénceme de que debo creerte. - El móvil vibro contra mi cintura una vez más, pero lo ignore, con el ánimo de no desviar ni un ápice mi atención del demonio que estaba frente a mí.

\- Goryomaru. - La palabra fue casi un suspiro.

\- Él tiene a mucha gente como Dermont en su línea. Toma a chicos jóvenes, no muy brillantes, luego los silencia y los convierte. Desarrollan buenos músculos. No tienen otro sitio a donde ir, no pueden hablar, no pueden escribir bien, así que sabemos que no pueden traicionarnos. - Creí haber estado furiosa anteriormente, pero aquello no se comparaba con la rabia que me llenaba justo ahora. Mis manos temblaron y el cuchillo se clavó aún más dentro de la cabeza del oni. Grito tanto como pudo con la hoja en medio.

\- Kagome. Detente. Lo necesitamos vivo. - La voz de Sesshomaru era baja pero resonante.

Me di cuenta de la sabiduría en eso. Supe que si mataba al demonio, no podríamos descubrir si sabía el lugar donde se encontraba Goryomaru, y esa era información de vital importancia. Sentí mi mente congelada por la urgencia de destruir a cualquiera que hubiera sido parte de tan horrible práctica, y mi cuchillo continuo su camino dentro del cráneo del oni. Dermont no podía tener más de diecisiete años cuando fue convertido, asesinado y luego forzado a esta existencia. El oni frente a mí lo sabía. permitió que continuara. Tendría que pagar.

\- ¡Kagome! - Mi mano tembló otra vez… y saque el cuchillo bruscamente, dándole vueltas, saboreando el grito que emitió el oni. Me aleje de él, tomando un profundo y largo respiro para recordarme a mí misma que había tomado la decisión correcta. La información era mucho más importante que la venganza. Grite aquello en mi mente como una letanía hasta que empecé a sentirme estable.

\- ¿No se supone que deberías estar tostándolo para obtener más detalles? - le pregunte a Sesshomaru, mi voz sonaba casi normal a pesar de la rabia que todavía se alzaba dentro de mí.

\- Si vives lo suficiente, Parca Negra, un día serás capaz de asustarme incluso a mí. - Sesshomaru me dio una inescrutable mirada, con una tenue sonrisa asomando en sus labios.

\- Las chicas tienen que tener metas… Además aún no ha filtrado la información de la ubicación de Goryomaru. - respondí brevemente.

\- ¿No, no lo ha hecho, verdad? - luego Sesshomaru hizo una serie de movimientos extraños con las manos, pero el fuego no emanó de ellas.

\- ¿Estas teniendo problemas de disfunción…? - pregunte sorprendida.

\- ¡Muérdete la lengua! Estaba viendo si Dermont entendía lenguaje de señas, pero por el aspecto de su cara, parece que no. - dijo Sesshomaru, con un gruñido.

Mire al joven oni, quien había estado viendo las manos de Sesshomaru con una especie de fascinación mórbida. Escoge a chicos que son jóvenes, y no muy brillantes… había dicho el otro oni respecto a Goryomaru. ¿Dermont estaba enterado de que existía un lenguaje entero que podría aprender y que no requería de palabras verbales o escritas? Cuan atrapado debe sentirse, forzado a estar en esta clase de vida, y sin oportunidad de acceder a cualquier medio real para poder siquiera comunicarse.

\- Vas a estar bien - le dije a Dermont.

\- No te haremos daño, y no tendrás que vivir con estas personas nunca más, lo prometo. - Una pequeña voz dentro de mí me advirtió que a Inuyasha no le iba a gustar lo que pretendía, pero la empuje de vuelta. Puede que no le guste, pero lo entenderá.

El ruido de docenas de autos en combinación abrupta con múltiples gemidos, los diálogos procedentes de cuatro películas —y las luces del exterior— se apagaron. No me tomo más de un segundo bajar mis escudos mentales para captar el gruñido interno de los cinéfilos frente a la repentina falta de luz en el Auto-Cine. Incluso si no hubiera escuchado eso, la voz ruidosa de alguien con un megáfono disculpándose por el inconveniente, prometiendo un tiquete para la noche siguiente. Debe ser el gerente. Por la forma en que sonaba calmado, supuse que Inuno había tenido una pequeña charla con él usando el poder de su mirada. De otro modo, creo que estaría mucho más abatido por todo el dinero conduciendo fuera del teatro y la promesa de reembolsarlo más tarde. Tal vez haga una donación anónima a este teatro. El gerente no debería sufrir un golpe financiero solo porque unos bélicos y asesinos oni escogieron este lugar para celebrar su encuentro.

\- Alguien viene, y no es Inuno - dijo Sesshomaru, señalando con la cabeza.

Saque otro cuchillo mientras me dirigía en la dirección que el indicaba, agachándome para usar los arbustos como camuflaje una vez más. Pero cuando estuve a veinte metros de distancia, capte olores familiares en el aire, y la tensión en mi disminuyo. Mire a los yokais, uno tenía rayos grises en su cabello, el otro era tan delgado que los huesos de su hombro sobresalían por entre su camisa, solo confirme quienes eran.

\- Ed, Scratch. Por aquí. - los llamé, sin levantar la voz.

Me di la vuelta sin esperarlos, no quería dejar a Sesshomaru solo por largo tiempo con los oni. Por supuesto, las posibilidades contra Sesshomaru eran cero, pero las posibilidades de que pudiera decidir incendiar a alguno (o a ambos) en mi ausencia era mucho más grande. Para mi tranquilidad, ambos, Dermont y el otro oni estaba con vida cuando trote de vuelta hacia donde Sesshomaru, aunque en los pocos minutos que me había ausentado, el demonio de las cicatrices parecía como si hubiese pasado por entre un volcán. Inuno debió haber dejado caer su poder, porque estaba en el piso, con la bota de Sesshomaru en su boca. Debe ser por eso que no lo había escuchado gritar, a pesar de que obviamente había sido quemado.

\- Parece no saber dónde está Goryomaru - dijo Sesshomaru.

\- No me sorprende. Goryomaru tendría que ser un idiota para contar el lugar en donde se encuentra a alguien en un grupo como este. Ellos solo reportan y reciben órdenes vía e-mail. Tengo la dirección y la contraseña. - Ed y Scratch aparecieron detrás de mí al momento siguiente, uno de ellos dejando salir un lento silbido mientras asimilaban los cuerpos sin vida que estaban aún en posición vertical, además del aún vivo y quemado ONI que estaba bajo del pie de Sesshomaru.

\- Parece que nos perdimos la fiesta - observo Ed.

\- Pero llegaron justo a tiempo para limpiar. - La sonrisa de Sesshomaru se arqueo.

\- ¿Cómo es que no me sorprende escuchar eso? Que desperdicio, pero mejor ellos que nosotros. - murmuro Scratch, sacudiendo su cabeza.

\- Sabia actitud - comento Sesshomaru. El oni golpeo el pie de Sesshomaru, parpadeando varias veces hacia él. Sesshomaru lo movió una pulgada hacia el lado, lo cual fue aparentemente suficiente para que pudiera hablar.

\- Hay más de los nuestros aquí. En esta ciudad, quiero decir. Se supone que estamos reclutando, sumando miembros a los nuestros, matando a algunos yokais, y luego extendiéndonos a otra ciudad. También se suponía que teníamos que irnos si veíamos a la Parca Negra o a Inuyasha. Esa es buena información. Suficientemente buena a cambio de mi vida, como estarás de acuerdo. - Concluyo.

\- Ya sabíamos más que eso, así que la información no es lo suficientemente buena. - Sesshomaru removió su pie por completo, pero el fuego empezó a bailar en sus manos.

\- Sesshomaru… Está haciendo lo mejor que puede al decirte todo lo que sabe, así que debes dejarlo ir. - dije, y sus cejas se alzaron ante la nitidez de mi voz.

\- Por supuesto - Abrió su boca, a punto de discutir… y luego sonrió. El oni se levantó, echando una rápida mirada entre Sesshomaru y la promesa de libertad detrás de él, antes de empezar a retroceder un paso a la vez.

\- No. Tan. Rápido. - Dije, dibujando cada palabra con veneno.

\- ¡Él prometió dejarme vivir! - farfullo el oni.

\- Sesshomaru lo prometió. No yo - dije, saltando sobre su espalda cuando intentó correr.

El poder de Inuno no intento retenerlo, así que se volvió y lucho conmigo con golpes furiosos, pero estaba agradecida. Quería apalearlo hasta la sumisión. Para mostrarle lo que era ser un desvalido sin importar lo duro que se luchaba. Era lo menos que podía hacer por Dermont y por los otros que eran como él.

\- Un yokai cometió ese mismo error una vez, olvido que yo estaba allí y solo se quedó con la promesa de Inuyasha de no matarlo - continúe unos momentos más tarde. Múltiples lugares de mi cuerpo aun heridos por los golpes del oni, estaban curándose cada segundo. No pare de hablar, mientras deslizaba mi cuchillo por el cuello del oni con un limpio y feroz corte, sintiendo la fría forma de la satisfacción mientras su cabeza rodaba de su sitio.

\- No le gusto la forma en que eso termino, tampoco. Ya sabes lo que dicen. El Demonio esta en los detalles. - Culmine, limpiando la hoja sobre la camisa del oni.

Nos quedamos un par de horas más en el Auto-cine sólo para asegurarnos de que ningún otro oni tardío apareciera y que todas las evidencias de lo que ocurrió fueran borradas de la escena. No era sólo preocupación por la policía. No queríamos que ningún oni descifrara lo que sucedió, por si había más de ellos utilizando esto como un punto de reunión aparte de este grupo disidente.

Inuno insistió en que Dermont no volviera con nosotros a la casa de la ciudad. Su punto era que no importaba cómo hubiera sido abusado por Goryomaru y los otros Oni, Dermont aún podría ser una amenaza, era demasiado lógico como para ignorarlo. El síndrome de Estocolmo46 era una clara posibilidad, y no sería correcto sólo asumir que Inuno pondría el golpe de poder en Dermont si este enloquecía y trataba de matar a uno de nosotros. Además, no podíamos llevarlo con nosotros en nuestras vigías. Por lo tanto, con garantías de que ni siquiera yo estaba segura de creer en Dermont, lo envié con Ed y Scratch, quienes juraron bajo pena de muerte que lo tratarían bien y lo llevarían a un lugar seguro. Una vez que esta cosa con Goryomaru hubiera terminado, sabía que tendría un nuevo tema en mi lista de pendientes: Encontrar un terapeuta de no-muertos para el Oni traumatizado, y tener a alguien que le enseñara el lenguaje de señas a Dermont.

Llame a Inuyasha de vuelta tres veces, pero en cada caso, sólo conseguía su correo de voz. Pensando que ahora podía hablar y él no. La preocupación me molestaba, pero la empujé hacia atrás con todas las otras cosas que no me permitía pensar. Antes, no había podido responder a las llamadas de Inuyasha, pero eso no significaba que estuviera en peligro de muerte. Él era fuerte. Él podía cuidar de sí mismo. Debía parar con las imágenes paranoicas de su cadáver seco relampagueando por mi mente.

Como una precaución adicional, en caso de que alguien observara nuestras actividades en el Auto-cine, Inuno dio vueltas varias veces en nuestro camino a la casa de la ciudad, entonces estacionó a media milla de distancia y me cargó cuando él y Sesshomaru volaron el resto del camino. No me molesté en decirles que ahora podía volar, también. Uno, estaba cansada. Dos, todavía no podía volar muy bien, y si me estrellaba contra un poste de teléfono o algo similar frente a Sesshomaru, él nunca me dejaría superar la vergüenza.

Aterrizamos alrededor de la parte trasera, en la parte más oscura del césped, y luego dimos la vuelta al frente de la casa. Era casi del mismo tamaño del lugar en el que había crecido, pero apuesto a que Inuno no había dormido en ningún lugar tan pequeño en los últimos mil años. Él Dormía en el sofá cama, mientras que Sesshomaru y yo ocupábamos las dos habitaciones superiores. Me acababa de sacar las botas en el patio, restos de mi educación -cuando avanzar con la suciedad dentro de una casa se asemejaba a un crimen capital- cuando de repente Inuno volvió la cabeza para mirar al cielo.

\- ¿Aliens? - Bromeé, pero tensa de todos modos, alcanzando mis cuchillos. Los Oni no podían volar, pero ¿qué si alguien más amenazante había logrado de alguna manera seguirnos desde el estacionamiento? Nuestros enemigos no sólo eran de la variedad comedores de carne. . .

Mis sentidos empezaron a sentir un hormigueo como si hubieran sido inyectadas con esteroides incluso cuando Inuno decía, "Inuyasha". Sesshomaru apenas tuvo tiempo de murmurar: "Y esta había sido una tarde tan agradable", antes de que el yokai en cuestión cayera del cielo, aterrizando a pocos metros de distancia con su abrigo negro que giraba alrededor de él. Alegría y nostalgia me acuchillaban a través de mi subconsciente cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Fui a él, lanzando mis brazos a su alrededor, deleitándome con la fuerza y la vehemencia de su abrazo en respuesta.

\- Te extrañé, Gatita - gruñó. Entonces su boca se aplastó sobre la mía, su beso más lleno de cruda necesidad que de romántica bienvenida.

Eso estaba bien; yo me sentía de la misma manera. Aparte de mi compulsión de correr mis manos sobre él para asegurarme de que estaba realmente aquí, el alivio, la felicidad y la sensación más profunda de rectitud corría a través de mí, depositándose hasta la medula. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado a Inuyasha hasta ese momento, no me había permitido reconocer como todo empeoraba, cuando estaba separada de él. En algunos niveles, daba miedo ver en cuanta parte de mí se había convertido. Esto me dejaba saber lo mucho que me desmoronaría si le ocurriera algo.

\- ¿Por qué antes no contestabas tu teléfono? Intente varias veces. Traté con Inuno, también. Incluso con Tepesh. Ninguno de ustedes respondió. Me asuste, por lo que viaje de polizón en un avión de FedEx para asegurarme de que estabas bien - Inuyasha murmuró una vez que levantó la cabeza.

\- ¿Viniste desde Ohio porque yo no te contestaba el teléfono? - Estaba dividida entre la risa y la incredulidad.

\- Dios, Inuyasha, eso es algo loco. - Y lo era, a excepción de la parte de mí teniendo imágenes de su lápida bailando en mi cabeza porque él antes no había contestado el teléfono, asentí con la cabeza en la completa mutua comprensión. A pesar de todas nuestras protestas, nosotros éramos tan parecidos cuando temíamos por la seguridad del otro, y yo dudaba que alguna vez cambiáramos.

\- Loco ¿Y te he dicho últimamente que tu lado loco... es tu lado más sexy? - repetí, mi voz áspera con la oleada de emoción en mí.

Él se rió entre dientes antes de que su boca se abalanzara de nuevo sobre la mía en otro vertiginoso beso. Entonces él me levantó, rozando a Sesshomaru y a Inuno sin ni siquiera un "hola", aunque dudaba que cualquiera de ellos estuviera sorprendido. Lo habíamos hecho en el dormitorio, de inmediato rasgando las ropas del uno del otro, cuando una tos discreta me hizo girar alrededor la cabeza. Inuyasha instantáneamente tenía un cuchillo en la mano, mi corpiño colgando de su muñeca. Yo había conseguido mi propia daga cuando me di cuenta de que la persona en la sala no podía hacernos daño si lo intentaba.

\- De algún modo terminé aquí, pero puedo ver que este es un mal momento, así que vendré de nuevo con ustedes más tarde - dijo el fantasma desconocido antes de desaparecer en la pared.

\- No en un corto plazo si valoras tu vida después de muerto - Inuyasha dijo detrás de él.

Dejé escapar un sonido ahogado. Si esto era lo que tenía que esperar hasta que la sangre de Midoriko estuviera fuera de mi sistema, seriamente necesitaba invertir mucho más en ajo y marihuana. Inuyasha entonces dejo caer el cuchillo y me arrastro de nuevo a sus brazos, y olvidé preocuparme sobre cualquier potencial voyeurs fantasmal.

\- ¿Debes irte ahora? - murmuré, parpadeándole a Inuyasha a través de las cuñas brillantes de sol que se asomaba desde los huecos de las cortinas.

\- Pero, si apenas dormiste. - La sonrisa que Inuyasha me destelló era la típica de "gato-que-consigue-la crema", sin embargo, esa probablemente era la expresión más adecuada para mí en este momento.

\- Ya lo sé - dijo, las palabras trazadas con el calor del recuerdo.

\- Lo digo en serio. - Me senté, arrastrando la sabana conmigo.

\- Gatita…- Inuyasha hizo una pausa al ponerse su camisa.

\- …cuatro horas de sueño, mientras te sostengo es mucho más beneficioso para mí que ocho horas de interminables vueltas en la cama porque tú no estás allí. - No pude decir nada por un momento.

Su tono era completamente prosaico, ningún indicio de exageración romántica o bromas juguetonas. Después de todo este tiempo, debería estar acostumbrada a la descarada franqueza de Inuyasha acerca de sus sentimientos, pero aún así me impresionaba. El no dudaba en poner al descubierto las partes más vulnerables de sí mismo, sin cuidado de que yo no fuera la única que pudiera oírlo. Yo, cubierta de capas en las redes de la seguridad emocional la mayor parte del tiempo, utilizaba el humor o la ironía para ocultar cuán profundamente ciertas cosas me afectaban.

Inuyasha no. Cabrón como el asesino de no muertos que debía ser, pero desde que empezamos a salir, él nunca había ocultado sus emociones hacia mí, o se hacia el muy macho restandole importancia a lo que yo significaba para él delante de los demás. No sólo era más fuerte que yo físicamente o en habilidades de poder. Inuyasha también me dejaba en el polvo cuando se trataba de fuerza interior, atreviéndose a mostrar sus más profundas vulnerabilidades sin temor alguno, red de seguridad o racionalización.

Y ya era hora de que yo hiciera lo mismo. Claro, yo había desnudado mi corazón a Inuyasha en el pasado, pero no lo suficiente. Él sabía que yo lo amaba, sabía que iba a luchar hasta la muerte a su lado si era necesario, pero había más que eso. Tal vez alguna parte oculta, fragmentada de mí había temido que si le admitía a Inuyasha lo mucho que él realmente significaba para mí, entonces estaría reconociéndome a mí misma que él tenía el poder para destruirme más a fondo que nadie, ni siquiera Goryomaru o el consejo de yokais, podría. Todo el resto del mundo podía solo matarme o devastar mi mente y mi cuerpo. Inuyasha por sí mismo tenía el poder de demoler mi alma.

\- Una vez me dijiste que podías soportar muchas cosas. Entonces, yo también puedo. Puedo soportar cualquier cosa que lance Goryomaru, puedo aceptar el fanatismo de otros por lo que soy, el freaky poder fantasmal de Midoriko, toda la locura que mi madre pueda sacar de mí, e incluso el dolor por mi tío moribundo. Pero la única cosa de la que yo nunca, nunca me recuperaría sería de perderte. Antes me hiciste prometer continuar en el caso de que eso ocurriera, pero Inuyasha… - Mi voz era ronca por todas las emociones golpeando contra aquellas bien afiladas defensas internas.

\- Yo no querría. - aquí se rompieron mis palabras y las lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas. Él había estado cerca del lado de la cama cuando empecé a hablar, pero estaba en mis brazos antes de que la primera lágrima cayera. Muy suavemente, sus labios rozaron los vetas húmedas, volviéndose rosa por las gotas brillantes aún en ellos.

\- Pase lo que pase, nunca me vas a perder. Soy por siempre tuyo, Gatita, en esta vida o en la próxima. - susurró.

Una especie de dolor punzante fluía sobre mí, porque sabía lo que él estaba prometiendo con esa declaración, y lo que no estaba. Inuyasha no podía jurar que nunca seríamos separados. Ser no-muertos no nos daba a ninguno de nosotros una reclamación de inmortalidad, eso sólo nos hacía más difícil de matar. A menos que Inuyasha y yo fuéramos asesinados en el mismo momento, un día, ya sea él o yo, conocería el dolor de estar sin el otro. Lo dije en serio cuando dije que no quería seguir si Inuyasha estaba muerto, pero las duras lecciones del pasado mostraron que debía hacerlo. O Inuyasha tendría que seguir sin mí. Sin importar cuántos enemigos nosotros derrotáramos, o que apasionadas promesas nos hiciéramos el uno al otro, esta era la dura realidad.

Y tal vez de esa realidad era de lo que mi últimos pocos escudos habían estado tratando de protegerme. Admitir que estaría irremediablemente rota sin Inuyasha significaba aceptar que sucedería. Un día, estaríamos separados. No por nuestra voluntad, o incluso por alguna falla potencial de nosotros mismos, sino por la fría y despiadada barrera de la muerte. A menos que muriéramos peleando espalda con espalda, eso iba a suceder. Expuse todo siendo tan honesta como Inuyasha era acerca de cómo él residía en cada grieta de mi corazón, porque nada me asustaba más que reconocer la dura e inevitable realidad. Ahora que por fin tenía la extraña especie de alivio fluyendo en mí, cubriendo incluso el dolor.

Retenerlo no había hecho nada para cambiar la verdad de cómo me sentía, o de nuestras inevitables circunstancias. Yo sólo me había estado engañando, pero aún peor que eso, yo también estaba engañando el tiempo que Inuyasha y yo teníamos juntos. Nadie sabía su propio destino. Podríamos tener cientos de años juntos. Miles. O sólo diez minutos antes de un meteorito golpeara la casa vaporizándome a mí pero perdiéndolo a él, por todo lo que sabía. Nuestro tiempo junto era finito, y eso era todo lo que había de ello.

Pero ahora, finalmente también comprendí lo que Inuyasha ya sabía. El hecho de que eventualmente la muerte nos separaría no significaba que destruiría lo que teníamos. Yo siempre seré suya, en esta vida o en la próxima. Algunas cosas pueden incluso penetrar hasta la formidable barrera de la muerte y el amor era uno de ellos. Incluso si la muerte me impedía estar con Inuyasha por un tiempo -o él de mí- eso no podría mantenernos separados para siempre. Al final, nada podría, y por fin, lo entendía.

\- Tú nunca vas a deshacerte de mí, tampoco. No importa de qué lado de la tumba estemos. Te asediare, te perseguiré por todo la eternidad, lo que sea necesario, pero es: tú y yo hasta que las estrellas se quemen - le dije, y mi risa salió más gruesa por las lágrimas.

Apenas tuve tiempo de ver su sonrisa antes de que su boca se moviera sobre la mía con una lenta y abrasadora intensidad. No era la manera hábil en que él me besaba lo que hizo que mi pecho se apretara como si mi corazón se fuera a poner en marcha de nuevo en cualquier momento. Fue la última pared cayendo entre nosotros.

\- Inuyasha. Hay algo que quiero hacer una vez que este lío con Goryomaru haya terminado - respiré, largos momentos más tarde cuando él levantó la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué es eso, cariño? - La gravedad de mi tono lo hizo retroceder un poco. Se lo susurré, viendo sus cejas subirse, su ceño levemente fruncido, y entonces por fin, asintió.

\- Si eso es lo que quieres. – murmuro rindiéndose.

\- Lo es - Lo miré, más de esa opresión hinchándose en mi pecho.

Fabián se acercó a mí. Él no podía haber sonreído mas ampliamente que si yo estuviera ofreciendo un plato de galletitas ectoplasmáticas, que por supuesto, no hice, porque para mi conocimiento tal cosa no existe. Le devolví la sonrisa, dando Fabián una versión abreviada de un abrazo, que más o menos quería decir que había puesto mis brazos en un semicírculo alrededor del área general donde él flotaba. Desde mi visión periférica, vi a Sesshomaru con los ojos en blanco, pero no me importaba. Yo abrazaba a los amigos cuando no los había visto en un tiempo, y Fabián puede no ser sólido, pero aún era un amigo.

\- ¿Guardas uno para mí también? - preguntó Dave, apareciendo detrás del fantasma. Me reí cuando le di un abrazo después, en esta ocasión sintiendo la persona entre mis brazos. Dave encrespo un puñado de pelo cuando me dejaba ir, con una sonrisa mientras apreciaba mi último disfraz.

\- Con el nuevo cabello rojo, ojos oscuros y piel morena, casi pareces un poquito Latina. Juan necesitaría ser reducido si te viera así. - Dejé escapar un resoplido.

\- Lo dudo. Juan actúa mucho más respetuoso desde que se convirtió en un yokai. Apenas trata de agarrarme el culo ahora. Supongo que como Inuyasha ya lo mató una vez, Juan no quiere provocarlo para que se repita. - Sólo hablar de Juan me hizo extrañarlo, pervertido sin arrepentimiento así era él, y eso me hizo extrañar de nuevo a todos los demás del departamento, también.

Eso me hizo pensar en mi tío y en mi madre con una ráfaga fresca de ansiedad. Eso era una pequeña ofensa en comparación con lo que Goryomaru intentaba hacer, pero lo odiaba más que por solo usarme para tratar de provocar un enfrentamiento entre demonios y yokais. También odiaba a Goryomaru por robarme el pasar tiempo con Don en lo que podría llegar a ser los últimos meses de su vida, y por negarme más oportunidades de hablar con mi irracional madre, tentadora de la muerte madre. Sacudí mi cabeza, aclarando mis pensamientos antes de que comenzara a lamentarme por mi obstinada familia. Dave le dijo hola a Sesshomaru y Inuno, a continuación, se dejó caer en el sofá, con aspecto cansado. No le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que tuviera que volver, pero dijo que éste mensaje era algo quería entregar en persona.

\- La reunión a la que fui la noche pasada fue más como una manifestación y un seminario combinados - Dave comenzó sin preámbulos.

\- Goryomaru no estaba allí, pero el orador principal era un oni llamado Scythe quien sonaba justo como un fanático. Predicó acerca de cómo los yokais habían estado subyugando a los Oni por milenios, bla, bla, bla, los yokais son malos, bla, bla, bla. Entonces comenzó con como habías cambiado pero que todavía tenías un latido ocasional, por lo que aún podrías convertirte en un híbrido yokai-oni. Y una vez que eso ocurriera, tú estarías a la cabeza de un cargo vampírico para someter a los oni a la esclavitud – siguió hablando, si aún pudiera estaría roja de furia.

\- ¡Eso es una mierda! - espeté, incapaz de contenerme. Entonces conseguí detenerme a mí misma. Aquí todo el mundo ya sabía eso.

\- Continua - le dije a Dave, en un tono menos estridente que antes.

\- No estoy seguro qué tan cierto es esto, pero Scythe, dijo que el movimiento onI iba a 'recuperar su legítimo lugar' ganando terreno en toda América. Por eso comenzaban la guerra aquí, porque los yokais tenían un dominio más débil aquí que en Europa. Luego, una vez que hubieran tirado los grilletes de los yokais en Estados Unidos, seguirían adelante con el resto del mundo. – finalizo.

\- Si Kagome aun está siendo utilizada como punto central detrás de esta "opresión retórica" del colmillo, tu pensarías que la mayoría de sus seguidores se preguntarían por qué Goryomaru no sólo se une a ellos para matarla - señaló Sesshomaru, como si estuviera discutiendo un aplastante error. Si él no hubiera probado ser un buen amigo muchas veces, yo estaría insultada.

\- Oh, ellos tienen una respuesta para eso - dijo Dave con sequedad.

\- Scythe, esta declarando que si alguien mata a Kagome, entonces la nación yokai sabrá que los oni están en ello. Es por lo que los Oni tienen que levantarse ahora, mientras que los yokais no lo esperan y la balanza se inclina a nuestro favor. Entonces, el primer acto de Goryomaru una vez que gane la guerra será la muerte de Kagome públicamente. De esta forma, tendrá el máximo efecto de aplastamiento en la psique de los yokais sobrevivientes. - _Verga asesina intrigante Scheming murderous pricks_, pensé con furia, pero guardándolo para mi esta vez. Un bajo gruñido sonaba a mi derecha. Me volví, sorprendida al ver que provenía de Fabián.

\- Ni una sola vez se pregunto lo que mi gente haría durante todo este a debate, ¿no? - Preguntó Fabián, su voz en alto. Dave parecía tan sorprendido como yo me sentía hacia eso.

\- Uh, no, nadie ha mencionado fantasmas - respondió, sonando tanto incómodo como apologético. Los rasgos transparentes de Fabián estaban tan enojados como yo nunca los había visto.

\- Puede que no tengamos las mismas capacidades que el resto de ustedes, pero los fantasmas no están sin poderes, y nosotros. Somos. Muchos - dijo, haciendo hincapié en las tres últimas palabras.

\- Con Remnants y espectros puedo ver la posibilidad de inclinar la balanza en batalla, pero ¿qué puede hacer el espectro promedio? - preguntó Sesshomaru, que sonaba un poco impaciente.

\- Es cierto que tu especie puede proporcionar valiosa información de inteligencia y llevar mensajes antes de que el conflicto inicie, pero una vez que la lucha comienza, tu utilidad termina. - Una parte de mí quería castigar a Sesshomaru por ser tan frío en su evaluación de los fantasmas, pero la otra parte culpable concordaba con él. ¿Los Remnants? asustaban. ¿Los Espectros? Asustaban. ¿Los Fantasmas? No asustaban, a menos que tal vez fueras un humano y te apareciera uno en un cementerio. O fueras un niño y alguien gritara, "¡Boogie woogie woogie!", mientras aparecía por debajo de su cama.

\- Hay algunos de mi clase que son más poderosos que otros - insistió Fabián.

\- ¿Por qué crees que los humanos que no son psíquicos han sido capaces de ver fantasmas? ¿Por qué algunos son filmados u oídos en grabadoras de voz? ¿Por qué algunos incluso han llegado a atacar a la gente, dejando visibles arañazos y otras lesiones? Algunos fantasmas son lo bastante fuertes para manifestarse en forma sólida, a veces durante varias horas. Aparte de eso, cuando tienes a varios de mi pueblo, unidos en un propósito común, puede manifestarse la energía suficiente para convertirlo en un arma eficaz. - Me sorprendió.

\- Si los fantasmas pueden hacer todo eso, ¿por qué pierden el tiempo frecuentando antiguas casas y cementerios, o asustando a los humanos al azar con ruidos extraños e inútiles zonas frías? Están malgastando su tiempo. - Dave frunció los labios en el pensamiento. La expresión de Inuno fue su máscara con capucha de costumbre, pero Sesshomaru miraba a Fabián con el desafío abierto.

\- Sesshomaru, suficiente - le dije cortantemente. Sea cual sea su opinión sobre los peculiares hábitos de los fantasmas, Fabián seguía siendo mi amigo. Yo no aguantaría allí, mientras que toda su raza estuviese siendo menospreciada. Fabián no se estremeció bajo el duro análisis de Sesshomaru.

\- Tú no tienes idea lo que es, existir entre mundos - dijo él, flotando cerca en vez de retroceder.

\- No somos ni vivos ni no-muertos. Toma años hacer frente al hecho de que a pesar de que el noventa y nueve por ciento de todo el que muere cruza al siguiente lugar, tu eres dejado atrás. Años para aceptar que todo por lo que trabajaste en tu vida se ha ido y la cáscara de la memoria es todo lo que queda. Años para reponerte de intentar desesperadamente comunicarte con tus seres queridos, sólo para fallar una y otra vez porque nadie, excepto los psíquicos locos, los no muertos, u otros fantasmas puede verte. Años para aceptar -incluso si tu no entiendes por qué- esos yokais y Oni te tratan peor de que lo hacen con parásitos, a pesar de que no son más humanos de lo que tú eres. - Fabián avanzó otra vez, hasta que su dedo desapareció dentro del pecho de Sesshomaru.

\- Yo desafiaría al más fuerte de tu raza o a cualquier otro a decir que ellos han conquistado las mismas dificultades que mi pueblo ha superado. ¡Así que piensa de nuevo antes de preguntar sobre el valor de un fantasma, o de juzgar a aquellos más jóvenes que todavía están en el proceso de volverse más fuerte que cualquier otra persona atada a la carne nunca será! - El silencio atronador llenó el aire una vez que Fabián hubo terminado.

Yo quería romper en disculpas y aplausos todo al mismo tiempo, pero todavía me estaba recuperando de mi shock de cómo mi afable, amigo estilo Casper había descargado sólo un camión lleno de me-atrevo-a-ti, con uno de los yokais más aterradores de la existencia. Maldita fuera si alguna vez subestimaba el descaro de un fantasma otra vez, o cuestionara su fortaleza. Ser incorpóreo claramente no equivalía a no tener un par de pelotas.

Yo no fui la única sorprendida. La boca de Dave estaba abierta, y Inuno le dio a Fabián un vistazo que demostraba que lo estaba considerando, como una nueva luz. En cuanto a Sesshomaru, su expresión había cambiado de aburrido desprecio a interés especulativo como si él todavía mirara fijamente el dedo clavado a través del medio de su pecho.

\- Si hay más fantasmas como tú, que pueden canalizar la misma impresionante ira en algo tangible, entonces estás en lo cierto. Los fantasmas serían un activo valioso para tener en una pelea - dijo Sesshomaru, inclinando la cabeza.

Fabián reconoció el gesto con una inclinación de su parte, tirando de su dedo y luego el resto de sí mismo flotó de nuevo hacia mí. Yo no le daba un dame cinco porque no funcionaba muy bien con los fantasmas pero le destelle un discreto pulgar hacia arriba. Tanto por mí necesidad de defenderlo a él o a su especie. Yo no hubiera hecho ni la mitad de un trabajo tan bueno como el que Fabián había hecho.

\- Muy bien. Si las cosas van aún más al sur con Goryomaru, es bueno saber que potencialmente podemos añadir a nuestra lista a los fantasmas como aliados, si Fabián puede actuar como embajador entre su pueblo y el nuestro - le dije, trayendo las cosas de nuevo al tema original.

\- ¿Dave, donde fue celebrada esta pequeña y divertida reunión, de todos modos? - Él hizo una mueca.

\- A ti realmente no te va a gustar esta parte. De los trozos de conversación que escuché, Goryomaru es el dueño de un puñado de grandes cadenas funerarias y cementerios, usa a los seres humanos como testaferros para los inversores y miembros de la junta. La reunión fue detrás de una funeraria que bordeaba un cementerio. Mucho espacio allí, y tenían guardias en todo el área para mantener alejado a cualquiera que no estuviera en la lista de invitados. - Maldito Goryomaru.

El enano, calvo de mierda era inteligente. Nadie se preguntaría dos veces sobre un gran grupo reunido en un cementerio. Ellos solo asumirían que alguien rico o de una gran familia estaba siendo enterrado. La mayoría de las personas no visitan los cementerios, por razones alegres, por lo que no era el lugar donde la norma era entablar conversaciones improvisadas. Sin mencionar que se necesitaría de una persona muy valiente y temeraria50 para envolver a un grupo reunido en torno a una tumba con la línea de apertura de ¿Y de lo que estamos hablando, de todos modos?

\- Ha encontrado una manera de hacer dinero por comer, por no hablar de una red de lugares seguros para las reuniones - Sesshomaru dejó escapar una carcajada.

\- Hacer dinero por. . . ¡Oh! Él no está enterrando todos los cuerpos que son traídos a él, ¿en su lugar se está comiendo algunos? -dije, cuando el resto de lo que estaba haciendo Goryomaru se hizo evidente.

\- No sólo algunos. Muchos. Si eres miembro de la línea de Goryomaru, ya sea por consanguinidad o pertenencia a través de su grupo extremista, entonces, la comida que se te entrega es de forma gratuita. Si no, Goryomaru tiene un supermercado subterráneo de Oni que prefieren comprar sus propios alimentos en vez de ir a la caza y recogerlo - Dave suministró sombrío.

No podía vomitar más, pero pensé que podría darme un seco tirón. La mayoría de las veces, los Oni comían carne cruda de una variedad de razas de animales, como carne cruda o asado de cerdo. Pero por lo menos un par de veces del año, tenían que añadir un poco de Homo sapiens a su dieta para mantener su fuerza. Don suministraba a Dave los requerimientos extra de su dieta de los cuerpos donados a la ciencia o los dejados sin reclamar en los hospitales. No tardaba mucho. Un cadáver en el hielo empaquetado en pequeñas cantidades podía durarle a un oni de un año o dos, fácilmente. Pero tomar el dinero del duelo a las familias que enterraban a sus seres queridos, entonces dar la vuelta y vender esos seres tan queridos como la carne del deli, mientras que… ¿enterraban un ataúd vacío en su lugar? Eso era tan. . . injusto.

\- Goryomaru hace que esos ladrones de jubilaciones de Wall Street parezcan amateurs - dije, sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- Eso es condenadamente correcto - murmuró Dave.

\- Eso nos da una nueva forma para tratar de dar con él. Hare que algunos Oni de nuestra línea empiecen a investigar los lugares donde se rumorea que venden carne humana. Tal vez podamos encontrar una relación con Goryomaru. Mientras tanto, Dave, dime dónde está la funeraria. Quiero ir allí - señaló Inuno, lógico, como siempre.

\- ¿Por qué? Hare que Tate lo comience observar desde el satélite y pinche sus líneas de teléfono y de Internet para ver si podemos tener suerte y enganchar a Goryomaru de esa manera, pero si todos nos aparecemos ahí será demasiado arriesgado - le pregunté.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Es por eso que iré solo - Inuno me dio una leve sonrisa.

\- ¿No has tenido suficiente de arriesgar tu vida para jugar al héroe solitario últimamente? - Le preguntó Sesshomaru, haciendo un ruido exasperado.

\- Un yokai tiene más oportunidad de evitar que lo noten en vez que tres - advirtió Inuno.

\- Estoy de acuerdo en que todo lo que Kagome indicó debe hacerse, pero eso no es suficiente. Si estoy cerca, puedo escuchar los pensamientos de cualquier humano que ellos puedan emplear, así como la esencia de la zona para ver si Goryomaru ha estado allí… y antes de que me digas que tu puedes hacer todas estas cosas… de nosotros tres, yo soy el mejor preparado para escapar si mi presencia fuese detectada. - Me gustaría discutir con él, pero tenía razón, y la línea ajustada en la boca de Sesshomaru dijo que él también lo sabía.

\- ¿Cuando intentaras hacer esto? - Le pregunté, mirando por la ventana. Estaría oscuro en un par de horas, y se suponía que estaríamos haciendo excursión en el bar y club como de costumbre, con la esperanza de que Goryomaru o uno de sus colaboradores cercanos estuviera con ánimos de fiesta.

\- Ahora… Guíame. - dijo Inuno, asintiendo hacia Dave.

\- ¿Nos llamaras cuando hayas terminado, verdad? - Dave le dio la ubicación de la funeraria/cementerio, y Inuno se alejó sin decir más, subiendo las escaleras para armarse, supuse.

\- Sí - su voz flotó hacia abajo. Dave miró su reloj.

\- Tengo que volver. No quiero que oscilen por mi apartamento temprano y se pregunten por qué no estoy allí. - Le di un abrazo final, resistiendo la tentación de decirle que tuviera cuidado. Era un soldado inteligente, duro, y él ya sabía eso.

\- Nos vemos pronto chicos - fue lo que le dije a Dave y Fabián, con la esperanza de mostrarme confiada y no como si fuera una oración. Fabián podría ser capaz de escapar indemne para advertirnos si el espionaje de Dave era descubierto, pero incluso siendo lo más rápido que pudiéramos, no seriamos capaz de rescatar a Dave a tiempo, y él lo sabía.

\- Saluda a Tate y al resto de los chicos - dijo Dave.

\- Lo haré. - Mantuve la sonrisa hasta que ellos se fueron, y luego la dejé caer por mi cara como un puente caído. Sesshomaru se alejo, diciendo algo acerca de comprobar a su gente. No era el único que tenía que hacer una llamada telefónica. Suspiré, entonces tomé mi móvil para llamar a Tate y darle la ubicación del último lugar para poner bajo vigilancia… y esperando que no tuviera noticias terribles que transmitir sobre mi madre o mi tío.

_Continuara…_


	12. Artería

**Artería **

Miré a través de la ventana, perdida en mis pensamientos, sin apenas notar los edificios borrosos por los que pasábamos. La mayoría de Memphis se había recuperado de las terribles inundaciones del año pasado, pero aquí y allá, todavía podías ver signos de los estragos del agua. Sin embargo, la gente se había recuperado, reabriendo los negocios y reconstruyendo las casas. Los fantasmas podrían haber probado ser un grupo sorprendentemente resistente, como apuntó Fabián, pero mi especie – o antigua especie, supongo – era bastante resistente también. Fruncí el ceño cuando Sesshomaru giró la esquina y bajó una larga calle que no parecía ningún sitio cerca del bar donde se suponía que teníamos que ir.

\- No te has perdido, ¿verdad? - Me miró fijamente, un lado de su boca se agitó en una débil sonrisa.

\- Trabajo de campo - dijo, cogiendo la siguiente a la derecha.

\- ¿Un cementerio? Estuvimos de acuerdo en que Inuno haría la vigilancia sobre Goryomaru, ¡no nosotros! - Eché una mirada al arco de hierro forjado al final de la calle y sacudí la cabeza.

\- No estamos aquí para buscar a Goryomaru u otro oni - replicó Sesshomaru sin alterar la voz. Aparcó en el punto más lejano de la entrada antes de girarse hacia mí.

\- Estamos aquí porque vas a intentar ese nuevo truco que aprendiste de Midoriko. - Por algunos segundos, me quedé sin habla, dividida entre mentir y decir que no sabía de qué estaba hablando, o preguntarle quien se lo había dicho, no podía imaginar que Inuyasha hubiera dicho nada a Tepesh. Desde luego no eran cercanos.

\- ¿Qué crees que sabes sobre eso? - dije al final, lanzándole una mirada dura. De ninguna manera empezaría a balbucear una confesión, incluso si me perforaba con la vieja mirada de conocimiento de Drácula.

\- Sé que no empezaste a llevar ajo y hierba para crear una nueva moda, y tu repentina popularidad con los fantasmas no empezó hasta después que viste a Midoriko. No terminé de unir todas las piezas hasta esta mañana, cuando te oí mencionar que eras capaz de soportar el "freaky amuleto anti-fantasma" de Midoriko durante la cursi conversación que tuviste con Inuyasha. Entonces me di cuenta de lo que pasaba. Muy impresionante, ser capaz de absorber poderes de los Oni también. - dijo Sesshomaru, retorciendo su boca.

\- ¿Estás loco? ¿Y si este cementerio está plagado de la gente de tú-sabes-quién y te oyen? - susurré, mirando alrededor.

\- No lo está. Sentiría si hubiera demonios aquí. Soy mucho mayor que tú, así que mi rango es más fuerte. Las únicas cosas muertas en una milla a la redonda somos tú, yo, y los que están enterrados bajo tierra. - Él bufó. Eso me tranquilizó, pero todavía recordaba la advertencia que Inuyasha me había transmitido de Midoriko sobre lo que ocurriría si le decíamos a alguien que había bebido la sangre de ella.

\- No son sólo los muertos o el no-muerto sobre los que nos tenemos que preocupar que nos oigan - dije, señalando con la cabeza hacia la ventana.

\- Si ves un fantasma, sólo ordénale que no diga nada. Y no pienses que vas a desviar mi atención, Parca Negra. - replicó Sesshomaru inexorablemente.

Aw, mierda. Bien, ¿qué esperaba? A pesar de la armadura de ajo y hierba, algunos de ellos todavía encontraban la forma de llegar a mí y tenía que enviarlos lejos con la firme instrucción de no volver. Estando bajo el mismo techo que Sesshomaru durante la semana anterior, tenía que haber escuchado algo, incluso aunque hubiera intentado dar mis órdenes realmente bajo.

\- Esto no puede ser de conocimiento público - dije finalmente.

\- Para usar una frase de tu generación, "no jodas". - Sesshomaru dejó escapar una sonrisa.

\- Creo que esa expresión es más vieja que mi generación - murmuré, pero lo dejé pasar.

\- No entiendes lo que me estás pidiendo. No es tan fácil como sostener una postura. Es demasiado peligroso. - Sesshomaru lo sabía y eso era lo que había. Al menos no era del tipo cotilla, así que todavía tenía una oportunidad decente de que no se supiera por ahí. Pero lo que él quería que hiciera estaba fuera de duda.

\- Sé muy bien lo que Midoriko puede convocar, y si tú ahora puedes llamar también a tales criaturas, eso daría a los yokais una ventaja importante si fuéramos incapaces de matar a Goryomaru y prevenir que estallara la guerra. - Esos ojos rojos dorados miraron aburridos los míos.

\- Invocarlos no es lo que me asusta. Controlarles una vez que estén aquí, o enviarles de vuelta, ese es el problema. - dije, con un escalofrío recorriéndome al recordar.

\- Esto es demasiado importante para que te niegues simplemente por miedo - replicó Sesshomaru.

\- Simplemente no lo entiendes. - Señalé con una mano el cementerio para enfatizar.

\- Esas cosas -Remnants, les llamó Midoriko- son como minas de tierra fantasmales, ¡y me estás pidiendo que las pise y vea si puedo dirigir el radio de explosión! No es miedo por mí por lo que digo no. No me hirieron la última vez y probablemente no lo harán de nuevo. Es miedo por ti si lo hago y fallo. - Sesshomaru alzó su mano. Las llamas la cubrieron, índigo y naranja saliendo a través de su piel sin chamuscar ni un sólo pelo.

\- El poder que tengo sólo es valioso porque puedo y lo usaré si es necesario. Goryomaru tiene razón; la nueva alianza de Midoriko con los yokais puede cambiar el juego, y ahora tenemos la habilidad de contar con el arma más devastadora de la nación oni a través de ti, pero no si te niegas a ejercer ese poder. - Recordé la sensación helada y voraz de los Remnants, la vorágine mental de sus voces en mi cabeza, y me estremecí.

\- Lo ejerceré, o lo intentaré, sólo como último recurso. No sabes lo fuertes que son los Remnants. Podría levantarlos, perder el control sobre ellos, y entonces terminar viendo cómo se comen a los aliados y enemigos por igual. Sólo un tonto arriesgaría un Avemaría en el primer cuarto del partido. - La ceja de Sesshomaru se arqueó insolentemente.

\- No, sólo un tonto esperaría a ver si su mejor arma funciona durante una batalla en lugar de antes. – se burló de mí.

\- Hay días en los que realmente me pones a prueba, Tepesh - le espeté.

\- Y hay días en los que me pregunto cómo has sobrevivido tanto tiempo. No tendrás una oportunidad mejor de probar tus habilidades que justo ahora. Inuyasha no está aquí, así que tu mayor preocupación se ha ido, y puedes arriesgar mi vida porque acepto el peligro, y porque los amigos pueden ser escasos, pero no son irreemplazables. Ahora, entremos al cementerio y empecemos. Antes de que Inuno llame y nos dé una conferencia sobre una muerte temprana y lo peligrosa que es la idea. - contestó.

La cara de Sesshomaru había estado dura como el granito durante la primera mitad de la charla, pero entonces su boca se curvó casi con picardía con la última frase. Yo estaba llena de rabia por su despectivo comentario sobre mis habilidades de supervivencia, a pesar de lo casual con lo que asumía mi reacción a su muerte, y la diversión con la que podía soñar un maestro yokai de más de seiscientos años, como un niño travieso planeando burlar a su niñera.

\- Debes ser una de las personas más inusuales que he conocido, y considerando lo extrañas que son algunas, eso es decir mucho - logré decir, sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- Si te acabas de dar cuenta de lo original que soy, Kagome, llegas incluso más tarde al juego de lo que imaginé. - Su sonrisa era descarada.

\- Tu arrogancia merece su propio código postal, Drac - dije, riendo a pesar de mí misma.

\- Y tú te estás entreteniendo. Salgamos y empecemos. - Mi flash de buen humor se desvaneció bajo una capa de nerviosismo.

\- Quizás deberíamos esperar a Inuno. Con su poder, podría ayudar si las cosas se nos van de las manos… -

\- No cuando es por algo que sale del suelo. La magia de las tumbas es inmune a la telequinesis de Inuno. Es por lo que no pudo hacerles nada a los zombis en Nochevieja excepto empuñar una espada y mandarlos lejos como el resto de nosotros. - me cortó Sesshomaru.

Buen punto. Nunca me había preguntado por qué Inuno no había intentado parar el ataque con su poder. Probablemente porque estaba demasiado ocupada pensando, ¡Dios Santo, vamos a morir! Y algunos de mis amigos han muerto. Nada bueno viene de alzar mágicamente a criaturas desde su tumba, según mi experiencia. Eso trajo otra preocupación, una menos mortal pero mucho más embarazosa. Aclaré mi garganta, mirando lejos de Sesshomaru.

\- Sabes, Midoriko dijo que no sería tan malo la siguiente vez, pero sólo por si acaso... si hago esto y pongo a los Remnants de vuelta, y entonces de repente empiezo a ir hacia ti, no es adrede. Sólo son los efectos posteriores de estar conectada al hambre de la muerte. No es que de repente me vuelva loca de deseo por saltar sobre ti. - Sesshomaru echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada. Lágrimas rosas brillaban en sus ojos antes de que se controlara y mostrara sólo una ligera sonrisa.

\- Me aseguraré de frustrar cualquier intento de acoso que puedas tener sobre mí o alguien más - replicó al final, sus labios todavía temblando.

Respiré profundamente y eché el aire, intentando centrarme antes de dar el salto al otro lado, metafóricamente hablando. No tenía ni idea de cómo levantar a los Remnants, pero asumía que empezaría por intentar establecer la conexión que sentía con los fantasmas y trabajar a partir de ahí.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres estar cerca mientras hago esto? A lo mejor, sales herido. A lo peor, no seré capaz de impedir que te maten. - pregunté, lanzando una mirada preocupada a Sesshomaru. Su expresión era una mezcla de crueldad absoluta y desafío imprudente, haciéndome preguntarme si había mirado de esa manera en las cargas a caballo durante la batalla hace tantos siglos.

\- He vivido al borde de la muerte la mayor parte de mi vida. Deja tus mimos para los niños, Kagome; lo malgastas en mí. - Maldito príncipe rumano arrogante. Esperé que esas no fueran sus últimas palabras.

\- De acuerdo. Intentémoslo. - Comencé a arrojar todos los paquetes de ajo y hierba que había metido dentro de mis ropas.

Los grillos chirriaban en una cadencia continua a nuestro alrededor, la mayoría de ellos escondidos en el pasto. Aunque a los mosquitos los podía ver zumbando cerca, nos dejaron solos a Sesshomaru y a mí. Supongo que no les gustaba la sangre de los no muertos, lo que era algo bueno probablemente. El mundo tenía suficientes problemas sin hordas de mosquitos inmortales añadidos al caos.

Sesshomaru estaba repantigado sobre una lápida, observándome silenciosamente. Había elegido ir a la sección más antigua del cementerio, no sólo porque era la más lejana a la calle y de cualquier transeúnte. Era también porque, aunque irrelevante, pensaba que era más bonita. Las simples lápidas con forma de U invertida y cruces me recordaban a los cementerios alrededor de los cuales había crecido. Fueron los primeros lugares en los que traté cazar yokais cuando era adolescente, pero nunca encontré ninguno en ellos. No me tomó mucho darme cuenta que los yokais tendían a pasar el rato en lugares donde se reunían los vivos, en vez de rodearse de los muertos no comestibles.

No había otro yokai u oni aquí excepto nosotros, pero no éramos los únicos seres supernaturales acechando en la oscuridad. Sentí zumbidos en el aire, colgando como una niebla invisible, marcando la presencia de energía residual de fantasmas no sensitivos. Cada cierto tiempo, un pulso mayor atravesaría el aire, y yo miraría hacia su fuente justo a tiempo para alcanzar a vislumbrar una apenas visible silueta antes de desaparecer. Este cementerio tenía más que sólo fantasmas residuales, pero me preocuparía de ellos después. Después de descubrir si podía hacer lo que había venido a hacer aquí.

\- Mientras aun sea joven... - dijo Sesshomaru.

\- No has sido joven desde mil cuatrocientos, unos cuantos minutos más no van a hacer ninguna diferencia - murmuré, pero después traté de concentrarme en ese zumbido de energía en el aire.

Tal vez esa era la puerta que guiaba hacia el lugar donde los Remnants dormían, cuando no eran arrojados a esta realidad. Traté de bajar todos mis escudos emocionales, dejándome abierta a la magia que sabía que todavía residía en mi sangre de Midoriko. Destellos de plata aparecieron a toda velocidad, tan rápido que no habría tenido tiempo de sacar mi cuchillo incluso si hubiese servido de algo. En el instante siguiente, estaba mirando a cinco fantasmas, dos de ellos hombres, las otras tres mujeres, una de las cuales era una niña. Todos me miraban expectantemente.

\- ¿Si? - preguntó el fantasma con el bigote tupido a la antigua, como si se estuviera impacientando porque yo no había dicho nada.

\- Ah, disculpen por molestarlos -‖ comencé, sintiéndome extraña por la pequeña niña fantasmal. Tenía una gorra con cintas y un vestido nebuloso que caía hasta sus pies. Un camisón, me di cuenta, uno cuyo estilo no había sido común por cien años o más. Nunca había visto un niño fantasma antes, y me hizo sentir insegura de cómo responder. Me parecía incorrecto ordenarle a un niño pequeño que se vaya sin una explicación, especialmente cuando probablemente la había despertado. Detrás de las figuras espectrales, Sesshomaru agitó su muñeca en el gesto universal de apúrate.

\- No quise llamarlos. Yo, eh, estoy aquí por otra cosa. Disculpen haberlos molestado. Por favor, vuelvan a lo que sea que estuviesen haciendo, y no mencionen que estuvimos aquí esta noche. - continué, antes de que él les dijera algo grosero.

Sin decir una palabra, los fantasmas se dispersaron, la niña pequeña desapareció tan rápidamente como los otros. Luché contra la necesidad de pedirles que volvieran y preguntar si alguien cuidaba de ella. Teníamos una agenda, y Sesshomaru podría prender fuego a mi ropa si comenzaba a preguntar si la niña había flotado hasta aquí sola, o con un apropiado tutor fantasmal.

\- No está funcionando. Necesitamos tratar otra cosa. - Pero después de diez minutos parada ahí con mis ojos cerrados, abriéndome a la energía sobrenatural en el aire y tratando de ordenarles aparecer, los abrí con un suspiro.

\- ¿"Nosotros"? No puedo ayudarte con esto, Kagome. - Sesshomaru arqueó una ceja.

\- Sí que puedes. La ansiedad, rabia, o luchar parecen reagudizar mis poderes prestados. Estoy nerviosa por esto, pero claramente no suficientemente nerviosa. Así que pégame. Fuerte. Para ver si eso me enoja lo suficiente para hacer esto. - respondí, acercándome a él.

Inuyasha había puesto en marcha mi habilidad para volar arrojándome de un puente—pero no había puentes aquí. Si Sesshomaru y yo tuviéramos una sesión de entrenamiento justa, eso podría resultar contraproducente porque probablemente disfrutaría probándome contra un Maestro yokai. Pero no defenderme mientras me daban una paliza iría contra todos mis instintos como luchadora, y apuesto que el dolor instintivamente gatillaría mi enojo incluso si sabía la lógica detrás de él.

Había estado parada cuando hice la declaración, pero estaba sobre mi trasero al segundo siguiente, mi pecho ardiendo por un golpe que se sentía como si hubiera aplastado todas mis costillas. ¡Parecía que Sesshomaru no necesitaba que lo convenza de dejar de lado su caballerosidad el tiempo suficiente para obedecer!

\- Ese fue bueno. Hazlo de nuevo. - conseguí decir, haciendo una mueca por el dolor de mis huesos volviendo a soldarse juntos.

\- Como desees. - El cabello platinado de Sesshomaru cayó sobre sus hombros mientras se inclinaba hacia abajo para ayudarme a pararme.

Esta vez, estaba preparada, pero sólo significó que me quedé de pie en vez de aterrizar sobre mi trasero cuando Sesshomaru soltó otro mazo, este en el área más suave de mi estómago. Técnicamente, golpes al cuerpo eran más fáciles de recuperar que uno a la cabeza, así que él estaba siendo cortés en ese aspecto, pero las técnicas perdieron importancia ante el dolor atravesándome. Al menos no fue seguido por el dolor de mis costillas quebrándose esta vez.

\- Mierda, eso dolió - murmuré, inclinándome como reflejo.

\- Asumo que no estabas buscando algo que te haga cosquillas. - Un bufido despeinó mi cabello. Y diciendo esto, Sesshomaru disparó otro golpe, éste a mi costado.

\- ¿No me puedes dar un segundo para recuperarme entre medio? ¡Es un milagro que todavía estés soltero Tepesh! - Me tambalee hacia atrás, la rabia explotando.

\- Aunque ya te estás enojando, ¿no es así? Para de refunfuñar, Parca Negra. Te he visto en batalla. Puedes tomar mucho más que esto. - respondió, sin la más mínima señal de remordimiento.

Sí, bueno, en la batalla era matar o ser matado, así que empezaba a hacer efecto la adrenalina, actuando como morfina contra el dolor. Esto, por otro lado, sólo dolía más que la mierda. Pero tenía razón. El dolor y la frustración por no dejarme a mí misma defenderme me estaba enojando. En el pasado, eso era un buen signo cuando se refería a acceder a mis poderes prestados.

\- Si esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer, supongo que tendrá que ser suficiente. Solo pensé que deberías saber… ¡Inuyasha golpea mucho más fuerte que tú! - dije, para incitarlo. Necesitaría un ataque más brutal que esto para dejarme lista.

Soltó una carcajada antes que otro golpe me enviara volando hasta otro árbol antes de caer al piso. Ahora dolía completamente mi frente y espalda. Definitivamente me estaba enojando, aunque todavía nada sucedía en cuanta a la actividad de los Remnants. O esto no estaba funcionando o tenía que enojarme mucho más, rápido. Me sacudí mientras saltaba para pararme, observando a Sesshomaru acercarse con mucha más lentitud que si estuviéramos luchando de verdad.

\- Ese último fue mejor, pero dejar de golpear como una niña. Sácate la correa. Sólo no me golpees contra ninguna de las lapidas. Este es un cementerio agradable. Romperlas seria irrespetuoso. - dije.

\- Que conste. Tú lo pediste. - Sesshomaru soltó algo que sonaba como un suspiro.

Luché contra el impulso instintivo de defenderme cuando lo vi levantar el brazo. Ni siquiera me deje prepararme, el pensamiento revoloteado en mi cabeza que era malditamente bueno que Inuyasha no nos pudiera ver ahora mismo o estaría furioso. Entonces todas las reflexiones mentales aclararon mi cabeza al mismo momento exacto que el puño de Sesshomaru aterrizaba ahí. Estrellas explotaron en mi mente, seguidas por un destello de un dolor abrazador y oscuridad. Cuando pude ver de nuevo, estuve vagamente sorprendida que la primera cosa que viera no fueran pequeños pajaritos azules haciendo un lento circulo sobre mi cabeza.

\- De nuevo - dije, preguntándome si era realmente posible para mí vomitar. Por el latido en mi cabeza, podría serlo.

El siguiente golpe me llegó a lo largo de la mandíbula. Mis dientes se apretaron suficientemente fuertes para sorprenderme de no habérmelos tragado. Sangre caía por mi boca. Sesshomaru la vio, hizo un ligero y desdeñoso encogimiento de hombros que me hizo querer golpearlo, y levantó su puño para dar otro golpe. Nunca llegó. Sentí como si hielo recorriera mis venas incluso cuando un escudo de cuerpos transparentes se formaron sobre mí, desviando el golpe de Sesshomaru como si estuvieran hechos de diamantes en vez de sólo aire vaporoso. Él los miro con un sombrío triunfo mientras el escudo de Remnants crecía a una pared—y después cayeron sobre él.

\- Bien, funcionó. Magnifica arma. Esto duele…absolutamente en todos lados. - dijo Sesshomaru apretando los dientes aunque todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por ellos.

Las voces hicieron eco a mi alrededor, algunas tan bajas como gruñidos y otras en tonos tan altos que sonaban como uñas sobre una pizarra. Sesshomaru tenía razón; obviamente había funcionado. Ahora venía la parte realmente difícil. Los había levantado, pero tenía que sacárselos de encima. Era difícil concentrarse con ellos bombardeando mi mente con más voces de las que podía contar. Si tenía alguna esperanza de controlarlos, necesitaba usar las mismas técnicas que había desarrollado mientras aprendía evitar que los pensamientos de los humanos me inundaran. Concéntrate en una voz. Sintonízala. Haz que todo lo demás desaparezca en el fondo.

\- Sesshomaru, habla - le pedí. Era mejor estar concentrada en su voz en vez de perderme en la gran cantidad de susurros de ultratumba. Me puse de pie, sólo en ese momento dándome cuenta que había quedado en el suelo con su último golpe.

\- Estoy bastante ocupado… por el momento - escuché en medio del torbellino de sonidos.

\- Necesito tu voz - insistí, temblando convulsivamente. Tenía tanto frio. Estaba tan cansada. Tan hambrienta.

Sesshomaru comenzó a cantar, las palabras roncas por su obvio dolor. Me tomó varios segundos sentirme en control de mi misma lo suficiente para concentrarme en él y para quedar asombrada que Sesshomaru supiera la letra de "Run This Town". Me saqué eso de la cabeza mientras lo miraba. Su cuerpo estaba completamente cubierto por Remnants, y trataba de ignorar el lazo que sentía con ellos. La gélida, voraz hambre que amenazaba con cegarme de todo lo demás.

\- Aléjense de él - le dije a las sinuosas formas retorciéndose. Nada sucedió. Ni uno de ellos siquiera se detuvo en su ataque contra él ni para mirarme.

\- Aléjense de él - repetí, poniendo todo el miedo de lo que sucedería si no lo hacían en mi voz.

Aun así los Remnants se deslizaban sobre Sesshomaru, enrollándose a su alrededor y atravesándolo. Su cuerpo se arqueó de una manera que era demasiado familiar, diciendo su agonía incluso aunque él no se permitiera gritar. Llamas brotaron en sus manos, pero los Remnants no se movieron para evitarlas, ni tampoco parecía hacerles ningún daño el fuego cuando se deslizaron sobre ellas. ¿Por qué lo haría? Suministró mi mente con miedo creciente. Los Remnants estaban hechos de energía y aire. Dos cosas que nunca han sido lastimadas por el fuego.

\- Vuelven a sus tumbas ahora mismo - intenté nuevamente, esta vez la desesperación notándose en mi tono.

Aun así, ni siquiera ralentizaron sus movimientos, o parecieron oírme en absoluto. Los había sacado desde el otro lado, pero como temía, no tenía control sobre ellos. Mi peor de los casos estaba sucedieron justo en frente de mi mientras miraba a Sesshomaru retorciéndose en un trivial esfuerzo por deshacerse de los Remnants que simplemente seguían devorándolo, haciéndose más fuertes por su dolor y energía mientras él se debilitaba. Entonces una idea se apoderó de mí mientras miraba las llamas en sus manos. No hacían nada para lastimar a los Remnants, pero seguro como el infierno me iban a lastimar a mí.

\- Sesshomaru, golpéame con una bola de fuego - dije en voz baja.

\- Desmayarme fue lo que corto mi conexión con los Remnants la última vez, creo. - Valía la pena intentarlo. Si ya no estaba conectada a ellos, tal vez automáticamente volverían por donde vinieron. Tenía que intentar algo. Mis órdenes eran inútiles y Sesshomaru no duraría mucho de esta manera.

\- No. Aprenderás…cómo controlarlos…aunque me mate. - Esa sola palabra estaba llena de dolor, pero no menos enfática.

\- ¡Te matará, maldición! - solté con el pánico creciendo.

\- Menos quejas…más aprender - rechinó Sesshomaru. Entonces cerró sus ojos, como si me estuviera despidiendo.

\- Lo sé, soy delicioso. Ñam… Ñam - murmuró a los Remnants alimentándose de él. El fuego continuó saliendo de sus manos, pero no envió ninguna de sus llamas en mi dirección. Terror y rabia se elevaron en mí ante la visión de los Remnants moviéndose incluso más rápido a través de su cuerpo. Se estaban haciendo más fuertes, ganando la energía que necesitaban para matarlo, y él se los estaba permitiendo.

\- ¡Vas a morir si no me haces arder hasta dejarme fuera de servicio! ¡Piensa en tu gente! - grité, desesperándome cuando nada de lo que hacía, incluso tirar de los Remnants con mis manos, parecía hacer que dejaran a Sesshomaru en paz. Ante eso, abrió sus ojos, rojo esmeralda y brillando con tanto agonía como resolución.

\- Lo hago…así que aprende - dijo con un tono áspero.

Solté un grito de pura frustración. Nada de lo que decía convencería a Sesshomaru de lastimarme. No si él pensaba que estaba protegiendo a su gente sacrificándose a sí mismo. Bien. Si Sesshomaru no me daba el golpe que me dejara fuera de servicio, lo haría yo misma. Curvé mi puño y embestí lo más fuerte que pude contra un costado de mi cabeza. Vi pasto cuando me derribé a mí misma, pero una mirada a Sesshomaru reveló que los Remnants todavía no se habían movido de él. Hijo de perra. Necesitaba algo más duro que mis propias manos.

Una amplia lápida llamó mi atención, un ángel tallado en su superficie. Envié una disculpa mental a quienquiera que cubriera la tumba incluso mientras hacia una oración hacia arriba para que por favor funcionara esto. Entonces corrí hacia la lápida lo más rápido que podía, doble mi cuerpo, dirigiéndome con la cabeza como si fuera una bandera roja y yo fuera un toro. El dolor explotó en mi mente. Esa no era la única cosa destrozada, juzgando por los fragmentos de granito que vi cuando abrí los ojos. Me había abierto camino a través de la lápida para aterrizar en el pastó más lejos. Sacudí mi cabeza para aclararla, sintiendo sangre corriendo en algunas delgadas líneas desde mi coronilla, y giré para buscar a Sesshomaru nuevamente.

Un grito agudo de alivió salió de mi cuando vi que todos los Remnants habían sacado sus cabezas de él. Estaban mirándome, su ataque mortal sobre él suspendido. Sesshomaru comenzó a retroceder y ellos no se movieron para lanzarse sobre él nuevamente, sino que siguieron mirándome con una helada expectación. Por un momento aturdido, no estuve segura que era lo que lo había conseguido. No fue desmayarme; estaban todos aun aquí. ¿Fue destruir una lápida con mi cabeza de alguna manera la palabra mágica para ellos? Entonces, cuando sentí aquellos rastros húmedos descendiendo por mi rostro, me di cuenta.

Sangre. Ese era su control remoto. Los Remnants habían aparecido solo después que Sesshomaru me hiciera sangrar el labio, igual como sólo habían aparecido después que Midoriko se había cortado su muñeca con esa pequeña mini daga en su anillo. Debió haberse cortado con eso nuevamente para echarlos cuando no estaba mirando. Eso habría sido fácil; yo había estado mirando más con horror a Inuyasha que enfocándome en ella. La sangre fresca de mi cabeza era suficiente para hacerlos parar de masticar a Sesshomaru, pero pronto sanaría como lo había hecho mi labio. No podía permitirles volver a atacar a Sesshomaru. El no soportaría mucho más.

No me molesté en sacar uno de mis cuchillos, sino que golpee mi mano contra los dentados y afilados restos de la lápida, haciéndome otra laceración profunda.

\- Muy bien, ustedes pequeños fantasmitas mortíferos. Mamá dice que vuelvan a la cama - murmuré.

Cerré la puerta del auto, apoyándome contra ella por un segundo, pensando que si la vida fuese justa, podría ir arriba y tomar la más larga y caliente ducha de la historia para ayudar a sacarme de encima el frio que todavía impregnaba cada célula de mi cuerpo. En cambio, estábamos de vuelta en la casa sólo para poder cambiarme de ropa rápidamente. No podía disfrazarme de fiestera feliz si iba cubierta con mi propia sangre

\- Volvieron temprano - declaró una voz seca. Miré hacia arriba para ver a Inuno parado en la puerta de la casa. Sesshomaru salió, cerró su puerta un poco más fuerte de lo necesario, y le dio al yokai Egipcio una mirada hastiada.

\- Problemas con el auto - dijo, en una voz que retaba a Inuno a preguntar algo más.

\- Tú, sí que volviste temprano. ¿Encontraste algo interesante? - pregunté, tratando de distraer su atención del hecho obvio que estaba cubierta en sangre mientras el auto se veía y sonaba bien.

\- Nada que Dave no haya confirmado ya - respondió Inuno, con un ligero encogimiento de hombros.

No suspiré, pero sentí ganas de hacerlo. Supongo que era esperar demasiado que la dirección de Goryomaru estuviera pintada al estilo grafiti en una de las paredes como un gesto de sosiego del Destino después de la noche que habíamos tenido—y todavía era temprano, para los estándares vampíricos.

\- No te decepciones, Kagome. No esperada encontrar nada. No es por eso que fui - dijo Inuno, abriendo la puerta del frente para nosotros.

Levanté las cejas, pero entré, imaginando que era mejor mantener esta conversación en algún lugar diferente al pequeño patio. Sesshomaru miró a Inuno con igual curiosidad pero también me siguió dentro. Una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada, le di una mirada de anhelo al sofá pero me quedé parada.

\- ¿Vas a decirnos por que fuiste entonces? - pregunté.

\- Porque incluso aunque no esperaba encontrar nada nuevo, sería tonto no asegurarse - dijo Inuno. Se recostó contra el marco de la puerta, la viva imagen de la indiferencia.

\- Además, si no hubiera ido, entonces ustedes no habrían intentado ejercitar tus nuevos poderes, ¿no es así? - añadió.

\- ¿Sabías? - dije bruscamente, sin estar segura que me aturdía más, el hecho que Inuno estuviera al corriente de que tenía la habilidad, o que me haya dejado usarla sin chivarse con Inuyasha.

\- Tu, em, ¿lo sabes porque lo viste? - Sería genial si sus visiones hubieran vuelto en toda su fuerza…

\- Nop. Pero yo también los escuché esta mañana, así que no necesitaba visiones para predecir lo que haría Sesshomaru si ustedes se quedaban solos suficiente tiempo. La naturaleza de las personas puede decir mucho más que las visiones algunas veces. - La mirada que me dio Inuno… y Sesshomaru también, me di cuenta… era mordaz.

\- Tu, perro astuto, ¡me tendiste una trampa! Aquí estaba yo pensando que estaba engañándote, pero en realidad, estabas jugando conmigo como una pieza de ajedrez. - Sesshomaru dejó salir una risita. Inuno le esbozó una sonrisa que estaba llena de malicia. Me quedé mirándolo, nunca habiendo visto al normalmente reservado Mega Maestro yokai con tal maliciosa y burlona expresión.

\- Te olvidas, Sesshomaru, que soy yo quien te entrenó en la artería. Tal vez en unos cuantos siglos más, serás capaz de burlarme, pero aún no. - Entonces concentró su atención en mí y su expresión regresó a su normal seriedad.

\- Obviamente fuiste herida intentándolo, pero ¿funcionó? - Miré a Sesshomaru antes de hablar, notando la curvatura de sus labios que decía que prefería tratar de no pensar en lo bien que había resultado.

\- Oh sí. La sangre es la llave. Lo debí haber sabido, ¿cierto? Siempre es la sangre con los no muertos. Los yokais necesitan alimentarse, y eso juega un papel decisivo con los Oni, porque puede que el trasplante de un corazón ONI sea el paso número dos en hacerlos, pero la sangre de yokai antes y después de la muerte es el paso uno y tres. - Y con sangre había sido que Midoriko había obtenido sus poderes en primer lugar, como una Mambo cuyos poderes se hicieron permanentes cuando fue convertida en ONI. Recordando, parecía obvio que la sangre debió haber sido la primera cosa que debí haber tratado.

Por otra parte, ya mostrada mi lógica, Sesshomaru no lo había pensado tampoco, y él tenía bastantes más experiencia con la sangre que yo. Tal vez debería parar de mortificarme y simplemente aceptar que sólo la retrospección era perfecta, no la previsión.

\- Ahora sabemos que puedo hacer, pero me siento como el infierno. Tengo tanto frio que mis dientes se romperían si todavía pudiesen. Y estoy suficientemente hambrienta para que ustedes dos comiencen a verse realmente, realmente bien. - continué.

\- ¿Es esta la parte donde se supone que te recuerdo que esto es sólo por el poder residual y que realmente no quieres engañar a Inuyasha? - Los labios de Sesshomaru se curvaron.

\- ¡No ese tipo de hambrienta! - exclamé, mis ojos sobresaliendo porque Sesshomaru haya pensado que yo casualmente había sugerido que quería hacer un trio con él e Inuno.

\- Quería decir hambrienta como para beber su sangre. No hambrienta de…ustedes saben. - Sin pensarlo, mi mirada voló a las áreas en cuestión antes de alejarse una vez que me di cuenta lo que estaba haciendo. Entonces mis mejillas realmente hormiguearon con mortificación cuando Sesshomaru soltó una larga y sonora risa. Inuno, más cortés, pretendió encontrar algo repentinamente fascinante en el marco de la puerta, pero vi sus labios retorciéndose.

\- Mi querida Parca Negra... ¿Acabas de inspeccionar nuestros…? - dijo Sesshomaru, todavía riéndose.

\- ¡No! - Lo interrumpí de golpe, casi, abalanzándome hacia las escaleras.

\- Estoy cansada y todavía aturdida por los Remnants y…mierda, voy a tomar una ducha. Quiero decir, no una ducha fría, porque no necesito eso… porque ya tengo frio, y necesito estar caliente. Quiero decir tibia. ¡Oh, solo cállate! - Esto mientras Sesshomaru continuaba riéndose todo el tiempo mientras subía las escaleras.

Al menos parecía de mejor humor después de su experiencia cercana a la muerte, incluso si su nueva alegría era a costa mía. Arrogante rumano. Pero considerando que yo había sido responsable de su reciente roce con la muerte, tal vez le debía un poco de burlas masculinas. Considerando todo, sus bromas eran lo menos que podía soportar para compensarlo. En cuanto a Inuno, bueno, esperaba que con eso quedáramos a mano. Me había visto en menos que mi ropa interior antes, así que si las cosas eran justas, me debía esa mirada. Además, no tenía por qué ser nada más que una manifestación de las… futuras punzadas‖ del poder, acerca de lo cual Midoriko ya había advertido a Inuyasha. En mi sano juicio, nunca le daría un vistazo a los paquetes de Sesshomaru o… ¡que Dios me ayude! Inuno.

Y ninguno de ellos estaba usando pantalones apretados, así que no es como si pudiera discernir nada específico, de cualquier manera. Una vez en mi habitación, sin embargo, no salté derecho a la ducha. Saqué mi celular, pinchazos en mi conciencia molestándome todavía.

\- Inuyasha Sé que acabó de verte esta mañana, pero wow, ¡cómo te extraño! - dije tan pronto como me contestó.

_Continuara…_


	13. Funeral

**Funeral **

Tres días después, estaba en el sofá, rascando a mi gato en su lugar favorito detrás de las orejas, cuando un débil cosquilleo en el aire me hizo mirar hacia arriba. Me había vuelto mejor en reconocer las señales que indicaban que iba a aparecer en las cercanías un fantasma suficientemente fuerte para atravesar mi maloliente campo de fuerza de hierba y ajo.

\- Visitante - anuncié, mi nueva manera para darles a Sesshomaru e Inuno un aviso para que paren de hacer cualquier cosa posiblemente incriminatoria. Que yo sepa, mi orden de silencio había funcionado para otros fantasmas antes, pero no necesitaba tentar al destino parloteando a que bar nos dirigiríamos esta noche.

No es que importara mucho. No habíamos visto ni por asomo ningún ONI fanático desde la noche del autocine. Tal vez el hecho que hayan desaparecido algunos de su grupo asustó a los otros Oni lo suficiente para evitar los lugares de reunión populares. O tal vez la razón por la que no habíamos visto a ninguno de ellos últimamente era mucho más simple. A todos los subordinados de Goryomaru les estaban suministrando comida, así que no tenían que salir a cazar. Aun así, seguíamos saliendo noche tras noche. Dave dijo que Scythe y la manada de Oni que los habían llevado a su grupo aún estaban ahí. Tenían que aparecer en algún momento. Una vaga forma pasó a través de la puerta minutos después, aún demasiado difusa para distinguir algún rasgo en particular. Entonces el contorno de nebulosidad se convirtió en un hombre esbelto con cabello castaño y patillas de comienzo del siglo veinte.

\- ¡Fabián! - dije, mi felicidad inicial reemplazada por miedo al ver su lúgubre expresión.

\- ¿Está bien Dave? - le pregunté inmediatamente.

\- Por el momento. Pero está pensando en hacer algo muy estúpido. - el fantasma casi suspiró.

\- ¿Qué? - Me paré, mi gato siseó al ser empujado de mi regazo.

\- Dejarse atrapar espiando - respondió Fabián. Inuno y Sesshomaru bajaron las escaleras. Les di una mirada sombría, ya comenzando a ponerme las botas.

\- Necesitamos ir a buscar a Dave, ahora - les dije.

\- ¿Piensa hacer esto en la próxima hora? - preguntó Inuno, poniendo una mano tranquilizadora sobre mi hombro.

\- No lo creo. Dave no sabe que te lo estoy diciendo. Me hizo prometer que no lo haría, y no podría traicionar ese voto, aunque ahora lo estoy traicionando al decírtelo. - Fabián me dio una mirada de impotencia.

\- No lo estás traicionando, lo estás salvando. Algunas veces, la gente piensa que no hay otra opción además de sacrificarse a sí mismo, pero eso no significa que estén en lo correcto. Ahora, ¿por qué Dave repentinamente piensa que necesita saltar sobre una granada por nosotros? ¿Qué sucedió? - respondí con todo el énfasis de incontables malas decisiones pasadas.

\- Fue llevado a una reunión no programada anoche donde Scythe le dijo a todos que iba a dejar Memphis porque su trabajo aquí había terminado. Le pidió a sus seguidores que se quedaran ahí, permaneciendo fieles a sus creencias, porque pronto, su movimiento se extendería lo suficiente para poder actuar abiertamente contra los yokais. – contesto Fabián.

\- Mierda - gemí, Sesshomaru estuvo de acuerdo a regañadientes.

Con cada nueva ciudad a la que fueran estos Oni, continuaban infectando a otros con su odio. Scythe podría estar en lo alto de la organización de Goryomaru, pero no estaba solo en su esfuerzo por difundir la paranoia de su líder. Peor, no sabíamos que área elegirían estos grupos para instalarse hasta que cuerpos de yokais señalaran el camino, y para entonces, sería demasiado tarde. El viejo dicho que la mejor ofensa era una buena defensa no hacía mucho para calmarme cuando se trataba de un juego con apuestas tan altas.

No sabía cuál era la definición de Scythe de pronto en cuanto a una revuelta abierta. Para los no muertos, pronto podrían ser semanas, algunos años o una década. Pero cualquiera fuera el periodo de tiempo, no le podía permitir a él y Goryomaru que alcanzaran ese objetivo. Dave sabía lo peligroso que sería eso, también, lo cual era porque estaba considerando algo tan riesgoso como dejarse atrapar a propósito

\- Dave cuenta con ser llevado a un interrogador que podría saber dónde está Goryomaru. Así que cuando nos digas a Inuno, Sesshomaru y a mi dónde está, llegamos a tiempo para salvarlo y atrapar a los tipos malos, ¿cierto? pregunté.

\- Sí. - El fantasma asintió miserablemente.

\- De ninguna manera. - Las cejas de Sesshomaru se juntaron reflexionando mientras yo decía bruscamente.

\- Es un riesgo aceptable - insistió tranquilamente.

\- No, no lo es, porque probablemente sólo le cortarían la cabeza a Dave y huirían antes de preguntarle siquiera una cosa. La gente de Goryomaru no necesita respuestas de Dave. ¿Qué no saben ya? Saben que estamos tras ellos, creen saber dónde está Inuyasha y yo…no tienen razón para mantener vivo a Dave suficiente tiempo para que lo recatemos. Si Dave no estuviera siendo tan idiotamente noble, se daría cuenta de eso. - respondí.

\- Entonces Fabián debería regresar y decirle a Dave que comience su confesión con el hecho de que no eres realmente tú la que está en Ohio. Eso debería despertar su interés lo suficiente para querer saber más. - Sesshomaru se encogió de hombros.

\- Aun así es demasiado peligroso - dije con los dientes apretados.

\- Arriesgar una vida para salvar a miles no es demasiado peligroso. Si eres demasiado débil para ver eso, entonces no deberías ser responsable de ninguna de las vidas debajo de ti en la línea de Inuyasha e Inuno. - La mirada de Sesshomaru se volvió dura.

\- ¿En serio? - Moví mi mano, indicando la habitación en general.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no estás con los Oni que querían volarme la cabeza como ataque preventivo para terminar la guerra antes que comenzara? Sólo soy una vida, después de todo. ¿No le quitaría mi muerte un montón de fuerza a la máquina de guerra de Goryomaru? - Sesshomaru dio una zancada hacia delante, luz rojo derramándose de sus ojos mientras me agarraba.

\- Eres mi amiga - dijo a través de dientes apretados.

\- No tengo muchos de ellos, aunque no presumas por un momento que no te sacrificaría si verdaderamente sintiera que es la mejor manera de evitar esta guerra. - Me soltó igual de abruptamente, mis hombros todavía punzando por su fuerte agarre.

\- Pero creo que Goryomaru seguirá a toda costa - continuó, dándose vuelta para caminar lejos de mí.

\- Sólo reclamó que no estabas realmente muerta, que era un truco. Y además ahora eres más útil para la nación vampírica con tu reciente…habilidad. - Me quedé mirando a Sesshomaru.

Su espalda estaba hacia mí, su largo y oscuro cabello todavía agitándose por su rápido movimiento. No fue su declarada frialdad acerca de mi vida, o la de Dave, lo que me puso triste cuando lo miré. Era porque, incluso cientos de años después de la pérdida de una vida que había que admitir que lo había devastado, Sesshomaru todavía no podía admitir que sacrificar una vida debería ser siempre el último recurso. No el primero, la opción más fácil.

\- Si no hubiera otra manera, estaría de acuerdo que esta cosa con Dave vale la pena. Pero no hemos mirado todas las opciones todavía, así que digo que no. Y si todavía no puedes ver el valor de una vida, entonces tal vez deberías repensar ser responsable por todas las vidas debajo de ti en tu línea - repliqué calmada pero con un trasfondo de acero. Sesshomaru se dio vuelta, clavándome con una mirada que debería haberme hecho retroceder varios pasos. No lo hice. Le sostuve la mirada con una igualmente dura. Diablos no me acobardaría ni disculparía cuando sabía que tenía razón.

\- Entenderás el sacrificio mucho mejor cuando seas mayor - fue lo que murmuró Sesshomaru después de varios momentos cargados de silencio.

\- No es sacrificio si no significa nada, y si la vida de una amigo no es valiosa para ti, entonces no hay perdida en el ofrecimiento - contrarresté.

Su mirada osciló hacia mi derecha, donde Inuno nos observaba con una expresión ensombrecida. Si lo juzgaba por sus acciones pasadas, sabía que Inuno era suficientemente despiadado para estar de acuerdo con Sesshomaru de que el riesgo de Dave era aceptable sin molestarse en mirar otra opción primero. Diablos, si quería, podría forzarme a quedarme aquí mismo, esperando inútilmente mientras Dave daba ese paso irrevocable. Uno golpe de su poder telequinético, y sería incapaz de moverme, menos aún dejar la casa para ir en busca de mi amigo.

Por supuesto, un golpe de mi nuevo poder prestado y podría darle a Inuno un tema completamente nuevo sobre el cual reflexionar. Fijé mis ojos en los del Maestro yokai, viendo por el ligero ceño fruncido de su mirada que sabía lo que estaba pensando. El escaso espacio entre nosotros parecía crecer a un largo, siniestro camino mientras nos mirábamos a lo largo de la habitación.

Mis colmillos se deslizaron fuera, ocultos por mis labios, las afiladas puntas tocando el borde de mi lengua. Un golpe y podría convocar Remnants con mi sangre, dejando tanto a Sesshomaru como a Inuno incapaces de detenerme de ir a buscar a Dave. La pregunta era, ¿podría Inuno envolver su poder a mí alrededor lo suficientemente fuerte para prevenir ese diminuto movimiento? Y más importantemente, ¿quería usar a los Remnants como un arma contra mis amigos, incluso si era para ayudar a otro amigo? Después de varios momentos, Inuno me dio una pequeña sonrisa, inclinando su cabeza.

\- La vida de un amigo es de hecho demasiado valiosa para arriesgarla a menos que sea como último recurso. Detendremos a Dave de hacer esto mientras exploramos otras opciones. - Permanecí tensa. ¿Era esto un truco? ¿Si retraía mis colmillos, envolvería Inuno su poder a mí alrededor mientras sonreía por lo crédula que era?

\- Izayoi te ha vuelto suave. - Sesshomaru obviamente no pensaba que era un ardid. Soltó un gruñido frustrado.

\- Abrió mis ojos. Y tú, mi amigo, protestas demasiado. Antes de saber de su habilidad, podrías haber secuestrado a Kagome para matarla con adecuados testigos yokais y Oni. Entonces Goryomaru no podría refutar su muerte. Inuyasha te mataría después, y yo estaría furioso contigo, pero tu gente estaría protegida y la guerra detenida. Así que si verdaderamente creyeras que la vida de un amigo no es suficientemente preciosa para protegerla, no estarías aquí poniéndome mala cara ahora. - refutó Inuno serenamente. Sesshomaru murmuró algo en un lenguaje que no reconocí. Lo que sea que fuera, no sonaba como.

\- ¡Buena jugada! - y la mirada que le dio al otro yokai advertía que Sesshomaru podría hacer combustión en cualquier momento.

\- Oh, ¿quién es realmente un pequeño blandengue en el interior? - le tomé el pelo, sintiendo algo del miedo yéndose de mí. Sería difícil, verdad, pero encontraríamos otra manera de derrotar a Goryomaru, Scythe, y todos los otros odiosos belicistas bajo su poder. ¿No me había dicho Inuyasha repetidamente en el pasado que siempre había otra manera?

\- En realidad, Parca Negra, el pensamiento de tu muerte no me molesta por el momento - rechinó Sesshomaru.

Ignoré eso. Podía soplar y soplar todo lo que quisiera, pero Sesshomaru seguía probándome que sólo era brutal cuando las circunstancias lo requerían. A pesar de su aterradora reputación, la lealtad era el punto fuerte de Sesshomaru, no la crueldad. Me giré hacia Fabián, que se había quedado callado los últimos minutos.

\- Primero, vamos a ir a buscar a Dave. Y después… tú y yo vamos a reunirnos con nuestros esposos, porque si Scythe y la pandilla se van de Memphis, no tenemos motivos para quedarnos más. - Me había puesto ambas botas y estaba ocupada rellenándolas—y otras partes de mi cuerpo—con armas cuando mi bolsillo de la cadera vibró de una manera familiar. Saqué mi celular, respondiendo,

\- ¿Sip? - sin molestarme en mirar quien llamaba.

\- Kagome. - Sólo dijo mi nombre, pero algo en la voz de Tate me hizo congelarme tan abruptamente como si Inuno hubiese liberado toda la fuerza de su poder sobre mí.

\- ¿Es Don? - dije en voz baja, mi pecho apretándose de una manera dolorosa. No puede ser. ¡Tan sólo hablé con él hace un par de días! gritaba mi negación.

\- Si - respondió Tate brevemente, pero su tono sonaba en carne viva como yo me sentía.

\- Ve a la oficina de Seguridad Marítima en Memphis. Un helicóptero te está esperando. - Tuve que tragar dos veces antes de poder contestar.

\- Voy en camino. - Presioné finalizar con dedos que se sentían flojos, levantando la mirada para encontrarme con la oscura y compasiva mirada de Inuno. Obviamente había escuchado la llamada.

\- Ve. Sesshomaru y yo iremos a buscar a Dave y te encontraremos ahí. - dijo.

Sesshomaru me dio un corto asentimiento en confirmación. Paré de apilar armas y subí las escaleras. Sobre la cómoda estaba mi anillo de diamante rojo. Era tan distintivo que no había podido usarlo durante nuestras caserías de Oni, pero me lo puse ahora, consolándome con su peso familiar. Después agarré el transportador de mascotas. Sabía que no iba a volver, y aparte de mi anillo de matrimonio y mi gato, todo lo demás era reemplazable.

Llegarás a tiempo.

Me dije a mí misma todo el camino en auto y aéreo. Aunque el recinto no estaba muy lejos—sólo al otro lado del Tennessee, de hecho—aun así estaba tiesa de miedo que fuera, en efecto, demasiado tarde. El helicóptero aterrizó poco menos de dos horas después de la llamada de Tate. Apenas un tic en el reloj, considerando todo, pero parecía como si los segundos se arrastraran con despiadada indiferencia ante mi urgencia.

Un yokai me esperaba en el techo, su cabello oscuro azotándose por las aspas del rotor. No era Inuyasha, aunque ya lo había llamado y estaba en camino. Era mi madre que tomó mi mano sin decir nada cuando salté del helicóptero, manteniendo mi paso mientras caminaba a grandes zancadas al interior del edificio. Mis escudos mentales estaban arriba tan alto como podía, porque no creía que pudiera soportar si pasaba a escuchar un pensamiento vago diciéndome que Don ya había muerto. Ni siquiera podía soportar ver a mi madre mientras nos dirigíamos directamente a los ascensores, menos hacer la pregunta que quemaba un agujero en mi garganta. Estaba demasiado asustada de cuál podría ser la respuesta.

\- Está vivo, Kagome - dijo tranquilamente.

Me tragué un sollozó de alivio que amenazaba abrirse camino hacia afuera, consiguiendo asentir mientras lágrimas volvían borrosa mi visión. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y entré, parte de mí registrando que la última vez que había estado en un ascensor fue cuando los Oni me tendieron la emboscada en el Ritz.

\- ¿Es el cáncer que está empeorando, o sucedió algo más? - Más les vale que haya sucedido algo más, añadí silenciosamente.

Había llamado a Don cada pocos días para saber de él, además recibía actualizaciones regulares de su salud por Tate. Nadie había insinuado que iba de mal en peor. Si Don había estado empeorando a un ritmo constante las últimas semanas y todos habían estado mintiendo sobre eso, dejaría de hablar con cada uno de ellos, incluida mi madre.

\- Tuvo un ataque cardiaco hace unas horas. - Cerré mis ojos, absorbiendo el oleaje de dolor que me llegó. Los ataques cardiacos eran suficientemente letales por si solos. Añádele uno a la salud ya devastada de Don, y sabía lo que significaba. Dedos fríos apretaron los míos.

\- Todavía está resistiendo. Sabe que vienes. - dijo.

\- ¿Está despierto? - estaba sorprendida, pero como más podría saber que estaba en camino. Miró el piso, moviéndose incomoda.

\- Lo estaba la última vez que lo vi. - Incluso entre el miedo, preocupación, y dolor capté un tono en su voz que reconocía bien. Estaba a la defensiva. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el segundo subnivel donde estaba la Clínica, pero no me moví.

\- ¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo Mamá? - Ella soltó mi mano para hacer un gesto hacia el transportador de mascotas.

\- No es estéril que un animal esté en la misma habitación que Don. Todo ese pelo. Puedo llevar a tu gato a tu antigua oficina mientras tú… -

\- ¿Qué no me estás diciendo? - repetí, golpeando con una mano la puerta del elevador cuando se comenzó a cerrar.

\- Higurashi. - Nuestras cabezas se levantaron, pero la mirada índigo de Tate era sólo para mi madre mientras se acercaba al ascensor.

\- Sal de este piso, Higurashi. Te dije que no te acerques a cien metros de Don. Kagome. Ven conmigo. - La voz de Tate se suavizó.

\- No hasta que alguien me diga que está sucediendo, y como todos sabemos estoy apurada - gruñí. ¿Estaba prohibido para mi madre acercarse a cien metros de Don? ¿Qué diablos había pasado?

\- Violó directamente las órdenes médicas de Don - dijo Tate, su mirada ahora destellando esmeralda.

\- ¡Y estaría muerto ahora si no lo hubiera hecho! Esa es la única razón por lo que le di la sangre - Mi madre dejó de observar a Tate para darme una mirada de súplica.

\- Lo cual no tenías derecho a hacer. Sabías que tenía una orden de NR - dijo Tate bruscamente. Nuevas lágrimas inundaron mis ojos mientras entendía lo que había sucedido por los fragmentos de sus argumentos.

\- ¿Don tenía "no resucitar" en sus órdenes médicas, pero tú le diste algo de tu sangre cuando tuvo el ataque cardiaco para traerlo de vuelta? - dije con un tono áspero, mirando a mi madre a través de una bruma rosada.

\- Sabía que lo querrías ver una última vez. - Ella bajó la mirada. Solté el transportador para envolverla en un feroz abrazo, escuchando su sorprendido "uff" incluso mientras Tate soltaba un sonido asqueado.

\- Puedes abrazarla todo lo que quieras, pero está suspendida indefinidamente, así que sal de este piso, Higurashi. Antes de que te saque a patadas. - La solté para darme vuelta hacia Tate.

\- ¿No puedes dejar de ser un imbécil ni siquiera bajo estas circunstancias? ¡Qué te pasa, Tate! - Mi voz era alta. El equipo médico detuvo sus actividades para mirarnos antes de volver rápidamente a lo que estuvieran haciendo.

\- Llevaré el gato a tu oficina, como dije murmuró mi madre, volviendo al ascensor y golpeando el botón de cerrado. Tate tomó mi brazo, guiándome por el pasillo, y fue sólo porque no sabía si Don estaba despierto y podía oírnos que no lo envié volando por el pulido piso estéril.

\- A pesar de las circunstancias, desafía órdenes. Si quiere estar en el equipo, necesita aprender a obedecer órdenes incluso si no está de acuerdo con ellas. - declaró Tate, manteniendo baja su voz.

\- Algunas cosas son más importantes que las órdenes. Don podrá ser nada más que un jefe para ti, pero significa un poco más que eso para mí. ¡Al menos mi madre se dio cuenta de eso, incluso si tú te rehúsas! - sisee de vuelta, deteniéndome antes que nos acercáramos demasiado a la habitación de mi tío.

\- No te atrevas - dijo Tate en voz baja. Acercándose hasta que estábamos nariz con nariz.

\- No te atrevas a quedarte parada ahí y pretender que eres la única que pierde un miembro de su familia. Crecí pasando de casa de acogida en casa de acogida hasta que cumplí dieciocho y me uní al ejército. Pasé los próximos cinco años tratando de olvidar todo lo que me había sucedido antes de enlistarme. Entonces Don me tomó bajo su ala cuando tenía veintitrés. La primera maldita persona a la que le importé una mierda, que recordaba mi cumpleaños y me enviaba una tarjeta. En recordar que en las vacaciones estaría solo a menos que pasara pretendiendo hablar sobre trabajo. Todo esto fue antes que siquiera lo conocieras. Mataría o moriría por ese hombre, nunca pienses que no lo haría.- La voz de Tate se hizo más pesada con la emoción.

\- ¿Entonces por qué simplemente lo dejas morir? - demandé, la última palabra quebrada por el dolor creciendo dentro de mí.

\- Oh, Kagome. - Suspiró Tate, todo su cuerpo flaqueando como si algo dentro de él se hubiese desinflado mágicamente.

\- Porque no es mi decisión. Es de Don, y ya la tomó. No me gusta, no estoy de acuerdo con ella, pero segurísimo que la voy a respetar. - Y tú también, flotó pesadamente en el aire, incluso si no lo dijera. Miré por el pasillo hacia la habitación de mi tío, escuchando pitidos del ECG que no tenían el ritmo estable que deberían.

\- Voy a tenerla tomada con tu madre hasta que aprenda que no puede ignorar órdenes de nuevo, pero, Kagome… - Tate levantó su mano como si fuera a tocarme, después la bajó.

\- A pesar de que no debería haberlo hecho, estoy contento de que llegaras a tiempo - finalizó, desviando la mirada con un brillo en sus ojos.

Mi rabia se desinfló con la misma brusquedad con la cual su postura se había desplomado. Sería más fácil aferrarme a ella, lo sabía. Más fácil enojarme por eso y cada cosa que Tate haya hecho alguna vez para molestarme, pero eso sería tratar de camuflar mi dolor por perder a alguien amado. Tate quería a Don, también. Lo sabía incluso aunque le había lanzado el comentario del "jefe" antes. Además de mí, Tate estaba sufriendo más que nadie, pero estaba manejando su dolor de la manera que siempre lo había hecho siendo un buen soldado.

Y yo estaba manejando mi dolor de la manera que yo lo hacía huyendo de él con negación y rabia. De nosotros dos, yo debería ser la que esté copiando mecanismos. Lentamente, extendí mi mano, tocando suavemente la mejilla de Tate y sintiendo una ligera barba que decía que no se había afeitado hoy; muy al contrario de sus impecables y reglamentados hábitos de aseo.

\- Don te ama también - susurré. Después me alejé, dejando solo a Tate para entrar a la habitación de mi tío.

Sabía lo crítica que era la condición de Don. Lo entendía, si no hubiera sido por la intervención de mi madre, ya estaría muerto. Pero de alguna manera, no había aceptado verdaderamente que estaba muriendo hasta que entré a su habitación y los pedazos finales de mi negación fueron arrancados de mí.

No era la palidez azulada en las facciones de Don mientras yacía acostado sobre la cama, con los ojos cerrados. No era el traje de hospital que había rehusado usar antes, ni la máquina del ECG que mostraba su alarmantemente baja presión, o el pesado aroma de lo que ahora suponía era cáncer. No fueron siquiera sus erráticos latidos que me llevaron a la realidad que esta sería la última vez que vería a mi tío. No, era la bandeja rodante en una esquina sin su teléfono, laptop, o cualquier archivo—eso rompió mi corazón con todo el dolor de mil dagas de plata.

¡Hablaste con él hace sólo cinco días! Gritaba una voz en mi interior. ¿Cómo pudo llegar a esto tan rápido? Hice retroceder el sollozo que amenazaba liberarse y me acerqué a su cabecera, muy suavemente recorriendo con mi mano su brazo. Tenía miedo de molestarlo dejándole saber que estaba aquí, y miedo de no hacerlo. Estaba conectado a un ECG, pero además de los tubos en su nariz, respiraba por si solo en pequeños soplidos superficiales que no le daban suficiente oxígeno, juzgando por su palidez.

Me senté en silencio por media hora, observándolo, recordando la primera vez que había visto a Don, hasta la última vez que lo había visto antes de ahora. Teníamos tantas buenas y malas historias entre nosotros, pero los errores del pasado perdieron importancia bajo mi creencia de que Don siempre había tratado de hacer lo que pensaba que era lo correcto. Eso no lo había hecho siempre un buen tío, sino que lo hacía lo que éramos todos—personas con defectos que trataban hacer lo mejor bajo circunstancias difíciles. No tenía rencores por nuestro pasado. Sólo gratitud de que él hubiera estado en mi vida, y el deseo que no tuviera que dejarla ahora.

\- Kagome. - La más débil sonrisa apareció en la boca de Don cuando despertó y me vio al lado de su cama.

\- No pensé que conseguiría verte de nuevo. - Tomé una respiración profunda. Era eso o perdería el frágil control sobre mis emociones que evitaba que rompiera a llorar incontrolablemente.

\- Sí, bueno, no lo habrías hecho, excepto que escuché que estás teniendo problemas de desobediencia con tu nueva recluta - dije, consiguiendo sonreír aunque me sentía como si mi cara fuera a astillarse. Don soltó una pequeña, dolorosa risa.

\- Resulta que tu madre obedece órdenes igual de bien que lo hacías tú. - Su comentario irónico sirvió para subrayar nuestra historia, intensificando mi dolor ante el pensamiento de perderlo. La única emoción que mi padre y yo compartíamos era nuestro odio mutuo, pero Don había encontrado la manera de entrar en mi corazón incluso antes que supiera que estaba relacionada con él.

\- Sabes lo que dicen sobre la manzana y el árbol - repliqué. Entonces mi compostura se agrietó y unas cuantas lágrimas salieron a pesar de mi mejor esfuerzo por contenerlas. Oh, Kagome, no llores. Don no lo dijo en voz alta, pero lo leí en sus pensamientos tan claramente como si lo hubiera gritado. Su mano se movió, acariciando la mía antes que sus ojos se cerraran.

\- Todo estará bien - susurró. Y escuché otra cosa que no dijo, pero hizo eco en mi mente con más claridad de lo que pensé podría soportar.

Estoy contento porque el dolor terminará pronto…

\- Don. Dijiste que no antes, pero no es demasiado tarde si cambiaste de parecer. Todavía puedo… - Me incliné hacia delante, acariciando su mano suplicantemente.

\- No - interrumpió, abriendo sus ojos.

\- He vivido más tiempo de lo que debería. Prométeme que me dejarás ir, y que no tratarás de traerme de vuelta. - Estoy cansado, tan cansado, suspiraron sus pensamientos. Un pedazo de mi corazón se rompió, pero mantuve su mirada y asentí mientras forzaba las palabras a salir, limpiándome otra lágrima que se deslizaba por mi mejilla.

\- Lo prometo. - Buena chica. Estoy orgulloso de ti. Muy orgulloso. Me levanté y comencé a caminar de un lado para otro para que no pudiera ver que más lágrimas salían volando al escuchar eso. Había estado en incontables batallas antes, pero dejarlo ir tomaría un tipo de fuerza que no sabía si tenía.

\- No sabes cuánto te voy a extrañar - susurré, dándole la espalda, tratando de limpiar las lágrimas que no paraban de salir sin importar cuánto tratara de contenerlas. Gruñó suavemente.

\- Te extrañaré también. - Te quiero, sobrina. Desearía haberte conocido antes. No debí haber esperado tanto…

Un sonido estrangulado escapó de mí al escuchar eso. Enterré mis uñas en mis palmas, esperando que el ligero dolor físico me distrajera lo suficiente para controlar mi aguda angustia emocional. No lo hizo. Mi corazón se encogió, doliendo por una herida que ninguna cantidad de habilidades curativas supernaturales podrían aliviar.

Momentos después, escuché unas zancadas familiares de botas y sentí poder en el aire que reconocería en cualquier lado. Dios, Inuyasha había llegado rápido. Eso sólo machacaba más mi frágil control. Había venido rápidamente porque sabía lo devastada que estaría, y lo amé más por eso incluso aunque me recordara cuanto me dolería cuando Don se haya ido.

Entonces Inuyasha estaba a mi lado, su mirada oscura barriendo la habitación para asimilar todo en un instante, sus duros brazos estirándose para tirarme hacia él. Me permití unos preciosos segundos para hundirme en su abrazo, sin necesitar pretender que era fuerte con él, antes de darme vuelta para darle a Don una sonrisa forzada.

\- Mira quien más logró llegar. -

\- Veo eso. - Entonces una dolorosa tos se apoderó de mi tío. Inuyasha tomó mi mano mientras su corazón tenía entre latidos varias pausas siniestras.

\- Resultaste un hombre mucho mejor de lo que esperaba - dijo con voz áspera una vez que recuperó el control.

\- Tú también, viejo hombre. - Inuyasha observó a mi ti tío, su mirada fija y seria.

\- Inuyasha y yo hablamos - dije, tratando de sonreír para no echarme a llorar ante el conocimiento que ésta era su manera de decirse adiós.

\- ¿Recuerdas que ofreciste entregarme como novia? Bueno, nos gustaría aceptar. - La boca de Don se retorció en una melancólica sonrisa antes que sus facciones se tensaran, su pensamiento revelando que más dolor estallaba en su pecho. Miré el ECG aunque sabía lo que mostraría. La sangre de mi madre lo había traído de vuelta, pero no sería por mucho. Su corazón estaba fallando justo en frente de mis ojos.

\- Me temo que no estaré para tu boda, Kagome - murmuró, sus ojos cerrándose.

\- Si lo harás. Porque vamos a renovar nuestros votos aquí y ahora. - dije, tan fuerte que los ojos de Don se volvieron a abrir y se quedaron así.

\- Kagome. - Su rostro estaba lleno de tristeza.

\- Estabas planeando una gran boda una vez que las cosas se…calmaran. No tienes que arruinar esos planes… - Se detuvo para cerrar sus ojos, su respiración y ritmo cardiaco descendiendo por un momento. Me mordí el labio, apretando la mano de Inuyasha hasta que oí un crujido que me hizo soltar mi agarre.

\- Estás son difícilmente las mejores circunstancias - finalizó mi tío unos momentos después, agitando una mano vagamente a las maquinas al lado de su cama.

Recordé cuando era una niña pequeña, y cómo había imaginado que sería el día de mi boda. Había imaginado usar un vestido blanco, por supuesto. Imaginado a mi abuelo preocupado por su corbata como siempre lo hacía cuando se veía forzado a usar una, y mi abuela respondiendo que sí, estaba derecha, rodando un poco los ojos. Mi madre estaría ahí, sonriendo porque estaba demasiado feliz por mí, y tendría amigas que estarían ayudándome a prepararme para caminar por la iglesia. Mi ramo de flores tendría rosas y flores silvestres, mi cabello estaría tomado, y miraría a mi futuro esposo a través de un vaporoso velo blanco que sólo sería levantado una vez que fuéramos pronunciados marido y mujer.

Por supuesto, había imaginado todo eso cuando no creía en yokais, menos me había dado cuenta que era mitad uno. Inuyasha había querido darme una versión cercana a ese sueño, de alguna manera sabiendo que todavía lo quería, pero la vida que llevábamos seguía interfiriendo con hacer esa fantasía de la boda blanca realidad.

Mi boda nunca sería como ese sueño de cuando era niña. No sería ahora, tampoco, en el ala médica de una instalación secreta del gobierno que vigilaba las actividades de los no muertos. Mi boda había sido en un campo de batalla manchado de sangre, presenciado no por amigos o familia, sino por cientos de yokais que nunca había visto antes. Mi novio no había levantado un velo blanco de mi rostro ante la declaración de un ministro de que estábamos casados. En vez de eso, él había cortado su mano y la había sostenido hacia mí, jurando por su sangre que sería para siempre su esposa, si decidía aceptarlo como mi esposo.

Ese era el día de mi boda. Más o menos el opuesto exacto de todo lo que había soñado, pero no trataría de sustituirlo por nada más, la imagen que había tenido de mí misma cuando niña era alguien quien nunca sería, y era sólo recientemente que me había dado cuenta que estaba bien ser quien era. La novia podría estar usando un vestido negro de puta en vez de uno hermoso blanco, o tener sangre en sus manos en vez de sostener un ramo de flores, pero ninguna mujer había sido alguna vez tan afortunada como lo fui yo el día que Inuyasha levantó su mano y me declaró su esposa.

\- Esto no es sobre circunstancias - respondí, continuando luchando contra las lágrimas mientras trataba de resumir todo lo que había aprendido sólo recientemente.

\- Es acerca de la familia. - Don no había estado ese día. Tampoco mi madre, y mis abuelos habían estado muertos hace años para ese entonces. Pero ambos podrían estar aquí para esto. No era una ceremonia por mi beneficio, sino una reconstitución de la anterior para ellos.

\- ¿Lo harás? - proseguí.

\- Sí. - Los ojos de Don se empañaron. A través de sus pensamientos, escuché cuanto significaba la petición aunque sólo dijo una palabra en respuesta.

\- Tate. ¿Piensas que podrías hacer una excepción para dejar que una desobediente recluta nueva vuelva al piso por un poco de tiempo? - Me volví hacia la entrada, sabiendo que se había quedado todo este tiempo en el pasillo.

\- Jesús, Kagome. - Un gruñido se escapó de él; medio risa, medio incredulidad mientras llenaba el marco de la puerta.

\- En realidad esto no será una ceremonia religiosa, pero no dudes en ofrecer tus bendiciones de cualquier manera. - respondí con una débil sonrisa. La mirada de Tate se movió sobre Inuyasha y después a nuestras manos juntas.

\- ¿Desde cuándo les ha importado mi bendición? - preguntó fríamente.

\- Nunca te la pedí y no la necesito - respondí en el mismo tono.

\- Pero eres mi amigo, Tate, así que me importa. - Observé su rostro, esperando a ver si tomaría la rama de olivo que le había extendido, o me la arrojaría de vuelta como lo había hecho tantas veces en el pasado. Esos oscuros ojos azules encontraron a los míos, las emociones atravesando sus expresivas facciones como olas en un estanque. Primero arrepentimiento, después determinación y al final, aceptación.

\- Espero que sean muy felices - dijo Tate las palabras sencillas pero sonando sinceras. Después, para mi sorpresa, se acercó y extendió su mano, pero no hacia mí. Hacia Inuyasha.

\- No te preocupes. No me molestaré en pedir besar a la novia. - Inuyasha aceptó la mano de Tate y la sacudió sin soltar la mía; muy fácilmente porque yo sostenía su mano izquierda con mi derecha. Cuando se soltaron, Tate me miró, sonrió ligeramente.

Después miró hacia Don, cuyos ojos se habían cerrado durante este intercambio aunque podía oír por sus pensamientos que no estaba dormido. Su pecho dolía demasiado para que pudiera dormir y tenía un nuevo dolor irradiándose por su brazo que había reconocido de algunas horas atrás. Aun así, sabía su respuesta incluso antes que Tate preguntara.

\- ¿Estás dispuesto a hacer esto? - Mi tío no sabía que podía escuchar sus pensamientos.

No sabía que percibía cada palabra de su pensamiento, que ésta era una manera de morir mucho mejor que antes, cuando había estado solo, escuchando solamente la constante y línea monótona del ECG antes de que todo se haya vuelto negro, después despertó para escuchar a Tate gritándole a mi madre por lo que había hecho. Escuché todo eso, y pensé que mi garganta quemaba por retener las lágrimas que venían implacablemente, no dije nada. No hice nada salvo pensar que la mismísima sangre corriendo por mis venas podría posiblemente prevenir el siguiente ataque cardiaco que sabía estaba llegando. Esta era su elección. La odiaba— ¡oh, tanto!—porque me estaba quitando al único padre real que había conocido, pero Tate estaba en lo cierto. Tenía que respetarlo.

\- Hagamos esto - respondió Don. Su voz sonaba áspera por el dolor, pero la sonrisa que me lanzó era genuina a pesar de eso. Tate levantó el teléfono a un lado de la cama de Don, diciéndole a quien fuera que estuviera en la otra línea que "vaya a buscar a Higurashi ahora y la trajera aquí."

Para distraerme de caer en pedazos mientras escuchaba los latidos de Don volviéndose más erráticos y escuchaba su mente tratando de protegerlo de la compresión que aumentaba en su pecho, comencé a explicar las complejidades de una ceremonia de casamiento vampírica.

\- Así que, si un yokai se quiere casar… para lo cual mejor estén malditamente seguros, porque con los yokais, es hasta que la muerte los separe o nada—es como una de esas antiguas ceremonias de manos tomadas. Una de ellos, generalmente el hombre primero, toma un cuchillo, lo desliza por su palma, después dice… - Para el momento en que había llegado mi madre, había repetido todas las palabras y descrito mi anterior boda con Inuyasha, omitiendo los detalles más espeluznantes.

Ella nos miró a los cuatro con una ligera confusión, pero Tate no le dio la oportunidad de decir nada. La tomó por el brazo y la llevó por la entrada, diciéndole en una voz demasiado baja para la que escuché Don lo que iba a suceder. Estaba contenta de ver que los ojos de Don estaban cerrados nuevamente, porque eso significaba que no tenía que luchar con las lágrimas que salían de mí. A Tate le gustaba incluso menos que a mi madre la idea de presenciar mi re dedicación de votos a Inuyasha. Aun así aquí estaba, diciéndole a mi madre severamente que actúe agradable, maldición, y no arruine esto para Don porque no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Eso era dolorosamente evidente. La respiración de mi tío era cada vez más dificultosa y él estaba pensando que se sentía como si tuviera un auto presionando sobre su pecho, pero era feroz en su determinación de durar lo suficiente para hacer este último acto. El ECG comenzó a hacer sonidos de advertencia, como si no pudiera darme cuenta por sus pensamientos y los saltos en sus latidos lo que estaba sucediendo. Más lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas en un flujo estable que mojó mi corpiño y manchó el piso a un rosado oscurecido donde caían.

Tomé la mano de mi tío, odiando lo fría que se sentía con su circulación rápidamente disminuyendo, y apreté sus dedos suavemente. Inuyasha cubrió mi mano con la suya, sentía su fuerza como si desbordara de él para impregnar mi carne. Un marcado contraste con la mortalidad rápidamente desapareciendo de mi tío y el frio en los dedos de Don.

\- Donald Bartolomé Williams - dijo Inuyasha formalmente. Me sobresalté en la parte de "Bartolomé". Nunca había oído el nombre completo de Don antes. Tenía sentido que Inuyasha lo supiera, pensaba una parte de mi mientras trataba de suprimir un sollozo por los cada vez mayores saltos en los latidos de mi tío. Inuyasha había investigado a mi tío extensamente después de descubrir que era el hombre que me había chantajeado para que trabajara para él todos esos años atrás.

\- ¿Entregas a tu sobrina, Kagome, para que sea mi esposa? - continuó Inuyasha, rozando con sus dedos los de Don.

Mi tío abrió los ojos, mirándonos a mí, Inuyasha, y después a Tate, quien estaba quieto en la entrada. Aunque sabía en cuanto dolor estaba, y el esfuerzo que le tomaba era palpable, Don consiguió sonreír. Entonces su manó apretó la mía, escuché la agonía traspasándolo en el repentino grito en sus pensamientos. Todo su cuerpo quedó tieso y su boca se abrió en un corto y violento jadeo… el último que daría. Los ojos de Don, del mismo color gris que el mío, quedaron en blanco mientras los pitidos del ECG se convirtieron en un horrible, continúo sonido.

Tate cruzó la habitación en un parpadeó, apretando el riel de la cama tan fuerte que se aplastó en sus manos eso fue lo último que vi antes que todo se hiciera borroso a un rosado rojizo mientras los sollozos que había contenido se liberaron para inundarme. Incluso en la agonía del fatal ataque cardiaco, la fuerza de voluntad de mi tío probó ser más fuerte que la fragilidad de su cuerpo. Había jurado a si mismo vivir lo suficiente para entregarme, y no se lo negaría, incluso si Inuyasha y yo éramos los únicos que lo sabíamos. El último pensamiento al morir fue una simple, prolongada palabra.

Siiiiiiiiii.

Inuyasha mantuvo abierta la puerta y entré a lo que técnicamente era nuestro hogar, a pesar de que no habíamos pasado mucho tiempo aquí en el último año. Mi gato no estaba de acuerdo con mi falta de entusiasmo por nuestra llegada. En cuanto abrí la puerta de su jaula, Helsing se lanzó al respaldo del sofá, mirando a su alrededor con una expresión que sólo podía ser llamada ojos muy abiertos por alivio.

Para ser justos, él había vivido aquí más que nosotros, porque habíamos tenido que dejarlo con una niñera durante meses el año pasado. O tal vez sólo estaba muy contento de estar fuera de esa jaula. No podía culparlo. Sango había estado atrapado en una jaula para mascotas durante horas después de que había cambiado de forma en un felino, y no recordaba la experiencia con cariño.

Miré a mí alrededor en la sala de estar, pensando que debería comenzar a quitar las cubiertas de los muebles, sofás y sillas reclinables. O conseguir un poco de spray contra polvo y varios paños, porque, vaya, podría escribir mi nombre en la repisa de la chimenea o en cualquiera de las mesas. Pero no hice ninguna de esas cosas. Simplemente me quedé allí, mirando alrededor, calculando mentalmente, cuál sería el mejor lugar para poner a Don.

No en las mesas o la repisa de la chimenea, mi gato de vez en cuando saltaba sobre todo lo anterior y no quería estar barriendo los restos de mi tío, si Helsing golpeaba accidentalmente a Don. No en la mesa de la cocina, eso no sería apropiado. No en el armario, eso sería de mala educación. No arriba, en mi habitación, no pensaba que Don necesitara una visión panorámica de lo que Inuyasha y yo hacíamos allí. No iba a poner a Don en cualquiera de los cuartos de baño, tampoco. ¿Qué pasaba si el vapor de las duchas lo dejaba todo mojado?

\- Nada de esto funcionará - le dije a Inuyasha. Sus manos se cerraron suavemente sobre mis hombros mientras él me daba la vuelta para mirarlo.

\- Dámela, Gatita. - Mis manos se apretaron en la urna de latón que había sostenido desde el final del funeral de Don en Tennessee hasta que llegamos a nuestra casa en las montañas Blue Ridge.

Dejamos a mi tío que insistía en ser cremado. Supongo que no confiaba en que uno de nosotros no lo sacara de la tumba si sólo se dejaba plantado en una sola pieza. No había posibilidades de eso ahora, con las cenizas siendo todo lo que quedaba de él.

\- No hasta que encuentre el lugar adecuado para él. ¡No es una planta que sólo puede ponerse en una repisa cerca de la luz del sol, Inuyasha! - insistí. Me levantó la barbilla hasta que o tenía que mirarlo, o presionar mi mandíbula contra su mano en señal de obstinado rechazo. Elegí la primera, aunque esta última era lo que más me apetecía hacer.

\- Tú sabes que lo que estás sosteniendo no es Don - dijo Inuyasha, su oscura mirada compasiva.

\- Querías traer sus restos aquí, para que no les sucediera nada mientras estábamos de viaje, pero eso no es más tu tío de lo que este abrigo soy yo, Gatita. - Miré a la chaqueta larga de cuero que llevaba Inuyasha, sus bordes ligeramente desgastados por el prolongado uso. Lo había conseguido para Inuyasha en Navidad, cuando comenzamos a salir, pero no se la había dado personalmente. Me había ido para entonces.

\- No, esa chaqueta no eres tú - le contesté, un sentimiento demasiado familiar picándome en los ojos.

\- Pero lo sacaste de debajo de un armario de todos modos porque en ese momento, era todo lo que te quedaba de mí. Bueno, esto es todo lo que queda de Don - Su pulgar acarició mi barbilla, mientras que deslizaba la otra mano hacia abajo hasta que descansó en la urna.

\- Lo entiendo. Y si quieres, construiremos una habitación nueva sólo para tener un espacio exactamente como quieras para esto. Pero mientras tanto, cariño, necesitas dejarlo ir. - dijo en voz baja.

Muy suavemente, tiró de la urna, facilitándomelo, para que no la sacara de mis manos, si no quería. Miré hacia abajo al recipiente de latón y las manos pálidas, mías y de Inuyasha, que la rodeaban. La rodeaban. No a Don. Sabía eso lógicamente, pero la parte de mí que estaba teniendo el momento más difícil diciendo adiós a mi tío no quería reconocer que lo que sostenía no era más que cenizas rodeadas por metal. Habían pasado cuatro días desde su muerte, pero todavía me sentía como si estuviera moviéndome en un sueño.

Incluso asistir a su funeral y darle elogios se sentía más surrealista que arraigado en la realidad, porque Don no podía haberse ido realmente. Diablos, yo juraría que lo había vislumbrado un par de veces en mi visión periférica, viéndose ligeramente exasperado conmigo como siempre. Inuyasha tiró de nuevo y dejé que la urna se deslizara de mis manos a las de él, parpadeando las lágrimas por la renuncia que fue más simbólica que la transferencia de un elemento. Se inclinó, rozando sus labios en mi frente, y desapareció por la escalera. Tal vez era una buena idea que Inuyasha ubicara a los restos de Don en vez de mí.

Con mi estado emocional actual, probablemente creería que el único lugar seguro para sus cenizas era meterlo dentro de mi ropa junto a los ajos y la marihuana. Me froté las manos, notando con tristeza cómo se sentían de vacías sin el sustituto de mi tío que estuve agarrando las últimas horas. Entonces enrollé las mangas de la apropiada blusa negra para funeral. Puede que no tenga control sobre muchas cosas en mi vida, pero podía conseguir quitar el maldito polvo de los muebles, para empezar.

Mi feroz limpieza de la casa, en un esfuerzo para distraerme del duelo por Don resultó ser beneficioso en más de un sentido. Inuno llamó, diciendo que estaba en camino otra vez porque tenía información importante para transmitir. Por la forma en que Inuyasha, dijo que sonaba, no era maravillosa información importante, como Goryomaru siendo encontrado muerto con una nota que digiera "¡Feliz cumpleaños adelantado, Kagome!" clavada a su cadáver. Francamente no creía estar lista para más malas noticias, pero desde que la vida no tenía un botón de pausa que yo supiera, estaba a punto de tratar con las noticias de Inuno, lista o no.

Por lo menos la casa estaba reluciente y el olor a humedad había desaparecido del aire. Por supuesto, también podría ser las nuevas plantas que Inuyasha salió a adquirir al mismo tiempo que yo estaba haciendo mi imitación de Martha Stewart. Ahora era la dudosa dueña de varios bulbos de ajo aromáticos y algunas suaves plantas de marihuana. Ni siquiera quería preguntar de dónde Inuyasha había conseguido las últimas. ¿Le llegó el aroma y la sacó de la tierra de un campo ilegal local? ¿O la compró a un amistoso distribuidor de drogas del vecindario?

Dios, no podía esperar hasta que el efecto de la sangre de Midoriko estuviera fuera de mi sistema. Si nunca olía ajo o marihuana de nuevo, sería demasiado pronto. La única ventaja de nuestra nueva decoración era que significaba que podía quitarme los paquetes, y no tener decenas de pequeñas bolsas porosas debajo de mi ropa era un alivio.

\- Están aquí, Gatita - Inuyasha gritó desde abajo.

No oí nada, pero sabía que su conexión con Inuno era inusualmente aguda debido a su poder compartido, así que le tomé la palabra. No tendría tiempo para ponerme maquillaje, pero no creía que nadie se diera cuenta. O le importara. Estaba bañada, con ropa limpia, y mi casa estaba ordenada. Esas eran las tres cosas más importantes a la hora de recibir invitados. A menos que los invitados tuvieran hambre, por supuesto.

\- No tenemos nada de sangre - le dije a Inuyasha mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Su mirada me barrió, deteniéndose en ciertos puntos con aprecio. Mi vestido era difícilmente sexy, siendo una pieza normal de algodón negro que llegaba hasta los pies y tenía mangas de tres cuartos, pero o bien se abrazaba a los lugares adecuados o Inuyasha estaba mostrando los efectos de una semana de celibato. Decir que no había estado de humor desde que Don murió era decir poco.

\- Dudo que esperen que tengamos algo. Saben que acabamos de llegar. - respondió. Cierto. Además, esta no era una visita social.

\- Es probable que venga a decirme que necesitamos poner en acción el Plan Dave. Se suponía que pensaríamos en otra manera de acabar a algunos de los más altos mandos de Goryomaru sin tener que revelar que Dave fue plantado allí, pero fue desechado en el camino. - murmuré.

Inuyasha enarcó una ceja de un modo como diciendo, tal vez. Él había oído hablar de eso. Dave le dijo a Inuyasha poco después de que murió Don, alimentado por el dolor, el querer aún más dar un golpe contra Goryomaru, pero Inuyasha le disuadió de ello. Sin embargo, sabía que él pensaba que la idea tenía mérito.

Me oponía a ella ahora más que antes, sin embargo. Acababa de perder a mi tío. No quería perder a un buen amigo ahora, y Dave se tambaleaba por la muerte de Don como el resto de nosotros, lo que le hacía descuidado. Esa era la dura realidad. Me pregunté si mi tío tenía la menor idea del profundo efecto que había tenido en la gente que lo rodeaba. Conociendo a Don, lo dudaba. No era muy grandilocuente. Un coche se acercó por el camino sinuoso en los siguientes minutos, el sonido casi fuerte en comparación con la tranquilidad relativa de los bosques que nos rodeaban. El aislamiento de tener una cabaña en una propiedad de quince acres en la cima de la montaña fue lo que nos atrajo a este lugar para empezar. Ahora que podía leer mentes, apreciaba la falta de vecinos cercanos aún más.

\- Grand sire, Izayoi, bienvenidos - dijo Inuyasha una vez que estuvieron en la puerta.

Noté el elegante bolso de cuero que Inuno llevaba con un suspiro mental. Por supuesto que pasarían la noche. Habían venido todo el camino hasta aquí para entregar información, sería mucho más que descortés para nosotros escucharlos, y luego enviarlos de vuelta. Además, probablemente quería armar estrategias, y no podía culparlo por eso, tampoco. No importaba qué trastorno podría estar pasando en mi vida personal, aún había una guerra que teníamos que evitar.

\- Hola, chicos - dije, dando a ambos un abrazo para compensar mi deseo inicial, egoísta de que no se quedaran.

\- Siento mucho lo de tu tío. Si hay algo que podamos hacer… - Izayoi susurró, dándome palmaditas en la espalda cuando la solté.

\- Gracias - dije, forzando una sonrisa.

\- Las flores que enviaron eran hermosas. - Todos los arreglos lo habían sido, pero los había enviado a un hospital local después de la ceremonia. Ninguno de los fornidos miembros del equipo estaban interesados en la idea de llevarlos a casa, y yo no tenía espacio para las decenas de arreglos, ramos y coronas de flores.

\- Era lo menos que podíamos hacer. Lamento tener que importunarte en este momento de dolor. Sin embargo… - respondió Inuno con su reservada cortesía habitual.

\- Está bien - le interrumpí con otra sonrisa mecánica.

\- Sé que los chicos malos no se toman un tiempo fuera sólo porque alguien muere. Aprecio que hayas manejado las cosas por el último par de días, pero es hora de que Inuyasha y yo volvamos a la mezcla. - Les hice un gesto para que se sentaran, haciendo de anfitriona amable al preguntar si podía conseguirles algo para beber. Como Inuyasha había previsto, ninguno de ellos pidió una versión auténtica de Bloody Mary, sino sólo pidieron agua en su lugar. De eso, al menos, tenía un montón. Inuno esperó hasta que me sentara para sumergirse en por qué había venido.

\- He descubierto lo que pasó con Nadia Bissel - afirmó. Lo miré sin comprender.

\- ¿Quién? - Inuyasha también ladeó la cabeza con perplejidad. Me alegraba de que no fuera la única que se sentía perdida.

\- La hembra humana que estaban buscando. ¿La que trabajaba con el reportero del que son amigos y desapareció mientras investigaba rumores de yokais? - Inuno corrigió. Suspiró por mi mirada confusa.

\- ¡Oh! - dije, la bombilla finalmente se apagó en mi memoria. Me había olvidado de haberle enviado la foto de Nadia y la información a Inuno para que pudiera distribuirlo entre sus aliados, en busca de una pista de lo que le había pasado.

\- ¿Está muerta? - pregunté con resignación. Pobre Timmie. Había mantenido tanta esperanza de que ella estaba bien.

\- No. Por el contrario, está bastante bien, de acuerdo con lo que descubrí. - dijo Inuno, sorprendiéndome.

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué tienes ese tono uh-oh en tu voz? - le pregunté con recelo.

\- Mi tono uh-oh se debe a que habías indicado que tu amigo tiene más que un interés platónico en Nadia, y ella es ahora la amante de una poderosa yokai que no tiene intención de compartirla. - Sus labios se curvaron.

\- Oh… - repetí, más cuidadosamente esta vez.

\- ¿Ella es amante de ella por voluntad propia? - Algunos yokais no entendían el concepto "no significa no".

\- Es amante de ella por voluntad propia - corrigió Inuno.

Bueno. Las probabilidades de Timmie con Nadia pasaron de ser pocas a nunca va a suceder. Me alegré de que estuviera viva y de que no fuera retenida en contra de su voluntad. Teniendo en cuenta que esperaba que Inuno hubiera llegado a tener más noticias sombrías sobre Goryomaru, esto era casi motivo de hacer estallar una botella de champán, si hubiera tenido alguna. El corazón de Timmie podría ser golpeado, pero había cosas mucho peores que podrían haberle ocurrido a Nadia.

\- ¿Tus fuentes son buenas? ¿No hay duda de que Nadia está con esta yokai por su propia voluntad y no sólo en trance para quedarse? - Ella había ido en busca de yokais y, aparentemente, había encontrado mucho más que una prueba de su existencia.

\- Conozco a la yokai con la que está Nadia. Sería muy poco probable que Debra obligara a un humano para que se quedara con ella, incluso uno que haya descubierto nuestra raza. Debra fácilmente podría haber enviado a Nadia lejos sin memoria de su descubrimiento. - declaró Inuno.

\- A no ser que Nadia sea como yo. - dijo Izayoi, con una leve sonrisa.

\- Borrar mi memoria no funcionó muy bien contigo cuando nos conocimos. - Inuno dejó escapar un gruñido tan lleno de pasión que sentí la necesidad de apartar la mirada.

\- Funcionó extraordinariamente bien al final - le murmuró a Izayoi.

S u risa suave también estaba llena con cosas que era mejor dejar tras puertas cerradas. Técnicamente, no hacían otra cosa que sentarse en el sofá, pero con el aire recién cargado a su alrededor, me sentía casi como un voyeur en mi propia casa. Miré lejos estudiando mis uñas, como herida por una necesidad urgente de conseguir una manicura.

Por el rabillo de mi ojo, vi la leve sonrisa de Inuyasha. Sabía cómo esto me afectaba, pero el calor repentino que salió de ellos dos no hizo nada para desconcertarle, por supuesto. Inuno e Izayoi podría comenzar a follar como conejos delante de Inuyasha, y él probablemente sólo les advertiría que el sofá en el que se encontraban tendía a voltearse durante dicha actividad. Si Inuno e Izayoi quería llevar esto arriba a un cuarto de invitados, sería bienvenidos, pero si se quedaban aquí, iba a arruinar su estado de ánimo.

\- No es agradable de parte de Nadia desaparecer sin antes decirle a sus amigos que estaba bien, sin embargo - dije, aclarando mi garganta. Inuno rescindió la energía que había estado emitiendo hasta que la habitación volvió a un nivel PG-13, en lugar de R dirigiéndose a NC-1756.

\- Debra es a lo que te referirías como de la vieja escuela - respondió él, dirigiendo su mirada de Izayoi a mí.

\- Ella no querría que Nadia se pusiera en contacto con personas de su vida anterior, especialmente aquellos que tenían interés en exponer nuestra raza. - Su vida anterior. Casi solté un bufido. Esa era la maldita verdad, porque una vez que una persona se involucraba en el mundo de los yokais, nada sobre su vida volvería a ser lo mismo.

Entonces miré el perfil de Inuyasha, notando su pelo rizado, pómulos ricamente definidos, cejas oscuras, y labios que eran lo suficientemente firmes como para ser masculinos y lo suficientemente llenos como para ser pecaminosos. Nada en mi vida había vuelto a ser lo mismo una vez que me sumergí en el mundo de los yokais, también, pero al mirarlo, no querría que fuese de otra manera. Esperaba que Nadia encontrara por lo menos la mitad de la felicidad en su relación no-muerta que yo había encontrado en la mía.

\- Voy a llamar a Timmie, para darle la noticia - dije, levantándome.

\- Pobre tipo no puede tomar un descanso cuando se trata de mujeres - señaló Inuyasha. Encontré su mirada marrón oscuro con mi primera sonrisa real en los últimos días.

\- Simplemente no ha conocido a la indicada, pero una vez que lo haga, olvidará a todas las demás. - Su sonrisa se llenó de promesas aun cuando su poder parecía abarcarme como una niebla lenta y sensual.

\- Ciertamente - estuvo de acuerdo, su tono ahora profundo y sedoso.

\- Por la mujer indicada bien vale la pena esperar. - Ahora fue Izayoi, quién se aclaró la garganta por el decidido cambio en la atmósfera. Subí a mi habitación, sin dejar de sonreír de una manera persistente, para llamar a Timmie y darle las noticias que eran a la vez buenas y malas.

_Continuara…_


	14. Fin de la revolución

**Bien chicos, llegamos al final de este libro, hay más, pero he decidido hacer una pausa de esta saga directa y seguir directamente con una saga spin off de esta historia pero con otros personajes, los protagonistas serán Sesshomaru y Rin. También dedicare más tiempo a mis otras historias pendientes, quizá incluso actualice a Mi Bella Genio. Nos vemos luego en mi próxima historia The Night Prince.**

**Bye bye**

**Fin de la revolución **

Colgué media hora más tarde, con un suspiro. Timmie había tomado la información sobre de Nadia lo suficientemente bien, aunque necesitó que le disuadiera de verla en persona para saber que estaba bien. Negocié una llamada telefónica. Timmie no tenía idea cómo de fuerte era el territorialismo yokai. Si se presentaba apestando a lujuria y amor no correspondido por Nadia en torno a la reconocida ―vieja escuela‖ Debra, tendría suerte si se iba caminado sin una cojera permanente, si es que pudiera siquiera irse.

\- ...los vi hace varios años, aunque Midoriko sólo los utilizó para amenazarme en lugar de hacer que me atacaran - estaba diciendo Inuyasha.

Eso animó a mis oídos. Había ido a mi habitación y cerré la puerta para que mi conversación no distrajera a todo el mundo abajo. Disuadiendo a Timmie de hacer algo peligrosamente estúpido me había cerrado a lo que decían, también. ¿La conversación giraba en torno a los Remnants? Inuyasha nunca me dijo que los había visto antes, y mucho menos que Midoriko lo había amenazado con ellos.

\- ¿Quién dice que no los utiliza con frecuencia, y que la mayoría de las personas no vive lo suficiente como para contar la historia? - Corrí escaleras abajo justo cuando terminaba con,

\- Me imagino que toma bastante de ella levantarlos y controlarlos, lo que le impide a Midoriko hacer de los Remnants su arma más común. Estabas muy cansada después, por lo que recuerdo. - Inuno declaró antes de levantarme una inquisidora ceja.

\- Por lo menos Midoriko tenía razón y su efecto no fue tan abrumador como la primera vez. - Me senté junto a Inuyasha con un gruñido afirmativo.

Aún me sentí cansada y fría en todas partes por un par de horas después de levantarlos con Sesshomaru, pero fui capaz de mantener el control de mí misma todo el tiempo. Nada como la primera vez que bebí la sangre de Midoriko y luego me volví loca durante dos días.

\- ¿La "primera vez"? ¿Los levantaste de nuevo? - Inuyasha se volvió para mirarme. Oh, mierda. Con todo lo que había pasado, no había tenido la oportunidad de contarle a Inuyasha lo que había hecho en el cementerio esa noche con Sesshomaru. Ahora él pensaría que lo había estado escondiendo de él.

\- Hice un ensayo de levantar a los Remnants hace poco más de una semana. Y antes de que te molestes, no lo hice deliberadamente a tus espaldas. Sólo sucedió. Y no, no tuve un "caso de puta" de nuevo. - dije, levantando la mano por el latigazo de incredulidad que sentí en mi subconsciente.

\- ¿Y no me lo mencionaste por qué…? - preguntó, un toque de rabia rozando mis sentidos.

\- Debido a que la próxima vez que te vi fue cuando murió Don. - respondí con seguridad.

\- Y no era el tipo de cosa que hubiese querido hablar casualmente contigo por teléfono antes de eso. - Inuyasha dejó escapar un aliento en un silbido lento, la ira menguando a algo más leve, como desaprobación.

\- ¿Tú sabías de esto? - le preguntó a Inuno.

\- Lo supe después. - Con un encogimiento de hombros oblicuo dijo.

Oculté un bufido con la mayor dificultad. Claro, "lo había confirmado" después, pero Inuno sabía muy bien de antemano lo que Sesshomaru y yo haríamos, como lo admitió una vez que regresamos. Sin embargo, Inuyasha no sería capaz de recoger el más mínimo indicio de subterfugios en la suave mirada carbón de Inuno. Nota mental: puede mentir sin arrugarse.

\- Muy bien ¿Bien, como fue en esta ocasión, Gatita? - dijo Inuyasha, por fin, sonando resignado, pero ya no enojado o con desaprobación.

\- Todavía muy extraño. Admití con un estremecimiento. Tomó un poco de ensayo y error, pero nos dimos cuenta de que son convocados y controlados por la sangre. Después de que los envié de vuelta, me sentía cansada, congelada, y hambrienta… por comida - agregué con la mirada apuntando a Inuno, que se limitó a parpadear de manera inocente.

\- Sin embargo, nada tan malo como la primera vez. - A pesar de que no quería que el recuerdo volviera, lo hizo de todos modos. Frío a través de mí. El hambre tan increíble. El romper de voces en mi mente, entrelazándose en un estruendo de ruido blanco...

A excepción de una voz, por extraño que parezca. Tiro de mi memoria estar embadurnada de miel y salsa criolla, bailando en medio del caos de la noche cuando fui expuesta por primera vez a la verdadera profundidad del control de Midoriko sobre los muertos. Así es, Midoriko me había hecho una pregunta que no había registrado en ese momento porque me sentía ahogándome bajo el poder que había absorbido de ella. Ahora, sin embargo, la pregunta fue tan clara como si estuviera susurrándola en mi oído este mismo momento.

_¿No te has preguntado alguna vez cómo Onigumo escapó de la prisión de Inuno? _

Una cosa tan extraña para preguntar. Inuno me arrebató de Onigumo, borrando todo el tiempo de mi mente y encerrando a Onigumo como castigo. Sin embargo, de alguna manera, Onigumo había escapado una docena de años más tarde y fue tras de mí, diciendo que yo era su esposa y no de Inuyasha. A la vez, descubrir cómo Onigumo había salido no había sido lo primero en la lista de prioridades de nadie. No con los problemas causados por Onigumo suelto.

Para ser honesta, no había pensado mucho en Onigumo desde que le volé la cabeza con el poder de piroquinesia que había absorbido temporalmente de Sesshomaru. ¿Por qué, de todas las cosas, Midoriko me preguntaría si sabía cómo Onigumo había escapado? Sabía que yo no sabía cómo había escapado de la prisión de Inuno. Nadie sabía, ni siquiera Inuno. Además, esa era la última cosa que me preocupaba, estando loca por la conexión con la muerte que había absorbido de ella...

\- ¡Mierda! - Dije, poniéndome de pie tan rápido que el sofá se volcó por mi impulso.

Inuyasha se puso de pie, lanzando una mirada alrededor con un cuchillo ya en su mano. Le hice un gesto para que lo guardara con un movimiento casi febril de mi mano, pisando lo suficientemente fuerte por lo que debo haber dejado abolladuras en el suelo.

\- ¡Onigumo! - Agarré a Inuyasha por los hombros, apenas dándome cuenta de que sus cejas se dispararon por el nombre.

\- Escapó de la cárcel de Inuno, algo que nadie debería haber sido capaz de hacer con lo inteligente y poderoso que es el abuelito faraón, ¿verdad? Pero Onigumo escapó, dejando ningún signo de cómo lo hizo. ¿No lo ves? Pensamos que debía haber urdido un plan de escape inteligente por sí mismo, ¡Pero el muy hijo de puta no hizo nada! - Por el rabillo de mi ojo, vi a Inuno e Izayoi intercambiar una mirada de preocupación con Inuyasha.

\- Gatita… - dijo, en el mismo tono que había oído usar a Inuyasha con víctimas de trauma cuando pensaba que estaban sólo a una dura sílaba lejos de una crisis nerviosa.

\- Estás molesta por todo lo que ha ocurrido recientemente. Es natural fijarse en algo del pasado cuando el presente se siente abrumador… - Eso me hizo reír con una especie de diversión maníaca, causando que su frente se surcara aún más.

\- Cariño, tal vez… - lo intentó de nuevo.

\- Nadie puede esconderse de la muerte - lo corté, con una profunda satisfacción que me llenó cuando la última pieza del puzzle cayó en su lugar.

Midoriko dijo eso, pero no había reflexionado en ello como había prometido. Por el último par de días, había estado demasiado entumecida por el dolor para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera perder a Don. Antes de eso, había estado ocupada persiguiendo mi cola tratando de encontrar pistas sobre Goryomaru, además también estaba tratando de silenciar mi nueva conexión con los fantasmas – y aún estaba demasiado enojada con Midoriko por lo que había hecho. "Nadie, ni siquiera nuestra especie", había subrayado. La muerte viaja por el mundo y pasa a través de incluso los más gruesos muros con los que nos protegemos... Cuando realmente entiendas lo que eso significa, sabrás cómo derrotar a Goryomaru... Dios, me había dado todas las piezas. No las había puesto juntas.

\- Midoriko dijo eso antes de que azuzara a los Remnants contra ti y me chantajeó a beber su sangre - continué, mi voz en aumento.

\- Pensé que me estaba amenazando de manera críptica, sabes cómo le gusta ser toda extraña y misteriosa, pero estaba tratando de ayudarnos. - Onigumo no había salido por sí mismo de la cárcel de Inuno.

Midoriko lo había encontrado usando algo de lo que nadie se podía ocultar: fantasmas. Probablemente había usado a los Remnants para sacarlo, ni siquiera los guardias de Inuno habrían podido protegerse contra ellos. Midoriko podría haber odiado a Onigumo, pero su lealtad no le permitió abandonar a su sire.

Encajaba con su sentido práctico y despiadado. Midoriko había querido ser libre de Onigumo. Eso no pasaría mientras estuviera preso, y Midoriko había admitido que sabía por qué Inuno lo había encerrado. Así que al dejar salir a Onigumo – y con él viniendo directamente tras de mí –Midoriko sabía que Inuyasha trataría de matarlo. No lo había hecho, pero yo si lo hice, llevando a cabo su objetivo por ella, todo ello sin una directa violación al juramento a su Sire.

El diablo está en los detalles, le dije a ese oni en el camino de la entrada. Sí, lo estaba, y la inteligente reina del vudú parecía ser una maestra en los detalles. La misma lealtad que no dejaría a Midoriko matar a Onigumo ella misma, tampoco le permitiría aliarse en contra de sus compañeros Oni en una inminente guerra, pero una vez más, Midoriko había encontrado la forma de evitar eso. Me obligó a beber su sangre, dándome el mismo poder que ella tenía. Ayudándonos contra Goryomaru de una manera que no se podría rastrear de vuelta hasta ella, teniendo en cuenta la forma en que nos habíamos asegurado de guardar silencio sobre lo ocurrido entre Midoriko y yo en el cementerio.

\- ¡Dios, esa mujer es un infierno mucho más artera de lo que le doy crédito! - exclamé. Inuyasha miró detrás de mí, con sólo la más elemental inclinación de cabeza. Me alejé de él.

\- No te preocupes. No es necesario hacer que Inuno me ponga la camisa de fuerza invisible de nuevo. No me he vuelto loca. Sólo no lo había entendido hasta ahora. - Aún parecía que estaba debatiendo hacer que Inuno me lanzara un golpe de energía, así que me senté junto a Izayoi de una manera muy deliberada, doblando las manos en mi regazo. Allí. ¿No me veía tranquila y cuerda?

\- Goryomaru está atrapado. Simplemente no lo sabe todavía. - le dije, reuniéndome con su mirada marrón con un propósito que sentía como si irradiara a través de mí.

\- ¿Ya te llevaste todos los ajos y la hierba? - Le pregunté a Inuyasha cuando entró por la puerta delantera. Además del ajo, se me ocurría que sonaba como una adolescente tratando de limpiar después de una gran fiesta antes que sus padres regresaran a casa.

\- Muy lejos - respondió Inuyasha.

\- Lo llevé volando y lo bote en un lago. Se hundirá, o algún tipo tendrá un grandioso día pescando. - Ya me había restregado suficiente para sacarme una capa de piel, por no hablar de toda la fetidez restante de las hierbas, y había tirado mi ropa que las había tocado. Estaba tan lista como era posible.

\- Muy bien. Tiempo de levantar a los muertos - dije, mirando a Inuyasha, Inuno, y Izayoi.

Fui a nuestra terraza delantera, mirando hacia arriba el cielo y tratando de despejar mi cabeza. Las estrellas eran mucho más brillantes en el campo comparado con la ciudad. Aun así, no estaba aquí para admirar las bellas y titilantes luces. Estaba aquí para poner un gran cartel supernatural de BIENVENIDOS sobre mi cabeza, convocando a los mismísimos seres que había tratado ahuyentar las últimas semanas. Aunque estaba en un área muy poco poblada, sabía que los muertos estaban cerca. La falta de voces humanas bombardeando mi mente hizo más fácil concentrarme en el zumbido que sentía en el aire que no tenía nada que ver con los tres yokais acompañándome en la terraza. Esto era algo más, viniendo desde el suelo.

Cerré mis ojos, tratando de imaginar los rastros de luz espectral que había visto cuando el otro lado de la tumba se había abierto por primera vez para mí en Nueva Orleans. Algo que se sentía como carne de gallina bailó a través de mi piel, pero no hacía frio afuera, y no tenía miedo. Estaba tranquila, porque sabía que estaban cerca. Vengan, pensé, buscándolos con el poder que residía en mis venas. Vengan.

\- Cuatro de ellos acaban de aparecer, amor. - Detrás de mí, Izayoi soltó un siseo mientras Inuyasha decía tranquilamente.

Mantuve mis ojos cerrados, sonriendo para que los que llegaran supieran que eran bienvenidos, y continué tirando del poder dentro de mí. Antes, tenía que estar enojada, asustada, o con dolor para activar el poder que había obtenido prestado de Sesshomaru e Inuno, pero esto era algo diferente. La calma era lo que llamaba a los residentes de la tumba, no las emociones fuertes.

\- Cinco más - dijo Inuyasha, una pregunta en su voz que no quería contestar en voz alta. No, no había terminado. Había más cerca. Podía sentirlos.

Un viento helado sopló a través del caluroso aire veraniego. No frio. Agradable, como el beso de la escarcha en una frente afiebrada. Lo invité a acercarse, y aceptó, el frescor asentándose sobre mí con un lento y dulce aletargamiento. Creció dentro de mí, instándome a liberarme a él. No luché, sino que me rendí, dejando que se asiente completamente sobre mí.

\- Ocho más - dijo Inuyasha, casi un gruñido.

Lo escuché, pero aun así no respondí, cayendo en el vacío blanco que se unía a mi centro. Mientras más dejaba que mi miedo, pena, y estrés se deslizaran lejos de mí, más crecía esa esfera interior, reemplazando esas emociones con serena, maravillosa nada. Era tal alivio dejar que todas mis cargas cayeran al suelo, tragadas por el relajante vacío blanco. ¿Cómo había soportado tanto bajo el peso del dolor? Ahora cuando se había ido finalmente, sentía como si pudiera volar.

Inuyasha dijo algo más, pero no escuché qué esta vez. Ola tras ola de paz pasaron sobre mí, aislándome de todo excepto el tranquilo, relajante silencio dentro de mí. Esto era dicha absoluta. Esto era libertad. Me deleité en ella, queriendo que nunca termine. Un hilo alcanzó mi consciencia, tirándome de vuelta. La voz de Inuyasha, sonando dura con preocupación. Ahuyentó algo de ese hermoso vacío, reemplazándolo con preocupación. Era tan calmado y pacifico donde estaba yo…pero no me gustaba oírlo así.

Su voz llegó nuevamente, más insistente esta vez. Sacos de arena de angustia parecían formarse sobre mí, alejándome de ese flotante, liberador vacío. Formaban un camino que seguí, cada paso exagerando cada emoción dolorosa que había dejado ir antes, pero no me di vuelta. Inuyasha estaba al final del camino. Eso era más importante que toda la maravillosa esterilidad detrás de mí. Repentinamente, era más que sólo su voz. Su rostro estaba a sólo centímetros de distancia, sus oscuras cejas fruncidas mientras decía mi nombre, más fuerte, manos fuertes agitando mis hombros.

\- Estoy justo aquí, no hay necesidad de gritar - murmuré.

\- Te pusiste blanca como la tiza y después te caíste al piso. He estado llamando tu nombre tratando despertarte por los últimos diez minutos. - Inuyasha cerró brevemente sus ojos antes de hablar nuevamente.

\- Oh. - Froté mi rostro contra el suyo.

\- Lo siento. - Al sentir la humedad, toqué mi mejilla y después miré las brillantes gotas rosadas brillando sobre mis dedos. Lágrimas.

\- ¿Estaba llorando? - Extraño. No recordaba sentirme triste.

\- Si - dijo Inuyasha con voz áspera.

\- Lo hacías, y sin embargo todo el tiempo estuviste sonriendo. - Eesh. Eso sonaba un poco espeluznante.

\- ¿Funcionó? - Lo recordaba recitando unos números antes, pero no sabía si esos fantasmas estaban todavía aquí. Estaba sobre el piso de la terraza, y el cuerpo de Inuyasha bloqueaba la mayor parte de lo que me rodeaba.

\- Oh, sí que lo hizo - respondió. Después se sentó, levantándome con él. Pude ver el resto de la terraza y el patio alrededor.

No pude controlar un grito ahogado ante las docenas y docenas de formas transparentes que se alineaban alrededor de nuestra casa. Apenas pude distinguir todos sus rostros, había tantos de ellos flotando cerca el uno del otro. ¡Buen Dios! Era como estar de vuelta en Nueva Orleans. ¿Cómo era posible? Sólo había invocado a cinco fantasmas la última vez que había tratado esto con Sesshomaru y había sido en un cementerio, ¡por el amor de Dios!

\- ¿Son estos los Remnants de los que estaban hablando? - preguntó Izayoi, sonando confundida.

\- No. - El asombro aún estaba en mi voz.

\- Son fantasmas normales. - Una de las nebulosas formas pasó zumbando como un bólido por el patio hasta la terraza…

\- ¡Kagome! - Me tomó un segundo, pero entonces esos rasgos distintivos se solidificaron en alguien que reconocía.

\- Hola, Fabián - dije, tratando de aliviar su preocupación con una broma.

\- Veo que recibiste mi mensaje. - Extendió su mano, sus dedos pasando a través de mi mejilla.

\- Tus lágrimas eran como una cuerda que tiraba de mí hacia ti - dijo.

¿No era irónico? Era sangre lo que levantaba y controlaba a los Remanentes, pero tal vez las lágrimas hacían lo mismo con los fantasmas. Esa tenía que ser la explicación. Había sangrado en el cementerio con Sesshomaru, además había estado enojada, frustrada, y triste, pero no había llorado. Aun así diez minutos de explorar esa tranquilidad interior combinada con lágrimas y ahora tenía un auténtico ejército de espectros en mi jardín.

\- Estoy bien - le dije a Inuyasha y Fabián ya que ambos me estaban observando con expresiones preocupadas.

\- De verdad. Ahora que tenemos una buena multitud, hagamos esto. - Me paré, yendo al final del patio que tenía vista al área donde había más fantasmas, aunque llegaban más desde atrás cerca de la línea de árboles.

\- Gracias por venir. Mi nombre es Kagome. Hay algo muy importante que necesito pedirles que hagan. - dije, tratando de sonar confiada.

\- Hola jovencita. No pensé verla de nuevo. - retumbó una voz familiar.

Ladee la cabeza al fantasma que revoloteaba entre los otros al frente del grupo. Tenía cabello café grisáceo, un vientre de barril, y obviamente no se había afeitado por algún tiempo antes de morir. Sin embargo algo acerca de él me fastidiaba. ¿Dónde lo había visto antes…?

\- ¡Winston Gallagher! - dije, reconociendo al primer fantasma que había conocido.

\- ¿Ningún wiski casero? Ah, eres cruel, invocarme aquí sin una gota de alimento. - Le dio una mirada decepcionada a mis manos vacías.

Que nunca se diga que algo tan simple como la muerte puede curar el alcoholismo, pensé irreverentemente, recordando todo el wiski que el fantasma me había coaccionado a beber la noche que nos conocimos. Entonces mis ojos se estrecharon y cubrí con mi mano el frente de mi entrepierna cuando vi que la mirada de Winston se clavaba ahí a continuación.

\- Ni siquiera pienses en meterte en mis bragas de nuevo. Eso va para todos los demás, también. - le advertí, añadiendo en una voz más fuerte.

\- ¿Este es el tipo? Vuelve aquí, tu pequeño vil… - Inuyasha se comenzó a dirigir a las escaleras de la terraza incluso mientras Winston comenzaba a alejarse poco a poco.

\- ¡Inuyasha no! - lo interrumpí, no queriendo que empiece a usar insultos que pudieran ofender a otros muertos reunidos aquí. Se detuvo, dándole una última mirada a Winston mientras articulaba, Tú. Yo. Exorcista, antes de regresa a mi lado. Sacudí mi cabeza. Territorialismo yokai. No tenía sentido de una apropiada coordinación.

\- Como decía, hay algo muy importante que necesito que hagan. Estoy buscando a un oni que está tratando de comenzar una guerra entre los no muertos, y tendrá a un montón de otros enojados oni odia yokais con él. - Sería una enorme tarea, pero si Midoriko encontró a Onigumo a través de fantasmas sin ninguna idea de donde estaba en el mundo, entonces yo sería capaz de encontrar a Goryomaru mucho más fácilmente con lo que sabía.

\- Viajen por las líneas ley. Dígales a sus amigos y hagan que vayan a la búsqueda también. Busquen en todas las funerarias más grandes que lindan con los cementerios. Encuentren al oni enano de cabello negro hacia un lado que se llama Goryomaru, y entonces vuelvan inmediatamente y díganme donde está. - dije, sintiéndome como una versión retorcida del General Patton reuniendo mis tropas.

\- No a ti, amor. Fabián. Has que se reporten con Fabián, quien después te lo trasmitirá a ti. - dijo Inuyasha en seguida.

Buen punto. Confiaba en el poder de Midoriko lo suficiente para creer que cada fantasma con el que hubiera hablado personalmente no me traicionaría, pero estaba reclutando otros que nunca había conocido. No necesitaba que me saliera el tiro por la culata llevando a Goryomaru directamente hacia mí en vez de viceversa. Hice un gesto hacia el fantasma a mi lado.

\- Esperen. Repórtense con Fabián, mi mano derecha. Él se quedará aquí así que serán capaces de encontrarlo. - El pecho de Fabián se hinchó ante mi declaración, una sonrisa radiante extendiéndose a través de su rostro. Posé mi mano donde debería estar su hombro, mirando a los ojos a cada fantasma.

\- Vayan ahora. Apúrense. - les pedí.

Una borrosa imagen plateada revoloteó sobre los otros autos en el estacionamiento antes de meterse en nuestra furgoneta negra. Estábamos a sólo un par de kilómetros de distancia del cementerio y la funeraria Paz Eterna en Garland, Texas. A Midoriko Laveau le había tomado doce años enviar fantasmas para encontrar a Onigumo, pero Fabián recibió información del paradero de Goryomaru en seis días.

Sinceramente, el mundo era un lugar malditamente grande, e Inuno había tenido a Onigumo en un túnel reforzado de una vieja mina en Madagascar… muy distante del hogar de Midoriko en Nueva Orleans. Yo, sin embargo, había limitado la ubicación de Goryomaru a sólo un país y un tipo de negocio. Aun así, habían hecho un trabajo increíble. Nadie despreciaría a los fantasmas mientras yo estuviera por acá, eso era seguro.

\- Pienso que deberías traer más personas. - Las facciones de Fabián se solidificaron desde remolinos neblinosos, pero su boca estaba torcida hacia abajo.

\- ¿Cuantos hay? - le preguntó Inuyasha.

\- Al menos ochenta. Van a tener una reunión en cerca de una hora - respondió Fabián.

\- ¿Está Goryomaru todavía ahí? - exigí. Fabián asintió.

\- Podrías capturarlo después, una vez que los otros se vayan. - Inuyasha intercambió una mirada conmigo. O Goryomaru podría irse con los otros Oni. Entonces necesitaríamos que los fantasmas lo encuentren de nuevo para nosotros.

\- La mayor parte de los Oni… ¿se ven como invitados a la reunión, o guardias? - preguntó Inuyasha, dándole golpecitos a su barbilla.

\- ¿Cómo podría saberlo? - Fabián se veía confundido.

\- Podrías saberlo según cuántos de ellos están armados - dijo Sesshomaru, con claro énfasis en la última palabra.

\- Ah. - El ceño de Fabián se alisó.

\- Unos cuantos de ellos tenían armas grandes con balas que se entrecruzaban alrededor de sus torsos. - Hice una nota mental de familiarizar a Fabián con la artillería moderna para que pudiera dar mejores descripciones.

\- ¿Ametralladoras? - pregunté, haciendo la mímica de sostener una y haciendo una serie de rápidos ruidos entrecortados. La boca de Inuyasha se torció, pero inclinó su cabeza para que no pudiera ver su clara diversión por mi imitación de GI Jane juega Pictionary.

\- Si, esos. Algunas de las otras personas podrían tener cuchillos, pero esas eran las únicas armas que pude ver. - dijo Fabián.

\- No llegué tan lejos para correr ahora. - Sesshomaru soltó un gruñido. Me sentía de la misma manera. Aun así, tenía que asumir que las ametralladoras estaban armadas con balas de plata o al menos algunos de los Oni tendrían cuchillos de plata.

\- Inuno, usa tu poder para evitar que lastimen a los humanos. Un lado del cementerio colinda con un distrito comercial, y no puedo hacer que Tate envíe tropas para bloquearlos porque eso alertaría a Goryomaru de nuestra presencia. Así que mantener a las personas fuera del camino es tu prioridad principal. - La mayoría de ellos podrían no estar armados, pero ocho contra uno todavía eran ocho contra uno.

\- ¿En lugar de contener a Goryomaru? - preguntó, cortés desacuerdo en su tono. Encontré su mirada dorada.

\- Si le sacas la cabeza, sería muy impresionante, pero no sería muy bueno para mí. Ustedes continúan diciéndome que si no les doy una paliza lo suficientemente fuerte cuando vienen por mí, después vendrán más. Bueno, soy la única que Goryomaru usó como chivo expiatorio todo este tiempo, así que soy la única que tiene que vencerlo. - Esta declaración fue seguida por silencio. Me preparé para una discusión, especialmente de Inuyasha, así que me sorprendió cuando asintió serenamente.

\- Tampoco uses tu poder para contener a los otros Oni. Los venceremos en un combate mano a mano. - declaró Inuyasha.

Miré a mí alrededor a los ocupantes de la furgoneta. Además de Inuno, Izayoi, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, Ed, y Scratch, habíamos recogido unas cuantas adiciones en los últimos días. El Sire de Inuyasha, Koga, sonrió ante la posibilidad. Gorgon, el viejo amigo de Inuno, sólo se encogió de hombros, y la pelirroja Guardiana de la Ley, Ayame, quien era tan vieja como Inuno aunque se veía como una la hermana menor de Barbie, sólo parecía aburrida por el tema. Nadie hizo ninguna objeción. Once yokais y una cambia-formas contra lo que sea que Goryomaru tuviera en ese complejo. Eso podría no sonar como buenas posibilidades, pero sabía lo letal que era este grupo. Además, si reuníamos a demasiados yokais, corríamos el riesgo de que se enterara Goryomaru.

\- Muy bien. - Les di a todos una mirada firme, sin parpadear.

\- ¿Goryomaru quiere una guerra? Va a tener una, pero no entre nuestras dos especies, será entre sus mejores y nuestros mejores. - Inuyasha me miró a los ojos, sus ojos café oscuro destellando rojo.

\- Entramos en una hora. - declaró, la promesa de violencia acariciando cada palabra.

\- Les da tiempo al resto para llegar. - Con todos ellos ahí significaba menos probabilidades de que algún oni tropiece con la batalla y pida refuerzo para Goryomaru. Le sonreí a Inuyasha, sintiendo la mezcla de anticipación y determinación que siempre me llenaba antes de una pelea.

\- No puedo esperar para colarme a la fiesta. - Su sonrisa en respuesta tenía la misma expectación letal.

\- Tampoco yo, Gatita. - El cortante viento me hizo entrecerrar los ojos mientras miraba el cementerio sobre el cual Inuyasha nos hacía volar.

La mayoría estaba iluminada sólo por la iluminación residual alrededor de las verjas que rodeaban el perímetro, con dos excepciones. Una era la funeraria. Luces exteriores brillaban en el letrero de PAZ ETERNA del frente, enfatizando el sombrío aunque elegante diseño de la construcción de dos pisos. La otra área que tenía luces estaba al borde de la plataforma de entierros del sur, lindando con los lugares sin arar reservados para futuras tumbas. Miré hacia abajo a la pequeña plataforma iluminada, un oni parado en medio de dos reflectores portátiles, y no pude contener mi burla.

Goryomaru no tenía instaladas esas luces a ambos lados de él para que sus seguidores pudieran verlo haciendo gestos enfáticamente durante su discurso sobre como Caín era realmente un oni y que los yokais derivaban originalmente de los comedores-de-carne en vez de ser al revés. Los Oni podían ver en la oscuridad. ¿Cuán arrogante tenía que ser Goryomaru, para insistir en ser iluminado como una estrella de rock durante lo que se suponía que era una reunión secreta de los no muertos? ¿Y estaba usando un traje Armani? Claramente estaba vestida de forma inapropiada para esta fiesta en mis aburridas y funcionales mallas completamente negras con múltiples fundas para armas.

Inuyasha abruptamente nos inclinó hacia abajo y todos los pensamientos sobre vestuario abandonaron mi mente. Fabián tenía razón; una muchedumbre de cerca de sesenta se reunía en una poca precisa formación de diamante, escuchando a Goryomaru embelesados, mientras cerca de dos docenas de guardias armados con metralletas deambulaban alrededor de la concurrencia.

También habíamos visto cerca de cuatro o cinco guardias cerca de la entrada principal del cementerio, pero no estaba preocupada. Inuno se encargaría de ellos, y Sango e Izayoi se asegurarían que no aparecieran invitados atrasados. Tomé mis dos espadas katana mientras Inuyasha nos llevaba como una bala hacia el mayor grupo de guardias armados. El objetivo número uno era quitarles las armas antes de que las armas nos liquidaran. Tuve una fracción de segundo para disfrutar la mirada de conmoción en los rostros de los guardias cuando, o el nivel del poder de Inuyasha nos precedía, o veían una forma grande y oscura precipitándose a toda velocidad hacia ellos. Y entonces nos abrimos pasos entre ellos con un enorme estruendo.

El impacto fue como estrellarse contra un grupo de árboles, excepto que estos árboles gritaban y se defendían. Ataqué con mis dos espadas incluso antes de llegar a detenerme, sabiendo que Inuyasha ya había rodado hacia un lado para permanecer bien alejado de mis hojas. Miembros y cabeza se separaban bajo mis feroces cortes mientras usaba las cortas espadas como extensiones de mis brazos, atacando a cualquier en frente de mi sin importar si estaban armados o no. Si estaban aquí, entonces estaban de lado de Goryomaru, lo que significaba que me matarían si pudieran.

Más disparos y gritos me hicieron saber que el resto de nuestro grupo de bienvenida había llegado. Tanto como quería mirar a mi alrededor y ver como estaba Inuyasha, no lo hice, manteniendo mi atención en abrirme paso cortando a los Oni quienes ahora estaban disparando a la multitud en un esfuerzo por liquidar a los intrusos. Destellos de dolor candente cortaron mi costado, haciéndome enrollarme en defensa incluso mientras continuaba blandiendo mis espadas a cualquiera lo suficientemente desafortunado para estar cerca de mí.

Maldición. Me habían dado.

La caída hizo que mi pelo se soltara del moño. Hebras oscuras interrumpían mi visión mientras rodaba para evitar otra descarga de balas, viendo explotar el césped donde recién había estado. Actuando por instinto, arrojé mi espada, escuchando un grito antes de que yo saltara, mi costado aun ardiendo, para ver a un ONI caer hacia atrás arañando su rostro, el mango de mi espada donde su nariz solía estar.

Ignoré el dolor y salté hacia delante, derribándolo antes de que pudiera levantar nuevamente su metralleta. Un golpe duro a través de su cuello y ya no se movería más. Otro golpe sacó el gatillo de la pistola. No hay necesidad de dejarla funcional para que un transeúnte la tomara y comenzara a disparar. El dolor explotó en mi cuello en el siguiente instante, sangre llenando mi boca. Tomé al oni muerto, usando su cuerpo como escudo, tosiendo incluso aunque no podía respirar. Ese dolor abrazador igualaba el dolor en mi costado, pero desapareció más rápido, y el rojo en mi ropa me hizo saber lo que había sucedido. Me habían disparado en la garganta.

De alguna manera, eso me enojó más que las balas que todavía quemaban avanzando en mi costado. Seguí sosteniéndolo, balanceando su cuerpo frente a mí mientras embestía contra el ONI que continuaba disparándome. En su lugar esas balas le llegaban a su camarada caído, y tuve tiempo para soltar un gruñido salvaje antes de lanzarle el cuerpo, derribándolo. Seguí inmediatamente con mi espada, cortando el brazo que había levantado para defenderse y después su cuello, poniendo todo el dolor y rabia detrás del golpe. Su cabeza rodó a treinta centímetros de su cuerpo.

No me detuve para celebrar sino que me di vuelta. Justo a tiempo. Un dúo de Oni venían hacia mí, uno disparando, otro sosteniendo un cuchillo. Tuve tiempo para lanzarme hacia arriba, haciendo que las balas destinada hacia mí golpearan al aire en lugar de mí, antes de aterrizar detrás de ellos. Mi espada desgarró sus cuellos con el impulso del salto, salpicándome con sangre mientras caían, sin cabeza, al suelo.

\- ¡Gatita! - Levanté mi cabeza justo a tiempo para ver un destello plateado sobre mí.

Me lancé hacia abajo, la espada que había estado a punto de abrirse camino a través de mi cuello, en su lugar me golpeó a un lado de la cabeza. De golpe, mi visión se volvió roja y un dolor muy fuerte explotó en mi cráneo. Todos mis impulsos internos me gritaron que me encorvara defensivamente y agarrara mi herida, pero la parte de mí que recordaba todo el entrenamiento brutal por el que me había hecho pasar Inuyasha sabía que tenía que arremeter en su lugar. Blandí mi espada hacia donde había visto por última vez las piernas del oni, poniendo toda mi fuerza en el golpe. Fui recompensada por un grito y un ruido sordo, algo pesado cayendo sobre mí. La sangre en mi visión hizo difícil distinguir los detalles, pero seguí atacando, sabiendo por cada grito nuevo que estaba dándole a mi blanco incluso si no pudiera ver cuál era. Un dolor abrazador estalló a lo largo de mi espalda e hizo que me arqueara en reflejo y redoblara mis esfuerzos.

El oni no había terminado de pelear aun.

Después de varios pestañeos rápidos, mi mirada se aclaró lo suficiente para verlo. No tenía su brazo. Tampoco sus piernas hasta las pantorrillas, pero tenía un cuchillo de plata que seguía apuñalando en mi espalda, buscando mi corazón. En vez de rodar lejos de él, me lancé hacia adelante, dándole un cabezazo con toda mí rabia. Se sacudió hacia atrás aturdido, pero las repentinas estrellas en mi visión y ganas de vomitar me hicieron saber que la lesión en mi cabeza no había terminado de sanar aun. Con dolor atravesando mi cráneo y mi costado latiendo como si tuviera misiles buscadores de calor bailando tango en mis entrañas, llevé mi espada hacia abajo, hacia su cuello. Me pateó con sus muñones al mismo tiempo, haciéndome fallar. En vez de desgarrar su cuello, mi espada se enterró profundamente en su hombro. Tiré de ella pero no salía. El oni soltó algo como un gruñido y una risa.

\- Fallaste - se rio ferozmente, levantando su pistola.

Mi otro brazo golpeó hacia adelante y la risa del oni murió en su garganta. Disparó, pero las balas fallaron, probablemente porque ahora tenía dos cuchillos de plata en sus cuencas oculares. Nunca debió haberse tomado el tiempo de mofarse de mi antes de disparar. Tenía muchas más armas además de mi espada. Extendió su mano en busca de los cuchillos… otro error. Le arranqué la pistola de sus manos y la use para dispararle a través del cuello, soltando un grito de mortífero triunfo. Después saqué mi espada, dándome vuelta para defenderme del siguiente ataque.

No llegó ninguno. Aunque todavía oía rachas de disparos, eran menos frecuentes que antes. El cementerio estaba cubierto de cuerpos, y los que estaban todavía en pie parecían estar tratando de huir más que tratar de luchar. Por una fracción de segundo, estuve sorprendida. Si, sabía que nuestro grupo era fuerte, pero…

Un destello de amarillo y negro me llamó la atención, moviéndose con la velocidad de algún tipo de demonio de Tasmania de caricatura. Se estrelló con dos Oni que habían estado disparando a Koga. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no había nada más de una pila carmesí de partes de cuerpo sobre el suelo, una ágil pelirroja parada sobre ellos. ¿Ayame? No tuve oportunidad de mirarla con ojos desorbitados antes de que se hubiera ido en otra imagen borrosa locamente rápido, dirigiéndose a una descarga de disparos en la colina. En pocos momentos, los disparos se habían detenido.

\- ¿Soy el único que esta duro por esa pequeña loba? - preguntó Koga alegremente incluso mientras enterraba su espada justo al centro de un oni.

Eso me sacó de mi estupor momentáneo y me dirigí a la siguiente serie de disparos que escuché. Mi costado aún se sentía como si le hubieran prendido fuego, pero lo ignoré. No tenía tiempo de sacarme las balas, y nada más haría que se detuviera el ardor. Continué corriendo hacia los sonidos de disparos, despejando la cima de una pequeña colina. Al fondo había una gran fuente conmemorativa, pero eso no fue lo que hizo que mi cuerpo fuera presa de un nuevo brote de adrenalina. Fue la visión del oni enano costosamente vestido apoyado contra la fuente, tres guardias lo rodeaban en formación protectora mientras le disparaban a los yokais que le bloqueaban su ruta de escape.

\- ¡Goryomaru! - grité, corriendo por la colina en línea recta hacia él.

\- Me recuerdas, ¿no es así? - Incluso a la distancia, vi que sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente.

\- Parca Negra ¡Es ella, ella es la Parca Negra! - articuló. Después más fuerte, le gritó a los Oni protegiéndolo.

Los disparos cambiaron de dirección, pero había esperado eso. Me fui en picada hacia la derecha, esquivando todas las balas salvo una. Me golpeó en el costado con el impacto de un torpedo, pero seguí rodando, sabiendo que lo disparos no pararían. A diferencia de las películas, en la vida real, los tipos malos no paraban de disparar para revisar y ver si estabas muerto. Las balas me persiguieron, pero me levanté y continué moviéndome, lápidas explotando a mi alrededor cuando eran golpeadas en vez de mí.

Un gritó precedió a una de las metralletas silenciándose. Después otra. Incluso mientras seguía corriendo, sonreí. Sabía que Sesshomaru, Miroku, y Gorgon sólo había necesitado unos cuantos momentos de distracción para abalanzarse. Goryomaru y sus guardias deberían haber sabido eso, también, y nunca concentrar las tres armas en mí. Me di vuelta, regresando al fondo de la colina. Sesshomaru tenía a uno de los hombres armados agarrado despiadadamente, llamas estallando por todo el oni.

Miroku forcejeaba con otro oni, pero no estaba preocupada por él, porque en algún punto, lograría quitarle al arma. Eso dejaba a Ed y Gorgon luchando con dos Oni que se habían unido a la batalla, pero mi atención no estaba enfocada en ellos. Sino en el oni enano y fornido corriendo al límite de sus fuerzas hacia la verja que rodeaba el cementerio. Al otro lado de la verja había un pequeño distrito comercial, en su mayoría desierto a esta hora de la noche, pero con un montón de edificios y apartamentos en los que Goryomaru podía esconderse.

\- Oh no lo harás - gruñí, corriendo más rápido.

El enfermizo dolor aumentó, la quemazón en mi costado sintiéndose como ácido corriendo a través de mí, pero no podía concentrarme en ese ahora. Tenía que concentrarme en el aire a mí alrededor, imaginándomelo como algo con forma que pudiera moldear y doblar a mi voluntad. Las palabras de Inuyasha hicieron eco en mi mente. Tienes la habilidad. Sólo tienes que agudizarla.

Mis pies se levantaron del suelo, pero no me caí. Volé, inclinándome en el aire, dejando que me llevará más rápido de lo que podía correr antes. El viento pasaba a través de mi cabello, corriendo a lo largo de mi cuerpo, levantándome como si entendiera mi necesidad y quisiera ayudar. La distancia entre mí y Goryomaru se acortó, sus pasos parecían tan lentos y torpes en comparación a la forma en la que me movía sobre el suelo. Hice mi cuerpo más aerodinámico, poniendo mis manos en frente de mí, dirigiéndome a la espalda de su chaqueta Armani como si fuera un blanco y yo fuera una flecha. Nueve metros. Sesenta. Treinta….

Cuando aterricé sobre él, mi velocidad haciéndolo caer sobre el suelo lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer un surco en la tierra, estaba sonriendo incluso aunque una nueva avalancha de dolor explotó a través de mi costado. Y cuando me paré, girándome para que Goryomaru quedara frente a mí, el alivio me hizo casi inmune a los golpes que consiguió darme antes de que tuviera su cuello encerrado en un agarre casi estrangulándolo.

\- Te mueves y te saco la cabeza - le dije, con intención en cada letal palabra. Goryomaru era más inteligente de lo que le daba crédito, o realmente si me tenía miedo, porque paró de luchar de golpe.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? - siseó, las palabras confusas por el agarré que tenía en su garganta.

\- Estoy tan contenta que preguntes. - Solté una adolorida risa.

Para cuando llegamos a la fuente, Miroku había matado al oni con el que luchaba, nada excepto restos calcinados quedaban del que había visto con Sesshomaru, y dos cuerpos sin cabeza estaban en el suelo cerca de donde Gorgon y Ed permanecían de pie. No veía a Inuyasha, pero sabía que estaba bien. Podía sentir nuestra conexión, fuerte como siempre, sus emociones atravesándome con intensidad y propósito. Ahora que tenía una cantidad suficiente de yokais cerca, dejé ir a Goryomaru, dándole un fuerte empujón que le hizo bracear contra el borde de la fuente para evitar caer.

\- Hablemos sobre lo que voy a hacer contigo. Creo que voy a adoptar tu idea de celebrar una victoria con una ejecución, sólo con una pequeña inversión de quien pierde su cabeza. - dije, cogiendo una espada que alguien había dejado tirada en el suelo. Un movimiento en lo alto de la colina llamó mi atención durante un momento, hice una pausa, pero continué. Goryomaru me enseñó sus dientes.

\- Incluso si me matas, mi gente peleará con la tuya hasta la muerte - gruñó.

\- Tu victoria no será más que cenizas y… - Paró con mi risa, su cara casi moteada por la furia. No dije nada, en cambio, apunté tras él hacia la colina.

Se giró, su boca un poco flácida por lo que vio. Alguien, no estaba segura de quien, había rodeado a los Oni restantes y los había llevado en grupo a esta sección del cementerio. En una estimación aproximada, había poco más de veinte de ellos, y sus manos cruzadas encima de sus cabezas en un gesto universal de rendición.

\- Parece que tu gente reconoce una batalla perdida cuando la ve - dije, saboreando la aturdida mirada en la cara del líder oni. Rápidamente cambió cuando les miró fijamente, la rabia palpable en su expresión y el aroma áspero emanando de él.

\- ¡Cómo osan traicionarme de este modo! - tronó contra ellos. Yo le golpeé en el hombro con la punta de mi espada prestada.

\- Odio interrumpir, pero tú y yo tenemos todavía ciertos asuntos que concluir. – señalé.

Goryomaru miró la espada y entonces a mí antes de lanzar su mirada de nuevo a los rendidos. No aparté mis ojos de él o relajé mi sujeción sobre el arma. No le daría la vuelta hasta que estuviera listo, pero tampoco le haría un regalo bajando la guardia. Ya sabía que Goryomaru no luchaba de forma justa o no estaríamos aquí ahora. Por lo tanto, me sorprendió un poco cuando extendió las manos, con las palmas abiertas.

\- Vamos, Parca Negra, ¡hazme caer en llamas! O congélame con tu mente. Muestra a mi gente el poder que tan temerariamente se niegan a frenar. - Incluso sus últimos momentos serían llenados con retórica de odio, pensé con disgusto.

\- Dale una espada - dije a Inuyasha, que salía de detrás del grupo de Oni, con Ayame a su lado. Estaba ensangrentado y su ropa desgarrada pero aún se movía con letal precisión que decía que podría haber luchado toda la noche. No debería haberme sorprendido nada que hubiera traído a los Oni hasta aquí para ser testigos de la caída de su líder.

\- No necesito ningún poder inusual para hacerte caer. Tengo balas de plata en mi lado izquierdo y duelen como demonios, maldición, pero coge esa espada y aun así patearé tu culo, te lo prometo. - dije a Goryomaru una vez que Inuyasha tiró una espada al suelo cerca de los pies del oni.

\- No. - Goryomaru miró la hoja y entonces de nuevo a mí.

\- ¿No? Te estoy ofreciendo una lucha justa, ¡idiota! ¿Preferirías que sólo te cortara la cabeza y me fuera tan tranquila? - repetí incrédula.

\- ¡Me rindo al Consejo Guardián de los Yokais! - Goryomaru se giró hacia Ayame, cayendo sobre una rodilla.

\- Tú, llorón de mierda, coge la espada antes de que te arranque la cabeza con mis propias manos - le gruñó Inuyasha.

\- No puedes matarme si me rindo al Guardián. ¡Ninguno de ustedes puede! - La expresión de Goryomaru había cambiado a alguna clase de loco triunfo.

Lo miré con diversión. ¿Esta era la persona que había sido responsable de llevar a yokais y Oni al borde de la guerra durante el siglo catorce? ¿Y que había hecho un maldito esfuerzo para hacerlo otra vez en el siglo veintiuno? Había visto un montón de instigadores villanos en sus últimos momentos, pero aunque ninguno de ellos había disfrutado su propia muerte, pocos se habían humillado nunca tanto como Goryomaru lo estaba haciendo ahora. Incluso se acercó a Ayame en una especie de saltitos, hasta agarrar los pantalones manchados de rojo de la pelirroja Guardián. No podía creer que una persona que había dedicado gran parte de su vida a buscar el genocidio en masa pudiera ser tan cobarde ante su propia derrota. Me recordó a lo que la historia cuenta de las últimas horas de Hitler. Parecía que ambos eran en el fondo unos cobardes.

\- ¿Este es al que están siguiendo? - preguntó Sesshomaru a los otros Oni, vocalizando mi propio desprecio.

\- Me moriría de vergüenza si fuera ustedes. - Ayame miró a Goryomaru, sus rasgos ridículamente jóvenes endurecidos en una expresión de puro desprecio.

\- ¿Piensas obtener piedad de mí? - Cogió el único pedazo largo de pelo de Goryomaru, arrancándolo de su calva y usándolo como palanca para tirar la cabeza hacia atrás. Casi me pierdo allí mismo, porque maldita sea, eso fue frío.

\- Trataste repetidamente de destruir a mi pueblo, ¿y crees que se te concederé asilo? - gruñó ella.

\- D-d-d-d-debes hacerlo - dijo Goryomaru, su voz rompiéndose en la última palabra. Ayame se enderezó en todo su metro y setenta centímetros, pero con su poder chisporroteante y su presencia imperial, podría también haber medido tres metros.

\- Malcolm Untare, tú quien te has denominado a ti mismo Goryomaru, por incitar a otros de tu especie al asesinato y la insurrección, eres condenado a muerte. - Dejó escapar un grito que Ayame ignoró. Se inclinó hasta que su boca le rozó la oreja, y sólo mi proximidad me dejó oír lo que susurró.

\- Tú, miserable gusano. Juana de Arco era mi amiga. - Entonces lo pateó, evitando que sus manos la agarraran alejándose un paso.

\- Muere de rodillas o acepta la lucha que se te ha ofrecido. No me importa cual - lanzado por encima del hombro.

Mi boca se abrió ante este chisme sobre mi famosa predecesora mestiza, pero la cerré. Nota mental: No te alinees en el lado contrario de Ayame. Mantiene el rencor durante siglos. Entonces miré al oni, sintiendo mi antiguo reflujo de odio. Por todas las vidas en las que había sido responsable de poner fin y su ceguera, largos siglos de búsqueda de poder, al final, Goryomaru demostró ser demasiado patético para odiarle. No valía ni siquiera la pena matarlo, pero si lo dejaba vivo, mis enemigos actuales y futuros no lo verían como piedad. Lo verían como una debilidad que podrían explotar. Con una claridad que me faltaba antes, comprendí por qué Inuyasha hizo lo que hizo a mi padre, y por qué Sesshomaru dejaba que su crueldad se viera más fácilmente que sus mejores cualidades. No era por sádica diversión o para buscar pelea. Era para prevenirlas.

\- Coge la espada. O te mataré de rodillas. - le dije a Goryomaru, pronunciando cada palabra. Yo lograría ninguna diversión en ello, pero lo haría porque lo tenía que hacer. Ayame ya le había condenado a muerte en nombre del cuerpo de gobierno de los yokais. Si me alejaba, no salvaría su vida. Ella o alguien más simplemente lo matarían.

\- No - dijo Goryomaru, casi un gemido. Entonces se echó hacia delante y trató de correr. Le atrapé antes de que hubiera dado ni una docena de pasos, permitiéndole golpearme con todo el poder de su cuerpo rechoncho. Sólo tenía sus manos, y yo todavía tenía una espada muy larga.

\- Goryomaru los retuvo a todos ustedes con su odio a causa de una mentira de que me convertiría en mitad yokai, mitad oni. Porque si alguien es distinto, entonces debes tenerle miedo, ¿verdad? - clamé a los oni que nos miraban con sombrío embeleso.

Goryomaru intentó echarme por tierra, pero por todos estos años que estuvo tras de mí, el obviamente no los paso aprendiendo a luchar – y yo tuve un infierno por maestro. A pesar del dolor que todavía bajaba por mi costado, me giré en el último momento, saltando sobre su espalda cuando su impulso todavía lo tenía cargando hacia adelante. Entonces llevé mi espada contra su cuello.

\- ¿Quieren todos saber por qué tengo habilidades que otros yokais nuevos no tienen? Porque no me alimento de humanos; bebo sangre de yokai. - dije, apretando la hoja.

Y luego lo acerqué hacia mi cuerpo, cortando mi mano para agarrar el borde desnudo para el máximo equilibrio, sintiendo mayor satisfacción por la admisión pública que por ver la cabeza de Goryomaru separarse de su cuello. Toda mi vida, he tenido que ocultar lo que soy. Primero de niña cuando no sabía por qué los otros niños no eran como yo, luego cuando cazaba yokais al final de mi adolescencia y mediados de los veinte, y por último, mis rarezas este año como un yokai completo. Bien, había terminado de esconderme, odiar, o pedir disculpas por las partes de mí que no había elegido y no podía cambiar. Si alguien tenía un problema con mis diferencias, eso era jodidamente malo para ellos.

\- Es cierto, como yokais - dije de nuevo, más alto esta vez. Empujé su cuerpo lejos y permanecí de pie, sacudiendo la sangre de mi espada mientras enfrentaba al restante grupo de Oni.

\- La chupasangre más freaky del mundo, justo aquí ¿Y saben qué? Si eso pone a alguno incómodo, mala suerte. Si pone a alguno tan incómodo para que quiera iniciar algo conmigo al respecto, que dé un paso adelante ¡y demonios si no me como al próximo! - continué. Yo había querido decir la última parte como una amenaza, pero en algún lugar de mi declaración apasionada de independencia de ocultar lo que era, olvidé pensar en mi fraseo.

\- Con esa clase de invitación, Parca Negra, podrías querer sugerir formar tu línea por derecho. - Vi a Inuyasha levantar una ceja, una risita ahogada estalló de Koga, y a continuación, Sesshomaru se rió alto y fuerte.

\- Eso no es... me refería a comérmelos de mala manera - escupí.

\- Creo que lo has dejado claro, cariño - respondió Inuyasha, su rostro cuidadosamente en blanco, incluso creo que vi una leve contracción de su boca. Entonces su expresión se endureció al mirar a Ayame, quien se volvió para verme decapitar a Goryomaru.

\- Y lo secundo - dijo él, todo rastro de humor desaparecido de su voz.

La Guardiana de Ley me miró fijamente. No me arrepentí ni un momento de mi declaración pública – excepto quizás por la forma de decirlo – pero sabía que su respuesta tenía más peso que mi audiencia vampírica o el resultado sobre los Oni rendidos. También hablaba por el máximo órgano de decisión de los yokais. Al final, Ayame se encogió de hombros.

\- Eso te hace el chupasangre más frikie del mundo, pero no hay leyes contra los yokais que se alimentan de otros yokais. - Y entonces se giró y se fue.

Dejé salir una risa que murió en mi garganta cuando un movimiento detrás del puente me llamó la atención. Midoriko Laveau caminaba lentamente dentro del cementerio. No pestañé mientras miraba a Midoriko. Para quien no la conociera mejor, la vista de un solitario oni aproximándose no debería haber sido atemorizante en absoluto.

Pero yo sabía que Midoriko podría convocar a una pared de Remnants a luchar por ella antes de que pudiera susurrar, "Oh, mierda." ¿Podría levantar mi propio ejército de ellos lo suficientemente rápido como para contrarrestar un ataque de ella? ¿O debería enfocar mi energía en tratar de controlar a los que ella levantara, si llegábamos a eso? Había asumido que Midoriko me había dado su poder para que, de una manera indirecta, pudiera ayudarme a derrotar a Goryomaru, pero ¿Había estado de su lado todo el tiempo? ¿Estuve equivocada en todo lo que pensé sobre ella?

\- ¿Por qué has venido aquí? - Ayame siseó. Levanté mi mano, haciendo caso omiso de la - mirada incrédula que la Guardiana de Ley me lanzó cuando la hice callar.

\- Majestic, es tan amable de tu parte haber venido. - le dije, sonando mucho más tranquila de lo que me sentía.

\- Espero que hayas encontrado el lugar porque tus amigos fantasmas te dijeron que se estaba viniendo abajo. No porque llegas tarde a la manifestación de odio. - Sus profundos ojos marrones se encontraron con los míos, su cara totalmente inexpresiva. Caminó hacia adelante, su mirada revoloteando alrededor del cementerio para ver los cuerpos caídos de los Oni a su alrededor. Los que aún vivían se había agazapado hacia atrás en cuestión de minutos por miedo antes de comenzar a dirigirse hacia ella.

\- ¿Goryomaru está muerto? - Midoriko preguntó, ningún indicio de lo que estaba pensando en su suave voz de mantequilla.

\- Bastante. La mayoría de sus principales lugartenientes están muertos, también. - respondí antes de que Ayame pudiera hablar.

\- ¿Y cuáles son tus planes para los otros?

\- Midoriko estaba delante de todos los otros Oni, sólo unos cuantos metros de lápidas separándola de la línea de yokais Maestros.

Eché un vistazo detrás de ella otra vez, anticipando que un hervidero de Remnants aparecería en cualquier momento. No habíamos tenido la oportunidad de discutir formalmente entre nosotros lo que haríamos con los Oni que se rindieron, pero no esperé para consultar a nadie antes de contestar.

\- Dejaremos que se vayan. -

\- No tienes la autoridad para tomar esa decisión - espetó Ayame.

\- Qué lástima. Si Kagome estuviera en lo correcto, entonces yo no tendría ningún motivo para atacarlos para proteger a mi gente. Quiero la paz. No me obligues a declarar la guerra. - La voz de Midoriko cortó el aire, ese dulce acento del Sur se fue y se llenó con el eco tenor de los muertos en su lugar.

Ayame miró a Midoriko, sus bonitos, aparentemente juveniles rasgos endurecidos. Sólo esperaba que hubiese tenido encuentros con Midoriko en el pasado para saber que la nueva y espeluznante voz de la reina del vudú era una advertencia de que estaba a punto de desatar todo tipo de dolor. Si no, no tenía tiempo para convencer a Ayame sobre lo feroces que eran los Remnants. Sólo tendría tiempo para tratar de levantar a los míos, o esto se convertiría en un baño de sangre con las víctimas en gran medida de nuestro lado esta vez. Midoriko tenía las manos cruzadas delante de ella en un gesto aparentemente casual, pero yo sabía que eso sólo significaba que la punta afilada de su anillo se presionaba en su carne.

Sólo el poder de Inuno podría ser lo suficientemente rápido como para impedirle derramar su sangre para convocar a los Remnants. Aunque lo vi acercarse por el rabillo de mi ojo, aliviada al ver a Sango e Izayoi también con él, no me atreví a mirarle directamente por temor a que cualquier gesto fastidiara a Midoriko para entrar en acción. Además, si Inuno la congelaba, sería mejor que la matara también. Ella nunca dejaría pasar tal oportunidad, especialmente con testigos. Y si acabábamos con Goryomaru, sus lugartenientes, y Midoriko Laveau todos en la misma noche, iniciaríamos la guerra nosotros mismos.

\- Kagome no tiene la autoridad para tomar ese tipo de decisiones - repitió Ayame. A mi lado, Inuyasha se tensó mientras, yo, mentalmente me preparaba para iniciar la lucha contra las defensas de una horda de diáfanos asesinos.

\- Pero está en lo correcto, sin embargo - terminó Ayame. Tomo todo de mí no dejar escapar un fuerte grito de alivio. Algo de la tensión de Inuyasha en mis emociones disminuyó también, aunque su postura no se soltó ni una fracción.

\- ¡Nos convertirán en esclavos! - uno de los Oni gritó con amargura, a un coro de sonidos sombríos de acuerdo.

\- No, no lo harán - dijo Midoriko, logrando sonar tanto estridente y reconfortante al mismo tiempo.

\- La paz no quiere decir que los yokais siempre reinarán sobre nosotros. No son lo suficientemente fuertes para hacerlo. Mientras yo viva, la nación oni será siempre un igual a los yokais en fuerza. - No vi a Midoriko mover los dedos, pero sentí la presión de poder en el aire justo antes de que los Remnants aparecieran detrás de ella, viéndose como una versión transparente del ejército del infierno.

Sus números eran impresionantes, su energía moviéndose por encima de mí como olas de hielo a lo largo de mi piel. Mis heridas de bala hacían tiempo que habían cerrado, por lo que una parte de mí gritaba que tenía que derramar mi propia sangre, ahora, si tenía alguna esperanza de mantenerlos lejos. Pero Midoriko no envió a los Remnants contra nadie. Los tenía detrás de ella en su lugar, construyendo una pared que se elevaba más alto que los árboles y se amplió para llegar al otro lado del cementerio, fácilmente cinco veces el número que había levantado con Sesshomaru. Si se trataba de un concurso de medir pollas, me encontré pensando aturdida, entonces yo era Pee Wee y ella era John Holmes.

\- ¡Salve nuestra reina! - uno de los Oni gritó, haciéndose eco casi de inmediato por otro grito de "¡Salve!". Más Oni repitieron el saludo, hasta que todos ellos prácticamente temblaban con sus gritos de lealtad.

Midoriko inclinó la cabeza en agradecimiento, y luego la pared de Remnants se desplomó y desapareció en la tierra. Esta vez, vi el movimiento de su dedo que precedió al derrame de su sangre, necesaria para enviar las apariciones letales de vuelta a sus tumbas.

Dejé de mirar a Midoriko para echar un vistazo a Inuyasha. Él negó con la cabeza de una manera cínica que reflejaba mis propios pensamientos. Al deshacernos de Goryomaru y sus secuaces, habíamos despejado el camino para Midoriko para abrirse paso como reina no sólo de New Orleans, sino de la nación ONI entera, a juzgar por esta reacción. Si hubiera acabado con Goryomaru ella misma, de hecho podría haber debilitado su especie a través de la guerra civil mientras los seguidores de él lucharan contra los de ella. Pero con él fuera, ahora era su fiel salvadora y protectora.

Salve, mi culo

Encontré su mirada de avellana, notando la satisfacción en sus ojos, antes de tocar el lado de mi boca en una alerta silenciosa. Midoriko podría ser la reina de los devoradores de carne ahora, pero ella y yo compartíamos un secreto que podría acabarla. Su gente no estaría ovacionándola con tanta adoración si supieran que había compartido su poder con un yokai, dándome las herramientas necesarias para reducir a Goryomaru. Y si trataba de utilizar su nueva posición como un trampolín para una guerra contra el mundo de los yokais, pronto se encontraría luchando fantasma por fantasma contra cada espectro que yo pudiera convocar utilizando sus habilidades prestadas y la ayuda de mi amigo Fabián.

Pero cuando Midoriko inclinó la cabeza hacia mí de una manera cortés, no antagónica, sentí una punzada de esperanza. Midoriko era muchas cosas, pero apresurada y estúpida no estaban entre ellas, por lo que debería saber todo esto. Con los increíbles poderes que muchos yokais Maestros tenían, además de lo que había absorbido de Midoriko y lo que sabía ahora acerca de los fantasmas y el papel fundamental que podían desempeñar en la batalla, las dos especies estaban bastante parejas de nuevo, incluso con las capacidades de Midoriko.

La balanza se había inclinado cuando la muerte de Onigumo dejo la fidelidad de Midoriko sólo con los Oni, pero tal vez el equilibrio era lo que pretendía todo el tiempo cuando me obligó a beber su sangre, en la única forma de una amenaza que nunca podría rechazar: la vida de Inuyasha. Sólo podía esperar que esa noche equilibrara la balanza esperando que la paz hubiese sido su plan... y estar preparados en caso de que no lo fuera. Incliné mi cabeza hacia ella en la misma forma respetuosa, pero aun manteniendo el dedo cerca de mi boca. Una leve sonrisa arrugó su cara antes de que se diera la vuelta. Nuestros mensajes habían sido enviados y recibidos.

\- Vengan - dijo Midoriko a los Oni sobrevivientes.

\- Vamos a salir juntos. No tienen nada que temer de ellos. Estamos en paz ahora. - Como uno, los Oni comenzaron a seguir Midoriko, cuando se volvió para salir del cementerio por el mismo camino por el que había entrado.

Me pregunté si recogieron la nota de advertencia en su voz suave cuando dijo que estábamos en paz. Yo si lo había hecho, y una vez más sentí una punzada de esperanza. Si alguno de ellos iba tras de nosotros sin el conocimiento de Midoriko para iniciar algo con los yokais de nuevo, encontraría que la ira de la reina del vudú era tan espantosa como lo que yo o cualquier otro yokai les haría.

\- Ella no utilizó ningún hechizo - murmuró Ayame en sorpresa. Le di una breve mirada, hastiada.

\- Eso es porque ella no practica la magia negra, ella es la magia negra - dije, repitiendo las palabras de Midoriko de ese día.

\- ¿Podemos confiar en ella? - Ayame preguntó a Inuno, tan bajo que apenas podía oírla. Inuno lanzó una mirada pensativa hacia donde Midoriko había salido del cementerio antes de otorgar una sola mirada en mi dirección.

\- Podemos confiar en que no será insensata - respondió Inuno al fin.

\- Más allá de eso, tendremos que ver. - Miré a la dirección en la que la reina del vudú había desaparecido con mi propio encogimiento de hombros. El tiempo revelaría los verdaderos motivos de Midoriko. Hasta entonces, tendríamos que recoger los pedazos y seguir adelante.

Hablando de pedazos. . .

Eché un vistazo alrededor de los restos de la batalla. Miembros marchitos, cuerpos y sangre ensombreciendo el suelo en varias manchas oscuras. Qué desastre. Tendríamos que quemar la mayor parte del área donde la batalla se llevó a cabo, tanto como para ocultar las pruebas de sangre no-muerta y sólo en caso de que algo de la sangre de Sango se hubiese derramado. Llamaría a Tate y le haría mantener los policías locales lejos una vez que comenzara el fuego. Todavía se sentía extraño saber que sería Tate con quien estaría hablando para contener la escena, en lugar de escuchar la voz de Don al otro lado de la línea cuando llamara por los detalles.

Incluso con sólo pensar en mi tío parecía evocar su imagen por el rabillo de mi ojo, usando un traje y una corbata, el cabello gris peinado impecablemente, tirando de su ceja, como lo hacía cuando estaba molesto o reflexivo. Varias veces durante los últimos diez días, un espejismo de mi tío aparecía en mi visión periférica para desaparecer tan pronto como me daba la vuelta. El duelo hacía cosas raras a la gente, supongo, pero no me volví todavía. Tenía balas que extraer de mi cuerpo y un montón de otras cosas desagradables que hacer, pero sólo por unos momentos, quería fingir que Don estaba conmigo.

\- Por las malditas bolas de Lucifer, no lo creo - susurró Inuyasha. Me volví entonces. Como era de esperar, la imagen de mi tío desapareció, pero me sorprendí al ver a Inuyasha mirando al mismo lugar detrás de mí, su boca abierta como… Como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

\- No - soplé. Inuyasha se encontró con mi mirada, y un vistazo a sus ojos me dijo todo.

\- Hijo de puta - susurré, mis emociones girando más rápido que una licuadora fijada en alta velocidad, la incredulidad dando paso a la comprensión. Entonces me dirigí hacia la zona donde Inuyasha había estado mirando.

\- ¡Donald Bartholomew Williams! ¡Trae tu culo de vuelta aquí ahora mismo! - llamé en voz alta.

_Fin_


End file.
